Undefined Power
by FluffyandKagome
Summary: A simple mishap that turned into much more, Kagome finds her true destiny, or is it? She couldn't leave Shippo behind, so the two of them must travel a different road then was first thought to be a truth.SessKag InuKik MirSan COMPLETE. New Summary.
1. Discovery of A Misunderstood Betrayal

**Okay People!!! I do not own InuYasha. If I did, the show would prolly be kinda crappy. Uh, If i forget to say it every chapter, forgive me. But we all know that I am not ..Rom... whatever his name is. I'm not some addict fan, and i dont know EVERY SINGLE DETAIL about all the chara's so forgive me in advance. Please notify me if I have any typos. Thanks for reading. I will try to update once every week or so if I get any reviews showing that people like this story. If not then, I'll prolly update once a month. **

**Thoughts **'blah' **and speech **"blah blah" **unless otherwise stated. This will be a Kag/Sess fic and I will try my very best to include all the major charas in here. I don't any of this guys work, but I do own the plot and the characters I invented. Have Fun.**

_Mighty Mouse or SillY :D_

Undefined Power

Chapter 1- Discovery of a Misunderstood Betrayal

It had been months since Kikyo had lost showed up. Four months to be exact, and yes Kagome had been counting, and very happily at that. The sun beat down on her pale, bare arms, warming her body from the chilly wind. She wore grey sweats and a plain, form fitting storm grey t-shirt that stopped at the middle of her sleeve. Kagome had decided to retire her skimpy school uniform until the winter and half of spring passed, added the fact that her uniform continuously tore. She sighed and adjusted the sleeping kit in her arms. Blue eyes studied the back of a red clad figure leading the group then behind her to the warrior slayer and perverted monk holding hands. Kagome sighed mentally and snuggled Shippo close to her chest. She did not hate Kikyo, nor did she hate anyone for that matter, but she was often a nuisance when it came to trying to prove her love and strengths to InuYasha. Yet, it had been three years since she had started her journey and her feelings towards her beloved hanyou had shifted, or so she was beginning to believe. She was no longer saddened whenever he ran to her dead incarnation, or when he called her name in his sleep, but in fact, she didn't even care.

Even Kouga, the wolf prince, had stopped coming around, much to her and InuYasha's relief and pleasure. Her ice blue eyes shifted to the sky and spotted a snake like soul stealer. "InuYasha," Kagome called softly hoping he wouldn't hear. He did however, and his furry silver ear moved her way before he turned his head.

"What wench?" he questioned gruffly. Kagome glared at him slightly but smiled regardless.

"Kikyo is calling for you," she answered politely in return. The group stopped moving and InuYasha glanced to the sky and indeed, there were several soul stealers in the sky now. Kagome blinked the sun from her eyes and InuYasha was gone. Sighing, Kagome decided to follow. "I am going to the hot springs; would you like to come, Sango?" Kagome questioned turning to her best friend. Sango shook her head slightly and sat down beside the monk, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't believe it is healthy to bathe everyday like that Kagome. You have to keep at least one layer of dirt on your body to prevent sickness." Sango answered as if she was Kagome's mother. Kagome paled and opened her mouth to argue but shook her head. Kagome smiled and looked around for Kirara, not finding anything. She shrugged and went into the forest. Kirara had been disappearing a lot lately, so it had not been worrying the group any. Hearing InuYasha's semi-deep voice, Kagome followed it and listened to him and another woman's conversation. She arranged herself so she wouldn't be seen behind a bush. She parted the leaves and saw her InuYasha sitting on a tree stump. Beside him sat a pregnant woman with similar features to Kikyo, and she even wore miko garb.

'It couldn't possibly be Kikyo,' Kagome thought with a dazzled expression, "Kikyo is undead, she couldn't ever bear children."

"Kikyo, how are you pregnant?" she heard InuYasha ask, "The last time we mated, you still smelled like undead."

"I have collected enough souls to make my own, InuYasha. So my reincarnate may have hers back."

"How many souls did it take?" InuYasha asked puzzled.

"It took well over twenty times the people of village you protect so dearly, but they were mostly all women souls." Kikyo answered tossing her ponytail off her back and onto her shoulder. Kagome held in a gasp and she felt Shippo stir.

"We aren't at the hot springs Kagome." He mumbled sleepily, "What are we doing?" Kagome put a finger to his lips and looked back through her peep hole. Kikyo was glowing with her miko energy as a piece of white looking foam came from her left side. The miko energy faded and Kikyo touched the foam orb softly, purifying it. It turned opaque white before flying Kagome's way. Kagome muffled a scream as it pierced her side and entered her core. She ignored the pain as beads of sweat formed at her brow and she focused on Kikyo talking again.

"It is time for you to choose InuYasha," Kikyo said sternly glaring at him, "if you choose the reincarnate, I will purify this child because I cannot raise it without you." Kagome's ice blue eyes widened then narrowed in annoyance.

'That was a dirty deal.' She thought in a grimace. Her right side was beginning to hurt more. She watched mortified as InuYasha stood and gathered Kikyo in his arms.

"Kikyo, Kagome is nothing more than a shard detector to me, and you are and have always been my one and only love." He answered then kissed her heavily as he unclothed her. Kagome scurried away from the bush as scalding tears sprung from her icy blue eyes as she forced back the urge to gag. She had at least wanted to be his friend.

"Momma, that's not true," Shippo tried to assure her. Kagome didn't hear it though, she ran off into the forest blindly, not noticing the scenery passed her like a water color painting as Shippo clung to her shoulder with all his might. Kagome stopped when a cave came into view and she walked inside, falling to the rock floor with heavy sobs racking her delicate frame.

'It hurts.' She thought as her eyes glazed over. Shippo lay on her stomach, hoping to give her some sort of comfort and reassurance. Kagome continued to cry for a few hours. When her body stopped shaking, Shippo sat up and touched his foster mother's cheek. Seeing she was sleep, Shippo dried her tears that remained on her cheeks and left the cave to collect firewood. He returned to the cave to find her still asleep. Remembering how InuYasha taught him, Shippo set the firewood a few feet away from Kagome and lit the wood with his fox fire. The wood caught fire instantly and heat filled the cave. He sniffed the cave floor lightly, scenting a powerful fox demon. He whimpered and ran to Kagome, returning to his former spot on her stomach. He heard something bark and the frightened kit jumped into the air. He spotted a red paw about the size of Kaede's three huts and whimpered again. The paw disappeared and a man walked into the cave. He was very tall and wore a ponytail of blazing orange hair. The fox demon glanced down, storm grey eyes meeting frightened emerald green. Shippo observed the man's physical features. He was quite muscular and his pecks rippled every time he slightly moved his arm. He sported black baggy hakamas and a bright blue haori (sp?). His biceps and triceps were as if there were hogs on each arm. His thighs were the size of water barrels.

"What do we have here?" the demon pondered with a loud booming voice that echoed the entire cave, "a kitsune kit and a funny smelling human miko."

"My mommy is not funny smelling!" Shippo spoke bravely in defense for the sleeping woman-child. The kitsune youkai raised his red eyebrow delicately in a surprised manner, causing Shippo to radiate with fear all over again.

"She smells funny for a human, little kit, and she wears strange garments." He replied. Shippo sighed and inhaled his mother's scent. Indeed, her smell had changed after her eighteenth birthday, but it now reminded him of his real okaa-san, so he couldn't complain.

"Well, what do you want you big Meany?" Shippo questioned after he heard rain begin to pour. The older kitsune laughed heartily.

"Little one, this is my cave. I have lived here since I was a kit, so it is I that should be asking you. What do you want?" He replied forming a fireball from his kitsune magic. Shippo's eyes grew wider as the fireball grew bigger than one of his muscles. The man released the ball of kitsune magic and it flew to the top of the cave, lighting a chandelier, thus illuminating the entire cave. Shippo spotted several piles of pelts and ran up to one of them, sniffing them each delicately.

"You have kits?" Shippo questioned hopefully. The fox youkai nodded and released a fanged smile.

"Yes, they are currently with their mother at her palace. She is a minor lady of the northern lands, a snow kitsune. Add some of those piles of fur together and make a pallet for your mother." The demon replied and Shippo did as commanded.

"How old are they?" I am almost seventy-seven years old. In three years I'll hit my growth spurt." Shippo asked as he worked. (A/N: If anyone knows his age in the sitcom/manga, telling me would be nice if you so desire.

"I would say they are about twenty years younger than you." The elder youkai responded.

"What is your name? Mine is Shippo and my okaa-sans is Kagome." Shippo asked once the pallet was made.

"My name is Akihito, and it is a pleasure to meet you young Shippo." Akihito answered. Shippo nodded and watched as Akihito picked up his foster mother then placed her on the pallet carefully.

"Why don't you have a tail? Shippo questioned innocently settling beside Kagome.

"I am not a full kitsune demon," Akihito replied.

"But how is that possible? You smell like one and you can transform like one, if not even bigger." Shippo interrupted.

"Do not interrupt me child," Akihito instructed, "I am an example of a completed bond of a miko and youkai." He answered specifically.

"What do you mean? InuYasha is a hanyou and so is Shiori. You have to love someone to make a child turn out right?" Shippo asked curiously. Akihito snorted and shook his head.

"Not necessarily. A full mate bond between two different species depends on their mind, love, trust, and intentions after the child is born. If the full mate bond is broken during pregnancy, the child will resort to the weaker breed. If the bond stays faithful until the child is conceived, they will have the powers of the stronger breed while still able to call upon the weaker breed's stronger powers. InuYasha, the son of the great dog general, is hanyou simply because Izayoui (sp?) had no real intention of birthing a child. The hanyou Shiori, from the village near the bat demons, is half demon because of her grandfather. He killed her father before the bond is complete." Akihito told him simply. Shippo nodded and curled into his okaa-sans stomach.

"Oh okay, good night Akihito." Shippo bid politely. Akihito nodded to him and transformed into his youkai form in a puff of smoke. He laid his massive back against the cave entrance for protection while everyone slept.

A few hours previous with InuYasha and gang

InuYasha placed his pregnant mate against his chest, feeling the heat from her body against his. "Love, Kikyo, we need to get you to the camp, it has been six hours and I am sure the group is worried about me. Kikyo removed her head from his chest and looked into his amber eyes wit love shining through them like beacons in the fog. InuYasha watched the emotion ignite in her earthy-brown eyes before she responded.

"That would be nice, but what will your group think?" she answered as he sat up also, "Not to mention you shredded my clothes," Kikyo picked up a piece of clothing that had once been her inner haori (sp?) in example. InuYasha blushed delicately and picked up his outer haori (sp?) and handed it to his mate. Kikyo lowered her self into his arms after she dressed and he licked his mating mark softly, earning a moan from Kikyo and a spike in her arousal. InuYasha slid a finger in her slick folds and pumped twice. He slowly removed his fingers after playing with her clit and then licked them clean. Kikyo moaned his name softly as she clutched his haori tightly. InuYasha gave a devilish grin before breaking off into a spring. He arrived at the camp to see a brightly lit fire and Miroku was asleep with his head on Sango's lap as she stared into space.

"Oi Sango," InuYasha called. Sango looked up with worried eyes then noticed Kikyo's body.

"InuYasha, what the hell is going on? Kagome and Shippo left for the hot springs six hours ago!" She voiced standing up and grabbing her boomerang. Miroku's head hit the ground with a solid thud and he grumbled before sitting up. "Not only that, but you return with Kikyo in your arms wearing your outer haori naked, and she blushing! Dead women do not blush! I swear if you killed Kagome for that bitch then-," Sango was cut Miroku's comforting hand on her shoulder. She calmed somewhat, but her face was still very red with anger, and her body was tense for an attack.

"I haven't seen Kagome since I left, and Kikyo is with my child, so she will be with us for a while." InuYasha answered innocently.

"InuYasha, when will you understand she is DEAD? How could she possibly carry your child?" Sango yelled enraged as she struggled in Miroku's grasp.

"I collected enough souls to bring the other half of my soul from hell. Therefore, I did not need Kagome's anymore." Kikyo answered. Sango opened her mouth to say something snobbish before what Kikyo said kicked in.

"How is she your reincarnation if the other half of your soul was in hell? Would that not mean you guys have two different souls?" Sango questioned softly. Kikyo smiled at this.

"Quite simple, she is not my reincarnation or she would have brown eyes, we just have similar features, so we must be related down in the line somewhere." Kikyo stated. Sango went limp in Miroku's grasp.

"I apologize for accusations then, but she and Shippo disappeared in the way you came back and left." Sango whispered. InuYasha's ears lowered slightly.

"She may have heard me say she was just a shard detector to me then ran away, but as soon as I said that Kikyo bitch slapped the demon outta me and I prefer her as a little sister." InuYasha replied blushing heavily. Kikyo smirked and cracked her knuckles the way he did.

"Yea wench and I will do it again if you do not put me down," Kikyo grinned mimicking his voice. InuYasha was flabbergasted as he set his pregnant mate down carefully.

"We should all rest, tomorrow we'll return to Kaede's Village and I will see if Kagome went home." InuYasha proposed as he grabbed Kikyo around her waist and leapt onto the nearest tree.


	2. In a Sense

**Okay People, givin whatcha want :D thanks so much for reviewing and puttin me on yer alert list i really appreciate it. And looking back, i noticed a few of my typing errors, grrrrrrrrr. I apologize. Thanks! 98 hits so far as in typing this right now. Wow, hehe this chapter is for sending a review, i think its a little sucky on short notice but you guys tell me what ya think. Thank ya again especially to Neko Shan. I dont own InuYasha, but I do own the character s that arent in the series/manga and the plot...:D Uh, another thing, my chapters are USUALLY fairly long but my first two chapters are always short fer some reason. next chap i promise a 5000+ worded chappie**

_Mighty Mouse or SillY_

Undefined Power

Chapter 2- In a Sense

Kagome awoke to hear the birds chirping as if they were disciples of her gramps yelling at demons. Groggily, she turned to try to mute the sound, releasing a grumpy feminine growl. Her chest rumbled more in agitation before she realized she was growling. She shot up, the world swaying neatly before steadying when she realized everything was more focused than it used to be. The birds continued to chirp loudly as if the world was ending and she whimpered in annoyance. Inhaling deeply as she felt a panic attack settling in, Kagome scented something akin to Shippo's kitsune scent, except much more powerful and older. Confused beyond belief, Kagome stood up, scenting what appeared to be a branch off of this other demon's scent. 'What the Kami's is happening to me?' she pondered looking around the unfamiliar cave. Her mouth opened to scream InuYasha's name before the painful memories came rushing back and she snapped her mouth close with a click as she clenched her jaw in anger. She fisted her hands, ignorant of the pain from claws digging into her skin. It was only until blood dripped off her knuckles did she realize the blood. Kagome fell to her knees weakly, feeling a sob tear at her throat. Children's voices soon echoed in her ear drums and she winced tightly at the noise. It appeared that they were vastly approaching, for the noise escalated to an unbearable decibel. "Oh My Kami's," Kagome muttered when she spotted tiny kit bodies at the entrance of the cave, "Can you guys stop yelling?"she yelled to them, only hurting herself more. She felt her world spin sloppily again before blackness consumed her once more. Shippo gasped and ran to his mother as she fell, transforming into a large pillow to comfort her fall.

"Go get Akihito!"he said to the four other kits still at the entrance. The four kits bounded off instantly, and Shippo transformed back as he stared at Kagome. Her scent hadn't changed drastically too much since he had woken up this morning. He grabbed one of her hands, inspecting the drying blood. Her self-inflicted wounds had already healed, and he smelled no sign of the demon influenza in her system. 'Wait a minute,' Shippo thought as a light bulb blew up in his head, 'Since when was okaa-san demon?' He took note of her pointed ears and a bushy black tail that was streaked electric blue and silver then glanced at her silken hair the had the same colors. 'This is more confusing then the time with those fox demons and teaching the Heart Scar.' he thought dryly. Akihito was beside him before Shippo realized and he jumped in fright.

"Stop losing yourself in your thoughts kit, now tell me what happened," Akihito sternly voiced. Shippo mumbled and pouted before he answered with enthusiasm.

"Oh, Akiyama, Jiro, Kiyoshi, Aiko, and I were coming back from playing in the field you told me about. I wanted them to meet Kagome so we were headed here and talking about our adventures in our normal talking voices. Then we get to the entrance of the cave and Kagome was standing up and she yelled at us to stop screaming, and Kagome never yells unless its at that stupid hanyou InuYasha, and then she passed out, then I told them to go get you, and then-," Shippo explained all too happily.

"Thank you Shippo," Akihito interrupted smiling at him. Shippo nodded proudly and watched as Akihito used his his haori to wipe the blood from her hands. "You need not to fear young Shippo," Akihito instructed gently as he kits bounded into the cave, "Stress sent her into her transformation early. It usually happens on their twentyth summer, when the stronger breed takes over. She just needs to literally learn how to be a demon and miko together." Shippo nodded to show he understood.

"But you told me that you've been able to use your kitsune powers all of your life, whats so different with Kagome if she's a honswore like you?" He questioned intelligently.

"Kagome is a unique case, so I cannot tell you exactly why she's a different case that I am or others before us, I have a feeling it has something to do with her strange decision of dress and her origin." Akihito answered. He stared silently at the miko as she stirred and groaned. Her eyes flew open quickly, revealing stormy grey-blue with specks of green. Her ebony eyebrows drew together and she stood and jumped away alarmed at the five sets of eyes staring at her.

"What's going on Shippo? Who is this guy? What's happened to me?" Kagome questioned with slight fear shaking her. Shippo jumped into his foster mother's arms, embracing her warmth happily.

"You've been sleep for two weeks okaa-san, this Akihito guy has been helping me and you since we found the cave. He's real nice Momma, and he has four kits that are a few years younger than me. Akihito said you're a honswore just like he is and that what's happening to you is perfectly normal." Shippo answered inhaling her old but new scent. To him it smelled of freshly cut watermelon with a hint of crushed pineapples and while he was determining this, he missed her wince from his voice.

"Honswore?" Kagome echoed, "I've never heard of that. Why is everything so loud?" she whispered. Akihito smiled gently.

"You haven't learned how to attune to your senses yet, and I shall explain what a honswore is to you as I did young Shippo here." he told her politely. Kagome nodded and the elder kitsune informed her. "A honswore is basically a miko, priest, or monk, well lets just say a divine being, and an animal demon breed's child when the bond is pure. A conswore is when two demon races mix and the bond is pure." Kagome nodded simply and stared off into space briefly.

"How can I attune to my senses as you called it?"She questioned moving a bang out of her face.

"It takes three summers of your time and mines, but along with it also comes training of your physical, inner, emotional, and spiritual strength. Without the added training I am offering is only six moon cycles."he answered. Kagome seemed to be contemplating his answer. As Shippo pleaded to her eyes with puppy dog eyes. She released a short sigh then nodded.

"If it will get rid of this headache and make me stronger, then yes, the three years sound fine, but on one condition." she responded with determination set in her features.

"Name your game," Akihito responded admiring her aura flaring proudly.

"You have to train Shippo as well," Kagome said, "or I can't accept your three year offer." Akihito nodded and smiled gently.

"But of course Kagome, I planned to do that all along. He is quite behind in his kitsune magic anyways." Kagome nodded and smiled genuinely for the first time since what felt to be a decade and set Shippo down.

"Hi kids, what are your names?" She asked smiling warmly at each of them as she knelt to their height. The eldest of the quadruplets shook her hand with a greeting force and made a silly smile at her.

"My name is Akiyama, I am the eldest of the first litter, it is a pleasure to meet you miko Kagome."he introduced, his emerald green eyes sparkling as he played with the orangery-red plait on his back. Kagome sized him up with her eyes and shook her head. She could somehow sense this kid was no older than Shippo, and most definitely smaller too. The next male child shook her hand and he gave her a fangy grin that reminded her of Miroku.

"I am Jiro, my name explains itself, but in case you didn't know, it meant second born."he told her with his storm silver eyes sparking dangerously as if she was challenging him. Kagome's eyebrow rose delicately and she nodded to him and petted his snow white hair.

'He smiles like Miroku but his attitude is just like. . .' Kagome shook her head furiously at the name entering her brain and concentrated on the third male.

"Hi, I am Kiyoshi."Was all the kit said with a blush decorating the bridge of his nose, showing off his beautiful sky blue eyes that seemed to match with his snowy white hair. Kagome kissed the crown of his head, sending him scrambling off to find his brothers.

"The name is Aiko, and I am so glad to have another girl around, even though you're getting trained to fight like a boy and like my mommy, it would be nice if we could go pick flowers sometimes."she babbled on but Kagome tuned her out as she thought of another little girl she had met whom like to pick flowers, yet her name and appearance was only a fog to her. Aiko scampered off before Kagome realized and she smiled again.

"You should smile more often Kagome, don't let whatever burden is tearing you apart consume you, and before you ask and deny, I can sense your sadness as if it was a tornado right in front of my eyes. It radiates that strong, so it must be very hurtful, but I am thinking that you agreed to the three years here to forget about your past, so I will not bother you anymore about it." Akihito spoke wisely once Shippo had left to go play with his kits.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered smiling gently, "If we are going to train, I think the appropriate clothes would be in order." Kagome suggested weakly. Akihito nodded.

"Very well, I will do this task now while it is at hand. I will give you your first scent test also. To find the kits, you must use only your nose. You should have some basic idea of what your adoptive son smells like."Akihito instructed. Before Kagome could open her mouth to protest, he was gone. Kagome sighed and walked slowly out the cave as she inhaled scents. All she could smell was pollen and grass and the limestone from the cave. Closing her eyes, Kagome inhaled deeply once more and she picked up Shippo's scent, which smelled of banana and pine. She frowned, it seemed to be wearing off though, so she guessed it was from earlier. With her eyes still closed, she waited and listened as the wind blew. She picked up Shippo's scent from behind her and grinned. The kits were in a field of flowers playing. Jogging off, Kagome approached the kits with silence, stalking them from the shadows. Grinning madly, she pounced, landing on Shippo, and causing the rest to scream and flee to the corners of the field. When they realized it was her, they laughed and tackled her to the grass, tickling her sides senselessly. Kagome joyously laughed in with them, as she had no choice and let her happiness spread in her aura, which flared to a five mile radius. Akihito couldn't help but smile as he kept an even pace away from his cave, the woman-child was definitely enjoying herself and not caring if people in the area noticed, though her aura spreading five miles was quite a radius for someone untrained, so it also told any being that came near to back off. Satisfied that her first task was completed, Akihito increased his speed to the Village Beyond the Well where he heard the best silks were made. He slowed his pace to a comfortable walk as he entered the village, waving at the miko Kaede, whom had helped birth his kits when she was just barely into her training. Kaede nodded to him in acknowledgment and entered her hut. Akihito browsed the vendors advertising their stock before he decided to pay his old friend a visit before shopping. He knocked at her hut door and waited for an answer before entering. "Hello Priestess," he greeted energetically as he sat down. He scented her forever boiling pot of herbs and smiled delicately, "How fares everything?" Kaede smiled, the crows feet on her eyes indenting.

"Everything fares well Akihito, what brings you to the village today?" Akihito shook his head.

"Nothing too important, I have decided to buy some outfits for a pupil and her son I am soon to train."Akihito responded patiently.

"They must be of great destiny if you are training again Akihito." Kaede observed with acknowledgment. Akihito nodded sternly.

"Yes so I believe, but I have yet to begin training them. They stumbled upon my cave approximately half a moon cycle ago."

"Is that so? Is it too much to reveal their names to an old woman?"Kaede questioned with curiousity. Akihito sensed her waning curiosity and shook his head.

"I believe you told me about them once. A honswore Kagome and a kitsune kit Shippo." Akihito answered with assuredness.

"Honswore? I believe I told ye about a miko named Kagome, but it is interesting that you tell me this information, for her the group she travels with sent word to me that she was missing, but a incarnation of Naraku attacked them not too long afterwards and delayed their return here until today." Kaede informed him sullenly. Akihito nodded slowly.

"You must not reveal my information to you to them, for the sake of your dear Kagome's will. Something pained her so she did not wish to return to the pack." Kaede nodded in understanding.

"I had not intended to child, thank ye for visiting." she spoke as he stood to leave. Akihito bowed politely to her and nodded. He exited the hut with a few ideas of what to buy his two pupils and walked to the shop he had in mind. The shop owner nodded to him, for he had remembered Akihito from the time he had last come to get outfits for his kits.

"How fares ye?" The shopkeeper questioned in a greeting manner.

"I fare well, but I would like to see some training gear for a honswore female and a kitsune kit." he informed. The shopkeeper nodded and paused before he began searching.

"Do ye have their measurements?"he asked politely. Akihito nodded and he created images of Kagome and Shippo with different features. The shopkeeper revealed a measuring instrument and set about measuring the two bodies. He wrote his measurements down on bumpy yellow parchment and nodded to the kitsune youkai. Akihito thanked him and waited as the strange man made his estimate. "I suppose ye would like some everyday wear too?" he asked. The youkai nodded again and the man scribbled down more chicken scratch. "Come back by the night's end and your items shall be ready." he said. Akihito nodded to what he scented was a butterfly demon in disguise of a human man and left. He hurried back to his the direction of his cave after catching wild game and gutting and skinning it quickly. When he arrived at the field, he found it deserted and continued to the cave. He found Kagome sitting them down around a recently started campfire singing a strange song. Her voice sounded beautiful, like the angels joined in with her whenever she sung. Speechless, he walked in and began cutting the game into pieces that could be cooked. Only when Kagome finished the song did she notice Akihito at the back of the cave and she smiled and greeted him. The kits' eyes darted from her to Akihito and cheered when the spotted the slices of meet.

"Kagome, if you would set up the skewer rack-," he began pausing to show her where the rack was.

"Already done," Kagome assured pointing to the campfire. She grabbed the long skewer stick and stacked ten pieces of meat on it before adjusting it on the rack. Sniffing, she scented the kits' hungriness and she smiled. "There's enough for everyone to get two pieces." She offered. The kits cheered again and Kagome glowed. Akihito stared at her in amazement, she probably had not realized that was all that he could cut from the medium sized buck he caught. Kagome sat down beside him and smiled. "You can teach me how to hunt, I'm getting a taste for something I don't think is cooked. It is making me a bit sqeumish just thinking about it, but I think it is a necessity or a honswore would not crave it." she whispered to him. Akihito nodded speechless as she smiled genuinely at him before standing up to turn the meat. What she was craving was what all demons, half or not, needed at least once a month, and that was raw meat. Akihito picked up the remains of the buck and left the cave to take them a few miles away from where they resided to prevent animals or low demons to become foolish. He smelled a hot spring and decided a quick dip to remove the buck blood would satisfy him and he did so. By the time he returned, Kagome was putting away the skewer she had cleaned and the skewer rack.

"Where are the kits?" he questioned when silence and crickets harmonized his sense of hearing. Kagome put a finger to her lips and pointed to the piles of his fur near the back of the cave.

"Story has already been read to them, and they are sound asleep. One thing I do know how to do is make a barrier, so that'll protect the cave until we return." Kagome replied in a hushed tone. Akihito nodded and led them out the cave.

"Your first blood meal should always be something small, like a rabbit, hare, squirrel, etc., so that way you do not get a blood craze within your first consumption of blood." he instructed simply as they walked, "Hunting is always about speed, accuracy, sound, and intelligence. You have to outsmart your pray. Focus on the little sounds like twigs snapping, and even the slightest twitch of the nose, you can hear." Kagome nodded firmly and closed her eyes to concentrate on sound. Everything blared in volume again, but she ignored the crickets and hooting of the owls. Her head snapped, she had hear a silent jump. She felt her nose twitch and she smelled lettuce.

"Do rabbits smell like lettuce?" Kagome asked in a whisper. Akihito didn't answer her, his way of saying figure out for yourself. Kagome glared defiantly at the kitsune and noiselessly followed her hopping prey. She spotted a fairly large hare for its size and grinned. She felt her claws lengthen and she moved quickly to impale the rabbit. She impaled it along its spine and grinned in triumph, her eyes bleeding red. She sunk her fangs into the neck of the rabbit and tasted its blood. Her beast took a fine liking to the taste and she removed her fangs, skinned, gutted the rabbit, then ate it in slivers as big as her hand. Once done she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and licked the blood from her lips. Her eyes faded to normal and she felt her face turn green. "Oh eww." she voiced resisting the urge to empty her stomach.

"Job well done Kagome, there's a hot springs north of here. I will guide you there and wait for you to finish then return you to camp. I have to do an errand."Akihito told her. Kagome's eye lit up at the mention of water and she rushed to the scent of it. Akihito followed her slowly, figuring by the time he got there by walking she would be done. His estimation was a few minutes off. She was waiting for him when he arrived, but her mood seemed to be a lot better knowing she was clean. He and the miko began their journey back to the cave and she stared at the stars in silence as they walked briskly.

"I want to thank you again," Kagome said her voice sounding far away, "It must be awfully strange taking in a strange girl and her adoptive kit without asking more than a name. I hope to repay you one day for your services." Akihito smiled generously.

"There is no need for repayment Kagome. Being in your presence enough is fairly rewarding. Tell me, how does one make someone sad with your pure heart of gold and jubilant perspective of life." Akihito replied. Kagome fell silently and he scented the strong sensation of salt and sadness, but when Kagome gazed at him with her uniquely colored eyes, they showed nothing but hope. He watched the girl wrap her arms around herself then dig her nails into her arms. Flabbergasted, he reacted a bit late, but managed to remove her claws from her shoulders without inflicting much more damage. "Kagome," he began. Kagome sobbed as he held her wrists.

"I just want to stop thinking about him. I'm tired of crying over lost hopes and fallen dreams. I'm tired of being used. I'm tired of just being looked at for my appearance. I'm just so sick of it all. It hurts," she interrupted with a sob, "It hurts so damn bad that I'm useless, and all I will ever be is someone to detect jewel shards. I want to prove I'm strong, but no one wants to believe me!" Kagome half-yelled with tears pouring down her face. "I don't to be broken into tiny pieces again. In three years, I'll have my heart back together and afterwards, no one will be allowed in it except for the people I know I can confide in." Akihito felt her hands twitch and he knew she would be clawing at herself if he was not holding her wrists. Kagome released a final sob before her knees collapsed. Akihito caught her easily and sighed.

"Kagome, you should realize that you belong where ever you say you belong. Do not let the words of someone so brash and idiotic to let you go make you decide otherwise." Akihito quickly returned to the cave and set her beside the campfire. "Do not inflict and more damage on yourself to stop the thoughts, because it wont." Kagome only nodded, her eyes staring into empty space. Akihito left without another word, not realizing the blood from her shoulder wounds had leaked onto his haori and the scent of her tears stained his haori also. He successfully arrived to the village and picked up the clothing and was on his way out when a loud brash voice interrupted his path.

"Oi you kitsune demon," the red clad figure called. Akihito stopped in his path and acknowledged whom he knew was InuYasha. "Why you smell like tears and blood for?" Akihito thought for a moment and decided to be brash back.

"I do not believe it is any of your business hanyou." he voiced. He heard the half-demon growl and he only smiled. InuYasha grabbed him by his shirt and opened his mouth to speak when he caught the scent of who's blood it was. He dropped Akihito and opened his mouth to say something.

"InuYasha," a woman's voice called, "leave the poor man alone. Why do you always have to terrorize people?" InuYasha turned around to face Kikyo and Akihito took this moment to flee.

"I won't terrorizin' nobody woman. He smelled like Kagome's blood." InuYasha enthused with slight sensitivity. He turned back around to find the man gone and his scent disappeared also. "Dammit to hell!" He yelled pounding his fist into the ground. Kikyo rushed to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, don't stress yourself over it. He didn't smell like death though did he?" Kikyo asked with interest. InuYasha shook his head and Kikyo smiled. "Then she is still living, I'm pretty sure she's fine darling."

"How am I going to tell her mother that I lost her eldest and only daughter?"InuYasha questioned rhetorically to himself. Kikyo said nothing but held his body close to hers.

"I'm sure it'll all work out baby."

Akihito raced back to the cave, unsure if he was being followed or not, but he was pretty sure he wasn't, yet he didn't slow until he reached the entrance. When he did, he removed the bundles of clothes from his back and placed the female smelling one next to the sleeping Kagome and the other next to Shippo. He prayed they were his money worths and he glanced at Kagome whom held a look of serenity as she slept. Near her collarbone he sensed half of the sacred jewel and sighed. She did a very good job of masking its power, she only let her guard down whenever she was sleep, and even then, you had to be where he was standing or nearer to even begin to sense it. It seemed the girl had a lot more power than she put on, and tomorrow he would make sure to test it.


	3. Unbound Strength

**_Oh my god! oh my god! oh em gee! 320 hits! two favorites. and 6 alerts. I love you guys. 6505 words :). I really need a beta, message me or something and we'll work something out. _**

_Mighty Mouse or SillY_

Undefined Power

Chapter 3- Unbound Strength

When the first ray of sun filled the sky, Akihito shook Kagome and Shippo awake. "Come," he commanded gently, "get dressed in your training garb then meet me in the flower field." He left them there without another word. Kagome yawned and opened the bundle of clothes, gasping at the sight.

"Oh my Kami, wow these are so beautiful." She breathed separating the everyday wear dresses. She had three, and the first she picked up was golden with black embroidery of sakura blossoms. The next dress was black with pink embroidery of sakura blossoms and a red rose in the middle of its chest with a thorny stem that wrapped around the dress. The third dress was more plain than the rest, but still beautiful to her. It was a sky blue with ripples at the end. She glanced over at Shippo who had called for her to look at his outfits. They were the same as the one he had on, but in a variety of colors. Kagome nodded to him in approval then picked up on of the two training garbs. They base color of them both were black, but the shoulder pads and kneed pads were different colors. The one she was holding was cyan blue, and the one she left in the bundle was storm grey. Upon further inspection, she realized it reminded her of Sango's demon slayer outfit and nearly let a sob tear at her throat, but she swallowed it down. She would see her friends after she finished what she knew were needed. Her mind drifted to her family through the well and sighed. They would probably think she was dead, but this was necessary, added the fact that she wasn't ready to face her mother with pointed ears and a tail, and if the future was as stinky as InuYasha said it was, and then she really needed to train her senses. After donning her training gear, she caught glance of Shippo's colors, orange like his hair. Kagome frowned deeply and checked through the bundle of clothes, grinning when she found a comb. She called Shippo over and removed his bow then combed his hair. When she finished, she used the ribbon to make a high pony tail, smiling when his hair ended at his shoulders. "Your hair has really grown Shippo." She commented before doing the same with hers with a ribbon she found in the bundle. "Alright let's go." Shippo yawned and hopped on her shoulder and waited for her to move. "Wait a second, where are Akiyama, Kiyoshi, Jiro, and Aiko?" Shippo shrugged.

"I'm sure Akihito will tell us when we arrive." Shippo assured. Kagome nodded and sprinted out of the cave, took a right, and jogged patiently to the flower field. When she reached it, Akihito was waiting with folded arms.

"Shippo is no longer allowed to ride on your shoulder or in your arms," he said firstly, "and my children are with their mother because training a honswore and kitsune is no affair for them to be." Kagome nodded and set Shippo down.

"But how can he keep up, he's only as big as a nine month old, how can he keep up with me or you?" she questioned. Akihito smiled.

"It'll be apart of his training, especially if you never gave him the chance to walk in pace with you." Kagome frowned, showing she didn't like the idea but nodded. "This first half summer is your senses of course, and the next will be meditation. The second summer will be training your holy powers. The third summer is your demonic training and weapon training, and for that we will be returning to my mate's palace." Kagome nodded, showing she accepted his plan. "Since there are two of you, I can only train one at a time, so I am sending Shippo to my mate's, and there he'll get training from her, but don't worry you'll see him the third summer. He has to have a different training session than you Kagome before you protest, he's a different breed." Kagome opened her mouth in protest but let it close. She looked at Shippo and bent down to his height. She opened his arms and he ran into them instinctively.

"Oh Shippo, you be a big boy, and be good. I'll miss you." Kagome stated hugging his tiny body to hers. She felt like crying but resisted doing so, for she felt Shippo's silent tears on her garb. 'I have to be strong for him, or he'll think otherwise before leaving.' Kagome patted his back warmly and kissed the crown of his head and sighed. 'He's all I have left, and they better take care of him.' She nodded firmly to Shippo and stood to her full height. She felt the aura of another fox demon approach and waited patiently for it to arrive. It was a snow kitsune female, carrying Akiyama, Kiyoshi, Jiro, and Aiko on her back. She didn't have to transform to her humanoid form to know that it was Akihito's mate. The quadruplets waved to her and Kagome picked up Shippo one last time. "You be good you hear me." She reminded him putting her on the snow kitsune's paw. Shippo nodded firmly and ran up her front leg to join his friends.

"Bye Kagome!" He yelled as she raced off. Kagome waved as she watched him leave. When they were out of sight, she let a tear fall from her right eye.

"Didn't he leave his clothes?" she questioned in hope that he would return soon. Akihito sensed this and shook his head.

"My mate picked them up on her way here." He informed her. Now come closer, we'll begin training your smell first, because you should have been able to smell them miles away." Kagome sighed and crossed to him.

Akihito trained her as best as he could, and Kagome was a fast learner so it took three months for her full sense training instead of six. Her meditation was a struggle though. The girl couldn't keep still for more than five minutes and she never cleared her mind. He could tell she missed Shippo, but that couldn't be helped. She had to learn he would grow older and leave her for a mate in about fifty years anyways, it was better now that he and her go through separation anxiety then later in life. He eventually got her to clear her mind and meditate, yet it took four months of no progress, but when she did, she entered her power focus stage, something he hadn't planned on doing with her until the third year for it was very dangerous and could kill her if she lost focus. He didn't disturb her though, in fear of killing the woman-child. He watched as power orb circulated rapidly around her and she began to collect them in one big clear white orb at the center of her chest. After six hours, only three orbs remained, and Akihito was at wit's end. The last three were her strongest powers, and getting them would take even longer, and if she lost focus now, she would most definitely die. He watched and scented as she began to smell of frustration, and beads of sweat dropped off her chin. He scented her calm and the electric blue orb entered the bigger clear one, turning it sky blue. The next orb, the color of her eyes, entered the orb approximately four hours later. And the final orb, a blazing red entered the then storm grey sphere only fifteen minutes afterwards, turning it a darker grey. He watched in amazement as the sphere pulsed and rose into the air, spinning even faster as the pulse slowed to what he knew was her heartbeat. The sphere lowered down to her body and entered her chest slowly, and she opened her eyes as the first rays of the new day pushed over the horizon. She inhaled deeply in what sounded like a gasp, and only then did Akihito realize her pale skin. That is why meditating without being properly trained was dangerous. Many honswores died in that stage and he would have been in bad shape had she had that fate. He shook himself thinking about it and helped the girl up. She announced she wanted to bathe and he nodded to her as she took off. While she was gone he pondered what to do, considering she still had seventeen months of training left, and he did not to reunite her and the cub so quickly. He grinned when he realized she had miko powers, and was pretty sure with her just completing harnessing her powers, she would need the seventeen months of training with that. He grinned and quickly visited the Village beyond the Well and purchased a bow, quivers, and arrows. When he returned, Kagome was waiting for him and he handed her the items with a grin. Kagome took the items and thanked him endlessly, and they began training with that. He trained her effortlessly, and being demons, they only stopped when they need food, water and rest, and that was probably another reason why her previous training finished quicker than he wanted. They ate and drank every three weeks, and rested every two months. Though training her to use her miko powers with channeling was more difficult for her than it was to harness her power, which she completed without hardship, and Akihito thought that was humorous. At last, after using over one hundred thousand arrows, and disintegrating just as many target practices and trees, it had been seventeen months, and each day Kagome got stronger. Akihito was waiting for her to finish replanting all the trees she destroyed, as the morning had just begun.

"I do not see why you are so determined to replant those trees. There are plenty more in the world I assure you." Akihito told her as if she was deaf. Kagome glared at him as she finished planting the last tree seed and sent her miko powers into the earth and the trees began growing before there eyes. She stood satisfied and grabbed her blue bag from him, which contained her clothes. She had forced him to buy her another bag after he bought her more everyday clothes, telling him it was going to look funny if she carried around a large bundle of clothes.

"You would be doing this too if you seen where I come from. There's hardly any more trees left in cities." Kagome breathed when the trees stopped growing. Akihito stared at her strangely.

"What are sitties?" he asked. Kagome laughed at his pronunciation of the word and shook her head.

"If you live about five hundred more years, you'll know." Kagome told him. Akihito raised an eyebrow at her and ushered her to the north. They ran quickly halfway there and had stopped for a break when Kagome seemed alert. Akihito stared at her in confusion before she spoke. "There is a large number of jewel shards heading our way." She whispered to him. Akihito nodded and watched as she drew her bow. "I can't identify there scents, but it's at least four people. The youngest is two years old, but that doesn't mean they aren't a threat." Akihito once again nodded and prepared for battle. He had never thought about carrying a weapon, for his kitsune magic was all he needed. Akihito paused and scented another powerful being coming there way. It was alone, but he sensed no danger coming from it.

"You feel the other source coming Kagome?" He questioned as the first group she called out came into a far away view.

"Yeah, it has to be a daiyoukai with an aura like that, but why isn't he or she hiding it?" Kagome responded with a small voice. The band of four people was now within arms reach staring at her and Akihito, and behind them from the shadows, the daiyoukai watched them interestedly.

"Hand over the Shikon jewel shards demons, and we will let you go unharmed." A female's voice called to them. Kagome stared at the woman, then the rest of the group. They looked so foreign to her, yet familiar at the same time. The woman who called to them was holding a child on her hips with black hair and familiar piercing amber eyes. Kagome looked at the leader of the group, a hanyou with those piercing amber orbs and white hair. Her eyes then went to the demon slayer with a fire cat at her hip and a monk beside her. This group looked so familiar, yet raised challenge to her at the same time. She sensed they had seventeen jewel shards, and the daiyoukai behind her had ten. Her mind traveled to a dark hanyou, but she couldn't remember his name either.

"I cannot do that, give your jewel shards to me, and I shall let you live." Kagome spoke calmly. Akihito stared at her in surprise, and then remembered the day she finally cleared her mind, and sighed. In her unconscious state, she blocked the memories that pained her most.

"How many shards she got Kikyo and where are they? If we defeated that bastard Naraku, we can take them on too." InuYasha called out. The woman he called Kikyo seemed to be concentrating and her eyes widened before she called to the hanyou.

"She has at least half of the Shikon jewel InuYasha, but it is not tainted and located near her collarbone." InuYasha gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga and glared at the demoness. Kagome watched as the hanyou slipped his foot into a charging stance and that was when the daiyoukai decided to make his appearance.

"Idiot brother, you should analyze her power without the Shikon jewel embedded near her collarbone, you would realize she could purify you within the instant you move." A cold calculated voice said to the hanyou, "Even though, that would be doing me a favor." Kagome heard the hanyou growl at the daiyoukai and glanced at Akihito.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru, leader of the western lands." Akihito whispered to her. Kagome nodded and turned her attention to the daiyoukai as she observed his features. He was strikingly handsome, his face was sharp, he had cold, yet interesting dark amber eyes. His demonic markings were beautiful, and she could tell they were from his mother. She noticed the crescent in the center of his forehead and then his beautiful silky silver hair that ended near his bottom.

"Dammit Sesshomaru, this aint none of your damn business. Why don't you go fuck yourself somewhere else?" the half breed yelled to the daiyoukai. Kagome expected him to strike the hanyou down before she realized that they were related. Sesshomaru turned his back to the hanyou and approached Kagome. Kagome lowered her bow and Sesshomaru handed her his jewel shards. Kagome accepted them as he stared at her with piercing eyes, as if he was reading her mind. As he turned from her, Kagome noticed he was missing his left arm. Her head cocked to the right when she observed that the jewel shards were untainted.

"He gave her ten more jewel shards InuYasha," Kikyo yelled. Kagome sensed the hanyou's anger escalate.

"Dammit Sesshomaru, if that's your fucking whore then tell her to give us the jewel shards!" Kagome glared at the hanyou but fought the blush coming to her cheeks. Sesshomaru kicked the hanyou into the air, jumped up, and then kicked him again, sending him back a few yards. He approached Kikyo and glared at her as Kagome sensed her fear from the distance she was standing.

"Give me the Shikon shards," he told her, "they are safer with that honswore woman than this weak group." Kikyo gulped and removed the Shikon shards from her son's shirt pocket and handed them to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped away from the group as the slayer prepared to throw her Hiraikotsu. He handed Kagome the shards and made his departure. Kagome held the twenty-seven shards closely and nodded to Akihito and they took off. She removed the Shikon jewel from her collar bone without spilling blood and combined the shards. She now held three quarters of the jewel shard. Placing a stronger barrier over the jewel, she placed it back into the area near her collarbone with a wince.

"Who were those people, and who was this Naraku that the hanyou spoke of?" Kagome asked Akihito as they slowed there place after fifteen miles.

"That was InuYasha, the hanyou, Kikyo, the priestess, Sango, the demon slayer, Miroku, the monk, and there child's name I do not know. Lord Sesshomaru I already told you about, and it was odd that he handed the shards to you. The dark hanyou Naraku was once a man named Onigumo. The memories will come to you later I'm sure. I had not noticed they killed Naraku while we were training. People said nothing about it when I bought your bow." Kagome nodded as she thought about Sesshomaru.

"How did Lord Sesshomaru lose his arm?" she questioned. She didn't notice Akihito falter in his step.

"I don't know." He half-lied. Kagome was too caught up in her thoughts to scent his deceit, but nodded to him anyways. She petted her tail as they walked and nearly ran into Akihito when he stopped. Kagome looked up, jaw dropping when she noticed a Cinderella like castle. "Welcome to the Palace of the Snow Kitsune." He introduced her continuing walking. Kagome followed him absent mindedly as he greeted guards on his way inside. "Yukika, how are you fairing?" he questioned when she greeted him wearing a beautiful snow white yukata, with blue flower decoration. She had soft white hair and cyan eyes. Aiko came running with her brothers in tow. Her blazing orange hair was in pig tails and her bright emerald eyes greeted her father before she reached him. Akihito was pummeled by four bodies. Yukika released a pleasant laugh and shook her head.

"I have been fairing well love. Shippo has just finished training. He only awaits training with you tomorrow." Akihito nodded and managed to stand with two kits hanging off his arms and two on his legs. Kagome bowed to Yukika when her eyes landed on her briefly and she nodded. She turned her gaze elsewhere as the kits and their parents conversed. She scented Shippo running to her and smiled, openly waiting for him to appear. When he did, her mouth fell open, he was nearly taller than her, and from a distance he looked close to her shoulder. He jumped into her arms anyways and they both went to the ground.

"Oh wow Shippo, you've grown so much. Did you miss me?" Kagome questioned. Shippo picked himself up then Kagome and hugged her more.

"Yes momma, but Yukika has been treating me like one of her own, and you smell stronger!" He exclaimed. Kagome's tail began wagging quickly and she nodded.

"So have you." She told him. Shippo puffed his chest out and grinned. Kagome touched his ponytail that was down the middle of his back and smiled and kissed the crown of his forehead.

"Kagome," Akihito called. Kagome looked to him instantly and bowed.

"Yes Akihito?" she answered.

"I will be training Shippo for the first six lunar cycles and Yukika will be training you. Then we shall switch off in order for you both to know both ways of male and female fighting. Shippo show your mother to her room." Akihito told her. Kagome nodded and Shippo grabbed her hand and led, well dragged her, through the castle and up stairs to the western wing and pointed to the door.

"There it is. Close your eyes." He ordered to her. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes then covered them. Shippo made sure she wasn't peeking before opening the door and leading her inside. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Kagome did as said and marveled at the beautiful room. The walls were painted a beautiful baby blue and her floor was grey marble. Her bed was big enough to fit eight people horizontally and vertically. Her eyes led to her dresser then the mirror and mini dresser with combs and hair accessories. Her attention then led to another door and she sniffed, smelling the water from inside.

"Wow this is so awesome, an indoor hot springs, and look at the size of this bed!" Kagome finally said. Shippo released her hand and she jumped onto her bed and moaned in comfort. "Goodbye sleeping on the cold ground!" she yelled happily. Kagome jumped up from the bed and opened the door to her bathroom. It contained a hot spring of course but also what appeared to be a primitive version of a toilet. Kagome walked to the thing and stared at it in a confused manner. Scenting this, Shippo approached her and sighed.

"I know, I don't get it either. They said it's for washing your hands." Kagome stared at the sink of water and her eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"It's holy water." She announced touching it slightly. Shippo shrugged his shoulders and the two walked out of the bathroom. Kagome closed the door behind her and set her bag near the dresser. She then followed Shippo out her room and into one across the hall.

"This is my room. The kits' rooms are way across the hall on the eastern wing. Upstairs is Lady Yukika's loft. Downstairs is a library on the left, and the inside dojo on the right. Outside is the gardens and a way bigger outside dojo." He told her smiling and stretching the word way to give her a hint at the distance. A bell rang that echoed the palace, and sending Kagome into the air in fright. Shippo snickered at her and then laughed. "It is just the dinner bell." He assured her. Kagome nodded and began walking towards the dining room. She stopped and returned to Shippo's room where he stood smiling. "I'll show you where the dining room is." He told her, "The dinner bell is for the younger kits, they have to eat everyday until next year when they get to be how tall I was when we were last together." Kagome nodded and Shippo led the way. They traveled downstairs and into the room Kagome entered in. "This is the meeting room, and through that door right there is the dining room." Kagome thanked Shippo and he went outside. She sighed and turned to meet Yukika.

"Hi Kagome," she greeted, "Can you come with me a second?" Yukika asked politely waving her towards her. Kagome nodded and Yukika lead her to the indoor dojo. She dropped her jaw when she saw the weapon wall. It was nailed with all the weapons one could think of. "Close your eyes and pick the weapon that calls to you most." Kagome did as told and let her miko powers flow through her palms. She approached the weapon wall and touched two blades softly that radiated with similar power. She pulled them down, but felt another power similar to the weapons she was holding. She walked to it and pulled it down. Opening her eyes Kagome acknowledged one as a staff, and the two blades as daggers. "The staff has a secret upon itself, and those two blades are miniature Shinto Wakizashi's, and are extremely sharp. The staff is a Dagger Staff." Yukika explained. "You picked both Akihito's and my own favorite weapons." Kagome nodded and grabbed the sheaths for the miniature swords and put the blades away. "Put the Shinto's to the side. Our training will begin now." Yukika told her. Kagome set the swords on the ground under the weapon rack and crossed to the middle of the dojo. She noticed Yukika had no weapon.

"How are we going to train?" She asked. Yukika smiled.

"First I have to teach you how to hold the poor thing correctly. Then I will teach you how to fight with that particular weapon." Yukika fiercely trained Kagome for the six months she was supposed to. Kagome picked up fast once again, quickly learning how to easily part the staff in two to reveal the two daggers. Yukika was now talking to Shippo about his weapon preference while her mate was teaching Kagome how to use the Shinto's. Another uneventful six months passed and Kagome and Shippo were dueling as their final test.

"Hiyah!" Shippo yelled jumping and attacking Kagome with a Full Tang Katana sword. Kagome blocked with her staff and pushed him away. She drew apart her staff and charged at Shippo, making fast, swift attacks. Shippo blocked her unexpected yet precise blows. She connected her staff back together then swept him off his feet, taking her daggers back apart quickly, and she placed them at his neck. "I yield." He voiced puffing air deeply. Kagome placed the daggers back into a staff and helped him up with her free hand. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and then looked at Shippo who was drenched in sweat. Since he had grown so tall, Kagome found it absolutely necessary that they no longer bathed anymore. Yukika said he was now into his teenage years anyways and approved of her idea.

"Let's go get a bath Shippo." Kagome offered. The two raced to their rooms, Kagome winning by the hair of her tail. Yukika and Akihito had watched them from their balcony and after the two entered inside Yukika removed a letter from her robe.

"Lord Sesshomaru is on his way here tomorrow. He heard of us training the miko and her son and wants to see for himself what breed she is." Akihito glanced at the parchment only once before handing it back to her.

"We do not even have that knowledge Yuki." He told her. She nodded and then poked him.

"What if she's a black inu?!" She questioned with a thoughtful voice.

"Impossible," Akihito said only half believing his self, "They've been extinct for at least half the age of Sesshomaru, and she also said that she was twenty-two in human years."

"Your point," Yukika countered, "Black inu's age slower than other demons, and even slower than silver inu's." she pointed out then a light bulb went off. "You remember that myth of Lord Tamaruyoshi? He had only one recently born daughter and when he found out that he was dieing and that someone cursed his generations, he took her to the Village beyond the Well, rumored to have her purified, then dropped her down that well. Maybe she lived." Akihito fought to argue this and sighed.

"That may be possible, but we won't know until Sesshomaru tells us his opinion. She could be a simple black wolf."

"Those are extinct also, love, and just as powerful." Yukika reminded him. Defeated Akihito kissed her forehead.

"Till tomorrow then." He voiced hugging her lovingly. Kagome tucked Shippo in and ventured to the library. The three years passed, and she was stronger, but it she could no longer remember why she had wanted to become stronger to begin with. Walking into the library, she browsed thick books before selecting one. Sitting at Yukika's desk, she began reading the book about an extinct inu race. Half-way through, she found a familiar name, and began reading aloud.

"Best friends Inu Tashio and Tamaruyoshi, both promised an arranged marriage between Inu Tashio first born son Sesshomaru, whom was still at the pup years of fifty, and his recently born daughter, which had yet to be named, but Tamaruyoshi was cursed and he went to the village of the cursed well and purified his daughter then threw her down a magic well. Upon hearing this, Inu Tashio ordered their alliance off, and pronounced war against the owner of the eastern lands. When Tamaruyoshi finally arrived home, he found his province of black inu's slaughtered along with his wife. Inu Tashio left him to die of the curse placed upon him. Oh my god." Kagome gasped and shook her head. 'That was such a cruel thing to do to his daughter just because he was cursed, and Inu Tashio should have asked his motives before killing all those innocent people.' She thought sadly. Kagome turned the page and accidentally released a small dose of miko power at the book. Her world spun as she remembered traveling with InuYasha, battling Naraku, and being fought over by Kouga and InuYasha. She remembered the vile hanyou Naraku, and the constant battle of the Shikon jewel shards. She remembered Kikyo, and her constant betrayal. Her human emotions rushed back to her and she remembered the heartbreak of traveling with her first love for three years. She remembered her family beyond the well, and then she strangely remembered being taken to a woman who resembled Kaede, but with much more different features. She recalled the pain when the woman touched her forehead purifying her senses and demon to the back of her mind. She then remembered a man weeping as he walked to the Bone Eaters well and him meeting briefly with a woman of divine presence. The woman held her before throwing her down the well as she heard her father cry out. Everything darkened, and when she awoken, she was looking into a human woman's eyes. Kagome cried out at the rush of foreign memories and shook her head. The woman looked like her grandmother. Kagome sighed and shook her head again continuing the last chapter.

"Tamaruyoshi was rumored to have met a divine goddess, whom had created his kind, and created the child, but never told of her appearance." The book ended suddenly as if the person who had wrote it was disturbed and Kagome sighed. She hadn't even thought of looking into a mirror, or trying to see any type of reflection, but now she wanted to see. She walked to her room and lit a candle then walked to her mirror slowly. She touched the black star in the middle of her forehead and then let down her hair. Bang's came down to her chin and curled wonderfully to frame her face. Her eyes were storm grey and a mixture of blue with black specks. Her hair seemed to have highlights, but she would have to wait till the morning to see what color. Two jagged grey markings stained each side of her cheek and electric blue on her eyelids. 'So Sesshomaru doesn't wear make-up.' She thought laughing to herself. She remembered his piercing eyes gazing into her soul when he handed her the jewel shards. 'Oh Kami, I was so cold to InuYasha that day, but he didn't recognize me either.' Kagome paused and sat down on her bed noticing no moonlight rained through her window. 'The poor guy is probably isolated himself tonight.' Kagome remembered the times she sat with him all night just to keep him company. Her mind traveled to the first time she thought he was going to die and she smiled. Then remembered Kikyo and the baby she held that day. Kagome frowned and sighed. 'Miroku and Sango must have already started their family. I wonder if Kagura, Kanna, or Kohaku lived.' Kagome didn't notice she nodded off into she woke to the first rays of sun in her face. Sighing, she stretched and walked to her wardrobe, removing her favorite black yukata with red rose embroidery and green sakura blossoms as a pattern. She took her time in the hot springs and dried off still thinking of her family. After dressing, Kagome walked into Shippo's room smiling when she found him sleep. She kissed his forehead and was leaving his room when she turned around one last time at the door frame before running into someone's chest after closing the door. Kagome caught herself before the person did and withdrew one of her Shinto's before she realized it was Sesshomaru. Kagome nearly fell and sheathed the blade and bowed to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared at her with a calculating stare before speaking.

"You did not apologize for running into this Sesshomaru's person." Kagome glared at him defiantly.

"Well you shouldn't have been masking your scent and maybe I wouldn't have." She retorted returning his glare. Sesshomaru paused, very surprised the demoness had back talked him without second thought. He watched her carefully then commented on her tongue.

"You should watch what you say before I cut your tongue out of your mouth miko." Sesshomaru responded. Kagome released her tail from her waist and it wagged between her legs slowly.

'Oh crap Kagome, this is Sesshomaru you're talking to, and he won't hesitate to kill you.' Kagome seemed to be thinking before she grinned and mimicked him under her breath, which she made sure he heard. "Whatever Fluffy, I say you're full of threats, you are here for a reason, and that isn't to kill me, or remove my tongue for that matter, and I am pretty sure that if you kill me, then you alliance with this lord would be retracted." She heard Sesshomaru growl and gulped, but stood her ground. He charged her and held her in the air by her neck, cutting off her airway.

"Hopefully you don't think I care about an alliance with this small lord, or the fact that you die. I merely came here to satisfy my curiosity, and that may even mean killing you. Now, are you going to apologize or will I have to melt your voice box?" Kagome smelt the poisons from his claws rise and she nodded to him. He dropped her from the air and she fell from the air from quite a height and landed roughly on her bottom. Even though she was a few inches taller as a demon, she barely reached Sesshomaru's shoulder, and she suspected him to be at least seven feet. Kagome rubbed her bottom in pain and stood.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru." He nodded to her and made a move for her to follow him. When he turned his back Kagome stuck her tongue out at his back.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth miko or I shall cut it out." Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly withdrew her tongue and kept pace with the long-legged daiyoukai.

'What is this guy psychic or something?' she wondered to herself. Sesshomaru pointed her to a seat and sat where she sat the previous night. He glanced at her then the book she was reading last night.

"Did you read this book? It has your scent all over it." Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru flipped through the book in rapid speed before he continued. "You do know this is in inu writing, correct?" he questioned. Kagome faltered and shook her head.

"I was wondering why the writing looked kind of funny." She said more to herself.

"Speak when I tell you to." He ordered quickly. He finished the book in record time then glared at her. "Who are your mother and father?" Kagome said nothing and he growled at her. "Answer me wench." Kagome jumped and laughed nervously.

"My mother is Anzu and my father's name was Hideaki." Kagome answered, "And you told me not to speak unless you told me to." Sesshomaru growled at the woman and she laughed nervously again.

"You will take me to where you live." He commanded sharply. Kagome nearly fell out of her chair.

"I can't… you see… umm… It's just impossible." Kagome told him, "plus you don't wanna visit my place anyway." She laughed nervously. "It stinks." Sesshomaru's growl of agitation and grabbed Kagome before she realized he had gotten out of the chair and around the desk to her. He grabbed for her but she wriggled from his grasp and leaped out open window. She knew Sesshomaru was gaining on her, and with a quick burst of speed, Kagome managed to ride on wind like Akihito taught her. She turned her back to see Sesshomaru right on her tail (no pun intended) and increased her speed with a short burst of miko power. Kagome jumped out of the sky and tuck rolled to the well. 'That's weird how I would land here.' She thought smiling. She shook her head and Sesshomaru gracefully landed beside her. Kagome made the impulse to run again when he threw a small dagger at her shirt with vast speed, pinning her to a tree. "Damn you Sesshomaru," she yelled angrily, "that was my favorite yukata."

"It would have not torn if you would not have tried to escape me." He said stoically. Kagome made a face at him and he approached her slowly. He removed his dagger from near her shoulder and returned it to his boot. Noticing she was about to dash off again, he held her in the air against the tree with his knee, ignoring the blush it sent to her face from the position it made as he pinned her hands above her head.

"Are you going to tell me where you live or not miko." He questioned almost quietly. Kagome blushed at the softness of his voice and opened her mouth to answer.

"Oi Sesshomaru, you rapin' women now?" InuYasha's gruff voice rang from their right. Kagome was glad for the interruption as Sesshomaru dropped her hands. Kagome pushed the heavy demon off of her and made a move to run, but was stopped by Sesshomaru grabbing her by the collar. Kagome pouted and sulked and crossed her arms.

"Mind your own business hanyou." Sesshomaru bit out. Kagome rolled her eyes and tried to pull away. Sesshomaru snatched her violently, dizzying Kagome still.

"Bastard," she mumbled under her breath.

"Bitch," Sesshomaru countered. Kagome growled dangerously.

"MY NAME IS KAGOME!" She yelled, hurting their ears, "Ka-GO-me! Is it really that hard for men to understand?" she questioned. Sesshomaru growled loudly at her.

"Kagome, is that you?" InuYasha asked softly trying to step closer to them. Sesshomaru jumped away from the hanyou as she stiffened.

"Jump into the well," Kagome told him softly. Sesshomaru didn't question her motive and did so. InuYasha watched in horror as the well glowed blue. He rushed to it and tried to jump in, but failed.

"Dammit all to hell!" his yell echoed.


	4. Meet the Future

**I feel so loved you guys. Tired too. Saw Halloween today. that movie is firiggin awesome. 3 reviews. 582 hits on. the fav lists of three people, and alert list of 8. this was my response to feeling loved. and i think its crappy. if it is i'll redo it. havent slept. dead tired. oh yeah graphic warning and a sucky lemon. and to my only reviewer so far. I 3 you. and yea, i hate time skipping, but i promised 5000 words + and i hadn't quite intended for it to be like that at all, nor this chapter.**

_Mighty Mouse or SillY_

Undefined Power

Chapter 4- Meet the Future

Sesshomaru found himself in a daze as he tried to recollect his senses, he noticed the miko was in much worse shape and threw her off his body. Kagome groaned and sat herself up, dulling her sense of smell to almost a human's. She sighed and shook the headache she felt coming away. "Welcome to my world." She mumbled almost sleepily. She leapt from the well without hesitation followed instantly by Sesshomaru. Kagome signaled him to follow and he did so without much word. Kagome entered her home and let her aura expand, but she found no one in the house. She threw off her shoes and ran to her room, finding it exactly how she left it, but her mother's scent was all over it instead of hers. Kagome raced to Souta's room, noticing a guitar on his bed as if he had left abruptly. Kagome then rushed to her grandfather's room, finding it neat, which was unusual. She frowned when she realized he hadn't been here recently. Kagome turned and screamed. Sesshomaru glared at her and gave her a slight shove, which caught her off guard.

"Hey you bastard, what was that for?" she yelled after him as he left the room.

"Obscenities are not necessary miko, and it was for screaming in my ear." He told her in a calm manner. Kagome followed after him and she realized he went to her room and sat on her bed. She stared at him from the doorway with her arms folded. "Why did you not tell me you were InuYasha's wench?" he asked in a deadpan voice. Kagome nearly tripped as she walked to her desk and sat sideways in the chair to face him.

"That would be because I am not his wench, and you didn't ask me who I was, or what my name was." Kagome told him admiring her nails. Sesshomaru growled warningly at her and Kagome growled back. "I didn't remember where I came from, and the only thing I remembered wanting was to become stronger." Sesshomaru glanced at her calculatingly and nodded firmly.

"So where is this mother you speak of?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know oh great impatient dog demon, but she always leaves a note on the fridge, so I'll go check there." She replied bitingly. She heard Sesshomaru growl as she bounded downstairs and smiled. She found Buyo sleep on the kitchen floor and stared at him. He was a lot skinnier than she remembered. She poked the cat with a careful claw and he hissed then mewed at her. Kagome smiled and petted his head before glancing at the notes on the refrigerator. She saw a doctor's note for what she assumed was the day's date, and turned around and screamed again. "What the hell is up with you appearing from no where Sesshomaru?" she screamed at him clutching her rapidly beating heart. Sesshomaru glared at her coldly before responding.

"I did not appear from no where miko, you were the one clutching to me when we jumped through the well, and I came downstairs to see what this 'fridge' you were speaking of." He announced to her with an irritated voice, "How would I know that you weren't aware of your surroundings?" Kagome made a face at him and he plucked a photograph off the freezer part.

"Who is this in this well done painting?" he asked politely. Kagome stared at the picture in his hand and let it wrap around her mind.

"That's called a photograph, and it's my baby brother. He's a teenager now, playing soccer for the high school. Can you imagine?" she spoke softly, taking the photo from his hand and touching the boy's face gently. Sesshomaru sensed a pang of loneliness circle her aura before diminishing to happiness. He almost questioned it but he heard something akin to a bell and the door opened, revealing a man who smelled of sickness and death, a middle-aged woman who also smelled lightly of the same sickness, and a teenage boy who had been sweating recently.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled to the middle aged woman almost causing the woman to drop the purse she carried. Kagome's mom smiled in what seemed to be three years worth of relief as Kagome hugged her tightly. Sesshomaru scented tears and scoffed, women and their emotions. He watched as she hugged her grandfather then her brother who was taller than her, though his voice was screechy. Souta looked at Sesshomaru with challenging eyes and smirked at him vaguely. Sesshomaru took this as a threat for his lands and growled dangerously at the boy. Taken off guard, the boy removed his gaze and stepped back a few feet with a blush. Kagome stopped her reunion with her family and walked over and poked Sesshomaru in his ribcage. He growled at her too and she smiled brightly at him.

"Hey quit scaring my brother, he was just showing you he thought you were cool. I don't know why though. Oh yeah mom, this is _Lord_ Sesshomaru." She introduced with an emphasis on his title. The woman reached her hand out to shake his and he hesitated before doing so. Kagome stared at her grandfather, waiting for him to jump up with an ofuda and scream at the demon lord, but he did nothing and walked to the couch to sit down.

"Kagome," he called weakly, "come sit with me a moment."

"Hai gramps." She called back after her mother told Souta to help with the groceries. Souta left out the front door with Sesshomaru in tow and Kagome sat beside her grandfather, holding his hand in joy.

"Kagome," he began taking what seemed to be a struggled breath, "you belong in the Sengoku era, which is why you could never fully understand the subjects here. I found you at the bottom of the well after first marrying my wife over fifty years ago. Bless her soul, after two years you hadn't aged in appearance and never cried unless you were hungry, but she was afraid to take you to the hospital in fear of losing you. It wasn't until after we had Hatsumi, did you finally become the size of a nine month old baby, and that was twenty years afterwards. Yet, you were full of wisdom beyond compare, you learned fairly quickly, like you everything was a second instinct to you. When your mother finally became a teenager is when you were the appearance of toddler size. Then after she married, is when you were the size of a ten year old. When my wife died three years later, you still had not grown much. Yet your father, never questioned surprisingly. The day he died, a few months after Souta's birth, you grew to the size of a teenager I would say. Here we are now." He seemed to be taking deep breaths and Kagome sighed.

"So you're telling me I don't belong here?" she asked sadly. Her grandfather weakly reached to ruffle her hair.

"No dear Kagome, I would never say such a thing to my only granddaughter. I'm simply saying that we virtually adopted you, and your mother took you in because she felt we were too old to be walking around stores with a ten year old child and calling you our daughter." Kagome wiped away tears that had sprung down her face and hugged her knees. "You belong where you feel your heart belongs." Gramps told her with a weak smile. Kagome looked at him with a smile and threw her body onto his with a hug. She heard her mother's quiet tears from the kitchen and rushed to her, enveloping her in a loving embrace as they both sobbed. The scent of tears overpowered what little scent she could smell, as her grandfather closed his eyes for the last time with a smile on his face. The two bonding women were interrupted when Souta and Sesshomaru reentered with bags. Sesshomaru was carrying all of them rather, and Souta was praising him enthusiastically. Hatsumi pointed to the table where he set them down. He paused and stood up straight.

"What smells like death?" he questioned. Hatsumi's eyes widened and she called out her father's name. When he didn't answer, she rushed to the couch and touched his cheek which was cooling as he paled. She called out his name again and shook him slightly, tears pouring from her eyes. Souta crossed to his mother instantly, sniffing away his tears as he held her tightly as she sobbed uncontrollably calling her father's name. Kagome made a move to walk to them but stopped beside Sesshomaru.

"Let's go," she whispered to him. Sesshomaru stared at the demoness with a confused face. She shook her head and pointed to the front door. "I said lets go." She repeated. He only nodded and the two left unnoticed. Kagome sat on the lip of the well with Sesshomaru standing behind her.

"Why do you not mourn your grandfather?" he asked as she kicked her feet as if they were touching water.

"I can't feel anything." She responded distantly. Sesshomaru looked at her with widened eyes, before he replaced it with his stoic mask.

"You feel like your demoness side then. Demons do not feel emotion when sudden or unexpected death comes." He explained to her with almost a soft voice. Kagome turned her head to look at the daiyoukai and the he nearly flinched at the almost dead look in them.

"Let us return you to your kit." He informed her Kagome nodded numbly and he picked her up and leaped into the well and felt the breath sucked from him as blue light surrounded them. Sesshomaru jumped from the well with grace and set the miko down. He felt her blare her aura, obviously trying to attract his brother's attention. Not too long after, his brother's group came running, even Kikyo's son was holding her hand and being dragged by his mother.

"Sesshomaru," InuYasha's gruff yell echoed, "If that's Kagome, what the hell ya did to her ya bastard!" Sesshomaru glared at the hanyou and mentally sighed.

"Why must you always make accusations, dear _brother_?" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, fire returning to her eyes.

"InuYasha," she called, "Your business is with me, not your brother, and he did nothing to me." InuYasha placed a white-knuckle grip on his Tetsusaiga as she stepped in front of Sesshomaru and began walking towards them. She stopped in front of the little boy that smelled human and kneeled to him with a smile. "Hey kiddo, what's your name?" she asked politely.

"Junichiro," he spoke softly, feeling the need to trust her. "What's your name?" he countered.

"Kagome." She told him with a leading tone. She watched him light up with a smile and she cocked her head.

"I didn't like you at first, because okaa-san and otou-san always argued over you, but I see why now." He told her. Kagome frowned at first then smiled.

"Alright Sesshomaru we can go now." She told him.

"This Sesshomaru does not take orders." Sesshomaru spoke to her. Kagome growled and she felt a clawed hand on her wrist. She felt her temple throb in slight anger and was about to snatch away when the grip tightened. Kagome looked up with a glare at the hanyou.

"Kagome," he breathed staring into her uniquely colored eyes trying to find any emotion. Kagome spit at him, causing him to release his grip on her wrist.

"Don't you dare call my name like that you prick." She whispered bowing her head so her bangs covered her eyes. "I'm just your shard detector remember. Anyways, I'm pretty sure you couldn't scent another child on the way you'd be a fool to leave your wife and kids for someone who didn't love you back." Kagome looked up to see Sango staring at her in shock with a hand on her belly. Kagome's eyes softened considerably and ran and enveloped the slayer deeply and then punched Miroku on the shoulder playfully. Miroku smiled at his old friend as she backtracked to in front of the hanyou.

"All I wanted was to be a part of your life even if I was considered a friend, sister, or enemy, but I am no one's tool." She spoke to him with angry words. InuYasha moved to embrace her but she shoved him away. She turned her back and walked away proudly, which left Sesshomaru to follow as she leapt into the air and rode the wind currents back to Yukika's palace. Sesshomaru floated beside her silently for a few minutes.

"Where are you to go after leaving their palace?" he questioned her coldly. Kagome sighed.

"What's it matter to you?" she responded, then with a heavy sigh she answered him, "I don't know. I was thinking maybe journey around a bit, become a nomad ya know?" Sesshomaru stared at her with confusion in his eyes before looking away.

"That's foolish." He said simply. Kagome scoffed and was about to retaliate when something struck her from the air, knocking her off the wind current she was riding. She fell through high tree branches at rapid speed and hit the forest floor hard. She groaned and removed the slightly thin tree branch that had impaled her calf muscle then gripped her left hand on the arrow that was embedded deeply in her shoulder from the fall. She muffled her scream by sinking her fangs into her tongue as she ripped the arrow from her shoulder. She spit out a mouthful of blood and looked up as Sesshomaru circled where she fell. With a pained moan she stood, holding her shoulder as it healed. She reached for her Shinto's and cursed when she remembered they were on her bed.

'What the hell is with me always leaving my weapon behind?' She thought to herself as she expanded her aura for her attacker. Frowning, she found no one and leaned against the base of a nearby tree. The gash in her leg was taking forever to heal. She limped forward, hearing a snap and reached for the hidden dagger in her boot.

"I suggest you not do that honswore." Kagome paused instantly, feeling an aura more powerful than Sesshomaru's behind her. It was a male she was sure, yet he had a somewhat female voice. "Don't move honswore, for I don't trust you." Kagome arched an eyebrow inching her arm to her foot slowly. A foot came from her right and kicked her in her ribcage with incredible force, sending her flying into a tree. "I told you not to move bitch." The voice came in a deeper tone. Kagome coughed, feeling a splitting headache come on. She opened her dizzy eyes to see a fairly buff man standing above her head from behind. Even from the ground she could tell he was over eight feet tall, but he also had so much muscle mass on him, she could feel it when he walked. He picked her up daintily by her throat and rammed her against the tree she was kicked into, sending colors into her eyes again. "Give me your name." the man commanded tossing her onto the floor. Kagome landed on her bottom and groaned.

"Fuck you bastard, why the hell would I give you my name. That'll make you a girl wouldn't it?" she sassed with a smile. The man obviously was not taking this a light matter and ran quickly for one so big and punched her in the stomach. Kagome choked on the air she was breathing and let blood spill from her mouth as he hung her in the air with his large fist.

"Kagome." She told him with a wince. 'Where is Sesshomaru?' she thought as the man began to babble his thoughts. Kagome placed both hands on his huge forearm and weakly sent a strong burst of miko power into him. The man released a deep bellowing laugh.

"Stop that tickles." He exclaimed. Her eyes widened when his killer black eyes landed on her. "What the hell did you think it was going to do bitch?" he asked her coldly. His other hand slapped the living piss out of her and sent her into the air again, landing on a rather pointy bush. He was in front of her face again and she weakly spit blood in his face. He growled at her and made a move to hit her when a green poison whip grabbed his wrist. The man screamed in pain when the whip retracted, leaving a melted abomination. He punched Kagome in the stomach as punishment and she oofed and spit out more blood. It was like being hit with a sledge hammer. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt herself fall from of the top of the bush. She could hear the man breathing beside her and Sesshomaru engaged in battle with another person, probably the person who shot the arrow at her. Her eyes shot open when the man grabbed her hips and ripped half of her yukata off.

"God dammit," she breathed to the guy drunkenly, "this was my favorite yukata. Damn you men." The man laughed evilly and ripped at the top. "What's your name anyways?" Kagome questioned completely out of it.

"Haro." He told her. Kagome nodded and felt the man grip her hips again. "It'll only hurt for a second dearie." She heard him say. Kagome groaned and involuntarily kicked out, landing firmly on his crotch. "Fuckin bitch!" she heard him wince. Kagome groaned in pain again and heard him remove a sword from its scabbard. "What a waste of a virgin." He said slamming the blade through her bare stomach. Kagome's eyes widened and she arched forward as her fingers closed around the blade on instinct. Haro smiled and twisted it slightly. He looked up only to be decapitated by Tokijin (sp?). Sesshomaru's eyes landed on the priestess on the ground, drowned in her own pool of blood. He pulled the blade from her stomach and glared at her in defiance.

"I'm okay," she told him with a smile.

"Foolish," he reminded her again. Kagome only smiled and coughed again. "Heal yourself now." He told her.

"I can't," she told him, and when he sent her a glance that said 'why' she smiled, "I'm a weak idiot that always gets into situations like these."

"You are not weak, Kagome." He told her. Kagome's eyes widened when he called her name and she grinned.

"Give me some of your strength." She told him in an asking voice. Sesshomaru stared at the girl hard, surprised Akihito had told her of the way.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Life or death situation here, umm yeah." She sassed. Sesshomaru lowered him self to the miko and watched her for a moment. "Just take off your damn hakamas Sesshomaru." She ordered. Sesshomaru did so slowly, waiting for her to object. "You and I both know why the Tensaiga won't work on me." She told him before he offered it. Sesshomaru said nothing and removed his armor quickly, feeling her life slipping. He carefully lifted her body above his erection and positioned her carefully.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, "This Sesshomaru does not ask twice, nor do I remove my mark once it is there." He felt the girl's head loll back and she waved her hand as a yes. Sesshomaru drove her quickly onto his pulsing member, watching her breasts bounce lightly at the force. He muted her scream of pain and brought the junction of her collar bone and neck to his mouth before letting his fangs lengthen and drove them into the sensitive area. He heard her scream again and arch her back in pain as he held her up with his knees and marked a crescent with his poison. He set her back on top of his obi and propped her legs on his shoulders as he stroked deep within her, earning mews. His face changed drastically as if he was about to transform as they both escalated on to their mountain peaks, and he began pumping with his demonic speed. Kagome could all but hold back her scream of climax as she weakly lifted her head and sunk elongated fangs into the right junction of his neck. Using a silver poison, she traced the half star on her forehead on the mark and fell back as Sesshomaru's mighty roar vibrated her being as he released deep into her womb. Sesshomaru watched as her wounds healed before his eyes, and an annoying biting sensation stung at his right nub. The pain would have been unbearable, had he not been on cloud nine at the moment, and he soon waved his right hand in front of his face. He touched the magenta stripes at his wrist with care then looked at the sleeping demoness. He traced the electric blue stripes on her hips and inner thighs then noticed her tail. He moved his in test, and then decided that she could summon hers at will. He removed his member from her and clothed himself a lot quicker than normal. He gripped his arm tightly and smiled.

"From the depths of hell." He heard her murmur as she sat up with much strain. "Am I-," she started impassively.

"No," Sesshomaru answered her, "I can hold back my fertile seed, and it is not quite near the right time for your eggs either." Kagome blushed and looked up. Noticing he had no shirt. She traced the magenta markings down his chest, and let her imagination finish where they ended. She nearly turned tomato red when he turned around to pick up his inner obi. She counted over seventeen of her claw marks on his back that smelt of her poison.

"Sorry," she told him, "I forgot to tell you I had poison." Sesshomaru looked down at her with unemotional eyes.

"I knew you did from first meeting you. My body will adapt to it as yours will to mine." She watched as he rapidly tied his obi on. Finding her strength, she stood and painfully bent over to pick up his outer obi and slid it over her head. Sesshomaru twitched his nose at the smell of her pure blood running down her leg. "Perhaps a bathe in the springs is necessary for us both." He offered. Kagome nodded in agreement and he picked her up and raced to the hot springs Kagome realized was not too far from the palace. She was naked before she realized and so was Sesshomaru as he gently sat her down in the water. The water came up to her collar bone just barely and Kagome sighed as he swam off into the deeper part. She dunked her head into the water and relaxed as she held her breath for ten minutes. When she came back up, she met Sesshomaru's glare.

"Water hide's scent." He voiced with a disapproving tone.

"I know that." Kagome replied.

"My beast was about to get upset because it thought you were gone. If he were to go on a rampage because of it, many people would have gotten hurt."

"Do I have a beast?" Kagome questioned.

"Woman," Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh sorry, why would it get mad for you only did it to save my life right?" she questioned innocently letting her bangs fall over her eyes.

"It…." Sesshomaru began with a stutter, "it… likes you. He had liked you from when you pulled the sword from my father's tomb."

"Oh," Kagome said, "Do you like me?" she asked.

"No." Sesshomaru stated bluntly. Kagome nodded.

"I figured as much." She told him with a smile. The two sat in an awkward silence and Sesshomaru pulled them from the water and tied his obi around her before dressing himself.

"We'll collect your kit then go to my palace. Rin needs to talk to a female." Sesshomaru told her in a tone that meant business.


	5. The Beast Within

**Umm, okay wow, i suck at editing my own author's notes...lol... but yeah much love for you guys. I posted this chapter a tad cut off because i really wanted to give it to you guys. 8 reviews, 2142 hits, 9 favs, and 17 alerts. I cant thank you guys enough. Thank you reviewers. The beasts' speech is **(blah blah), **I know its the same author's notes are in, but...grrrr...all the other buttons i had for it wouldnt work.**

Undefined Power

Chapter 5- The Beast Within

Sesshomaru summoned a cloud under his feet then reached for Kagome. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru and kicked the cloud, jumping back in alarm when her foot went through it. "There is no way in hell I am riding on that thing," she stated glaring at him vehemently, "Did you forget I can fly?" she questioned with a tone that made her shrink back invisibly when Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her figure.

"No, woman, I did not forget, I am offering to carry you so you will not have to feel the wind on your… nudeness underneath my haori. Accept now, for my patience wears thin." He informed her emphasizing that it was his haori she was wearing. Kagome blushed, suddenly remembering her state of undress and quickly rushed to take his hand. Sesshomaru took her hand gently then pulled her into his arms roughly, adjusting her into his arms bridal style.(A/N: I cant think of any other way to describe this…) His cloud rose far above the trees, shrunk backwards as if collecting momentum, and soared forward with unhesitant speed. The ride was at most, fifteen minutes, and Sesshomaru set her down on the cloud as they descended into the gardens of Akihito's palace. Kagome was surprised that her feet did not fall through, but still clung tightly to Sesshomaru's restored arm and made a mental note to ask him about the subject. When Kagome felt the cool ground on her feet, she crouched to jump onto her room balcony when she remembered her boots.

"Sesshomaru, you left my favorite and only pair of boots." She exclaimed to him in a growl.

"You are lucky I saved your life." He bit back coldly. Kagome's jaw dropped in shock in anger and she released her still crouching muscles and leapt into the air, landing with grace on her balcony on her bare feet. She glared down and stuck her tongue out at Sesshomaru before entering her room. She walked to her wardrobe dresser and opened it hastily, removed her training gear, tossed Sesshomaru's haori on her bed, then quickly dressed. She made a face at her feet covering, not use to seeing it. The training outfit was full-body, and the covering over her feet was so her feet wouldn't blister when she wore boots. She walked to her bed and almost slipped. She chuckled to herself and neatly folded Sesshomaru's haori. She cursed again remembering she had left behind her weapons as well, muttering Sesshomaru's name in a curse, Kagome opened her room door, only to have a blur of colors ram into her stomach. Is she had been the weak, frail Kagome, she would have been sprawled out on the floor unconscious by the teenage kitsune, but she held her weight and laughed heartily as she returned Shippo's powerful hug.

"Okaa-san, where did you go? I know it is not my place to ask, but it is nearly nightfall, and you left without warning a little after sunrise." Shippo exclaimed. Kagome smiled down at him and played with his hair as she opened her mouth to respond. Sesshomaru grabbed the kit by the scruff of his training outfit's collar and tossed him gently away. Kagome made a noise of protest and Sesshomaru gathered her into his embrace, causing her to temporarily forget her words.

"The worst place to have another male's scent, even if you consider him blood or not, is near your neck or your stomach. My inu is screaming to punish you, but because you are vaguely new to this, I will not. The next time however, do not expect this Sesshomaru to be so lenient next time around." He told her while allowing his aura to expand. Kagome hissed at the stinging, prickling sensation at the back of her neck and expanded hers on instinct as well. The two colored aura fought briefly before Sesshomaru sunk his lengthened fangs into his mating mark and felt Kagome go limp. He heard her mutter something of unfairness and he sat on her bed after his aura overpowered hers. Sesshomaru picked up his haori, slightly shocked to find it so neat. In demonic terms when the demoness returned a folded article of clothing back to the male, it meant that they would honor and respect their mate. Not only that, but the way it was folded either neatly, some what neat, or messy, meant how much level of respect they would give to their mate, and Sesshomaru's beast was greatly pleased to see it folded so very neatly, yet he half-believed she wasn't aware of what she had done, but either way, his inu was greatly pleased. He watched as the honswore inu sat up, slightly surprised that her strength had returned so quickly, yet he did not show it. This only meant that she head mounds of unleashed demonic power within her, and that did not bode well with him, he wanted his mate trained, and with a weapon or weapons from Totosai (sp?).

"I trust that you have enough energy to fly yourself and the kit. We are going to Totosai to acquire you new weapons and on our way back, I will buy you a better pair of boots. From then, tomorrow's first breath of dawn, you will begin training for being a mate to my powerful lands, and then in the afternoons, you will spar with me."

"What about my clothes here?" Kagome questioned in objection pointing to her wardrobe dresser. Sesshomaru glanced at her with slight irritation then the dresser. Without so much of a hint of movement, he melted the dresser with a few quick snaps of his acidic poison whip, causing Kagome's jaw to fall slightly ajar with shock.

"Looks like you will be needing a new wardrobe, honswore." He told her with a slight smirk before turning his back to leave the room.

"You have two minutes for your kit and yourself to prepare him. I will be waiting in the gardens." Kagome closed her mouth and glared at his back as he left then met Shippo's confused emerald stare as he reentered the room.

"It's okay Shippo. C'mon, let's go pack your clothes." Kagome offered with a gentle smile. They did so with haste and met Sesshomaru in the gardens a minute late. Sesshomaru said nothing, but glared at Kagome then took off into the sky. Kagome made an invisible barrier under Shippo and sent him into the air, leapt into the sky, and landed gently beside him. She lay on her belly as they floated behind the daiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru and I mated, that is why he is acting that way towards me, and any males that approach me, even if their intention is just being my son." Kagome explained to him as she expanded her barrier so he could lie on his stomach beside her.

"So does that mean that you'll be having pups soon?" he asked innocently. Kagome nearly lost control of the barrier under them and they swerved dangerously to the right. Sesshomaru glanced back at them with narrowed eyes and Kagome returned to her position of directly behind him and waved with a smile and nervous laugh. He turned his back to her with his arms folded once more.

"No," Kagome said, "No it doesn't. I'm sure with time he'll spoil you just like Rin, I mean who could resist this cute little fox youkai, and I'm pretty sure in a few years, or more you might have some siblings to corrupt." Kagome responded with a teasing smile, but heavily stressing the word might. Sesshomaru heard the miko and kit's conversation then mentally sighed. The only reason he enrolled her in etiquette and lady training was to have free time for his self to research her past and background to the fullest extent he could. If she was indeed a black inu, then their mating was supposed to happen, but a lot lay in store for her training, and she was still considered an adolescent for another fifteen years, so having a litter at this time would have been very bad for Kagome's inu and the pups' sake. He felt his beast growl with agitation and he snickered at it, for his beast had wanted to pup her when she went into heat. His eyes fixated below him, spotting the mouth of Totosai's cave about a mile away. He signaled Kagome to land and he began to descend without further hesitation. Kagome landed and dismissed the barrier.

"We can run from here, you need the exercise even though it is considered light in my opinion." Sesshomaru stated with an ounce of humor in his voice. Kagome missed this and her jaw dropped once more and she closed it with a pout that reminded Sesshomaru of his Rin.

"Are you calling me fat." She questioned with a yell pointing to her self then him.

"Do not yell at me miko." The daiyoukai voiced back. Shippo felt the tension between the two grow in a nanosecond as they began to growl at each other, so he meekly reminded that they were going to go see Totosai (sp?). Kagome sighed and darted past the daiyoukai, and looked back to see Shippo trailing her. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, turning her view to in front of her once more to see Sesshomaru in front of her. Kagome dashed beside him with a burst of speed and smirked defiantly at him. She saw him side-glance her with annoyance and laughed heartily. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw a fairly large tree trunk sticking out of the ground and she winced as she estimated that at the current speed she was going, the thing would either impale her, or trip her into the briar thorns below, even if she slowed down, it set her at greater risk for being impaled. She closed her eyes as she felt herself trip over a tree root and began to fall. Shippo called out her name in urgency, she felt a rough tug at her arm, and then she was being cuddled against something muscular and sturdy. At first she thought it was Sesshomaru, but the chest wasn't firm enough and the scent was familiar but didn't match his. Kagome opened one eye to see the pointed, handsome face of Kouga. Her mouth dropped in shock and she opened both eyes as he roughly skidded to a halt which slightly jarred her.

"Hey pretty woman, you should be more aware of your surroundings. That tree trunk coulda killed ya." He scolded with a wolfish grin as he set her down. Kagome ignored the slight brush of his hands against her rear, and her neck bristled as she pushed him away lightly. Kagome laughed lightly and nodded.

"Thanks Kouga, but I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru would have saved me though." Kouga faltered, inhaling her scent and observing her features with understanding eyes.

"Woah, who the hell are you? You must be pretty damned cold and stupid as hell to be mated to the ice prick. I think he would have let you die just to collect your lands and fortune. How's bout forgetting that mangy chunk of ice and having fun with a sex god wolf like myself?" Kagome felt something in the back of her mind growl viciously, and she shook her head unaware that her anger diluted the feel of nine corrupted sacred jewel shards on his arms, legs, and genitals.

"I'm Kagome stupid. Oh, I smell you mated to Ayame and had a litter of four cubs, congrats." Kagome said in a reminding voice and a diminishing polite smile. Kouga stared at her in shock, and shook his head.

"Did that bastard rape ya? How the hells are you a mangy dog youkai?" he questioned with slight anger. Kagome felt her anger rise as well and she swallowed back a growl.

"No, what the hell are you thinking Kouga?" Kagome yelled, "I don't even know how I am an inu, but I'm sure as heel sure I aint mangy." Kagome retorted with the escaped growl. Kouga's unfamiliar navy blue eyes glared with hate towards her.

"Jeeze Kagome, I didn't know you were such a bitch. A slutty bitch at that manner." He continued insulting her completely unaware of her eyes bleeding red. "First you are with InuTrasha, now you're with Lord Icicle-Up-His-Ass, and the next thing I know, you'll be doin both dumb and dumber at the same time. What's next? Your adoptive kit is your concubine" Kouga glanced at the demoness as she shook with anger.

"First of all," she growled out with a husky voice as her storm grey demonic marking on her cheeks became jagged, "I can't help it if I am a bitch considering the fact that it's in my nature. Secondly, I never slept with that bastard InuYasha. Third of all, Sesshomaru may be a jackass at times, but it is not in your place or rank to call him as such especially when he is not here to reprimand you or defend his title. Fourthly, my body is only for my mate to touch with sexual pleasures, and NEVER, and I do mean NEVER ever disrespect my kit or future cubs or even ME with idiotic suggestions like you just said." She replied as her demonic energy crackled around her form.

"Who the hell do you think you are for you to tell me what to do you whoring bitch?!" Kouga yelled in retaliation with a growl. Kagome snarled at him dangerously as her bones popped and began to grow as fur grew on her skin as well. Before long, a black inu, a few yardstick lengths smaller than Sesshomaru's inu form, stood in front of Kouga as silver saliva fell from teeth, down her jaws, and melting the grass below her. Kouga withdrew his katana that was forever at his hip and slid into a defensive stance. Kagome swiped at the wolf demon, knocking him off his feet with her front paw then pinned him down in the same instant. She lengthened her claws as a drop of acidic saliva fell from her jaws and onto his legs, grinning madly when they disintegrated instantly. Kouga howled in agony and nearly passed out as she deliberately used a sharp claw to mutilate his male genitals. His screams of agony echoed the forest as Kagome allowed her acid to slowly kill him as he disintegrated into nothingness. Kagome's howl pierced the evening skies and she began to pace the clearing, her tail creating strong winds. Sesshomaru unmasked his scent and stepped from the behind the he was watching from, walking until the transformed honswore had him in her view. Sesshomaru was awestruck at the beautiful sight of the female black inu. He felt his beast growl with satisfaction and pound at the back of his head with the demand to be released and mate the woman-child here again. He struggled to mask the arousal in his scent as he spotted the enlarged electric blue stripes on her hips then noticed a scarlet red marking going down her vertebrae.

"Kagome," he called to her in the inu language. Kagome barked back with mixtures of language and yips only a pup would use. She reared back on her haunches with her chest lowered to the ground, signaling she wanted to play. Sesshomaru sighed, almost forgetting her inu was still in adolescent years then rolled his eyes. "I am not playing with you, Kagome." He told her with a firm tone. Kagome whined to him then suddenly sat perfectly still. Sesshomaru sensed her arousal rise and embarrassment consume her aura and made the assumption that her beast was talking to her.

"How do I transform back?" she question finally after a few minutes after sitting there. Sesshomaru's patience had considerably thickened after he heard her correct the wolf demon.

"Tell your inu to leave you alone with suggestive thoughts, clear your mind, and imagine yourself, back into your honswore, form," he instruct politely. Kagome followed his instructions to a't' and soon she transformed back into her humanoid form. "I am surprised you managed to remember to imagine your clothes, most first-time transformers forget that essential part." Sesshomaru informed her with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, my beast reminded me, unlike you. You just wanted to see me naked you sick perv!" Kagome yelled as she pointed a blaming finger at him.

"I have no illness ailing me, nor am I a pervert." Sesshomaru replied back with a light growl sent her way, "The fact merely slipped my mind." Kagome smiled brilliantly at him and gave a heart-warming laugh. In her joy, she suddenly acknowledged the call of the corrupted jewel shards at her right temple and looked down. Her hand glowed with a rosy pink light and the shards levitated under her palm. She turned her hand over and the shards purified instantly then became the quarter of a tenth of the jewel. Kagome channeled her energy into the smaller piece of sacred jewel, then the other much larger piece under her collarbone, and then imagined the two pieces as one. Sesshomaru smiled lightly to his self at the honswore's vastly changing moods as he watched the fragment of the jewel disappear.

"Only nineteen shards left," he heard her say with a smile. Sesshomaru tore the smile from his face at the instant she lifted her head to him and Shippo came bounding out of the bushes in a dead run, preparing to glomp Kagome. Though Kagome prepared her self for the expected affection, Shippo stopped dead in his tracks as if suddenly frozen by ice and waved sheepishly. Kagome nearly lost her balance and waved back with a huge grin not noticing the big smirk on Sesshomaru's face.

"Where'd Kouga go? I coulda sworn it was his scent that saved you, but it's nowhere around here…" Shippo questioned trailing off into his thoughts. Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion, an antic Sesshomaru's beast deemed erotic.

"Nay Shippo, it was Sesshomaru that saved me was it not?" she asked with furrowed eyebrows. Shippo shrugged as Sesshomaru gave him a death glare.

"Yeah it was," he exclaimed laughing nervously while rubbing the back of is head, "What was I thinking?" Shippo had come to the conclusion that he didn't want Kagome to know she had killed one of the people she considered her friend, and he assumed it would be because his poor adoptive mother would only sink into depression.

"We are late for visiting Totosai (sp?), unless you do not wish to get a new pair of boots until tomorrow. Kagome looked down at the tattered covering that was once new looking on her feet.

"Yeah lets get a move on, looks like you will have to provide me with a new training outfit to ya jerk." Kagome said to the daiyoukai. They walked through the canopy of trees for only three minutes before they were at the mouth of the cave.

"Oooh, Sesshomaru, nice meeting you considering I was just on my way out. Perhaps when I return we can do business." The old youkai offered calling upon his ox to ride away (A/N: Is that thing an ox or am I mistaken, and does anyone know what kind of youkai he is?). Sesshomaru grabbed the back of the old youkai's collar and yanked him back to the mouth of the cave rudely.

"I am not here to do business with you Totosai because I am just offering the payment. She is." Sesshomaru explained to him with an irritated glance as he pointed to Kagome.

"Hi Totosai," Kagome greeted him with a fangy grin and a wave at the cowardly youkai.

"Eh, who's this honswore Sesshomaru? Is she whose power resembled the great Lord Tamaruyoshi I sensed not to long ago?" Totosai questioned poking her sides and arms.

"I'm Kagome ya old fool!" Kagome exclaimed to him with lowered eyes and a slight rumbling growl. Totosai shrieked and jumped away.

"Alright, no need to get testy. What is it with these inu demons and their tempers? To think you were once such a kind girl Kagome." Totosai sighed shaking his head and Kagome growled as she resisted the urge to rap her knuckles against his semi-bald skull, "Well, what is it you came to scare me out of? Does she need weapons?" Totosai questioned folding his arms behind his back.

"Well considering the fact that you are the best demon blacksmith and my family used you as our weapon smith, and from time to time, our armor smith, what else would we come to your services for?" Sesshomaru questioned with a glare that sent chills up the youkai's spine.

"Sesshomaru, you don't have to scare the poor cowardly youkai like that!" Kagome yelled in a scolding tone. The daiyoukai turned the cold glare to her in an instant.

"I am not a pup that needs scolding woman, so do not use that tone of voice with this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru replied. Shippo sighed inwardly and let his shoulders sag with exhaust s he sat on a large dirt mount and watched the sun set.

"Well Kagome, you know the process. Give me four of your fangs." Totosai told her grabbing the overly large tooth-puller from seemingly nowhere. Kagome shrieked and covered her mouth.

"You want to pull all four of them?! You usually only want one or two, so why all of them?! Is that thing even sanitized after you use it?" Kagome exclaimed in a muffled yell.

"I plan to make you a bow as well. Don't worry because I'll be pulling two of Sesshomaru's as well." Totosai answered her. With a pout, Kagome opened her mouth and Totosai pulled the fangs one by one, leaving suction noises after the tooth was pulled. Kagome growled at him when he pulled the last fang out a bit roughly and Totosai grinned at her sheepishly, and then pulled Sesshomaru's two fangs the same way. "You guys may lodge here tonight I suppose. I will be out mining for some minerals and metals, but while I am doing that I will also gather some wood from the Goshinkibu (sp?)." Totosai offered gently as his ox fell from the sky. Sesshomaru nodded respectfully at him and Totosai mounted the ox and rode off into a cloud of dust.

"We'll lodge here tonight, and then in the early morning we shall depart for my castle, for I have been away for too long." Sesshomaru instructed to them. Kagome nodded and ushered the half-asleep Shippo inside the cave. She had just tucked him in and got him asleep after telling him a story when she felt Sesshomaru's presence behind her. "You baby him too much." He told her as she stood.

"I know," Kagome said in a whisper with a gentle smile, "But he's my baby and I am his mother."

"You could have plenty of pups if you were fifteen years older. If you were a silver inu like this Sesshomaru, my beast would have pupped you, and there wouldn't have to be any worry, but one hundred thirty-five summers is pushing it gently as an adolescent in black inu terms." Sesshomaru said in a boast. Kagome fought the slight arousal and embarrassment in her aura and laughed lightly as Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and led her outside the cave.

"You can tell how old I am just by my scent? That is so awesome." She stated with curiosity ringing in her scent like a bell. Sesshomaru nodded curtly, fighting the urge to smile.

"Your height is a little under stature, as well as the rest of your body development, and your actions can be quite puppyish at times." He answered her with honesty.

"How old are you then?" Kagome asked interestedly.

"I am about three hundred thirty-seven years old. I should have several pups by now but my beast has not been pleased or approved of any female that has come my way until you." Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Come, I know a sea close by, it requires your beast form though." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes as she cleared her mind and imagined her self in her beast form. A cloud of demonic aura surrounded Kagome's form and when it vanished, her inu form stood with a four-legged mighty silver inu known as Sesshomaru.

"Follow me," he communicated leaping into the air. Kagome followed him, a black cloud forming under her paws as it zoomed beside him. She resisted the urge to lick him as she felt her beast enter her mind.

(You should push yourself to reach the power level of a taiyoukai. It told her with a smile in its voice.)

'Why?' Kagome questioned back curiously.

(So we can be pupped early. We already have the power of one, so we just need for it to be trained properly. You need to work on using more of your demonic powers.) Kagome felt a blush form under her black fur and licked her chops.

'I knew that already, but I don't want to tie the humanoid Sesshomaru down. Your mate likes you, yet our humanoid forms aren't really mates.' Kagome told her beast with sincerity.

(You obviously do not see how much he has changed just because of my decision to make him our mate. Though Sesshomaru has not made his beast one with him, they are different, but I am sure if they ever become one again, feelings will change. We should become one the next lunar cycle about three days before our heat. Since this is your first purposeful transformation into me, an electric blue demonic marking on both sides of your face has appeared and they are now visible by everyone, not just people you know. The red star connected to the black star on the center of your forehead is visible now as well. When you mate with Sesshomaru in this form, you will receive two red markings on your forearms and hind legs. The one along your back, he has already spotted and enjoyed it very much. Kagome blushed and glanced at his back, noticing black markings where her claws had left her poison had remained on his back.)

'Why haven't our poisons left his body yet? My markings from the first time are still up there. They look like some sort of design though.' Kagome thought as Sesshomaru began to land.

(It is a design, you haven't completed it, but when you do it'll be beautiful. Just get him to lay you and have him spill his high potent fertile seed into us, but also, his system has to become immune to it as you will his.)

'But I'll get pregnant that way!' Kagome shouted in her mind.

(That's the point. Just wait till we become one, there won't be as much danger for us getting pupped, and you'll be able to transform in a hurry like my mate does.)

'But I thought Sesshomaru was separated from his beast?' Kagome questioned.

(He is and he doesn't realize that if he joins with his beast again he will become a kaiyoukai like his father.)The thought of Sesshomaru being big and powerful sent Kagome's hormones array and she shook her head of the thoughts. Sesshomaru scented the arousal coming from the black inu and tried his best to ignore him as his beast babbled about its mate.

"Kagome let us bathe each other now and then we may return and get a little rest." Sesshomaru spoke to her. Kagome trotted up beside him, licking her jaws when the water came into view. She howled loudly and jumped in, creating a huge tidal splash. Sesshomaru followed after her, landing beside her. He watched her with large dark amber in silence as she wadded around in her form a bit as she became accustomed to swimming in her dog form.

"Wow this place is so cool Sesshomaru, and look it's a crescent moon." She barked to him. Sesshomaru's beast nodded his head and swam gently toward her. Kagome observed the blue crescent on the center of his white forehead and licked it lovingly. That, to Sesshomaru's beast, meant that she accepted his inu form, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but lick the black and red connected stars on her forehead.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Kagome asked licking his face.

"Yes Kagome?" he returned as she licked his muzzle.

"How old were you when I was born? That book said you were fifty when I was recently born."

"I was about two hundred I do believe, and when you were purified, you were fifty years old. We had met as pups, still in our pup forms numerous times to be accustomed to each other's scent in the future. About three years after you disappeared and scouts were sent all over looking for you is when my father was forced to assassinate your kind. Many of them had been spies for enemies, and the pups were taken and given to numerous foreign demons. We don't know if all of them were killed, and I seriously doubt that all four thousand cubs died, but three thousand five hundred were newborn, and they couldn't survive a day without their mother, so it is possible that you are the only black inu left, and a royal one at that. You will have to keep your head strong and chin up when we arrive at my palace. There will be many female servants that will not approve of you and do certain things, but it will be in my best intention to keep you there and alive. As for my previous concubines, I will send them to the northern lord and no one but you and I shall be gracing our bed." Sesshomaru barked to her. Kagome nodded amazed that he had said something so long without having to break.

(It is apart of being a daiyoukai, his humanoid form is always in control unless it is severely angered.) Kagome dove to the bottom of the sea and untransformed into her naked humanoid form. She could see Sesshomaru's overly large body from where she was and swam as quickly and quietly back up as she could. When she was near him, she began to sense the slight panic in his scent and grinned inwardly. Collecting as much power as she could, she launched into the air and landed on his back.

"Woman you are foolish." He said to her and she smiled as she climbed up his back and onto his head. She rubbed his ear gently then felt a deep purring.

"Sesshomaru, are you purring?" she questioned with a giggle.

"This Sesshomaru and his inu do not purr it is a content growl." he growled shaking his head. The naked Kagome felt herself falling before she realized it and two arms caught her gently and carefully. She looked up into handsome amber eyes as he used his legs to swim them to the shore cliff edge. Only then, had Kagome noticed he was also naked, and the look in his eyes was raw passion.

"Sesshomaru-," Kagome began but was cut off when his lips met hers in a searing kiss.

**Sorry I left you hanging, it'll be continued in the next chap :D**

_Mighty Mouse or SillY_

**P.S: Leave Reviews :)**


	6. Love of the Beast

**Hi...How are you guys? I'm fine too... lol...8 reviews.. still... j/k 2458 hits..umm 11 favs :D and 17 alerts..still cant love you guys enough. **

_SillY or Mighty Mouse_

**P.S. Oh yeah, lemon...i think there's like... two. you were warned..**

**P.P.S. incase you were wondering...no i still dont own inuyasha... ,but i do own my most favoritist charas i invented...and the plot...**

Undefined Power

Chapter 6- Love of the Beast

Sesshomaru placed Kagome onto a flat rock as the waves of the ocean calmly beat onto the sides as he admired her beauty. He traced her curves slightly then her demonic markings with his claws. He turned her over on her hands and knees and traced the one down her back. Finally losing it, Sesshomaru half-transformed into what seemed to be a werewolf and the deeply aroused Kagome followed his lead. Sesshomaru released a blunt growl and placed his furry hands on her hips and slammed her body down onto his lengthy, hardened member, which caused the half-turned Kagome to mew in pleasure and surprise. Sesshomaru growled deeply in his beast's satisfaction that its bitch was still as tight as the first time. Sesshomaru held her hips tightly as he began to pound into her. He growled in a moan as she began to move in sync wit him, so he began to tease her, pulling out slowly and pounding in quickly, causing her to moan and mew uncontrollably. Sesshomaru's claws bit into her hips drawing slight streams of blood as he slammed into her with vast speed. He felt her walls clamp around him as she howled in completion and he climaxed soon after her with a deafening roar as he spilled impotent seed into her womb. Sesshomaru pulled out of the trembling honswore and sunk down beside her with heavy pants as he transformed back to his humanoid form. He watched Kagome do the same and he gazed into her closed eyes impassively as she opened them half-way. "Our beasts love each other," she spoke weakly with animals. Sesshomaru nodded noticing the thin, sheen sweat covering her body. He watched as scarlet red demonic markings materialized on her forearms and as he gazed down at her buttocks, and he saw the ones on her thighs as well. He noted three emerald green stripes on her hips and realized why she was sweating so. When he was in his half-turned state, his poison was most lethal. He looked back into her face and saw she had fell asleep. He used his demonic energy to clothe her and himself then gathered her into his arms gently. His cloud formed under his feet and he flew back to Totosai's cave. It was a longer flight than it was to run there in his inu form because his inu covered a lot more space and it was minutes faster in a dead run speed. He willed the cloud faster as the sun began to peek over the horizon. As he landed in front of the cave, the first rays of sun breathed into the sky and illuminated it brilliantly while adding heat to Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru dismissed the cloud and walked into the cave to find Totosai preparing to work and the fox kit still asleep.

"When she and her beast become one, her weapons shall be ready. I already know her preferences are the Shinto's she once owned. I think I will add in some armor as well." He told the ice prince without glancing up. Sesshomaru nodded and adjusted the sleeping honswore to pick up the adolescent kit. He struggled a bit to walk outside with the kitsune, but when he was out of the mouth of Totosai's cave. he formed his demonic cloud and placed the kit beside his feet as he took off. He was surprised his beast was being enjoyably, but unnervingly quiet, but he worshipped every moment of the ride of complete and utter silence as he willed his cloud to maximum speed. Sesshomaru was gratefully thankful that his Kagome slept soundly as her system adjusted to his toxic poison. A white tower came into view and Sesshomaru began to descend and he dismissed the invisible barrier briefly to let them enter his private palace and replaced it as soon as he was far enough inside. His soldiers saluted him as he landed, admiring that the beautiful grey and white stoned palace was still in perfect condition. When his took a step, they all kneeled before him, Sesshomaru acknowledged there presence, and they continued their duties. Rin's nanny, whom was a reverse kitsune demon, approached her lord carefully and kneeled before him awaiting instruction as emerald green hair fell over blazing orange eyes. "Take the kit and place him in the room directly across from Miss Rin. Make sure no one disturbs him or my mate who is recovering from my poison. Has Rin finished her studies with you?" the daiyoukai ordered firmly.

"Hai sir, I have had her studying flowers and herbs for the time being." The kitsune demoness answered respectfully standing, but avoiding his gaze.

"Very well Kotuku," Sesshomaru praised as she gathered the younger kitsune with slightly muscular arms, "Prepare breakfast for Rin and the kit in half an hour." Kotuku nodded and bowed with deep respect before scurrying off. Sesshomaru's front door guards saluted him before opening the grand black stoned doors and as he passed they kneeled before him. He ignored the whispers of his servants as he quickly advanced the multiple flights of stairs. It wasn't until they stopped working and stared openly at the couple did he snap at them to get back to work. He walked calmly once alone on his loft, the top floor, and entered his bedroom. Sesshomaru walked to his bed and set the young inu down carefully. He watched her sleep for a few moments before he departed from his room and to his study. There was not as much paperwork as he thought there would be, but it was enough to keep him entertained for a few hours. As he sat down, he glared at the only envelope on his desk and glared at it harder when he recognized the scent of the southern lord, a lion demon that was horribly racist and could never control his temper, which was the exact opposite of his leopard demoness mate. His curiosity consumed his thoughts and he opened the letter with a careful claw.

'Lord Sesshomaru,' he read with a roll of his eyes at the penmanship of the lion lord's mate, 'I and family will be arriving at your grand palace on the dawn of the new moon. My family includes my unmated, virgin, and adult daughter, my mate, my cub son, and a newborn cub daughter. I expect the other two lords and possibly their families to be there as well, for we are having a brief meeting about our lands.' Sesshomaru growled deeply and melted the paper with his poison and glanced evilly at the paper work that needed to be done. It was his mate's job to do so, yet she had yet to be taught how to deal with papers and important documents yet. Sighing, he started the paperwork and thought over the lord's proposal and self-invite. The northern lord was quiet, contemplative, and trustworthy, a golden inu that his father's father had been very best acquaintances with. The eastern lord was semi annoying, yet she was a highly intelligent yet mouthy old owl demoness. Sesshomaru scowled in annoyance and continued with his work with a last annoyed growl. He had gotten a little past halfway through when he smelt Rin and Shippo awake and eating breakfast, and it wasn't much longer after that did he hear them outside in the gardens. Sesshomaru sat the feathered quill pen in the ink jar and left from his study to his room. He could hear Kagome's even, calm breaths from outside the door, telling him she was still deep in sleep. Sesshomaru opened his door, walked to his bed, took off his boots, weapons armor, and then lay down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her undisturbed body and snuggled her into his chest as he buried his nose into the crook of her neck to inhale her delicious, relaxing scent. Finally calmed and at peace, Sesshomaru found his self drifting off comfortably for the first time in months.

'Hey, where am I?' Kagome thought upon waking up. She moaned in comfort at the luxurious, soft, and comfortable bed under her and at the immense body heat behind her. Kagome smiled at the arms around her and turned around carefully, meeting the closed lids of Sesshomaru. Kagome awed at the sleeping perfection his face held and traced his demonic markings ever-so-lightly. She remembered that Sesshomaru had finally left InuYasha alone a year and a half after she began the quest for the Shikon Jewel Shards, but he had been a taiyoukai then. Her eyes traveled to her mating mark on the right crook of his neck and collarbone and felt her beast growl with satisfactory. She rolled her eyes and removed her hands from his face and traced the outer edge of his right ear. She flinched when he snapped his eyes open and had pinned her hands above her quickly within the nanosecond they opened. Kagome bravely stared into bleeding red eyes and waited patiently for the dark amber pools to return. She could feel Sesshomaru's large member pressing against her thigh as his inu's red eyes poured into her soul. It growled for her to stay perfectly still before it began to tear at her clothes. Kagome winced as its claws grazed her breasts but did not move as she saw Sesshomaru try to rein control of his inu. Kagome was nude and tattered pieces of her clothing was strewn everywhere. His beast removed its clothing by ripping them off itself and had just posed to penetrate the woman-child when the familiar dark amber eyes returned and a panting Sesshomaru returned. Kagome's mind registered that Sesshomaru managed a brief warning to her before his inu fully controlled his humanoid form.

"Kagome, I give you my humblest, deepest apologies. My inu… gets…out of control at times, gathers enough power to overthrow my right mind, and then…" Sesshomaru told her trying to find his words. Kagome caressed his outer ear again and smiled when his chest rumbled.

"It's okay, but you should become one with your beast again. Hey, as matter as fact, do it on the same night me and my inu becomes one." Kagome said propping herself on her elbows. Sesshomaru ignored the slight bounce of her breasts and traced the emerald green demonic markings from him, knowing only he and she could see them. His member jumped back to life when Kagome released a throaty moan and threw her head back.

"We've been sleep for two days, let us go bathe." Sesshomaru told her reaching for her hand. Kagome took his large hand with her small one and he helped her up. She made a step and nearly fell, but Sesshomaru had caught her and carried her against his chest. "The poison is still weakening you, and I just added another dose of it in there, so you'll be off your feet for a while." He explained to her softly. Kagome groaned and squirmed as he opened his bedroom door.

"Hey, someone's gonna see us naked and think something provocative!" she exclaimed to him as he walked out of his room.

"Even if someone was on my loft, would it not be normal for two mates to be naked with each other?" Sesshomaru responded opening his private hot springs and throwing Kagome in. Kagome released a quiet meep of surprise and rose out of the five foot deep water with an evil glare at Sesshomaru who stood in front of her.

"You said we've been sleep for two days?" Kagome questioned him with a thinking gaze.

"I do believe that is what came out of this Sesshomaru's mouth." He retorted smartly with a gentle smile.

"Well, where's Shippo? How's he been doing? Is Rin enjoying his company?" she questioned him uneasily then paused, "Did you just freakin' smile at me, nicely at that?!" she half whispered half exclaimed. Sesshomaru smirked slightly and shook his head.

"The kit had been fairing and adjusting well. He seems to rather be fond of one of my servants, yet considers young Rin merely a sibling. It always seemed to be that he was fond of her." Sesshomaru told her as he let his muscles relax and floated on his back. Kagome watched the demon float pass her without interest then turned to face him in a smile. She swam delicately towards him then jumped from the water with amazing speed and landed on Sesshomaru's stomach, deeply surprised that he stayed afloat. Sesshomaru sighed at the trying miko and turned over on his stomach, causing her to land beside him. The honswore's eyes widened and she punched him roughly on his shoulder.

"You cheater," she laughed slapping his arm, "You used your cloud to make you float." She exclaimed to him as she shoved him slightly. Sesshomaru barely budged and he nodded.

"I see how observant you can be." He replied with heavy sarcasm. Kagome growled at him and licked his right shoulder affectionately.

"How did you get your right arm back anyhow?" she asked while the question was still on her mind. Sesshomaru stared at her with amazement and shook his head.

"You restored my arm after the first time we mated Kagome. You mumbled something along the lines of 'from the bottom layer of hell' but I know it hurt like my arm being dismembered all over again when it was restored. I didn't feel most of it though, for I was somewhat in a state of no feeling." Sesshomaru answered. He floated the cloud to the edge of the hot spring and helped Kagome out. He handed her a towel then grabbed one for himself before grabbing her shoulders and leading her back to his room. "I will have to call the seamstress today for you some new clothes, but for now you will wear some of my mother's yukatas, and do not object." Sesshomaru informed her when she opened her mouth. He handed her a simple purple yukata from his dresser then clothed himself in his average wear. Kagome dressed herself slowly, looking up at Sesshomaru when he was staring at her as she tied her large ribbon behind her. "I declare, if you dressed any slower, I would have undressed you just to see you dress again." He told her. Kagome blushed at that and was about to say something about shoes when Sesshomaru handed her a pair of purple clogs. She took them with a grateful smile and slid them on her feet. "Come mate, I will introduce you to Chorei, whom is also your teacher for manners and then I need to patrol my lands. I should be back by nightfall, and if not, sleep alone until I do return. I will, and my servants will expect you to automatically know how to keep my palace… at peace until I return, so do pay close attention to Chorei, I will promote her to your advisor if you wish. Other than that, feel free to play with Rin and Shippo inside the palace grounds." Sesshomaru instructed as he lead her quickly down the flights of stairs.

"I do too have manners," Kagome protested silently as they came into view of a beautiful butterfly demon that indeed fit her name perfectly. Her wings were a lilac and spring green with salmon circles and her face was small but firmly pointed in a look that spoke nothing but beauty and elegance. Her body frame was very slim and petite, and her shoulders appeared to be barely holding her up, yet held a look of strength and confidence by the way she stood. She was a short creature, by Kagome's guesstimate, a height of four foot five. Her hair was a lovely bright red and her eyes ladybug orange that sparkled to a ladybug red as she smiled at them in greeting.

"Why good afternoon Lady and Lord Sesshomaru, it has been a while, and it is an honor to be in your presence, as well as your new addition." She spoke clearly with a beautiful, soft voice Kagome wanted to envy but had no reason to. Sesshomaru nodded and released Kagome's arm to take his leave.

"Behave mate," he whispered in her ear before licking the shell and walking away. Kagome blushed furiously and touched her sensitive ear with her left hand as she watched him leave.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," she introduced smiling politely as she reached to shake her hand. Chorei took her hand without though and shook it with a gentle grin.

"I'm pretty sure your mate introduced me as Chorei, and that is who I am. Why don't we get your clothes out of the way first, then we will begin your womanly duty training with a tour of the castle." Chorei offered. Kagome nodded without hesitance in agreement and Chorei smiled prettily, "Let me take your measurements." Kagome walked closer to the butterfly youkai as she used her six arms to the fullest extent and spun embroidery of soft silk over her form. The silk dried and tightened around Kagome before Chorei removed it with a grin. "You'll grow again in fifteen years or less, until then you'll have many sets of clothing to wear in two days." Kagome opened her mouth to mention training outfits, but it seemed everyone was reading her mind today. "Yes, Sesshomaru did mention something about you wanting training out fits. I shall produce some better and more comfortable than the ones like the slayer uniforms and I guarantee they shall be a lot more comfortable."

"Thank you," Kagome said politely and Chorei nodded, rubbing her small chin with an even smaller hand in thought.

"We shall begin the tour of your new home starting at the entry door over here." Chorei said in what Kagome considered a tour lady voice. Chorei was an exciting tour guide however, and Kagome wished that the ones in the future were as fun as her. She even made the hallways interesting. Kagome and Chorei laughed as their tour came to an end three hours later after covering every inch of the palace. They now stood in front of several family portraits, one of which she recognized as a female Sesshomaru. "Ah, that is Sesshomaru's mother. Quite a beautiful lady she was, but she was unable to conceive after giving birth to her powerful son, and a pup died and her womb and took her with it." Chorei told her with a sad smile. Kagome touched the painting carefully then turned to the other side of the hallway where a large portrait of a younger, smiling Sesshomaru and other inu pups. Chorei followed her gaze with a slight frown that marred her features.

"Who are these?" she asked pointing to the five pups.

"I know only four of them, but I assume the black inu female your finger is currently on died when Lord Inu Tashio destroyed the black inu clan. The golden inu pup is the northern lord's son. The brown inu pup is Sesshomaru's distant cousin from another, far away land. You know the silver pup is Sesshomaru, and the half golden, half silver inu pup is Sesshomaru's female cousin on his mother's side." Chorei informed her, allowing her face to return to a smile.

"Who's the guy in the back?" Kagome asked pointing to a shadowy figure behind the cubs. Chorei focused on the male demon briefly before her face lit up in a smile.

"Oh that was the Great Lord Tamaruyoshi, and the female black inu pup was his daughter." Chorei answered glancing at her briefly before gazing back at the deceased lord. "Weird, you two share an uncanny resemblance. What did you say your inu was again?" Chorei questioned as Kagome appeared to be lost in her thoughts.

"I don't know yet, Sesshomaru thinks I'm a black inu, but there is no way to do research on my history is there?" Kagome answered and questioned with a slight frown. Chorei caressed her chin in thought, and smiled when her eyes lit up brilliantly.

"The northern lord, that golden inu's father, is going to be here in a few weeks, so maybe then we'll figure something out." Chorei offered. Kagome paled dangerously and then shook her head.

"Say what? Why is he coming here? Is Sesshomaru in trouble because of me? Is someone about to go to war?" Kagome questioned rapidly. Chorei placed one of her six arms on her shoulder and laughed lightly.

"Calm down Kagome, the lords annually visit once a month to discuss boring things. Nothing is going wrong that anyone knows of, and if there is it isn't of great importance if Sesshomaru hasn't told you." Chorei assured her. Kagome paled again at the mention of more lords.

"All of them are going to be here?" she asked squeamishly as her color began to slowly return once more. Chorei sighed and nodded.

"What is with you and other lords? Sesshomaru is a lord, you know that do you not?" Chorei questioned. Kagome nodded meekly and sighed.

"I don't know it's just a feeling I have." Kagome answered rubbing her goose bumped arm.

"Well we are finished for today, me and you are dismissed from each other. I am going to go work on your clothes however, so you may do what you like until we meet again." Chorei said with a flap of her wings. Kagome nodded and watched Chorei walk down the hallway elegantly before snorting rudely.

'Elegance,' she thought to herself as she turned back to the painting, 'who the hell needs it?' She touched the female black inu holding hands with the younger Sesshomaru before turning away and bounding all the way down the stairs to the ground floor. If she was indeed taken and purified when she was still in pup years, it restarted her age, which was unusual in purifications, yet it had never been recorded for a demon that young to be purified. She opened an oak door and found herself in the gardens. She watched as Shippo ran around with a teenage human with a slight hint of miko power. As the two rushed towards her, Kagome recognized the features of the slim features of a younger Rin and smiled as they both smothered her with hugs. "Hi Rin, I haven't seen you in so long!" Kagome exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Hi Lady Kagome, I have not seen you in a while either. Shippo told me you changed on the outside but on the inside you were still Kagome!" Rin exclaimed. Kagome smiled approvingly at her correct use of language. "Ri- I am glad that you are in charge while Lord Sesshomaru is gone. All mean old Jaken does is mope around screaming at the servants and me, and I have no one to play with, but Mr. Jaken is on a long vacation to his homeland because he said he needed a break from me." Rin babbled to her. Shippo glanced at her with a silly grin and the bubbly girl laughed and poked his shoulder. "Hai, you are it!" she screamed before running off with a bell like giggle. Kagome petted Shippo's head and he followed after the forever joyous Rin with a quarter of his demonic speed. Kagome watched walked to the sakura tree Chorei had shown her earlier and sat under it as she watched them play. She suddenly missed the presence of her daiyoukai and sighed as she focused on the matter at hand. Kagome would keep peace among his lands until her lordship returned. She vowed that to the least, and to be ready for another spiritual training when he returned, this time with her demonic energy. Kagome stared off into the setting sun with confidence as she relaxed against the sakura tree's trunk, creating an image that a painter could only dream of catching.


	7. Lady Kagome

**This chapter is somewhat short because i dont like writing in one person's POV, eh but i think i did a pretty good job. 10 reviews, 2979 hits :D (almost 3000, we can do it!!!), 11 favs, and 21 alerts. I have alot of errors but i'm also human :) here we go in another chapter of... **

Undefined Power

Chapter 7- Lady Kagome

**(This Chapter will be in Kagome's POV for the majority.)**

It had been three days since Sesshomaru had left and the stress of newly learning the ways of the castle were catching up to me. I was currently in his study finishing off the last of his boring paperwork with the beautiful Chorei making sure I was doing everything correctly. It was a snap to learn, easier than I thought and my inu was happy that we would please her mate. I rolled my eyes inwardly at it and sighed almost chucking the quill pen in the ink jar after finishing the last paper. I would have been done a lot fast if Chorei would have left me alone. The second day she basically taught me everything about papers there was to learn and so today she put my skills to the test. Shippo and Rin appeared a lot more than brother and sister to me, but hey I'm Shippo's mother I'm supposed to watch for things like this. I met Rin's nanny yesterday, she's a reverse kitsune. Weird isn't it? Shippo treats her like a sister, maybe because she's also a kitsune who lost her parents. Rin began calling me okaa-san yesterday, so the mystery of her and Shippo actually being a couple is a toughie. "Kagome, you're free to go now." Chorei called to me, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded to her slightly and left the room with long flowing ribbons following behind me. It was one of Chorei's simpler yukatas. It had a beautiful sparkling baby blue color with a large navy blue rose on the back, and of course plenty of flowing ribbons. When I had arrived at breakfast about three hours previous, it seemed Rin enjoyed the ribbons more than I did. I chuckled to myself down the hallway and smiled at Chorei who acted like a grandmother to Rin, always spoiling her. Chorei promised to make her one just like it and have it ready for her by tomorrow. I sighed and thought about Sesshomaru. Hopefully he would be back by then. I jogged up the stairs to our room and entered our walk in closet with a thoughtful face. I carefully pulled down the training garb Chorei had splendidly created with mine and Sesshomaru's demonic colors. It was form fitting like the slayer outfit, but the design was unique. The sleeves appeared very loose and even hung off my arm as if they were loose, but they were in fact at my forearm and gave the appearance to look as if I was improperly dressed for battle. The outfit was also a one piece, but did not have the feet protection as the slayer outfit had, so instead Chorei made me socks to protect my feet. Sighing, I slipped out of the yukata and into the training garb. I sat on the high bed to put on my socks and jumped down almost busting my ass. I laughed to myself and grabbed the boots Chorei made me from under the bed. I slid them on my feet and hurried to the dojo. Rin's nanny was currently teaching Shippo and Rin, so I still had a few hours to myself. The dojo door was already open surprisingly and I smelt sweat and at least a dozen men inside. **(A/N: okay lol I tried my best with one person's POV, and I have to exit it for now.)** There were more than five rows of a dozen men inside, all of them following the orders of a huge bear youkai in his humanoid form standing in front of them. Kagome stood at the doorway for a few seconds watching them train before grabbing the Shinto's off Sesshomaru's weapon rack and was about to walk to go train in the outside dojo when the deepest male voice she ever heard rumbled in her ears.

"Where do you think you are going with those weapons honswore?" he asked causing the soldiers to stop what they were doing and stare at Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to face them.

"I was going to the outside dojo to train and let you guys have the whole dojo to yourself. If you prefer me stay, I will." Kagome retorted with a roll of her eyes. The bear youkai seemed offended by her actions and growled at her.

"Who the hell are you to talk to me that way bitch? You do know I am the Sesshomaru's 1st captain in command, but since he isn't here, his fuckin' mate is in charge. I bet she's a dumb broad, and I'm surprised she hasn't fucked up yet." He roared as he approached her. Kagome glared at him and tied the Shinto's' sheaths to her hips.

"Is that so?" she questioned folding her arms after he towered in front of her, "because I would happen to be that mate you're screaming obscenities at." Kagome replied coldly with a glare. The bear youkai seemed unfazed by her and shrugged.

"If you are his mate then duel me whore, I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru wouldn't choose some weak, pathetic bitch like you, who doesn't even know what clothes to wear to the training field." The general told her with a gruff smile. Kagome nodded and shook her head.

"I am a bitch, but only because of my race. Tell your men to move out of our way, this will require a lot of space for someone as big as you." Kagome replied with serenity.

"My name is General OoGuma, what is yours?" the bear youkai questioned politely at the mention of a duel.

"My name is Lady Kagome." Kagome replied as the two approached the middle of the dojo. The two bowed to each other and Kagome withdrew the Shinto Wakizashi's with ease and twirled them in her hands before falling into a stance. OoGuma withdrew a long broadsword and took a charging stance as he watched the tiny woman, compared to him, release her aura. The bear youkai grimaced and frowned, the little inu had been hiding her power, which was why he had sensed her so weak. Disregarding her power, he charged her surprised that she kept her balance as he pushed only half of his weight against her. Kagome jumped back from the youkai and roundhouse kicked the center of his chest, causing him to fly back a few feet with his arms in front of him like superman. She smiled and made quick work of charging after him, using quick, precise strokes of the miniature swords to keep him in a defensive stance. The bear youkai pushed the small girl away from him and tripped her on her back as he did so. Kagome leapt up with grace within the instant her back touched the floor and landed on the youkai's shoulders. The youkai dropped his blade and grabbed her ankles. Kagome sheathed her weapons as the youkai tugged her featherweight body off his shoulders and began to spin her around in a circle by her ankles. He released them and picked up his weapon, expecting to see her land on her neck, but was surprised to see when she caught herself on the wall he threw her closest to. She withdrew her weapons again without hesitance and charged the bear youkai with unbound strength, sending him to the floor. The bear youkai roared and threw her feet off his chest, causing her to go flipping backwards. On her last flip Kagome caught her balance and produced a moving stance as she watched him approach her fearlessly. She gave him a beautiful smile and the two circled each other with caution. Kagome moved first, attacking his chest with the Shinto's. He blocked one of her weapon strokes, but the other cut him horizontally, making him bleed lightly. He growled at her and back handed her away with his free hand, catching the inu off guard. Kagome growled and touched her stinging cheek. OoGuma smiled wolfishly at her and picked her up by her weapons when she charged again. Kagome released her weapons and kicked him square in the throat then used his falling chest to flip away as he fell. He hit the wooden dojo floor with an echoing thud and Kagome grabbed his heavy sword as if it was a toothpick and placed it as neck as he gasped for breath.

"Do you yield?" she questioned in a calm voice with her heavy waist-length hair strewn about as if she had wrestled with a briar thorn patch. A thin sheen of sweat covered her face, causing her bangs to stick to her face. The bear youkai nodded and Kagome placed a glowing luminescent red hand on his throat, dropped his sword and placed the other on his chest. When the color faded she backed away from him only slightly and offered her hand. OoGuma stared at her suspiciously before accepting it while rubbing his throat with the other. **(A/N: Okay, back to Kagome's POV, sorry if it confusing, but this was the only way I felt I could do the battle.)** I smiled at the general and pulled my hair back. He was sweating profusely and I could smell he hadn't bathed for a while.

"I humbly apologize to you Lady Kagome for underestimating you. You have my soldiers and my respect." OoGuma informed me earnestly. I nodded and we bowed to each other once more. I withdrew my aura in my body and smiled at the soldiers on the sidelines.

"Don't be to hard on yourself because you lost to me, you were a good fight, and there were times I underestimated you as well." I told him touching the healing bruise on my cheek. OoGuma nodded to me and I smiled to him politely. "You may return to training your soldiers, sorry interrupted." I told him as I returned the weapons to the weapon rack.

"You apologize to people way too much Kagome, but you did fairly well in a fight against one quite large, for even this Sesshomaru had once had problems dueling an oaf that big in size." Sesshomaru said from the doorway. I nearly squealed in excitement and ran to him immediately. I nudged his chin with the top of my head then licked his earlobe, which was the inu female's way of greeting their mate when they had been separated for a while. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her small form and kissed the top of her crown. "Though I am severely unhappy that he struck you, it was a duel, and I have shed more blood in duels before." Sesshomaru spoke softly touching my cheek. I smiled up at him and nodded. "You may go to our loft now, I'll see you in a moment." He told me generously and I nodded and left quickly. I entered our hot springs and bathed in a hurry, returning to the yukata I had on previously instead of looking for another. I was on my way out the room when I bumped into Sesshomaru. "Do you ever look where you are going Kagome?" he asked with a slight hint of sarcasm. I scowled at him and nodded my head. "Chorei informed me that you ran the palace quite well without much help from her." I shrugged and nodded.

"I guess so its not like it was an SAT or something." I said with a slight bow of my head. Sesshomaru picked my head up using my chin with his finger and stared into my eyes with those dark molten amber pools and sighed.

"I do not know what these SAT's are, but running a large palace like this is very hard if you have not had training before." Sesshomaru spoke softly. I raised an eyebrow at him and nodded.

"That's true but why are you speaking so softly, and when did you get so much taller than me? You look a little buff too." I said admiring his form as I stepped away from him. "You even showed a little public affection in front of your generals, are you sure you're okay?" I questioned him. Sesshomaru's large shoulders heaved with a sigh and he nodded. My eyebrow rose even further at this. "Sesshomaru, your showing emotion!" I half-whispered in surprise. He nodded and turned his head from my view, but I grabbed his chin and turned it back to my face waiting for an answer. I expected him to snatch my hand and growl at me, but when he didn't I gasped.

"Yes, I became one with my beast, one of the reasons it took so long for me to return," he paused and studied my face for a look of disgust, "and my feelings for you multiplied tenfold." He said gently. My mouth nearly fell open in surprise and I felt my beast fill with glee in my mind. He lowered his head and captured my lips in a gentle kiss, leaving me stunned. "Your yukata is beautiful on you." He told me wrapping his arms around my waist. He was so much taller than me now. Before, my head was able to lie on his shoulder, but now, it barely reached under his collarbone. He pulled away from me and handed me eighteen jewel shards causing my mouth to fall open again.

"I met up with the hanyou and he gave me ten of them. His son wishes you well also. I found eight on my patrol, some wild beasts smelled your scent on me and figured I had the Shikon." He told me with a voice a few notches higher than OoGuma's. I nodded and added the shards to the rest of the Shikon jewel.

"Sesshomaru, may I-," I began with uncertainty and he nodded.

"You have my permission to take leave for one week to help your slayer friend with her birth of her triplets. She will need you there." Sesshomaru told me, "However, you must take Rin and the kitsune with you. Rin knows how to ride Ah-Un, and Shippo can ride with her." I jumped into his arms with as a hug and he kissed me passionately, gripping my shoulders with excitement. "When you return, you know what is in store, especially because I have a feeling you will come back taller." I blushed and licked the unfinished mating mark on his shoulder before he sat me down on two feet. I set about packing a few kimonos, two of my training outfits, and a yukata, then traveled to Rin's room which was on the floor below Sesshomaru's, packed her clothes as well, and then traveled across the hall and packed Shippo's clothes. I journeyed to the stable to collect Ah-Un and loaded our bags on his saddle. I commanded him to wait there as I went inside the palace to gather Rin and Shippo. Sesshomaru followed us out and kissed Rin and I goodbye. Ah-Un took to the skies with my delicate packages on their back and I flew close beside them as we headed for the village of Edo.

**Well, there we go :) tell me watcha think. Leave me love, please and thank you.**

_Mighty Mouse or SillY_


	8. Sesshomaru the Kaiyoukai

**Two chapters in one day :) lucky you guys. this chapter gets a little deeper into why Sesshomaru transformed so early. i hadnt intended him to, but i made this one to equal it out :D 11 reviews, 3166 hits, 11 favs, and 21 alerts. i couldnt love you guys anymore. Read what's at the bottom:D**

_Mighty Mouse or SillY_

Undefined Power

Chapter 8- Sesshomaru the Kaiyoukai

**(Oh Em Gee! Is this a Chapter in Sesshomaru's POV, I believe it is…You guys get to watch me screw it up.)**

Sesshomaru watched as his mate, ward, and her adoptive kit depart before a grim look covered his face. He had to act gentle, inside he was raging.

----------------------------------------------Flashback: Sesshomaru's POV---------------------------------------------

I had just left the thirty miles south barrier from my castle when I came upon my brother, his wench, and his child. "Oi Sesshomaru," he called to me, a famous way of greeting someone from thirty yards above them. I commanded my youkai cloud to descend and landed fifteen feet away from the hanyou.

"You called brother?" I questioned sarcastically inwardly rolling my eyes. The hanyou seemed unfazed for once and approached me silently.

"Here are ten jewel shards I want you to give them to Kagome. Kikyo and I were heading to a village rumored to have eight of them, and there's only one left after that." He told me exchanging his weight from foot to foot as his pup hung from his back, if you can call him a pup. His demon blood was so diluted the poor child nearly smelled like a human.

"I will do as you say, but why are you taking your child to a place that has eight Shikon shards?" I questioned with a monotone voice. InuYasha glared at me and looked at Kikyo in response.

"I told you we should have left him with the monk, Kaede, and the slayer InuYasha." She spoke firmly to him with a shake of her head.

"Shut up wench and shut up jackass." InuYasha bit back in defense. Sesshomaru growled warningly at him and InuYasha smirked. "You wouldn't dream of attacking me with you brother's kid on my back, now would you?" he taunted me dangerously. Junichiro's eyes widened and he dropped off of his father's back and ran to his mother's side. I took the opportune moment to hold the hanyou in the air by his neck, resisting the feel of my poisons to escape my claws and enter his neck. The village was only about one hundred miles from Totosai's cave, which was only three miles from here, and I could sense the power of the leader from where I stood. With a scowl, I threw the hanyou to his bottom and growled warningly at him.

"Drop the kid off at Totosai's, for we will travel to the village together. I'm pretty sure your wench as well as you can sense the leader from where we stand at a hundred miles apart." I said in a command. I saw his wench nod in agreement and I motioned her to come forward. She approached fearlessly, but in her scent, I could smell her fear. Her son hugged her hip as she walked, but she got to me in an obedient time. I grabbed her pup by the collar of his shirt and she screamed my name as she reached for him. I pulled him out of reach and jumped back, watching as InuYasha scrambled to his feet and prepared to charge me when he saw through my plan.

"Relax Kikyo he wouldn't kill no kid, 'specially not his blood. He's just gonna carry him so it'll be faster for us to travel behind him." I heard him tell his mate. Kikyo looked worriedly at her son before nodding in acceptance, as if she had any choice. I summoned my cloud under my feet and took to the skies as they followed me on foot. I dropped the kid beside me as he stared around and below him in amazement.

"You've never been this high before pup?" I asked him impassively with my arms folded. The boy shook his head and hugged my leg with the enthusiasm I thought only Rin could muster.

"No, thank you Uncle Sess." He said to me excitedly as we began to descend. I wanted to bite at him for not saying my name, but I had a feeling at his tender age of three years, he wouldn't have been able to regardless. I growled inwardly and petted the boy's head and he removed his self from my leg. I felt my heart warm to think of my ward as a daughter and sighed. She would die in seventy summers or so, unless that kit mated her, or another demon. This in my opinion had no luck in happening at all. Though Kagome had a pure heart and unwavering kindness, it didn't always rub off onto demons adopted once they hit adult hood. Being a kit, he aged fast, so when Rin was twenty-five summers, he would be an adult as well, and by that time I would have made him an officer in my army, with Kagome's consent or not. The kit held some power within him, and being a shape shifter, all he needed was the correct training, and he would be very useful to my lands. We landed and Junichiro ran to hug his mother goodbye while InuYasha told Totosai to watch after him. InuYasha left the mouth of the cave with the old demon in tow.

"No need to worry I'll take good care of him and maybe teach him a thing or two. Sesshomaru, Kagome's weapons will be ready in ten days." I nodded to him with my arms still folded and took to the skies, assuming InuYasha and his wench followed after me. To my consent, they did and we traveled fifty miles in a little over forty-five minutes before the hanyou's wench had to break, which extremely pleased me. I caught her scent after she relieved herself, and my eyes widened slightly as I waited for her to mount InuYasha's back.

"Is it wise to bring your pregnant mate into a dangerous village? Are you sure you turned your brain on today hanyou?" I questioned with cold regard and InuYasha growled deeply at me.

"Nay Lord Sesshomaru, it is I whose at fault for me coming." She told me relaxing against the hanyou's back.

"Hn," I replied taking to the skies again. They followed without orders and I signaled them to stop forty-five miles later. Once I landed I unfolded my arms and observed the thicket ahead of me.

"Do you think it'll be safe to walk through?" InuYasha questioned letting his mate down to her feet. I nodded simply and turned to them.

"Unless you are afraid of rabbits and a few insects." I replied with heavy sarcasm. InuYasha growled at me and his miko put a hand on his shoulder.

"InuYasha, he's just trying to anger you, stop taking the smallest things so seriously." She told him with a roll of her eyes. The hanyou relaxed and I smirked then led them into the dark thicket. I scowled realizing I was off of my lands and the task I had set off for, but assured myself I was preventing future problems. We walked in silence amazed at how many rabbits were jumping about. We were only five minutes in, and I had counted three hundred and seven, yet we still had thirty minutes before we left.

"If I did not know any better, I'd say these rabbits were spies." InuYasha voiced gruffly and kicked one out of his way.

"As I know better, I'd say that is the smartest thing that has come out of your mouth." I replied to him. He growled at my back and I smirked slightly. The hanyou was so easy to anger. We walked in silence as the trees seemed to be moving a bit too much with the wind. InuYasha had picked up his wench and was carrying her once more as we came to the end of the thicket. In front of us there was a destroyed village with elemental trees walking around. In the center of the village were two large trees, only three feet apart in distance. The roots came from only in front of the tree, making them look like feet. "Where do you sense the jewel shards miko?" I questioned her impatiently. The miko seemed to be concentrating as she found the shards, she frowned.

"They are very high in the sky," She told me, "At least thirty times taller than your tower." My eyes narrowed in suspicion at the two trees in the center of the village.

"Come, let us find the leader of this tree tribe." I ordered them as we exited the thicket. The village was severely covered in roots and tree branches that it appeared to have been deserted for quite some time.

"Hi," a female rabbit demon greeted walking from behind one of the large trees, "What brings you to the Village of Living Trees?" she questioned politely twitching her nose. I observed her almost white, yet still pink hair then her black colored eyes and immediately did not like her when she batted her eyes at me. I sent her a glare and she landed her obsidian gaze on my brother and his mate.

"We came here to see if the rumor was true," InuYasha began.

"Are there eight jewel shards here? " Kikyo finished for him. I stared at the rabbit youkai to answer their question and watched her frown.

"Why do you deserve an answer? The hanyou kicked one of my children." She replied.

"One?" the hanyou questioned brashly and I glared at him, "You must have like seven thousand of them bastards." The rabbit demoness seemed offended by his words and hissed at him.

"They are not bastards!" she yelled, "Nature has returned their father to the earth and I am their mother. I did not give birth to them but I am their mother as their creator." InuYasha set his mate down after watching me fold my arms behind my back something I did before I went into battle. I felt holy energy rise in defense as thousands of rabbits poured into the thicket from all directions and growled at the rabbit demoness.

"Leave your mate," she purred to me and I frowned in disgust as she placed her body close to mine, "And we shall create thousands way more powerful beings together and take over the remainder of lands." I released a flow of poisons at her face and jumped out of the way as InuYasha's wench released a purifying arrow. It entered the center of her chest and sent her to ashes. I looked up immediately watching as a teenage half-boar half rabbit youkai left from behind the leg of the other tree.

"You're an evil big meany!" he yelled to me, "First you kill my father, Haro, and now you kill my mother Usagi, now you shall face the wrath of Harousagitaro!" He yelled as his eyes bled red and the multiple rabbits covered his form as it grew.

"Well, jeeze, they could have picked a shorter name for the poor guy." I heard InuYasha mumble. I leapt behind him as I scented he began the Wind Scar. He released the attack, slaying the thousands of rabbits and the boy with the one move. "This is getting too easy." He said approaching the boy's body and poking it with the Tetsusaiga. I nodded in agreement with him for the first time and stood beside him. InuYasha looked back and called gruffly to his mate. "Oi Kikyo, watcha standin' there starin' at with your mouth all open for?" I glared at his incorrect use of grammar and listened as the wind picked up. I narrowed my eyes when I heard a twig snap from above and grabbed the hanyou's collar as we jumped back from what appeared to be a branchy hand. It hit the ground with a thud that shook the earth beneath my feet and I dropped the hanyou beside his woman.

"Pick her up and try to stay in the air as much as possible!" I ordered as I dodged a root from the ground that tried to grab my ankle. I withdrew Tokujin and hacked the offending root away, only for four more to grow in its place. Growling, I summoned my demon cloud and grabbed InuYasha's collar as I took to the sky. The roots grew and reached after us with speed, but my cloud was faster. "Hold onto your wench," I commanded him as I used my youkai to create a larger cloud. I sat him down beside me and floated higher as the branches also reached to grab us. Kikyo became pale the higher we floated and I glared at the large body of the tree. We were at it abdomen, all I needed was a few feet higher and we would be in its chest. Branches from seemingly nowhere attacked us, catching me off guard for we had not been attacked for ten minutes. I spun out of the way to dodge them and began to descend again as Kikyo gasped for breath at the surprise. Her face returned color, yet no sooner had it did, a branch from her left, out of my vision completely and snatched her into the air. The branch had pierced her left shoulder. InuYasha jumped from my cloud after her, only to be pierced through his stomach. I watched as multiple branches pierced him in places that wouldn't kill him or do much harm. Looking toward his mate, I saw that she was pierced and being held in the air by her shoulders, yet InuYasha needed more restraint. Being human, she screamed in agony, which didn't do much good for her, InuYasha, or me. I growled as my demonic energy began to dissipate. It took the majority of it to create a cloud big enough and fast in speed to hold that much weight, added the fact I flew here. Growling I flew under InuYasha and prepared to chop off some of his bindings when a branch like hand flew at vast speed from the thicket and clutched around my neck, throwing me back and pinning me against one of the legs of the great tree that reached past the sky. I scented someone nearing me and looked around as the branch binding my throat loosened. My beast resided inside of me completely and I growled dangerously as a figure came into view.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he called with a knowing grin, "It has been some centuries since you and I last met and when we did your father happened to be there." I growled dangerously at the familiar voice, trying to place its name.

"I am an elemental tree druid if you are trying to remember me. I go by the name of Jojimikio, if you recall correctly."

"What a bastard name," InuYasha spoke weakly. Jojimikio glared at the hanyou and released the branches holding them, causing the younger inu to fall before the branches returned and abruptly 'saved' him from falling. InuYasha groaned and Kikyo screamed his name in fear.

"Silence wench!" Jojimikio yelled his hands moved quickly and a flower was stitched to her mouth. Kikyo's screams were muffled and I returned my glance to the tree druid.

"What is it you wanted us here for Mikio?" I questioned impatiently. Jojimikio smiled maliciously.

"Oh isn't it obvious Maru-sama? I heard you had found a powerful mate so I collected the remainder shards and waited for you to approach. You did not come however, so I ingested them, and they gave me power. So I summoned the oddest mated creatures to come to me, and here came the rabbit and the boar. You made quick haste of the boar and his sister when they attacked your little honswore. I thought you two had already mated, but with a spy, I saw you take the poor dying girl's virginity and unfortunately she healed. It was only a matter of time, and I knew that she would resume her search for the Shikon, so I waited a bit impatiently at that and became bored. So I created this place. I knew a hundred miles out of your territory would be fine to lure you in alone one day when you were on a patrol. Unfortunately, you brother and his idiotic pregnant wench decided to come with you, so it looks like the end of the Tashio line here and now." The druid spoke with an evil cackle. I lifted my eyebrow and smirked, he obviously did not know of InuYasha's son.

"If you believe that is the case, then do away with us now." I told him with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking? You could not have impregnated the honswore, she isn't of age yet and would not survive the birth without you there." The druid shouted in confusion. I felt power in my beast's side swell inside of me and nearly lost control. I would not let this beast and I become one again, for we hadn't been so for nearly two hundred years. After mother died, I had no need for emotion, and that brought much disappointment on me from my father. Kagome's image tickled my mind. If I were to die here, I would die completing one of her wishes for me, for that was the best I could do. I watched in silence as Jojimikio gathered the strength to end us now, the branches were already posed and ready above our major arteries and hearts. With a sigh, I let my beast in full control and my power pulsed thrice. I felt the branch holding me snap but I floated instead of falling onto my bottom. My vision became completely white and I heard Jojimikio's screams of death as my demonic energy pulsed around the clearing. It wasn't long before my senses sharpened tenfold and my eyesight returned. My feet touched the floor and InuYasha's wench began to fall in slow motion. I rushed to her with unnoticed speed and caught the woman before she touched the ground. I set her down and she rushed to her mate who had fallen a couple of feet from the air, unlike her fifteen. I watched as the tall tree shrank to the size of a normal willow tree and turned my gaze to Jojimikio's horridly slashed and poison filled corpse. The heart encased around my heart shattered and I helped the miko wake InuYasha.

"Why is it that you are always injured through your stomach?" Kikyo questioned as she sent gentle healing waves into his body.

"Probably because people are so jealous of the way I eat and never get fat." InuYasha joked gazing at her sharp features from the ground. Kikyo glared at him and shoved his shoulder.

"Miko, do you see the shards?" I asked a bit more nicely then I intended. Kikyo nodded and straightened the wrinkles in her priestess outfit. She walked to his corpse and plucked them from his open brain. I watched as her face turned green after she handed me the shards and pointed her to the thicket so she could empty her stomach. Looking back at her as the hanyou regained his strength I noticed the thicket of trees was more like a forest now with at least half of its trees gone. She approached me once more and took the corrupted jewel shards from my hands.

"I think it is strange that neither you nor InuYasha are affected by the corrupted jewel. There must be something in your blood." She spoke before purifying the shards, molding them and the previous set InuYasha had given me, and handing them back to me. I nodded simply as InuYasha stood.

"Silver Inu's was created by a moon god clan and the now extinct, but existent in silver Inu blood, white Inu. Our grandmother's mother was a moon goddess." I informed her. She nodded and appeared to be thinking of something.

"Junichiro does not have much of moon god in him does he? His hair is black, like mine." She asked with a finger on her chin. I nodded slightly.

"That and traits pass down from parents. Usually, the first born child is a male, but he also possesses the silver hair and golden eyes. Your son has the golden eyes of a white inu, so I suppose that will mean he have some strength if not, he will more than likely adopt your holy powers." I informed her with a bored tone. She was pregnant with a female child and it was currently stronger than her brother inside the womb, which meant that the woman would more than likely not survive the birth if not watched by my mate. I sighed, if the miko did not survive, by inu law, if InuYasha was not fit to keep his children then I would have to raise them myself. I frowned and after making sure the hanyou was fit for a run, we ran a quarter of the way to Totosai's before I became bored and made a cloud large enough for the three of us. My beast and I were now one, and it felt uniquely strange that I now towered at about eight feet.

"Oi Sesshomaru," InuYasha called to me as Totosai's cave came into view three miles away. "Did you get taller?" he asked curiously. I glanced down at the hanyou who was a few inches shorter than Kagome.

"You can say that," I answered with a deep voice.

"Oi, your voice is deeper too." He told me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as annoyance radiated my scent.

"You became one with your beast again didn't ya?" he questioned with a smile. I nodded curtly and he smiled at me again.

"That doesn't mean I like you." I told him. InuYasha scoffed and folded his arms as we landed.

"No, but it means that you're a kaiyoukai now, and if I and/or Kikyo were to die early, there would be no doubt that you would have the strength to protect and house or kids against the youkai council." InuYasha replied with a genuine smile. I nodded and lowered my cloud to ground level and waited for Junichiro to come running out of the cave. The family of three waved to the old Totosai as I took to the sky for the last time that day after Junichiro boarded safely and was snuggled into his mother's arms. I flew the family to the outskirts of their village and dropped them off. "Oi Sesshomaru," InuYasha called after me before I began to ascend, "Tell Kagome that Sango is due in about a week." I nodded and he saluted to me as I returned to survey my lands.

-----------------------------------------------------End of Flashback & Sesshomaru's POV-------------------------------------------

The kaiyoukai smiled and entered his palace to find Chorei and get her to make him some bigger hakamas and haoris, but he also needed to catch up on the paperwork his mate had signed while he was away. He never would have though he would equal the power his father had, nor did he think he would achieve it saving his hanyou brother, his mate, and their hanyou child, but he finally understood why his father had set him on the path he did. No matter how cold Inu Tashio's eldest son became, he knew that he would once again find his soul mate, and she would eventually melt the heart of ice that had consumed his son.

**And that's the end of Undefined Power... JUST KIDDING lol i think there's like 13 more chapters in me. Oh yeaaaahhh, if i get 20 reviews by the time i start typing up the next chapter, i'll make a long chapter.. like 7000words... but only if you guyses love me.**

**Leave me love,**

_Mighty Mouse or Silly_


	9. A Birth to Remember

**Yeah, I know, this chapter is supposed to be like...7000+ words, but im like half braindead typing this... like realleh..relleh tired...yeah... i love all my reviewers btw... and the next chapter shall be longer. 5308 hits 22 reviews.. :D..18 favs and 29 alerts... i love you all but mainly my reviewers ;) jk.. i hope this chapter of UP satisfies you while i type until my fingers bleed for you guys tomorrow ... ;) umm.. leave me love :)**

_Mighty Mouse or SillY_

_**Reviewers: **_**_Kagome032000, HeavensMusical, dimpleslane1992, MeganConsoer, lildev0644, Hell Chaos Angel, Vulcana, X-19A Infinite Justice, Sarah, Darkphsychoqueen, GothicVixenSesshy, & Demon Neko Shan_**

Undefined Power

Chapter 9- A Birth to Remember

The trip to Edo was fairly uneventful besides the fact that Rin and Shippo slept two thirds of the way. Kagome decided to land near Kaede's hut and when she did, Rin and Shippo leapt from Ah-Un and then ran into Kaede's hut. Kagome smiled and removed their bags from the dragon beast. With a free hand, she petted its head lightly. The two-headed dragon nudged her hand then licked her palm. "Graze nearby Ah-Un, we might need you soon." She whispered to the dragon. It grunted and wobbled off. Kagome adjusted the bags' weight before entering Kaede's hut. "Hello Kaede," Kagome greeted setting their bags down.

"Ohayo Kagome. How fairs ye?" Kaede returned gently.

"I'm doing fine, what about you?" she replied sitting across from her mentor.

"Everything is fine with me Kagome." Kaede answered returning to crushing herbs. Kagome inhaled very delicately, smelling peppermint and chi-tea herbs.

"You're making tea?" Kagome questioned and stated at the same time. Kaede nodded simply bringing the bowl to her face before returning to her work. "Where did Rin and Shippo go?" Kagome asked curiously.

"They left out the back door to play with the village children." Kagome nodded and left the hut after informing Kaede she would return later. She walked to the village center slowly, enjoying the gentle breeze caressing her slightly tanned skin telling her that fall was beginning. When Kagome had reached the area in which the village children were playing in, she paused, acknowledging Rin and Shippo were not among them. There was usually someone watching the children play. With a growl, she released her senses to their fullest, smelling their watch guard and a female middle-aged woman mating in a hut near the southern entrance while the children played in the northern section. Kagome made a noise of disgust and followed Shippo's scent, which led through the Southern entrance. About half-way to them, the scent of Rin & pure blood reached her ultra-sensitive nose.

'Crap,' Kagome thought, 'Rin is menstruating.' She leapt over a fallen tree and continued her full-speed run. Rin smelled like cherries and dewy grass. Kagome heard the cries of battle and then smelled Shippo's blood, though it was only slight. She stumbled over an unexpected root, but caught her balance before she fell.

"Fox fire!" Shippo yelled as a burst of flames leapt from his palms and charcoaled a bird youkai. Kagome changed into a battle stance after placing an invisible shield over Rin and jumped into battle with her claws, slicing a frog youkai in half.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted to her with slight excitement and three times the fear, "It is my first blood." Kagome nodded and kicked back a tiger demon then grabbed Rin's hand. She grabbed Shippo by his tail then placed a large barrier under them as they took to the skies.

"Where are we going Lady Kagome?" Rin asked as she looked behind and under them.

"Back to Edo then we'll see what we shall do from there." Kagome replied taking a glance over her shoulder at Shippo. He appeared to not be affected at all by Rin's scent and her eyebrows furrowed at it. She made a mental note to ask Sesshomaru later then changed her glance back to Rin. The first blood must have created a powerful scent for demons to travel at least five miles in all directions just to see it and Kagome mentally made a note to ask Sesshomaru about that as well, talk about embarrassment. Kagome landed in front of Kaede's hut and sent her inside as she and Shippo waited outside for her.

"Shippo-," Kagome began with the tone of an upset mother. Shippo's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards.

"I-I di-didn't do nothin' honest Okaa," he began with a slight stutter of his words, "The village kids wouldn't let us play with them, so we decided to go make a game of our own." Kagome glanced at him with understanding eyes, yet a raised eyebrow signaling she wasn't letting him off the hook.

"So what game was that, and please don't tell me it was doctor." Kagome replied with a sigh. Shippo almost questioned her before he remembered InuYasha and Kagome arguing about her time and Kagome getting a physical for some sport.

"Doctor, no, we played…" Shippo trailed off as he struggled to find his words which made Kagome glare at him and cross her arms, "We pretended we were demon slayers." Kagome's eyes rose slightly, yet scented no deceit and nodded briefly smiling that she made him fidget and nervous. Shippo let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his taunt shoulders. Rin re-emerged with a simple baby blue yukata with green frogs as its pattern and she gave them a brilliant smile.

"Everything is all better now because Kaede gave me some yummy peppermint tea that made my tummy feel better." She announced with a slight bounce of the two pigtails on her head. Kagome nodded and turned her vision to the sky, realizing it was at least four o'clock in the afternoon.

"Hey guys," Kagome called to them before they began to chatter non-stop. The kitsune and ningen girl met Kagome's glance and she continued, "Where does Miroku and Sango live?" Shippo placed a hand on his chin and shrugged.

"I live with you so I wouldn't know." They both responded with brilliant smiles and high-fives. Kagome rolled her eyes slightly then released her senses again. She could sense more demons incoming to the town, but she smelt Sango and Miroku at the eastern entrance.

"You guys stay put for a bit," Kagome told them tenderly, "I need to put up a barrier. It will only take about five minutes before we will go invade Miroku and Sango's privacy." The two nodded and took a seat where they were standing. Kagome walked to the Goshinkibu tree and paused, looking back at the village. She placed a hand on the trunk before closing her eyes in brief meditation. She opened them after five minutes of silence had passed, revealing cyan blue eyes in which even the conjunctiva (A/N: That's the whites of your eyes people :)...What I'm sayin' is that he eyes are fully cyan blue like her or her demon transforming into their beast and their eyes bleed red...) had changed color as well. Her hands glowed cerulean as she placed them as if she was halting someone coming her way, towards the village. The glowing grew brighter as the wind picked up and splayed her hair about her form as a yellow barrier formed from the tallest hut and down. When the protective bubble at last touched the ground, the glowing began to fade as Kagome poured some of her own energy into the bubble. It was only visible to people who intended harm, but to others nothing was there, and they could pass through it with no problem.

Kagome removed her hand from the Goshinkibu and jogged back to the village, knowing that if she left Rin and Shippo alone too long, they would wander off. She walked briskly until she reached Kaede's hut, and when she did, she found a frantic Miroku who smelled nervous running towards the hut.

"Shippo get Kaede!" He yelled as he neared the hut, "Sango is going into labor!" Kagome walked up to the monk, scaring him half to death. "Kagome," he began with a startled intake of breath, "I almost didn't recognize you with your demonic markings," he paused remembering his dearest Sango, "But follow me, Sango is in labor." Kagome nodded and opened her mouth before closing it with a smile before darting pass the monk and to their hut. She could scent the birthing fluids already. She quivered inside the cozy, tidy home and heard Sango's heavy panting inside what appeared to be a birthing chamber. She entered the room as Sango released a discomforting groan.

"Kagome," she called in surprise, "You look so different, and I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Kagome studied Sango's flushed face and scented the thick sheen of sweat her body was soaked in which made her hair stick to her face.

"Sango," Kagome replied with a gentle smile, "You're going to have to take deep breaths okay, because you are going to be one hot momma." Kagome told her with a playful grin. Kagome helped Sango into the easiest birthing position as she scented the health of her babies. "Your baby girl is a little on the weak side, but if we can get her out, she should be fine." Kagome scented Sango's fear escalate but the demon slayer nodded firmly with a look of determination. She heard Kaede and Miroku enter, but heard no sound or call of assurance from either. Rin and Shippo burst in with warm towels in a bucket of hot water from the springs and Kagome instructed Shippo to leave and Rin to help Sango cool off. Rin nodded and wrung the towel out a little before placing it on the slayer's forehead.

"Kagome," She heard Shippo yell in slight fear, "Kaede is gasping for breath and clutching her chest and the left side of her face is frozen." Kagome growled slightly as she ordered Sango to start pushing with every contraction.

'Crap," she thought with a sigh, 'Kaede is having a heart attack and a stroke at the same time while Sango isn't dilated enough. She'll need about two more hours of mind-numbing contractions. What else could go wrong?' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Sango's scream as a contraction racked her insides. She winced and told Rin to encourage the soon-to-be mother to keep pushing. Kagome exited the room and witnessed the passed out monk. Kagome's eyes traveled down to Kaede whom was unconscious on the floor yet she didn't smell of sickness or death. The honswore teen placed a hand where the woman's heart was and sent small charges of holy energy into her body. She could heal the damage the heart attack had caused, but the damage done by the stroke. With a slight burst of energy, Kagome checked on the monk then Shippo who was now outside.

"Look at all the demons Kagome!" He exclaimed to her with enthusiasm, "They're all over your barrier." Kagome nodded and yelped in surprise when a rhino demon charged the barrier. She poured more holy energy into its strength then created another barrier behind it to block scent.

"They're being drawn in by the birthing scent and Rin's heat scent." Kagome explained with a slight quiver of fear, "Let us hope that they don't break through." Kagome took one last look as the demons tried to attack the barrier, only to get purified, and poured more energy into it before returning into the hut. Kagome's let her knees buckle and she caught her balance on a well-furnished rocking chair then her left temple began to throb. Kagome took deep, shaky breaths then re-entered the birthing room, scenting that Sango's daughter was weakening. "Okay Sango, we gotta speed this up, your baby girl is dying." She felt Sango's nervousness rise and almost regretted telling her play sister the information.

"What? Where is Miroku?" Sango questioned desperately clutching the side of the bed.

"He's unconscious right now, but we can do this Sango, just relax a moment, I think I can speed up this process without injuring you, and healing your baby girl." Kagome answered. Sango's eyes landed on Kagome's form with eyes of hope and another emotion Kagome (well me) couldn't identify. Kagome had recognized the same look her human mother had given the doctor when her father had become fatally ill. It was a look that couldn't be defined. Kagome nodded firmly and placed a hand on Sango's inner thigh and lower stomach. She poured immense amounts of her holy power into her and scented the biggest boy's arrival. "Rin come," Kagome told her. Rin came to her side immediately with a warm white towel and Kagome slowed her amounts of energy as the baby's head emerged from its mother. "Follow your instincts Rin," Kagome replied as she felt the baby girl's spirit weaken, "You'll know what to do, but don't pull on the head." Kagome sent more massive amount of pure energy into Sango, sending the slayer into a light sleep as the holy energy ticked the babies inside her.

The first born fully emerged with a slight popping sound and even more birthing fluid. Rin cut its umbilical cord quickly and placed it in the crib beside the bed before grabbing another towel from the bucket and waiting as the top of the next baby's head began to show. He emerged with a little more speed, for his brother had dilated his mother quite a bit. Rin repeated the process and placed the crying babe next to his much larger brother. Kagome poured as large of quantity as she could into Sango as the baby girl finally began to grow stronger. Rin hurriedly grabbed a towel from the bucket and rushed back to Sango's body as the baby girl was birthed into the world. Kagome pulled her powers off with a tired sigh and took the baby girl from Rin after her umbilical cord had been cut. She analyzed its body weight and silence as premature, yet she was a triplet with her brother. Kagome placed a finger on the baby's nose, sending small amounts of growing holy energy into her insides. Satisfied, Kagome placed the baby in between the two boys whom had calmed and fallen asleep before turning back to the still asleep Sango.

She touched Sango's inner thigh before glancing at her claws. She needed to remove the placenta without doing damage to Sango's passage. She placed a barrier around her nails and pushed her arm into her vagina until she felt the displaced placenta. With a tad bit of a struggle, she grasped the placenta and pulled it out as she withdrew her hand. With a slight look of brief disgust, Kagome walked over to the bucket and washed her hands before using an invisible barrier to pick up the barrier then placed it into the hot water. Kagome smiled at Rin in thanks as the young helper departed to her dearest Shippo. Her attention turned back to Sango whom had begun to stir awake. Kagome fought to stay awake as she sat beside Sango and pulled her legs down. "Hey girl," Kagome called with a gentle smile. Sango met Kagome's eyes with a smile then her hands went to her empty feeling stomach and nothing but panic radiated from her sister.

"Kagome-," She began with a strangled sob. Kagome concentrated on her words and shook her head then used an invisible barrier to bring the awake and hungry babies to their mother. "Oh wow, Kagome." Sango praised touching their faces with unsure hands. "You're the best." Kagome smiled weakly and mentally screamed when she felt a sharp blow attack her barrier. Miroku walked into the room groggily as Kagome exited and walked outside.

"Shippo, go inside." Kagome instructed drunkenly as she fought to stay upright.

"Kagome are you okay?" he asked with concern as he touched her hand. Kagome pulled away from him roughly and almost fell.

"Go inside," she repeated distantly, "I'll be back." Shippo stared at her with confusion before nodding and waving Rin to follow him. Kagome staggered to the barrier before walking out of it without trouble. She placed a weak barrier around her and flared her aura, causing the demons to turn all eyes on her. Stumbling, Kagome lead them to the clearing of the well. There were at least three hundred and fifty different breeds of demons before her, all seeking blood. Kagome's eyes landed on the red-haired wolf demon leading them and almost fell to her knees.

"Nice to see you again Kagome." She said with a sparkle of her sea-green eyes. Kagome nodded sleepily.

"I could say the same for you Ayame, how are your kits and Kouga doing?" she asked genuinely with a slur of her words. Ayame raised an eyebrow at the weak honswore.

"I haven't seen Kouga in a while, but his pups are dead." Ayame replied. Kagome jumped in surprise and stared at her in confusion.

"Why?" Kagome questioned, "What happened?"

"Survival of the fittest, but they were all weak." Kagome almost fell to her knees but held herself upright as she spit at the wolf princess in disgust.

"You'll die here." She told her sternly as she changed into a stance. Ayame laughed mockingly and waved her hand dismissively at the honswore

"You can barely stand on your two feet you drunken whore. I will teach you for luring my mate away." Ayame withdrew her sword and charged at Kagome before she had a chance to block and cut into her side. Kagome clutched her side impassively then launched it at the wolf's face.

"Acid Rain," Kagome yelled with a smirk. The blood covered Ayame's face and she released her weapon as her skin sizzled, blistered, and bubbled. Kagome smiled weakly and removed the sword from her side then threw it at Ayame's chest, smiling when it impaled through her heart and pinned her to the ground. The massive amount of demons waiting swarmed towards Kagome with hisses and Kagome smiled as she began to glow a translucent storm grey. Her eyes bled cerulean and her hands glowed ruby red. Holy energy from the trees and ground poured into the charging demons, purifying them before they had a chance to touch her. After all the demons had been turned to ash, Kagome dismissed the barrier over the village of Edo before falling to her knees then face planted in the dirt with unconsciousness.

**Eww, I actually had to research in this chapter, the other one too, but You learn somethin new everyday...oh yeah.. i know that women arent apposed to push until they are fully dilated..but... Kagome doesnt know that :D. I'ma start double spacing this mess soon...**

**P.S: Leave me Love :D**

_Silly or Mighty Mouse_


	10. The Slightest Discovery of her Past

**Yah, kinda late on this one...and its not very long...but I'll start giving you guyses previews of the next chapters at the bottom :). Sorry fer the lateness though. Stupid School...Well as I'm sitting here eating some chocolate ice cream, I smile because I have 29 reviews, 6711 hits, 23 favs, and 35 alerts...soooo.. this chapter was possed to be uber long...but ...i was distracted. :)**

_Mighty Mouse or SillY_

Undefined Power

Chapter 10- The Slightest Discovery of her Past

Kagome shook with convulsions every three minutes for the next few hours. It wasn't until Shippo had gotten the nerve to disobey his mother did he venture outside the barrier and find her unconscious. Without second thought he had carefully picked her up and ran to Miroku's hut, where Kaede now sat with her back against the wall, fully awake. She seemed to be watching, but only turned her head as Shippo set the unconscious woman-child on the wooden floor. Kagome quivered violently as if a high magnitude earthquake was racking her body. "What do we do?" Shippo half yelled. Kaede turned her head slowly, watching as Kagome's writhing stopped.

"There is nothing I can do for her. Calm yourself Shippo. I am sure she will be fine." Shippo stared at Kaede, half-acknowledging the slurred words of the old woman and touched his mother's sweaty forehead as he sniffed her lovely scent for any kind of sickness or curse. When he scented none, he relaxed, if only a little, and sat down beside her as her body twitched slightly and she began gasping for breath. Shippo placed his hand on her ribcage and pushed lightly several times, causing dark liquid to dribble from her lips. Shippo sniffed gently confused beyond measure.

"Kaede," he called worriedly, "Some liquid came from her mouth but it doesn't smell like blood."

"Back away from Kagome now Shippo!" Kaede slurred with a yell to the young kit. Shippo leapt away just as a solid pink shield surrounded her body. It generated holy energy so strong that Miroku and Rin emerged from the birthing chamber.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked nearing the unconscious female. He placed his hand on the shield only for the shield to repel him into the rocking chair, breaking it from the force.

"Miroku?" Sango's worried voice called from the birthing chamber.

"Everything is okay Sango. I've been meaning to replace that old rocking chair anyways." He called back to her, smiling when he heard her chuckle. He rubbed his head and rump gently with a pained expression.

"Kagome's soul is on a course through time by the goddess, OoInuAzami." She was the creator of the black inu race." Kaede explained turning her head slowly to the right as she prepared to stand. "Only Kagome can help herself, but the girl has some secret connection to the Kami's, so I am sure no harm will come to her." Kaede rose to her feet slowly and walked into the birthing chamber. She checked the babies' health and Sango's.

"Ye birthed healthy boys Sango," Kaede paused in her examination, "Your girl is a little on the weak side but she seems to be fairing well, and I found no injuries on you, but you will be off your feet for a few days because Kagome did not wait for your womb to fully become ready for the children to pass through. "I suppose that is good though, for if she had waited, your daughter might not have survived." Sango nodded thankfully and stroked the cheeks of her baby girl and smiled gently as she succumbed to sleep and joined the in the dream world. No one spoke as Kaede left the hut, figuring she was going to go tend to her village duties. Shippo, Rin, and Miroku's eyes were focused on Kagome, praying for her safety.

In Kagome's Mind

Kagome shook herself awake, and opened her eyes, only to meet darkness. She waited for her eyes to become adjusted. When they didn't, she frowned and tried to stand, but failed miserably. "What's going on?" she questioned aloud, wincing when her voice echoed three times as loud. "Okay, I coulda sworn I thought that, but it came out as my voice…" She trailed off wincing as her thoughts echoed once more. "Wait," she spoke, "If I can't hear my thoughts in my head, and I still have my demonic hearing inside my head, then I must be shrunken inside my mind or something like that…weird." The darkness before shattered and she found herself in front of the Goshinkibu. Kagome stood quickly, hating the dead silence that echoed the clearing. Her eyes acknowledged the well, then the sky, and frowned when absolutely no sounds could be heard except the slight breeze that tickled her face. Her eyes landed on the well once more and ran to it, almost teetering over when she peered over the edge and saw it was filled with water. "What the Hades?" she said softly as she touched the water's brim. Kagome backed away from the well and turned around, finding that the clearing closed as if the village of Edo was not there.

She ran down the slight hill and was thrown back by a barrier instead of trees. "Okay…Really, what the hell? I know I'm not dreaming…" Kagome scratched her head dumbfounded and sighed as she stood again. Her eyes landed on the Goshinkibu, and winced when she tried to expand her aura as pained racked her ribs. "Oh wow, containment I see, either that or I used the majority of my energy earlier." She ran to the large tree and jumped onto the nearest branch, screaming when she met a pair of eyes on the branch across from her. Losing her balance, Kagome fell, groaning when she met the ground with a pained 'oof'. The person landed beside her and Kagome opened one eye, meeting beautiful molten silver with stripes of cerulean eyes. Kagome lost her breath as she noticed the red full moon symbol on the middle of her forehead.

"Hello Kagome." She spoke with an ethereal voice. Kagome's head tilted to the side, as she saw pointed ears, a pug nose, and slightly fuller lips like her own. The woman's face was sharp, and Kagome admitted she was beyond the description of beautiful.

"Hi," Kagome replied weakly as she breathed at last, "How do you know my name?" The woman's face held no expression as she backed away from the girl so she could stand. Kagome instead sat up and backed away a little.

"A mother would hope she knew her daughter's middle name." The woman replied smartly. Kagome's head cocked to the side even more, confusion consuming her face.

"Kagome isn't my middle name though, and my mother is five hundred years away." Kagome replied with a slight frown.

"You already know that woman is not your mother, and Kagome is your middle name, dearest KoInu-Hideka." The woman responded. Kagome paused as she translated the meanings in her head.

"Child inu of excellence or superior?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow, "I am no one's superior and no one is mines, for everyone is equal." The woman raised her eyebrow slightly.

"It was your father's idea for Hideka, I had chosen Ishi." The woman responded with a slight smile.

"My father?" Kagome echoed, "Are you trying to say you are my mother?" Kagome questioned scratching her head lightly. The woman sighed and stroked Kagome's multi-colored hair.

"It would appear so dearest Hideka." The woman responded touching her own ebony locks. Kagome stared at the woman with slight confusion before cocking her head to the side again. "I swear you have the most behavior of an inu I have seen." The woman said with a light chuckle. Kagome's head tilted the other way in confusion, causing the woman to laugh harder.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Back to a more serious note," the woman evaded, "My name is OoInuAzami and I brought you here to introduce myself, as rising evil, your heritage, and to take advantage of your holy overdose. I can explain some other things as well. I'm sorry it took so long for me to approach you but I wanted to see how you advanced without my help. Even though you excelled a lot faster than I expected, you didn't complete what I did expect." OoInuAzami said with tender annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome answered in question.

"You are seriously lacking in your demonic power, though the prince of the western lands helped move you up a bit, you still need to work on them. That's another reason why you passed out. You had a holy overdose." OoInuAzami informed with a slight growl. Kagome observed the woman's actions silently then frowned.

"So you want me to train in my demonic strength from now on?" She asked with a questioning eyebrow. OoInuAzami's eyes lit up excitedly and she gave a coy smile.

"Yes, you have advanced far beyond compare to your aunt in holy energy and now all you need is demonic training and you'll be set." The woman explained with a large smile.

"Who's my aunt, and what will I be set for?" Kagome returned instantly.

"Why Midoriko of course and before you ask, she accidentally purified her demonic side on day while trying to exceed in her holy power. She had a holy exertion and an overdose at the same time and while in that state, her holy power went haywire and she became a miko, so the elder black inu Kami's took away her immortality and sent her to the mortal realm to battle a plaguing evil on earth, and that is why the heaven's needs you to train as much as you can in every way you are able. When you achieve your highest level of power before taiyoukai, the great evil's son will come. He is but an amateur compared to his father. After you slay his son, you will achieve the status of taiyoukai. Ten summers will pass before his sister will appear, but remember this, she does not mean harm. Nine moon cycles will fly by before their mother will come and when that happens, you must ignore her power to deceive. She is a very formidable foe and ten times stronger than her son, but one hundred times weaker than her mate." OoInuAzami told her with a stern, instructing tone.

"Why me?" Kagome asked with a small voice and a defying raise of her left eyebrow. The black inu goddess caught this and held back a smirk.

"It has been you since conception dearest Hideka. Your mate Sesshomaru will be a great help to you, but after you return to his side, you will have to set him straight." The inu said with a slight smirk. Kagome nodded as her eyebrows furrowed when she drifted into deep thought.

"So if there are elder Kami's of the black inu's, then you didn't create them?" the curious girl interviewed with a pummeled expression.

"Heavens no, that myth is what Midoriko started when she was banished to the mortal realm. What it means is that I am the re-creator of our kind, for I was pregnant with you a few years before she was banished." OoInuAzami explained with a loving smile.

"My Kami," Kagome exclaimed raising both her eyebrows in shock, "How long were you pregnant with me?"

"Over or just about a century and a half," The black inu goddess replied simply, "but that's nothing compared to Sesshomaru's mother. I think she has the record of three hundred years." OoInuAzami chuckled and when she saw Kagome's mouth ajar, she grinned from ear to ear. "There's another thing about demons, especially inu's. We're pregnant longer, especially if the child is strong." Kagome nodded and closed her jaws.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, but how can one stand being pregnant that long?" Kagome questioned. The black inu goddess gave a coy smile and touched Kagome's forehead.

"There is a way to speed up the process to one year per century, but you have to have the permission of the great inu Kami's mate. If she changes it for you, then she will more than likely change it for the whole black inu race to speed up the black inu clan's reproduction after you destroy the four great evils and they are recreated." She stated and Kagome nodded slightly.

"I thought there were only three," Kagome replied suspiciously with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh drat," OoInuAzami said with slight disappointment, "I ruined the surprise, but oh well. There will be the brother of the greatest evil. He isn't much to worry about though." Kagome rolled her eyes and brushed back the bangs from her face.

"Look!" A familiar male voice exclaimed, "The symbol on her forehead is changing."

"Well looks like your awakening," OoInuAzami said as the image of the Goshinkibu clearing began to fade, "Bummer, I was going to tell you about why your father and I had to take drastic measures, but that is for another time I suppose." Kagome watched as the scene returned to the void blackness.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled after the goddess as she waved goodbye.

"Until we meet again dearest Hideka." The black inu goddess bid. The feeling of her body returned to her and her legs felt numb. She groaned at the pain of tingling, and prickling sensation in every part of her body. Groaning, she turned on her left side and retched gruesomely. She felt someone pull back her hair and she opened her eyes weakly.

"Ugh," she spoke with a creaking voice, "Where am I?"

"You are in the monk and slayer's hut." Kagome swung her head to the side at the comforting voice she couldn't place, nearly regurgitating whatever was in her stomach. "Don't move too fast." He told her gently, "Take your time for this Sesshomaru is pretty sure that after a week of no usage, your body is numb." Kagome released a groan and closed her eyes then fluttered them back open as she rolled onto her stomach.

"Sesshomaru?" she called weakly.

"Yes Kagome?

"You aren't Sesshomaru. You're his beast. I love Sesshomaru as a whole and everything but you are a totally different personality. Give my Sesshomaru back control, and let him choose when he wants to be a kaiyoukai, if he wants to, not by catching him in a moment of weakness." Kagome rasped out with a bit of pain. She knew at her position, she was very vulnerable to an angry bestial side but nearly lurched in surprise when she heard him leave and snapped her head to see his cloak. Kagome whimpered when she realized she was alone. She turned her head slowly to observe her surroundings, surprised that she was on a fairly comfortable bed. The young inu found her strength retuning gradually and lifted her self up with shaky arms. She looked down, finding she had been vomiting in a bucket at the side of the bed and turned her head from the sight. Taking deep, calm breaths, Kagome swung her legs over the side of the bed and let her bare feet touch the cool wooden planks. She caught her balance using the rear post of the bed and carefully walked out of the room using the walls and doorframe. Kagome reached the birthing chamber and found it empty of any sitter, but smelled the triplets in three cribs that looked recently built.

She walked over to them with careful strides and looked down into large violet eyes. The baby cooed at her excitedly and Kagome smiled gently then carefully picked the baby girl up. "Hey there sunshine," Kagome greeted with a huge smile, "You're growin' pretty nicely." The baby girl cooed once more and reached for the bangs that were chin length. Kagome smiled and placed her back in the crib with care, slightly surprised that she went to sleep as soon as her head touched the sheep's wool. Kagome repeated the same to the two boys. She scented Sango approaching with vast speed.

"Kagome!" she called running into the room. Kagome turned her head to greet the slayer covered in demon blood. "Where are Sesshomaru, Rin, & Shippo?" she questioned with urgency.

"I don't know," Kagome replied hoarsely, "When I awoke only Sesshomaru was here, but he left. I suppose Rin and Shippo went with him." She answered placing the second born baby boy back in his crib.

"Do you feel better?" Sango asked suspiciously. Kagome nodded meekly.

"Holy overdose," Kagome said.

"Ouch," the slayer winced.

"Have you decided names for them yet?"

"No, Miroku and I haven't decided names for them yet."

"Demons are attacking?" Kagome questioned glancing at the bloodied Hirakatsu.

"Oh yeah, they are attacking in waves, and I need to go back out there. You stay here where it is safe and watch my babies for me please." Sango yelled as she ran out the hut. Kagome sighed and took a glance at the sleeping babies. Her attention turned to the baby girl whom appeared premature and suddenly remembered something from health class that women sometimes still produced eggs when pregnant. Kagome touched the baby girl's cheek slightly then departed from the room. She picked up a ladle from a bucket in the sitting room and drank pure, cold water from it slowly enjoying the ease it brought to her throat. Kagome looked back to the birthing chamber before glancing at her hands nervously. She had to leave, for she felt her beast calling to her, ready to run. She glanced back at the birthing chamber and walked calmly inside. Kagome placed her hands on two crips for balance as she began channeling a barrier of each of the triplets.

Exhausted, she sunk to the floor still powering her holy power into the shields. Once done, she gasped for breath and pulled herself up with shaky arms. Taking another deep breath, Kagome ran from the hut, dashing into the forest using her demonic power. She transformed into her bestial inu without realization and raced into the distance. It wasn't until she reached the far edge of the continent did she stop abruptly. Shaking her mane, Kagome leapt into the air, landing expertly on an air current and running on it until she reached an island. She jumped off the air current and landed in her humanoid state on the sandy ground. She picked herself up sturdily, despite being completely void of her energies and took four steps before she fell backwards into the sand. Her vision blurred and she saw a pointed face before her vision blackened and her senses left her.

"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan," Miroku called as ran into his hut with his wife in tow not too far behind him as he placed his staff beside the door as he walked in. He slowed his pace as he neared the birthing chamber.

"She's gone?" Sango asked as she approached him from behind slowly.

"Yes love, but she didn't leave them unguarded dearest, so she'll always be keeping watch on them." Miroku explained pointing to some carvings embedded in the cribs then a letter on the wall.

"What's it say?" Sango asked as she tried to read the scripture. Miroku placed his fingers over the runes and concentrated on the power she left behind.

"We'll see her again when the time is right, but until then she'll always be watching over us. Sango nodded and glanced down at her baby girl whom was the only one of her children awake.

"Hello my dearest Ruriko," She said with a smile, "I am glad to have finally thought of your name." Miroku smiled and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"What of our lovely boys?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Our second born could be named Shinjiro." He suggested softly. Sango laughed and set her darling girl back into her crib.

"Hah, well if he is anything like his father, his name will be untrue." Miroku made a face and she nodded at his offer. "What about our big boy?"

"Tokutaro sounds like a good name." They said in unison. Sango laughed and pecked his cheek.

"Let us go bathe this demonic blood off and celebrate the naming of our children." Miroku offered with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. Sango raised hers back and ran off with the perverted monk grabbing at her bottom when he came in reach.

**Yerp, there we go, & here's yer preview.**

**_The wind blew coarsely across the sea, whipping sand into her face and chilling her to the bone. The storm grey sky darkened to an almost midnight_****_ black as electricity pulsed the air and thunder boomed in her ears. Fat droplets of rain drenched her clothing and hair as the wind picked up, causing sand to stick to her face along with stray strands of hair that wasn't tied back in a low pony tail. A clap of thunder shook her out of her meditation and she stood quickly. The storm cleared as soon as her eyes snapped open, revealing determined multi-colored orbs._**

**And...there ya go... typing it up as we speak..so don't kill me:) I dunno what I have planned for the majority of this chapter so far...so expect the unexpected :)...Leave yer love.**

_Mighty Mouse or SillY_

**P.S.: I Love You Guyses so leave me love in return!**


	11. It's Been A Long Time

**Heeeeeeeyyy Everyone. Chapter 11 up for my lateness in chapter 10... I dont have a preview for you guys yet... but I will tell you that Kagome goes into detail for what happened while she was...hah.. read the story, I'll tell what happened to her while she was away in the next chappie...but I have 32 reviews, 7538 hits, 25 fav's, & 38 alerts :)...enjoy...oh yeah... I'm sorry for all the type to the o's in my last chapter :)...now you can enjoy**

_Mighty Mouse or SillY_

Undefined Power

Chapter 11- It's been a Long Time

The wind blew coarsely across the sea, whipping sand into her face and chilling her to the bone. The storm grey sky darkened to an almost midnight black as electricity pulsed the air and thunder boomed in her ears. Fat droplets of rain drenched her clothing and hair as the wind picked up, causing sand to stick to her face along with stray strands of hair that wasn't tied back in a low pony tail. A clap of thunder shook her out of her meditation and she stood quickly. The storm cleared as soon as her eyes snapped open, revealing determined multi-colored orbs. They were an interesting mix of the four elements, the sky, plus her original color. The colors were in stripes, with her original color in the middle. From top to bottom it was scarlet red, forest green, molten brown, cerulean, silver, and then sky blue. It had been three years since she had seen his face or even been in his presence. She hoped his beast hadn't rampaged through the continent trying to find her. Her mind drifted to her children. Her darling daughter was probably seventeen or so now if she could last recall her age correctly.

All she needed was three more days before he children could rejoice in her arms and her mate would gather her in his embrace and kiss her passionately. Either that or he would reject her and send her back to this cursed island in which he knew nothing about. Sighing, she turned her head slowly to the left, sensing the all so familiar extraordinary power tickling her nerves. Kagome pulled at her sleeves and folded her arms across her bosom. She stepped with large strides across the shore as the waves washed over her bare feet. Looking back, she smiled when the water had done as she commanded and erased her footsteps. Her hand went to her twine necklace she had made with her holy energies with a small gold ore she found buried in the sand one day when she was training her scent in her inu form. Breathing deeply, she allowed the air element to take over and the wind picked up drastically whipping her ponytail backwards as she walked.

"Dearest Hideka," A voice greeted her from the air, "I'm glad you decided to stay here at my mystical island."

"You knew I had stayed the second night I had yet to leave." Kagome replied bitingly unfolding her arms and turning to see air.

"Ah, yes. That is true, and it was I that gave you my demon blood." Kagome snarled and the sand began to storm in a particular area.

"Unwillingly, of course, you heartless bastard… You made me drink your blood after feeding me the most poisonous plant that you created, and why?" The sand began to form a body and with a slight shake, the sand fell to the ground as the figure revealed itself.

"My gods commanded me to, and I have already explained that to you. Though I'm not sure how you'll fare after leaving this untainted island. It should be a blessing to be one with mother earth." The dark skinned man told her rubbing a bald head. Kagome sighed and tapped her chin, showing she was thinking.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry about me snapping at you Witch Doctor Uchenna Yahya, but I think it is because I am ready to see my family, in person."

"For the last time Hideka, I'm a guru, and I have already explained to you the difference-."

"Oh, that's right, and I have already told you my name is Ka-Go-Me." Kagome told him with a charming smile. The guru smiled at her and touched one of the green tattoos on his face.

"You have a point there mighty inu, but I have called you Hideka since you were born, and I did give you your memories back, so I am pretty sure you remember." The said woman-child frowned but nodded. "Why did you not want to see your mate and children, but you watched after your friends and protected them." Kagome caught his soul-stealing eyes and looked down to his slightly scarred feet.

"I know my mate will protect my children, and he is way too stubborn to die without me seeing him. I have checked on Shippo and Rin though, but I stopped after Rin begun training as a miko and felt me watching her." The guru nodded and rubbed a red tattoo on his arm.

"So when you return, you are going to take back your power you left behind to protect the ones you refer to as your nephews?"

"Yes, I think I will, though I might not. I'm interested to learn their names though. Actually I might take the power and give it to my Rin-chan." There was a pregnant pause between the two as they began walking along the shore again.

"So Uchenna," Kagome called.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did, but go ahead." The guru responded with a quirk of his full lips. Kagome's eye twitched and she murmured something along the lines of smart ass.

"You have a Swahili name, but you are on the continent of Madagascar, and I am pretty sure neither has started yet." The guru smiled and touched his hanging earlobe.

"Ah, you see, I am from the country of Mozambique, and as a guru, I have access to see the future, but must not change it or I would meet an end worst than an Egyptian mummy, so I picked a name that fit me. I traveled all across the seas to find purity, and I found it here."

"Boy will you be disappointed once you colonization begins." Kagome said shaking her head.

"So you think dearest Hideka, but I will not be living during that time. I am human now that I gave you my demonic soul, so I will be in the heavens with my gods." Uchenna saw Kagome's mouth twitch but she repressed her sadness and he smiled at her. "Do not worry Kagome, it is not the emotion that makes the rain fall, it is the power behind it." Kagome's tears fell before she could hold back a sob.

"How much longer do you have to live?" While she cried the guru took the advantage to tap into her spirit and remove her sadness before answering her.

"The gods are allowing me to stay for a hundred or so more years, and I will not die from age, but keeping the peace. Do not blame yourself, you will only make it worst. You have the power of two beasts within you, a feat not even your mate could obtain. Two large souls, and two very powerful beasts, and both are extinct. I am happy for you and your generations to house my kind even though they will be brought back after a while."

"Speaking of which Yahya, you never told me what your kind is." Uchenna smiled and touched her nose with a father-daughter type of affection.

"You are a black tiger demon that are also known as Mingribs. You know what a Siberian tiger is, imagine it as the opposite. But you are a different hybrid itself, for the colors that are in your eyes are the colors for some of your stripes."

"A dog and a cat huh," Kagome replied with a smirk, "that is hilarious." She released a jubilant laugh and the guru soon joined her.

"My dearest daughter Hideka," another voice called from the sky. Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance and shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me my mother was coming?" Uchenna glanced at her and winked.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise she brings." The black inu demoness appeared before the two and Uchenna bowed deeply before her.

"Hello once more Inu Goddess." OoInuAzami fanned a hand at him with a blush in a dismissive manner.

"Don't flatter me Yahya. My head is big enough, but me and Kagome need alone time." The guru nodded and vanished. "Now, Kagome," The black inu goddess began with a tad nervousness. "Do not be rude, we were only granted two hours to explain things to you." Kagome's eyes lit up with fire and she gave a defiant smirk as she prepared to say something back.

"If I could have, I would have been there for your growing up, so don't use that against me." Kagome growled as she sensed an immensely powerful, but dead spirit enter the living world. Suppressing another growl, a man a bit broader than Sesshomaru's father but not as muscular as his shoulders lead one to believe, appeared transparently beside her mother.

"The late Tamaruyoshi at your services my loves," he introduced with a curtsey. Kagome stared at him, then her mother, and then back at the spirit before sighing inwardly.

"It's been decades since I've seen you love." OoInuAzami said with love before frowning when her hand passed through his shoulder.

"No, the Kami's let me be whole on the spirit realm, and we saw each other last-,"

"Oh great, you mated and loved a pervert." Kagome said dryly with a roll of her multi-colored eyes.

"I can be serious when need be," he protested with a frown. Kagome raised a delicate ebony eyebrow.

"That's the same thing Miroku says, and he isn't serious when we ask him to be, but let's cut to the case, I would like to meditate the next forty-four hours away." Tamaruyoshi frowned deeper and glanced at his mate as she nodded to him slowly.

"Well, the Kami's pretty much forced us to abandon you in some way after Uchenna had consent from his gods to nifty them of my sudden death, and your mother's inability to raise you."

"Why was she unable to raise me?" Kagome interrupted with furrowing eyebrows. OoInuAzami looked at her mate then back at Kagome.

"I died as well." She replied with a slight smile.

"Our souls were already intact when we mated, and after so our bond was beyond perfect, and mine's died along with his."

"Then how are you whole now?" Kagome asked with impatience.

"Midoriko's jewel is also connected to me, and until it is put to sleep, I'll be whole in any realm I am in." Kagome glared at the two before she thought over the answer and nodded in acceptance.

"I took you to Kaede's grandmother and she purified your demon blood without hesitation, for she was afraid for any upcoming demon child to be that strong when they were only a few months old. It was sad though, you could already walk and talk, and then you just shrank to a human quite literally." Tamaruyoshi said rubbing his temple

"Why did the Bone Eater's Well in the scene you placed me in have water?" Kagome questioned to her mother.

"It once had the purest water of all the lands come from it, and we used it to drown you while Midoriko channeled her miko energy into it. I guess the miko energy created a portal of some sort or something, because no sooner had you touched the purified water, you vanished."

"Purified me?" Kagome nearly screamed as the memory of the bone tingling pain shook her mind, "What for? You said that the Kami's told you two to abandon me, not kill me." Tamaruyoshi frowned at this and looked at his mate once more as the clouds began to brew.

"Kagome, calm yourself, for you are letting your emotions rule the weather." Kagome snarled at him dangerously and her eyes turned storm grey with anger.

"Who the hell are you telling what to do, I asked a question, and I want answers to it." OoInuAzami released a strangled sob and threw herself onto her daughter.

"We had to Kagome! There were so many demons and humans after you as soon as you were three minutes old. When I promised you to Inu Tashio I thought we could leave you to him for protection, but the guru informed us of his fate as well and it was that very day that he came for you and I told him of your fate." Kagome said nothing as angry tears bled down her eyes.

"Blood tears, something only the black tiger demons have…" Tamaruyoshi said as he looked to his daughter then his wife. "Guru gave her his demon soul." He made a grimaced face and shook his head.

"I allowed Inu Tashio to kill me, I knew he had only a few more years to be with his son and mate, and we were both equally matched. He understood why I gave in and killed me for redeeming his honor back." He stepped to Kagome and attempted to wipe away her tears but failed miserably when his hand passed through her face. "All these years I have wished I could wipe away your tears. When you first got your littlest scrape on a cactus on our journey to see Guru's homeland with the savannah lions, I held you as you cried. You were about two months old, and it was a month before our family died." OoInuAzami clutched Kagome tightly as she still present no emotions and was immobile for a gruesome thirty minutes.

"We are sorry Kagome, We apologize for not thinking up another solution, but I, myself, apologize for not trying to spend anytime with you in the months you were here. I thought I had forever with you, but I only held you when you were hungry." The crying goddess told her, kissing her forehead gently.

"I forgive you, but only if you forgive me for being rash." Kagome responded almost silently. Both deceased demons released a large grin.

"You do know you are three weeks late to see Totosai for your weapons, and Sesshomaru hasn't stepped outside of his palace since he found out you disappeared, but I have paid him a visit and he expects you in a few hours." Uchenna said appearing beside Tamaruyoshi. Kagome nodded and glanced at her parents. She frowned as she used the sand to form a body around the transparent kaiyoukai father of hers, and she moved silently to embrace it.

"I remember every moment we had together otou-san, and I hope you are resting well." She told him earnestly with a slight breeze of the wind to represent a kiss. OoInuAzami joined the family hug and Kagome pulled back. "Whenever we meet again," she bid before using the air to raise her into the sky. Uchenna joined next to her and they waved as the two floated away with speed.

"You think she will realize that Yahya set her up so that she and Sesshomaru could meet?" OoInuAzami asked as the sand fell from her mate.

"No, I don't believe she will know that Uchenna used his guru energy to call to Sesshomaru's beast as he did to hers, but it will be a nasty battle between the two before Sesshomaru will realize it is really her and not an imposter. Her scent has changed from the precious one I had once remembered to the four elements combined added with a little cinnamon." Tamaruyoshi responded, "Well it is time for me to leave love." He reminded her with a wink, "I'll see you tonight."

"Go to hell."

"Quite the opposite." The two lovers exchanged a loving glance before they both disappeared into thin air.

"Do you even know the way?" Uchenna questioned as they landed a few miles from Totosai's cave.

"Yes," Kagome replied with a slight growl, "I can smell the melted ores from here, and I don't think it is nice to approach someone so quickly if it is not an emergency.

"Well, he has been working on your weapons for the time you were gone, they will really mold into you once you wield them." Kagome nodded absent-mindedly and tossed her hair from the low ponytail. "I'll see you at a more important time, I have business elsewhere." Uchenna bid before disappearing. Kagome stared at where he once stood with a delicately raised left eyebrow before she continued her nature walk to Totosai's cave. It had been so long since she had seen a change of scenery, and she was happy to finally leave from there even though she knew her guru was setting her up for something.

"Gosh," Kagome thought aloud, "I hope he didn't take me leaving as rejection." Her multi-colored eyes landed on Totosai's cave and she quickened her pace as she completely withdrew her power into her body along with her scent. She could only hope Sesshomaru didn't catch them before she sensed him. She cursed the African guru's name and bit her cheek as she thought of her options. Growling, she shrugged and continued to the cave, not sparing the daiyoukai a glance before her jaw dropped. 'Wait, he's a daiyoukai! Sesshomaru is back!' She couldn't contain herself and before she realized she had glomped the unsuspecting silver inu while releasing her aura and scent. A dangerous growl came from the inu beneath her, whom hadn't sensed her arrival and before she knew it, she was pinned beneath him.

"Woman, if you do not contain yourself, this Sesshomaru will end you pathetic, lustful life." He growled out before his eyes landed on her multi-colored orbs. Kagome channeled a bit of fire through her hands which caused him to release them and she took the opportunity to jump up.

"Well excuse me for being happy for not seeing you since a few years ago!" Kagome yelled to him causing her eyes to turn violet in slight disappointment.

"Demoness, or sorceress," Sesshomaru began narrowing his dark amber eyes to dangerous slits, "This Sesshomaru has never known or seen you in his lifetime, but your royal symbol on the center of your forehead strikes familiarity to me, but I cannot recall where I have seen the black full moon with a blue crescent and a red half star." He replied cracking his knuckles and spilling acidic green poison on the cave floor. Kagome touched her forehead using a trick Uchenna had taught her, and saw what Sesshomaru saw. Her royal symbol had changed to a black full moon connected to an electric blue crescent which was connected to a scarlet red half star.

"But Sesshomaru," Kagome called with distress, "Do you not sense your mating mark? Is my mating mark on your right shoulder not humming to life?" When Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even further, Kagome knew he had caught on to what she was trying to say.

"You are not my Kagome." He told her angrily as he grabbed her by her throat and held her into the air. Kagome winced slightly and used the ground element to move them outside the cave for the fight that was about to break out.

"I am Kagome Higushari (A/N: Wow, this is the first time I used her last name, spell check…)." She told him with a bit of sadness reaching her voice and despair in her features. Sesshomaru growled after she had moved them twenty paces from the cave.

"You are a sorceress wench. I do not tolerate imposters well." He growled as he let his poisons seep into her neck. Kagome twitched at the unexpected attack and she gasped when he dropped her after she didn't scream in agony. "How are you immune to my poison?" he questioned with the actual curious emotion displayed in his eyes, but shock was written in his face.

"Oh, I think it would be because I'm Kagome you fucktard!" Kagome yelled at him. Sesshomaru growled and withdrew the Tokujin. Kagome glanced around for a weapon and noticed the two miniature swords near the cave mouth. She leapt gracefully to them and picked the heavy objects up.

"Gosh, what the hell did he make them with?" Kagome spoke to herself with a roll of her eyes as the blades hummed to life in her hands.

"Wench, put those down, they are not yours. They are for my mate, and I do not know how their shield didn't repel you." Kagome frowned at his stupidity.

"You're such a moron Sesshomaru," Kagome told him as she ran to the sheaths a few feet away and tied them to her waist, "Why do you not grasp the fact that I am Kagome?"

"You smell of purity woman, I deflowered Kagome, but if you wish to die this way, it is fine with me." Sesshomaru answered as he prepared his self into a stance. Kagome's eyes widened and she growled at him warningly.

"You came here because your beast called for you to run, and that is the same reason I left." Kagome told him as she fell into stance also. Sesshomaru's eyes never left hers as the two both charged each other in an equal strength. They repeated this several times for the next half hour until Sesshomaru tripped her and released his aura completely, nearly drowning the unsuspecting Kagome. With a fierce growl, Kagome released her aura as well and sheathed her blades, successfully pushing his aura off of her and back to him. Sesshomaru sheathed his blade as well and growled dangerously at her when their fighting auras fought stalemate above them. He began to transform before Kagome realized and he had swiped her with a paw that sent her flying. She winced at the deep gash he left and let her beasts take over. She transformed into a mingrib tiger a little below Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"Another reason I know you are not Kagome bitch." Sesshomaru barked to her in the feline language. Kagome growled at him and lowered her tail to a dangerous swing.

"Of course you think so, can you not see I have changed into something new?" she questioned him in the inu language. She saw his eyes fill with curiosity before it died completely when he jumped onto her back, digging his claws into her neck. With a fierce growl, Kagome shook him off and pounced on his revealing belly, nipping at his neck like pups would.

"Wench, you had the chance to kill me, and it is too bad you didn't take it." Kagome hissed as he threw his large snout down on her skull then jumped onto her back again, biting at her neck. Using her cat-like reflexes, his teeth only grazed her neck before he stopped stiffly and inhaled. "You carry my mark." He stated surprised. The enlarged Sesshomaru pinned her down and observed the light blue crescent on the left crook of her neck.

"You see?" Kagome replied with a huff of breath. They both shrunk at the same time into their humanoid forms.

"I…" Sesshomaru trailed off as a wave of sadness hit him.

"I understand." Kagome told him. His lips met hers in the most passionate kiss he had ever given to her and Kagome couldn't stop her toes from curling in the love he roughly added in. He placed his hands on her hips, fingering the waistline of her black Capri like hakamas, and licked his mating mark. Kagome purred to him gently and nudged his chin with the top of her head.

"It's been too long, but I am not going to mate you here. Since you are pure gain, we will wait until the time is right. I will fall in love with you, not my beast." Sesshomaru told her as he gyrated his knee into her heat filled center. Kagome nodded simply and touched the markings on his face with a smile.

"Do I really look that different?" she questioned tracing her mating mark on his right shoulder.

"To an inu dearest, eyes, hair, and scent are everything." He told her. Kagome smiled lightly and kissed him lovingly causing him to lose his thoughts and her to blank anything she was thinking. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like the longest time before a smile consumed her face.

"We will return home, and you will explain everything to me and your children." Sesshomaru instructed picking her up and taking off on his demonic cloud.

**Love you guyses, and you guyses thought I forgetted, hah! Leave me love!**

**down there**

**you know**

**the review button :)**


	12. The First Year: Trial of the Inu

**Yeah...so...it's been a while. I wasnt even as bad as it was. I'm sorry I left you guys hangin though lol. Life's been pretty blah. Here's chapter 12 finally :D. I was working on it like mad today because i wanted it up before i went off for thanksgiving :) I ended it abruptly...frankly because I have like...no creativity in me today... Sitting here eating llike 20 chocolate puddings :D. I was going to update as soon as I got 10000 hits...but i got caught up in schoolwork..and living life lol. I started this other story too, but i have yet to update it. I'm putting a lot of the things I'm starting up on the back burner. I'll finish this story first. It'll probably be THE only story I ever finished LOL. I always get distracted by making another...then i just eventually run out of eyedears. I hope there arent too many errors in this story. It took me some three weeks to do it.. frankly because i was distracted lol. And you guys are prolly wondering why i delete my a/n that are posted as chapters.. That would be so if I decide to edit the previous chapters.. I dont mess up LOL. Umm. so here we go ... another chapter of Undefined Power**

_Mighty Mouse or SillY_

Undefined Power

Chapter 12- The First Year… Trial of the Inu

"When I awoke, all I remember feeling is pain. It was a mind-shattering pain that seemed to do nothing but rip me apart from the inside out. I then remembered seeing a blurry face. I tried to spread my aura out but even thinking about it brought ten times as worse pain. I could not even sense fully for it was as if someone was holding my demonic senses hostage as they sat on my chest and mocked me. My hydration was fine, but my breathing was raggedy and it felt as if I was breathing out fire and inhaling the poisonous fumes. I think I was off and on awake from then, but when I finally came to there was an African guru before me-,"

"Africa?" he interrupted at the strange name.

"Yes, Africa, you will discover it on your own where that is and I am not telling you." Sesshomaru growled at Kagome and she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, when I awoke fully, he informed me I was poisoned and would die within a few hours. He offered to save me, but I didn't realize the effects the broth would give me after ingestion."

Kagome stretched as she woke up. She hadn't slept so comforted since forever. Yawning widely, Kagome stood and looked around with a confused expression before the memories came rushing back. She stood a little shocked at first then suddenly felt numb and empty. Kagome knew Sango wouldn't be too happy with they way she left her children unguarded, but hopefully Miroku would notice the sign that she was still watching over them. Kagome heard a twig snap and turned her head sharply. Instinct consumed her before she realized and her body took an unfamiliar cat like defensive stance. "I see the broth has cured you fine, and to think I thought you would die. I do not think it is normal for a used-to-be human miko to sleep for two weeks and only rise once or twice out of that time." Kagome tried to pin-point the location the deep voice had spoken from, but it was too close, and her mind suddenly fogged as her attention was diverted to the sky as sea gulls began to squawk and fly away. She tried to pull her body out of the defensive stance it had taken, but only to emerge into another. Growling, she gave a slight hiss and turned her head slowly.

"What did you put in there whatever or whoever you are. You better come out before I electrocute you with a Taser!" Kagome's voiced squeaked and she was pretty sure she didn't sound threatening. She winced when she also realized that she didn't have a Taser, so her threats were virtually empty.

"I do not know what this Tay-zer is, but I will not and did not harm you dearest Hideka-." A man said emerging from under the sand a few feet away from her. Kagome bristled and hissed at the African man, leaping away several feet as her heart pounded loudly which vibrated her ribcage.

'Werd,' Kagome thought placing a hand over her heart to try to steady its rapid beating, 'Last time I checked dog's do not bristle or hiss. What did this guy do to me?' She glanced at his features, realizing his mouth was still moving rapidly and tuned back into his conversation with her.

"The broth I gave you merely contained the soul of a wiped out clan. I will help you learn how to control it unless you wish to leave now that you have recovered from your slumber." Kagome glared at him with slight astonishment.

"A soul…of a wiped out clan… Is it a cat clan because if so ya got some serious problems old man. Of course I want to leave, what the heck made you think not?!" Kagome yelled at him placing small hands on widened hips. "Oh my goodness and you made me fat! My hips were never this wide! I wonder if I'm a lot taller now too. That means I can kick your ass for doing what ever the heck you did to me." The African man simply stared at the hybrid with a slightly quirked eyebrow. His soulless black eyes seemed to stop her nervous antics because Kagome sank to the sandy floor immediately. "Who am I kidding? No matter where I go I won't be wanted. Something must be wrong with me. It seems like everywhere I go all I cause is-,"

"Hideka," The African man began interrupting her, "You should not doubt your power. If you knew your fate, you would be as headstrong as your mate. You may cause problems here and there, but no one is perfect. If you should decide to give up, the world would come to peril."

"What are you anyways? Some witch doctor? How do you know my so called 'name'? Were you sent to kill me and changed your mind or something?" Kagome countered with a flash of emotion in her eyes. The dark skinned man laughed and shook his head.

"Hideka, I am surprised you do not remember me. I am a guru, not a witch doctor and there is a difference. Does the name Uchenna or Yahya bring memories up?" he replied stroking a tattoo across his cheek.

"No, why would it? I've never seen you before." The said guru frowned and stroked a scar on his arm.

"That is uncomforting, but another reason for you to stay and learn of your past."

"Who am I to trust your word?"

"You don't have to, but it is my demonic soul that is within you, so I would be the only one to help you harness your powers." Kagome's jaw clenched tightly, but she felt she could trust him.

"Fine, but how the hell was I poisoned? I don't remember ingesting anything after landing here and passing out."

"So you agree to three years here with me? I am able to hold you under contract no matter what circumstances may occur?" the guru evaded scratching his shaved head.

"Three years?" Kagome echoed tapping her chin, "I suppose that is fine…but you still didn't answer my question."

"I poisoned you myself by giving you a rare plant from my creation. I knew you would not die though, because my beast carried the cure. Even if you would have rejected the broth, I would have forced it into you."

"Say…what?!" Kagome screeched tensing with anger. "You poisoned me…"

The guru stared blankly at her and nodded briefly.

"Yes, you have two hours to run around the island and memorize the landscape before I send you on a scavenger hunt. Your time begins as soon as you agree."

"So you're just going to send me off like that? How do you know I won't get the hell out of here?" Kagome questioned slightly enraged.

"You have an obligation, not to mention you agreed to my three year contract. I suggest you get start, you have already wasted thirty seconds." The guru replied disappearing. Kagome unclenched her jaw with slight anger and bolted through the island. She slowed her pace when she neared a rainforest type setting and admired the scenery. Something to her right moved and she leapt out the way of an arrow darting towards her shoulder. She landed on her feet in wet sand. Grimacing, Kagome made a face at the squishy ground going between her clothes. She tried to lift her foot, but instead found it sinking further in.

"Oh my goodness, are you serious?" Kagome questioned air. "I thought quick sand did not exist. This is so…." Her voice trailed off as her shins sunk also. Kagome began to panic and rapidly pulled at her legs, only sinking to her thighs. She calmed after hearing her scream echo. "Okay Kagome, think." She prodded herself as the sinking slowed. "If I move to fast, I sink quickly. If I try to pull out I sink even faster. If I panic and scream, I get no where. So what the hell do I do?" Her eyes traveled to her surroundings and spotted a vine hanging an arm's length away. "Great… if I miss it, I go face first. If I succeed, then I can pull myself up." Kagome weighed her options as she looked around a little more. Kagome growled and leapt towards the vine with sudden determination.

She grabbed the vine firmly and pulled herself up carefully, when she reached the top, she noticed the fine hairs of the grassy rope beginning to shred and panicked for a few seconds. The vine pulled apart a little and Kagome snapped back to reality, observing her surroundings with a quick pace. Her eyes landed on a sturdy looking branch and she leapt towards the branch with cat like agility, successively landing on her hands and feet. Gripping the branch with her claws, Kagome made quick work of moving onto the trunk and down the tree.

Kagome fell onto the grass with deep inhales of breath and shook the fear from her body. "One thing not to make an enemy of," she thought dryly as she darted off towards the cliffy edge of the island. She slowly came to a halt and looked around. She hadn't sensed anyone after they shot that arrow, and yet she couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. Curiosity consumed her and she peered over the cliff ledge, only to back away instantly at the sight. It was a sheer drop into the sea below with giant sharp rocks awaiting her at the bottom. One could only be so lucky to not land on them and plummet into the ocean. Curiosity consumed her again and she narrowed her eyes and focused on the sea as the misty waves slammed against the island rocks. Not to mention there were great white sharks hunting in the area.

She shuddered violently and leapt away from the impending doom, only to graciously fall onto Uchenna Yahya. Kagome gave a startled gasp before he promptly released her hold on his shirt, causing her to fall to the ground. "Dangerous drop is it not?" he questioned dusting himself off briefly. Kagome gulped and nodded then cocked her head to the left.

"Are we the only ones on this island?"

"Of course we are. I will not allow mankind to taint this island until I die. Why do you ask?"

"When I was surveying the land, someone shot an arrow at me and I fell into some quicksand, so that means it had to be you." Kagome replied with furrowed eyebrows. Uchenna rubbed a scar above his right eyebrow and nodded briefly.

"Yes, I wanted to see how you would manage in getting out of the quicksand. You could have easily placed a barrier under your feet to lift you up, but you did what a normal demon would do which intrigues me to no end."

"I am not your test subject." Kagome growled warningly raising to her feet. Uchenna spared her a simple glance before turning it to the setting sun.

"Yes, well come with me. We must prepare for your trials and adequate footwear is required."

"Trials," Kagome echoed, "What trials? You failed to mention any trials."

"Ah yes, but every one of my clan is put through a series of trials to prove their worth. You will not be any different. They should not be hard for you considering the fact you possess two demonic souls. I will just blind your inu so you can focus on the black tiger."

"What? I've just woken up and you expect me to be ready to own a demonic beast within a few hours?! It took me at least three years to manage my own, and that is just getting used to it, I have yet to become one with her." Kagome shouted.

"No need to take your frustrations out on me Hideka. It will be a lot harder for you than I anticipated in that case, but I will not go easy on you because of that simple fact. You will go through fifteen trials instead of seven. One set for your inu, the other for the black tiger. The last remaining trial will be for them both."

"Take my frustrations out on you? Are you freakin kidding me you stupid witch doctor and Fifteen trials?! How long will this take?" Kagome continued with a raising voice.

"I can hear you just fine Hideka, no need to yell. The first set will take a summer. The second set will take a summer, and the last set will take a summer and a half."

"So that is why you gave me a three year contract?"

"Yes, exactly why, and I am a guru not a witch doctor. Do I need to explain the difference?"

"No, I'm Kagome, not Hideka, as soon as you start calling me by my right name, I'll give you your correct title." Kagome replied with a short snort.

"I have called you Hideka since your birth, and I will not change it here. Even if I call you Hideka, your beast knows that is its name, while you're individual self recognizes Kagome as its own. Another way you are separated from your beast. When you become one, you go by the same name. Sesshomaru seemed to have problems with that as well."

"So you expect me to become three with my beasts? One of myself, one with my inu, and one with your demonic soul… are you freakin kidding me?"

"I do not understand this term you are using, but no, I kid you not." Kagome huffed and crossed her arms.

"Lead the way jerk face." She muttered irritably.

"I am sorry Hideka, what was that, I am still adjusting to the low ranges of hearing." Kagome growled at him and Uchenna laughed shortly as they began to walk along the shoreline once the ground reached low elevation.

"So why do you not remember anything from your past?"

"I don't know. I remember some things."

"Like what?"

"Well, a lady that looked like the grandmother of someone who is old now and then seeing KoInuAzami, and then seeing who I though was my grandmother on the other side, but that is about it."

"Interesting…"

"Don't tell me you are gonna start probing my brain too."

"No, I do not know what probe means, but I will not test your memory. I am sure you will recover it after the first trial."

"What is the first trial?

"Several tests meant to test your demonic side."

"Like what?"

"Well the first test, I take away your humanoid form for three days and if you survive we move on to the second test."

"And the second test is…"

"The second test is to see how long you can last in your inu form without running out of necessities I provide for you. This time I take away your sight. You must use your senses to tell whether or not it is poisoned or healthy enough for you."

"How long will you give me?"

"Two months and before you ask, the third test is similar, except I take away your sight and sense of touch. You must then search for certain items I explain to you using only your nose. You of course, must have memorized the terrain of the island by then, or else you can find yourself in a very sticky predicament if you wander into the wrong place." Kagome gulped and watched as they reentered the sight of where she was first placed upon her arrival on the island. She spotted extravagant yet primitive female furs that she remembered Ayame wearing. Her eyes landed on similar moccasins, but they appeared thicker lined than the clothing.

"Wow these are really pretty, but what are they for?"

"You will need to done them for the trials. Little humane is required, clothing is a symbol of humanity, so I gifted you with these so you would be comfortable with you modesty." Kagome blushed crimson and picked them up carefully.

"Hey, what about the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh test, you didn't tell me about those."

"I cannot tell you."

"And why not..."

"I am only permitted to tell you about your chosen three tests for each trial." Kagome nodded slightly and touched the soft fur gently.

"Was this your fur before you rid yourself of your demonic soul?"

"Yes."

"How long ago was that?"

"About a month or so, why do you ask?"

"Just curious, so you prepared for this?"

"Yes." Kagome fell silent for a while before the guru spoke again. "Do you realize you ask a lot of questions?"

"Do you realize you give short answers?" Uchenna caught her eyes and the both laughed shortly.

"If you wish to bathe, a hot springs is west of your current position, just before the rainforest."

"Are you trying to make me fall into quicksand again?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"No, I have merely observed your habits. It is a good habit also though because bathing is not taken by chance for inu's and black tigers. Scent is everything to us." Kagome nodded briefly then her eyes lit up.

"So that's why you guys try to avoid human towns! They don't believe in washing everyday because they think it will cause sickness."

"Yes, also the reason we try to avoid hanyous."

"Why is that?" Kagome questioned instantly, her curiosity spiking.

"Hanyous carry certain…stench about them if you will… the smell of betrayal, hurt, and lies. Since all hanyous are procreated from mistrust and disloyalty, it is only common sense that they smell of deceit."

"Alright, I get it, I'll be back." Kagome said before briefly scurrying off. She reached the hot springs as directed by Uchenna and immediately stripped her clothing and sunk into the water. She stared into it's depths for a moment before her eyes fell on her reflection. "Why do I always have to mess things up?" she asked herself almost silently as her index finger slightly rippled her reflection. Kagome heard a bird screech and her head snapped to its direction as she watched it leave. 'Free as a bird. I wonder how that feels.' Kagome dunked her head under the water, opening her eyes to find the water only deepened as it came to the middle. 'Duh'

Kicking her legs, she propelled forward slowly, diving deeper. Glancing at the ground, something shiny caught her eye and she swam towards it. It was a small silver ore. With a smile, Kagome tugged it from the permanently wet sand and surfaced. She smiled at the distance she covered and freelanced back to her clothes. Kagome placed the palm sized ore next to her clothing and stood up fully as she wrung out her hair. She stepped out onto the lush grass and quickly dressed into the furs. Kagome picked up her previous clothing and glanced at them longingly once more before shredding them without further hesitation.

She picked up the ore and slipped on her moccasin type boots before jogging back to Uchenna. "Sit still Hideka, I have something I must do before the trials began at sunrise." Kagome stood still as Uchenna stood behind her. "Try not to move, this is a complicated technique and I do not wish to miss and behead you." Kagome froze instantly and focused on the slight sounds of the guru's deep breathing before hearing him move suddenly. She felt the weight of her hair disappear from her ears down and the wind blew at the nape of her neck. Kagome turned around quickly and nearly feinted.

"Did you… Did you just…. Did you just cut my freakin hair?!" Kagome shouted turning red with fury. Uchenna blinked twice, staring at her with slight humor.

"Yes, I believe I did. Not only is it a process in the trials, but you will need it before you begin your second set of tests. It will grow back twice as long after this is over, but I will have to repeat the process. Before the final trial, you will create something with it." Kagome gaped at him dangerously.

"With my hair?" she yelled incredulously, "Who do you think I am, Yura?!" Uchenna rubbed his ear slightly and glowered at her.

"No you are Hideka. I suggest you get some rest while I store this in a safe place. Your trials will cause some major exertion to your body." Kagome folded her arms across her bare stomach and hissed at him before leaping onto a nearby branch for rest.

"It is time to awaken Hideka." A rough voice called shaking Kagome's leg.

"Five more minutes InuYasha, I'll make some ramen, but just five more minutes…" Kagome mumbled moving her leg away from whoever was touching her, but in the process she fell off the branch she was oddly splayed across and onto the dusty ground. "Great…" The dark-skinned guru floated next to her and tapped her shoulder gently.

"My name is not InuYasha, and it is time to awaken so we may begin the first test of Trial of the Inu." Kagome's head perked up with interest before falling back down.

"Ugh. Do I have to? It's still dark… I don't even think the sun is going to rise for a few hours."

"Which is why I told you to rest well," Uchenna said shaking her shoulder. Kagome groaned and turned over only to be lifted out of the air with a shove of wind. She tumbled through a couple of bushes before rising to her feet.

"I said it is time to being, so I suggest you transform now." Kagome observed the agitated features on the guru's face before transforming into her inu form. Her head bowed and her tail lowered between her hind legs apologetically to the guru before he nodded and petted her snout. "Stand still while I cast this spell or it will hurt." Kagome nodded and held her breath while his iris's turned clear and he began chanting in an ancient language. He seemed to glow with brighter colors of his appearance before a slight tickle sensation grazed Kagome's ribcage. His glow died and the tickle sensation diminished but his eyes remained the same. "I have just not taken you ability to transform into your most humanoid appearance. You must only rely on your inu. Good luck." Kagome managed to see his eyes return to normal before he disappeared into thin air. She turned her large head to the side, already bored and lonely. Kagome placed her paws in front of her and stretched.

"This is going to be a long three days." She pulled forward, ending her stretch and then shook her head, throwing nontoxic saliva into the air. Sitting on her haunches, Kagome scratched at an itch under her collarbone before she realized what she was doing. "Oh my goodness, that stupid witch doctor took away my humanity…or is it my demonicity or something?" she thought with a tilt of her head to the left. Suddenly, she realized she was alone. Shrugging, Kagome minimized herself to an elephant's size and pranced about the shore for a few hours. After a while, Kagome became bored but overdosed with energy. She shrugged and ran around the entire island trying to memorize every fault she came about. So far, inu Kagome had only found a large uprooted tree, the cliff, and a few lakes of quicksand. She was trying to scent or notice any difference it had to normal sand but couldn't find any. Sighing she pawed it very lightly and turned from the largest quicksand lake she had found. Walking up to a somewhat large rock, she sniffed it lightly before scent marking it with saliva. When she was sure her scent covered it most, Kagome retraced her steps to the other lakes and repeated the action. Kagome couldn't remember falling asleep on the shore, but she winced as the morning sun rose in her face.

"Well good morning Kagome," the familiar deep voice greeted her. Kagome groaned and rubbed her bangs from her face. She paused before she stared at her hand.

"Umm, don't tell me it's been three days already."

"Okay."

"Ugh. That's just a figure of speech."

"I turned you humanoid a few moments ago to give your inu rest in between this next trial."

"Why hasn't my hair grown back?" Kagome questioned as the tropical wind blew against her bare neck.

"Another spell I cast. When the third trial…not test… is over it will begin growing again. It's not like you'll need much of it anyway."

"What will I be doing that endangers my hair?"

"We shall get to that when the time is right. When I leave you for the second time, you will revert to your inu, in whichever size you were in before I left and your necessities will be before your eyes."

"Can you give me like a rock or something to be friends with? It gets so lonely on this island alone…-,"

"Imagine how it is for three hundred years…especially after your clan was murdered." Uchenna interrupted her as his eyes blazed with hidden emotions as he disappeared.

**Oh em gee.. You guys cant forget to leave me love :D Oh and by the way... if you guys have any questions or are confused.. feel free to leave it in a review or send me an email...my emails are posted on my author page thing.**


	13. The Second Year: Trial of the Neko

**Hey buddies! Wassup? Yup, Here's Chapter 13. I dunno if this one should be considered late or early but lol I know at the latest, I should have a chapter up every two weeks. I had a real brain surge for this chapter though. So you guys got an update earlier. I have 41 reviews, 11271 hits, 35 favs, and 41 alerts :). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... I think I like it alot...**

_Mighty Mouse or SillY_

Undefined Power

Chapter 13- The Second Year...Trial of the Neko

A familiar scent tickled her nose as Kagome prowled playfully around the heavy forest area of the island. After about three days, she had gotten the courage to move around the island without the fear of hurting herself. Kagome could tell her hearing had greatly improved fore she used it mainly to listen to the vibrations the wind caused brushing against her environment which enabled her to create a mental image of where she was located. She normally walked around in a small wolf sized form to maintain a healthy eating proportion, stamina, and energy level. So far, thanks to her scent detecting improvement, Kagome had stumbled upon a berry bush that was poisonous only once. Occasionally, she would find a type of meat such as an opossum, doe, or raccoon. Though one type of three meats quickly rotted and she couldn't preserve it as she did with the other meats after eating her fill.

Kagome growled warningly as the masculine scent blew with the wind behind her. She turned around sharply and bared her teeth in warning only slightly suppressing a dangerous growl. "You're progress intrigues me Lady Hideka." Uchenna's relaxing voice rang mentally before he appeared in front of her. She growled only slightly when she scented his hand reaching to touch her head and paused with her head lowered, ears pulled back, and body stiff as he awaited her approval. Her tail lowered between her back legs and Uchenna scratched in between her ears. When he retracted his hand, Kagome could see once more, but not only that, he had also returned the female inu to her humanoid state.

"This is getting quite annoying Yahya." Kagome spoke calmly, "I counted four months instead of two."

"Yes, well, I removed test three so I decided to double this test which you excelled beyond what I expected. I have to learn to stop underestimating you."

"Hideka is my beast's name isn't it?" Uchenna smiled and nodded once. "So how was Kagome given to me?"

"The next test is technically your last. I will be training you to use your inu in your humanoid form-,"

"How do you know the ways of the inu if you're a neko?"

"I am a guru. I am allowed access to anything I wish to know." Uchenna answered with a slight smirk. "How is it you have the curiosity of a neko, but behavior of an inu?" Kagome's head cocked to the left and she sat up then crossed her arms across her bare stomach.

"You are officially a jerk."

"I am not toughened meat salted to be preserved." Uchenna replied with a light frown on his face. Kagome's eyes bounced with merriment and she released a melodic laugh.

"I will give you a day's rest to re-familiarize yourself with your human body." Uchenna ordered leaving without another word.

"Jeeze, you didn't even answer my questions. I won't forget though." Kagome spoke to the air. She stretched comfortably, acknowledging the restless feeling she used to have was now gone. Kagome walked around the island at a comfortable pace. When she had arrived on the island it was the beginning of spring, but now it felt like late fall. Perhaps her time keeping had been slightly off. "Well it always has been…" she thought to herself. She re-approached the heavily treed part of the island and then transformed into a bear cub sized version of her inu. Her nose in the air, Kagome found the spot she instinctively prepared for a cold night a few weeks ago. Her body fit in between the thick uprooted tree roots and three feet deep hole perfectly. Purring gently, Kagome drifted to sleep as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"First off, we have to focus on you keeping control of your beast. It is much harder now that it has been roaming unhindered than it used to be now isn't it?" Kagome made a sound of agreement and willed away flustered cheeks. "I bet you're probably wondering why your holy powers are not kicking in." He questioned her as she kept her balance along the cliff edge. "Simply because I made them dormant until they would be useful again."

"You what?!" Kagome shrieked losing her balance. Her footing slipped but she fell towards Uchenna instead of off the cliff.

"I'm sorry, did I not speak loud enough for you sensitive hearing to hear? I said I made your holy powers dormant until they would be useful again." Uchenna said loudly into her ear. Kagome winced like whining puppy and her tail lowered between her legs. "Back to the cliff..." Kagome did as commanded keeping her balance perfectly this time.

"Why did you put my holy powers dormant?" Kagome questioned as he made her sit very near the cliff edge.

"Do you know why we are working on the cliff today?" Kagome shook her head and Uchenna closed his eyes.

"This is the only thing besides quicksand that you are afraid of, and I chose the easier fear to rid you of."

"How did you-,"

"Holy energy eats away at one's demonic abilities…in other words… paralyzing the demon. A lot of strong honswores do not realize their demonic potential because all their life they have been training holy. What they do not realize is the weaker their beast is, the weaker their mind becomes. Being a hanyou, you have two of three thoughts such as purity and righteousness, living a normal life, and corruption. Most only seek normalcy and corruption. Their beast is confused because its owner never had the power to tame and control it, so most hanyous end up a mindless killing demon."

"I-I don't know what to say…"

"Do you know why your tail is present at the moment?" Uchenna questioned obviously changing the subject.

"Because I want it to be?"

"No. Your tail is present because it is a way to harness a strong beast's energy while in humanoid form. More or less, your mind chooses a tail because it is the only thing that doesn't seem obvious, but for now we are going to focus on putting your inu's strength into that of something greater. A lot of demons would fear you from sight, but they will know you are powerful."

"Really, what is it?" Kagome questioned eagerly.

"A Mokomoko-sama"

"You mean that fluffy thing that Sesshomaru has on his shoulder all the time? Is that why it moves by itself?"

"Precisely the reason it moves by itself. Your beast is outside of your body, but you are still able to be connected with it and control it. Do you grasp the concept?"

"Yes somewhat, but I don't want a big old fluffy carpet on my shoulder."

"I do not know what this car-pit is…but it will not be old." Kagome laughed, almost falling backwards.

"Well what do I have to do?"

"It requires at least three months reaching completion, for those with strong beasts and minds. For you I expect at the most eight months."

"So why am I at the cliff's edge?"

"You'll be meditating here for the next however many months completing your Mokomoko-sama."

"What's the catch?" Kagome asked him suspiciously when he appeared to be ready to cast a spell.

"You will be blind, but also controlling your holy powers from over swarming your inu."

"This seems so easy and fun." Kagome retorted sarcastically.

"It should be… Good luck." Uchenna bid touching her forehead. Kagome was once again consumed in darkness. The familiar feel of loneliness panged her before she was distracted by the purifying feeling that rang throughout her core. Kagome concentrated on forcing her holy energy into a dormant position, but was then attacked by the feeling of its restlessness. Slowly, she released small bursts of her holy power out to slowly get along with her beast. Unbeknownst by her, Kagome's eyes bled red and her hands began to weave. Not only did she use her demonic energy, but Kagome added in bursts of holy power as well. "Kagome," Uchenna called her name with a noticeable amount of happiness. Kagome opened her eyes to see Uchenna standing at the cliff's edge with a proud smirk on his face.

"I can see?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, you have been able to see since you began to weave your Mokomoko-sama, but the fact that you remained in meditation about three weeks after your Mokomoko-sama was finished means that your beast and holy power have merged, and get along as one. I only hope that your inu and neko feel the same."

"Wait a second," Kagome interrupted, "If you're standing on the cliff edge, then where am I sitting?" Uchenna smirked lightly.

"Levitation and teleportation is a sign that meditation is going well." Kagome glared at his remark and leapt over his head, landing some what gracefully behind him.

"So where is my Mokomoko?" Kagome interviewed.

"You can summon it at will in whatever form you wish." Kagome nodded then paused.

"I don't know what my Mokomoko looks like."

"You created it, did you not? Imagine what you created." Kagome closed her eyes and rubbed her neck. Her eyes widened when she felt something furry wrap around her neck like a scarf. Uchenna smiled at the sudden shoot of confidence in her aura.

"It's, it's so beautiful." Kagome cooed letting the sleek, black fur wrap around her wrist and forearm. It was not as fluffy as Sesshomaru's much to Kagome's relief, but it was her own none-the-less. It had fine, straight hair with electric clue tips. Underneath the fur she saw the second coat which was a layer of silky silver hair.

"Black inu's where once hunted for their furs, especially females." Kagome allowed her Mokomoko-sama to return to its rightful place around her neck and grinned enthusiastically.

"So when do we begin the next trial?"

"You must accomplish adequate rest tonight, Hideka. Cats have nine lives as many myths and legends state and you will have to earn every one of them so there will be at least nine trials, though that number may be reduced as you progress. Being a feline is all about grace and flexibility so your body contortions will be pushed to the limit." Kagome nodded and he disappeared. She walked into the forest and transformed into a bear cub sized version of her inu and snuggled into her spot. Smiling, Kagome realized it was now so much easier to switch forms now that she had tamed both her beast and her holy power.

"Kagome," A husky, feminine voice called for her. Kagome shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes. She realized immediately that she was dreaming for she was in the middle of a beautiful meadow. Far off she spotted snow-capped mountains then felt something brush her leg. Looking down Kagome became aware of the beautiful purple wildflowers that drowned the meadow and blew softly with the light breeze. Kagome looked up, meeting crystal blue eyes and a large, furry face. She would have screamed in fright had she not suddenly remembered those same eyes helping her sleep when she was a child. "I am glad you do not fear me as you did the first time we met. As you can now make an educated guess, I am Hideka, your beast."

"Yes," Kagome responded as her beast backed away from her and shrank to the size of an elephant. "I am quite aware of this. Why have you called for me in my regenerative slumber?"

"We need to make amends and become one now that all of us are at peace. This will help you regenerate faster anyhow."

"Why didn't you try and contact me before?"

"I did, but your holy energy made it impossible after the first time I contacted you and the process can only occur during sleep."

"Why are we in this scenery?"

"You question a lot, but this is the place where we were birthed and it is quite peaceful."

"Okay, so how do we become one from three? Will we have to repeat this once the neko is rose from its dormancy?" Kagome questioned as her eyes drifted to a caged tree.

"We share blood. You will have to summon your holy side as well." Kagome moved stormy grayish-blue eyes with green specks to the area beside Hideka's paw and a very powerful holy aura entered her dream.

"Contain yourself Ishi." Kagome commanded the ice blue-eyed goddess.

"I can only guess it was mother that hinted your holy name, but I suppose her doing so is better than risking me getting purified while she beat you to a bloody pulp until you guessed it." Hideka spoke nonchalantly as the divine version of them watched them silently. Ishi slit her wrist lightly with dagger then cut both of Kagome's wrists a little deeper. Kagome winced as the divine blood flowed freely in her veins before she resumed control over it. A few drops blood fell from Hideka's tongue and onto Kagome's other bleeding wrist.

"We are now one." Kagome said completing the bond unknowingly. Hideka and Ishi smiled then everything disappeared.

"The training begins." Uchenna said shaking her slightly.

"Umm," Kagome began, "I don't think my body is supposed to bend like this." Uchenna had somehow managed to trick her into performing a feat some gymnasts called the human pretzel.

"Make your legs a little tighter then take your right arm, bring it around the right side of your neck from behind, and then touch your right kneecap." Kagome did as told then reversed it. It had taken a few days to perform all the positions Uchenna had discovered to distort her body into and then reverse them. "Great, on to test two, which we will perfect your grace. I want you to leap from every second highest branch on the forest trees under thirty minutes without falling or missing the exact number of steps you start out with. The least number of steps you can take is one and the most are five."

"No!" Kagome groaned with protest, "Grace is like…horrible for me because I'm clumsy."

"Well, I'd hate to see your balance test then." Kagome began with three steps then was forced to start over when she only took two steps on her tenth branch. By the eleventh try, Kagome had managed to get her steps down pack and only fell seven times. She was now in the middle of the forest examining the layout. These branches were more spaced out and would require certain flips, spins, and sudden twists of her body to accomplish them. Shrugging, Kagome leapt towards the nearest branch with a three sixty degree twist. "Back to the beginning Kagdekishi," Uchenna joked causing Kagome to give a heated glare towards his direction. "Not only did you forget a step, but you missed a branch." Kagome retreated to the beginning and began again. It had taken her over sixty times of failure to find the right moves for each branch and it was well into the next afternoon. Kagome was observing the very last branch which required a lot of air to reach. Making sure she took two steps, Kagome launched into the air and did a one eighty degree flip, three sixty degree twist, and front flip then landed on the last branch with a look of success on her face.

"I did it! I did it!" She screamed excitedly.

"I suppose you did. Did I forget to mention you have to do it seven more times? But do not forget you have to make the trip back." Kagome glared at Uchenna sitting under the tree.

"Way to make a happy girl depressed."

"Anytime Kagdekishi," he replied with a slight grin. It took four more days to master Uchenna's command. Several times it was the time that caught Kagome. "Congratulations, you win a bath in the hot springs, and after that I will have a surprise for you." Kagome wasted no time to head for the hot springs for a soak. Uchenna had been correct about the clothing he provided for her. It was very comfortable and provided a lot of room for her to be a feline in all meanings. Sighing, she caught her reflection and touched her earlobe length hair.

"Okay what's my surprise? Is it a big bear carcass?" Kagome questioned her mouth drooling at the thought.

"No. You are the winner of Test three, in which we will perfect your balance." Kagome groaned and slapped her forehead.

"But you didn't even let me rest…or eat. What if I'm starved?"

"You are not. You are a demon, so you can go months without eating, especially now that you put your demon in control. Your scarf, as you called it, seems to be quite relaxed around your neck. If it was hungry it would be in frenzy." Kagome glared at him for his knowledge. "Follow me we require my balance cave for this."

"Balance Cave," Kagome echoed with a groan, "Why do I not like the sound of this?" Kagome surveyed the arrangement of chopped, flat tree flanks. "So is this what happened to the rest of the forest?"

"No. I brought these from other continents. Chopped wood was what they called it I think."

"Board planks," Kagome corrected, "It's made of chopped wood though."

"Walk the blanks without losing your balance. You set your pace as soon as you begin."

"Erm, what happens if I fall?"

"One would think you'd know how to create a barrier around yourself, or you'll die."

"Then how would I get back up?"

"I have installed indents in the rock wall below to help you climb up should the situation occur."

"Well jeeze, aren't you a Wikipedia?" Kagome muttered under her breath as she began her walk. She fell as soon as the board began to slightly shake from her weight but her Mokomoko transformed into a floating blanket and saved her the trouble from having to climb.

"One would hope you don't run out of your demonic strength should you will your beast to continue doing so. You have your holy energies back. Do not be afraid to use them again. Kagome mimicked him with a roll of her eyes as she started again.

"Four weeks," Kagome declared with happiness as they stepped outside of the cave. "It took me four weeks to clear that stupid maze of boards…and get back."

"We are not finished with balance yet dear Hideka. Let us venture to the Ragged Edge and find the new surprise that awaits you there." Kagome almost released a scream of frustration and followed behind the guru to the cliff she used to fear. When they arrived, she spotted a flimsy tree branch growing out the rock and turned to look at Uchenna.

"That wouldn't hold my weight." She stated as if he was blind.

"Oh I know it will not, but I do know that it will support the weight of your index finger." Kagome groaned and smacked her forehead loudly. "If you continue to do that, you will lose the little knowledge you possess." Kagome's jaw drop at the semi-cruel joke the guru made and humphed. "In order to stay on the branch with one finger, you must put your balance AND grace to the limit and use this position." Uchenna demonstrated by doing a headstand at first, folding one arm behind his back, letting his back arch so that his feet touched the back of his knees, then raising himself on two fingers.

"Why are you on two fingers instead of one?"

"Excellent question Hideka. You will have to walk on two fingers to the tree branch then switch to one finger, and as you expect. Once you master that, you have to do the reverse." The next two months, Kagome spent falling on her back, sides, and stomach before she finally mastered getting on two fingers. It then took another month to master the walking part. On one occasion, she slipped from the branch and almost plummeted to the water below had she not cast a barrier at the last second. She mastered the finger stand walk in a week after that.

"Okay, Yahya." Kagome breathed heavily after being forced into a light run. "What is next?" Uchenna pointed into the forest and Kagome's beast went into frenzy. Kagome managed a smirk before she allowed her beast to take over. She transformed into the large version she had seen in her dream, but understood why when a mammoth was waiting for her. She devoured the poor, already dead beast within an hour and was returning to her humanoid state when Uchenna approached her.

"The next test is patience. Similar to its cousin hesitance but not as risky when stalking or in battle, for when you hesitate in battle, others will NOT hesitate to kill or attack you." His eyes shifted to the gold ore necklace under her Mokomoko. "First off hand me the necklace." Kagome did as bid and watched as he entwined it with angel hair. He moved slightly to return the object and Kagome had already laid her hand out. "I keep it for a month." He told her.

"What…?" Kagome questioned in a confused manner.

"You did not have patience, for you didn't hesitate to reach you hand out and take what belongs to you."

"You said hesitance was bad."

"Not all hesitances are bad Kagome. In combat, yes, but when receiving a gift it is the best thing to hesitate so you can ensure the safety of what is being given to you." A month passed and Uchenna presented the necklace to Kagome once more.

"It is coated with the poisonous acid of a Komodo Dragon." Narrowing her eyes once more, Kagome also realized it was an entirely different ore. "The ore is also different and it does not hold the smell of the angel hair in which you entwined it with."

"Congratulations, you also just passed test five of intelligence. You have to be aware of your world, and I am greatly surprised you knew of the great Komodo Dragons." Kagome gave a warm smile as he tied the necklace back around her neck. "You already have the sixth test down when we worked on balance and grace which is poster. The seventh test would have been courtesy, but you know how to be courteous when you choose to be. That leaves test eight which is agility and speed."

"Happy, Happy…Joy, Joy…" Kagome replied blankly.

"Tell me, have you ever run so fast you went over a body of water without sinking?" Kagome shook her head 'no' and Uchenna smiled.

"Good. That just means we have more work to do. I will make you faster than that wolf prince Kouga when he possessed jewel shards in his legs." Kagome's eyes widened and she glanced at Uchenna as he stretched. She copied his moves and positions and he started them in a heavy run. "The trick is to use your beast's speed as you run. When you are in your beastial form, do you notice that you are eighty times faster? Well this is just about converging, as you did once before just about. We're going to move it up a notch, so tap into your neko, not your inu.

"Okay," Kagome replied after nodding. They increased there speed before she realized they were running over the water.

"Hesitating as of now would be a bad idea. We're about to pass over a whirlwind, time to go up a couple of notches." Kagome didn't waste energy talking but simply nodded again surprised when they ran over the whirlpool faster than she expected. "Now we are about to pass by civilization, we will make it appear that we are the wind. Increase your speed four notches." Kagome nodded and increased five notches instead. Uchenna smirked but kept up with her.

"Now we are about to run over air. You make a guess how many notches you should increase." Kagome stared at him with a shocked expression as he ran off without her. She narrowed her eyes in a quick analyzing glance then increased her speed twenty notches. She passed Uchenna and circled the lap he had created for her ninety times before she realized she had to slow at the right time and land on the island once more. She slowed when she realized she was near Japan and breezed pass Shippo and Rin. She knew it wasn't very far to the island so she slowed her speed to the one she used when running over water and then came to a complete halt when she reached the island. Exhausted, Kagome collapsed into the sand hugged her knees. She looked up to see Uchenna floating above her head.

"That was awesome." She managed to inform him between puffs of air. Uchenna nodded and smiled.

"I am glad you decided to slow down gradually instead of coming to an immediate stop. That would have killed you." Kagome glared at the information he should have told her then bit down on her nail.

"So I guess the ninth test is meditating to create another Mokomoko-sama for my neko side eh?"

"Correct, I hope you remember the balance and grace test because that is how you will be meditating." Kagome nodded and began to head towards the cliff's edge now that she caught her breath. It took her only two tries to get into the position and another two to remember how to walk. Once she reached the branch and was on one finger, Kagome allowed her neko to take over for the first time. She had yet to realize her boots had burned off when she ran, so she also failed to notice it was her feet and unused hand that were crafting a twin tails from her above her buttocks.

"Kagome," Uchenna called with an all-knowing smirk on his face, "The year is over, and it is time to rest for your last and final trial. Kagome opened slanted, cat-like storm grayish-blue eyes with green specks and used her inu Mokomoko to float away from the branch. She transformed into her bear cub sized form and found her spot to snuggle in as she fell asleep.

"Guys don't fight!" She yelled to the sleek black inu and black and white striped neko. Hideka and the neko whose name she had yet to learn growled and hissed at each other. "Why are cats and dogs against each other instinctively anyways?"

"It was filthy canines who betrayed us felines for the sun, yet still howl at the moon."

"You wish you mangy cat. It was the hairballs who betrayed us for napping in the day and sleeping during the night. They chose to be lazy instead of playing."

"Did you imbeciles ever think that playing with you takes energy?"

"Did you fools ever think sleep isn't that important?" Kagome watched as the argument progressed and fell to annoying bickering before she sighed and scratched her head as Ishi watched them as if they were entertainment.

"Well what is your name neko?"

"My name is Yukikoneko."

"Oh that's so neat. Your name means snow kitten." Yukikoneko purred and nodded. "Now obviously, before the bickering begins again, we all need to get along in peace and cooperate together as one. I came here to get stronger and never fail my family and friends again. Hideka and Ishi know this, but now you know this as well. Will you join us Yukikoneko?" Yukikoneko seemed to think for a few minutes before she purred gently and nodded her massive head. Ishi repeated the same from actions from before, but this time she cut both her wrists and allowed blood from the two beasts to be dropped in then made one across Kagome's cheek where Yukikoneko licked the wound shut with her blood. Kagome giggled and smiled.

"We are now one." They said in unison.

"Why'd you have to get a difficult name Yuki, and just to say stupid snow kitten." Kagome heard Hideka complain before everything disappeared. She awoke to Uchenna awaking her with a smile on his face and she couldn't help but smile as well.

**Remember to leave love  also, if you guys ever have any questions, feel free to try to get in contact to me...whether in review, email, myspace, or whatever. Just holla atcha girl and I should get back at you.**


	14. The Demon Prince

**Looks like I'm going upload crazy huh? Lol. Yup another Chapter up because of an overload of creativity. I decided against writing about the third year, so sorry for misinforming you Mayumi Crescent Moon. Frankly(lol new word :D) it was because I had to explain alotta things I mentioned...then forgot about in my first chapters. I think it works out better this way anyways. I dunno. I have 47 review, 12247 hits, 37 favs, and 46 alerts :). I hope I am meeting all you guyses demands lol. I think I'm getting them a bit OOC. Oh yeah lol, with a change in my plans came a semi-shocker :D. I think it'll add a little drama to the story. I love you guys lol. You make happy when I have writer's block.**

**Honorable Mentions: **

**_inuyasha1818, izadora15,_ _DemonNekoShan, TrueGemini, lildev0644, Mayumi Crescent Moon, mischevious female, Tales Reign, GeneralSephiroth, fluffykitsune, HeavensMusical, ooxshinobixoo, White-Broken-Angel, nicky, darkphyschoqueen, kagome032000, dimpleslane1992, MeganConsoer, Vulcana, Sarah, Hell Chaos Angel, X-19A Infinite Justice, GothicVixenSesshy._**

**_Tank yous so muchos._**

_Mouse or SillY_

**Now here's your chapter :)**

Undefined Power

Chapter 14- The Demon Prince

"That is only two years Kagome, what about the third?" Kagome fidgeted nervously and sighed.

"I am under oath not to speak about the trial of the elements, but it did renew my…purity as you stated. It also returned my memories from when I was known as Hideka." Kagome replied with a slight blush. Sesshomaru glanced at her neck and noticed the gold ore necklace underneath her inu Mokomoko-sama. His eyes then traveled to her waist where he mistaken the twin neko tails as an obi.

"This Sesshomaru respects your answer, but you have yet to answer why you left Kagome." Kagome winced at the way her pronounced her name then nodded her head.

"I did so tell you. It is the exact reason why you felt compelled to leave this palace and go to Totosai's after staying on castle grounds for two and a half years." Sesshomaru gave Kagome a heated glare and Kagome returned the favor.

"You are aware of inu-youkai customs now, so I will not hesitate to treat you like you like a bitch, especially since you are not such a fragile miko we once thought you were." Kagome gave him a raised eyebrow then a playful growl.

"Bite me Fluffy." Sesshomaru's eyes widened with surprise at her remark and only then did he notice she left him to go find her children. He growled to himself and decided to return to his paperwork now that his curiosity was saturated.

"Oh Kami," Kagome exclaimed meekly as she quickly placed her tiny hands over her eyes and turned her heel.

"Kagome," Shippo stuttered with surprise as he turned the color of his fire red hair and threw on his hakamas.

"We can explain okaa-san!" Rin exclaimed in a whisper with burgundy red cheeks as she took Shippo's haori and pulled it over her head. Kagome felt her face redden more and she released an 'eep'.

"I'd rather you not. Are you guys decent?" Kagome replied afraid to look their way again.

"Somewhat, but Kagome, please do not tell Sesshomaru." Shippo pleaded as a little fear consumed his scent. "He'll kill me." Kagome turned around with flustered cheeks, meeting horrified green eyes of Shippo as he imagined his dead and shocked brown orbs of Rin as she contemplated how she didn't detect Kagome.

"I will leave it to you two to tell Sesshomaru, but how long has this been going on?" Rin blushed and her eyes traveled to her messy bed and gave the appearance of wanting to disappear under a rock. Shippo being a male demon had no type of modesty in his body, besides getting caught.

"We really didn't do anything besides kiss until Rin learned and mastered how to cover scents well."

"And how long was that?" Kagome drilled rubbing her cheeks to try to remove the blood from them.

"About six months after you left…"

"Kami Shippo. Have you marked her or is this just a-. No it can't be that way. You guys are better than that."

"I want to mark her, and almost did once, but Sesshomaru would sense and see the mark." Kagome nearly smacked her forehead then released her twin tails from her waist as the twitched rapidly.

"Well you guys better get dressed and fast… I'll go distract your father or…whatever." Kagome hurriedly excused herself and closed the door to Rin's room then headed towards the oncoming daiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru" She exclaimed with a grin as she bumped purposeful into his chest. The unsuspecting Sesshomaru caught Kagome by her hips and glanced at her with a quizzical face. "Did I show you my inu Mokomoko?" she questioned enthusiastically as he released her hips.

"No, this Sesshomaru has not seen your Mokomoko-sama but I am sure it can wait for another time. I must speak to Shippo about his departure."

"Departure…?" Kagome echoed.

"Yes, while you were away, Kouga, leader of the Southeastern lands, has declared was on the Western Territories." Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Why?"

"In the parchment sent to me six months ago by one of his two bodyguards, there was no mention of the reason, but he did write that it was an issue he would discuss once you returned. I am pretty sure word has gotten out and to him by now and I suspect and unsuspected visit tomorrow." Kagome released control on her Mokomoko-sama after she sensed his annoyance rise and allowed it to unbind from her neck. It traveled down her arm and caressed Sesshomaru's being that they were a hair's length away. She noticed his eyes widen and Kagome could tell he was having a hard time refraining from touching her as she locked gazes with him as a challenge. Sesshomaru growled warningly at her, making her multi-colored orbs flash in surprise.

She sensed Shippo in the gardens and regained control over her inu's Mokomoko as slowly as she could. "Woman, you will not stay of purity should you continue to experiment with me as a test subject for your bitch domineering skills." Kagome's breath hitched as he grabbed her curvaceous waist then kissed her roughly. He gave her a soft growl before almost throwing her out of his path as he headed to Rin's room. He smiled as he saw her practicing her calligraphy with her shoulder-length hair swept to one side. He spotted Shippo in the gardens chatting with a recruitment officer and made his way down. His beast always seemed to dull when he was around those two. Shrugging, he sensed Kagome in her office playing catch up.

"General Shippo," Sesshomaru called out to broad-chested adolescent. It would be another hundred years or so before he reached adulthood. Sesshomaru doubted his body fully produced sperm fertile enough to impregnate a human woman during ovulation, but Shippo was a strong youkai. He had a feeling that he was of royal descent, but Sesshomaru had yet the chance to look up his history or any disappearing lord's histories for that matter.

"Yes Lord?" Shippo questioned approaching him.

"Are you aware your mother has returned?" Shippo nodded stiffly and gave a small smile.

"She is very light on her footsteps, she surprised me." Sesshomaru felt his beast stir with pride and nodded lightly.

"Give some of the barrier guards my word to keep lookout for Prince Kouga and then set about getting the ever-so-stubborn Rin to pack." Sesshomaru expanded his senses to ensure no one was listening then lowered his voice. "I told you of the hidden castle you are to take her to. She does not need to be involved in this war as us demons are."

"Are you going to let Kagome stay?" Shippo questioned within the same decibel.

"Yes, I believe she can handle herself now, but report to me before you leave." Sesshomaru felt a tingling sensation in the back of his mind and the two dismissed themselves from each other. That tingling sensation was his mate calling for him, and he could sense her frustration from here then sighed. He hadn't remembered their bond ever being that strong. Perhaps it was because their beasts connected. He entered her study without knocking and found her pacing a whole in the royal blue carpet.

"Sesshomaru, do you remember when I first transformed?"

"Yes, why"

"I killed Kouga that day, but Ayame mentioned his disappearance as if it had been really recent before I left."

"Woman calm yourself, Kouga was not the only Kouga named in the continent of Japan I assure you. I think it is pronounced differently however. I never knew of this southeastern lord, but that is how he signed the parchment." Kagome seemed to relax somewhat but shook her head.

"I sense something is fishy Sesshomaru."

"The servants are cooking fish for dinner if that is what you mean." Kagome's jaw slacked and she closed it then shook her head.

"No," Kagome told him with a laugh, "I mean I sense something isn't right."

"What is not right InuYasha's whore? That Prince Kouga of the Wolves still lives and breathes in front of your face? Or could it be that the Southern lord you expected to come a few years ago never showed. Perhaps it is the fact that the Southeastern lord was once me." Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and she tried to distance herself from the wolf youkai sitting patiently at the window.

"What are you talking about Kouga…if you are Kouga that is?" The wolf youkai at the window scratched his scalp, which held jet black hair that barely touched his shoulders.

"Yeah, it maybe a little hard to recognize me since I cut my hair, but don't play stupid Kagome." The wolf prince retorted folding his arms.

Sesshomaru glared at the wolf then Kagome who appeared to be very confused.

"I was knocked out about two days after Ayame gave birth to my pups. When I awoke, some months later…my pups were a bloody heap beside me and my hair was cut shorter than this. I returned to my palace to find it redeemed by the youkai council to an uprising lord, so I left it be. I like to be away from the castle as much as I could. I learned of your disappearance and decided to wait. About two weeks ago, I got tired of waiting around at my den so I wrote a parchment and sent it Sesshomaru. In the span of those two or so years, I had been following the trail of who killed my pups and it lead to Ayame. I learned then that Ayame had been murdered by some powerful honswore, but I also know that she was killed because of her attack on Edo."

"So you are the one who declared war on my lands?" Sesshomaru questioned reaching for his sword. Kouga smirked lightly.

"Yes, but Lord Kougahiro is with me. I am a General for his lands, kill me here if you wish, but it is disrespectful without reason to. He is on his way to meet your mate, the honswore Kagome."

"How did you know that I am supposedly Kagome? If I was you should know that being a mate means losing my purity."

"Unless you're some sorcerer, it is pretty obvious you're Kagome by the way you are in the Lady's study. Even if you were Sesshomaru's concubine, he wouldn't allow you in here." Kagome growled dangerously at him and sighed.

"If you're lord is coming here, why have you arrived so early?"

"I decided to see for myself if you really did come back…you were gone three years on a scouting mission by yourself, is what I heard. You had an alliance agreement to check up for Sesshomaru on an island not too far from here." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously then nodded.

"So why are you fighting in this war Prince Kouga?" Sesshomaru questioned annoyed that Kouga addressed his mate so freely and Kagome's attention was on him.

"I wish to kill either you or Kagome. Perhaps General Shippo and his mate, and then take over your lands. Though it would be nice to keep Kagome around…I have always sought after her." Kagome's eyes widened and she placed a hand on one of her miniature Shinto's.

"You wouldn't dare." Kagome said with narrowed eyes.

"But that will be for another time. My lord is calling for me." Kouga leapt from the window and his scent vanished from the palace grounds.

"What mate of Shippo does that Kouga speak of?"

"Umm, I don't know mate, perhaps you should ask him." Kagome replied with flustered cheeks.

"You lie," Sesshomaru growled semi-angrily as he stepped closer to her. Kagome pulled her aura into her body and walked over to the window then closed it. She felt his heat behind her and shuddered.

"What do you know that you are not telling me Kagome?" He questioned with a whisper in her ear. Kagome shivered and shrugged, struggling hard to keep her mind on a straight path.

"Shippo will have to tell you Sesshomaru. It isn't any of my business to tell his business." Sesshomaru released an annoyed growl and grabbed her hips then turned her to face him. Their noses touched and Kagome forgot to breathe. His lips touched hers ever-so-slightly and she felt his tongue brush her lips as he licked his own. There was a rap at the door and their eyes met before he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and released her. Kagome felt like her knees turned to jello as she sat down on the window ledge and voiced for Shippo to enter.

"Umm, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I am about to depart Lord Sesshomaru." Shippo voiced with a violet blush. Kagome blushed equally and shook her head.

"Leave for what and where?" Kagome questioned as Sesshomaru's gaze left from her met Shippo's.

"I'm taking Miss Rin to safety," Shippo replied tugging at his collar as Sesshomaru's fixated gaze melted into his core.

"General Shippo," he greeted interrupting his silence, "You did not inform me of your mate. Is she pupped? Even if she is not, it is dangerous for her to remain where she is without the adequate protection with Rin. Tell me, is your mate the reverse kitsune you met long ago? What was her name…Kotuku was it?"

"Nay Sesshomaru, my mate is not Rin's first servant."

"If it is not the reverse kitsune, then who is it?" Shippo appeared hesitant to answer and fidgeted under his steady gaze.

"I had almost mated Miss Kotuku, but Rin released her from her service and Kotuku decided to return to her homelands."

"Do not change the subject." Sesshomaru ordered with severe annoyance.

"Rin," Shippo answered meekly.

"Rin what…" Sesshomaru questioned through clenched teeth. Kagome moved to touch his arm but he held his hand for her to stay in her place.

"I am mated to Rin, but I haven't marked her." Before Kagome realized his motive Sesshomaru dashed forward and struck Shippo's face. He left from her study after Shippo hit the ground and ventured elsewhere. His anger was quite obvious and the servants were quick to move out his way.

"Shippo, you did not tell Rin about your love for Kotuku did you?" Kagome questioned as she touched his arm lightly.

"No, but I made sure she was sent to work at his hidden palace. Kagome, she had no place to go." Kagome nodded and touched his eye lightly. It was already turning a bruised color and Shippo winced.

"So who do you love more?" Kagome questioned a bit lost.

"What kind of question is that?" Shippo almost yelled, "I want to be with Rin, but I know she does not want me as she first mentioned when we were younger."

"So both of you are using each other until her heart settles? Then you will wait for your first love to cure your broken heart once Rin moves on." Shippo tore his eyes from her gaze and appeared broken. Kagome felt her heart call out to him and sighed as tears brimmed his eyes.

"I already know who Rin is in love with. I sent him to the hidden castle as well. I am not a fool Kagome…Rin has already been with him and she was before me. She just hasn't made up her mind which lover she wants." Shippo leapt from the floor and walked out of her study. Kagome stared after him as he left and shook her head slowly. There was another knock at her door and Chorei entered with bright orange eyes.

"Oh hello Kagome, I almost didn't recognize you. Your demonic markings are bolder than ever, but if it wasn't for those, I probably would have mistaken you for a concubine." Kagome glared at Chorei then smiled as she moved from the crouching position Shippo left her in and hugged the beautiful butterfly demon.

"That's the second time someone has said that to me." Kagome replied flatly as Chorei pulled away from the brief hug. She laughed melodically and patted Kagome's shoulder.

"I was only joking. Sesshomaru and this other lord have required your presence. They are in the dinner hall." With that Chorei disappeared and Kagome had to struggle to remember where the dinner hall was, but she arrived in a timely manner. Sesshomaru gestured to a seat beside him with his eyes and Kagome sat beside him waiting to be spoken to.

"Mate, this is Lord Kougahiro, General Kouga's uncle." Kagome nodded observing the similar blue eyes and black hair. Though Kougahiro possessed a rounder face, the brothers were identical.

"It is nice to finally meet the rumored mate of Sesshomaru. I am glad you are as beautiful as the rumors were told." Kagome smiled politely, but inside she growled.

"Thank you Lord Kougahiro," Her eyes met Kouga's, who was sitting beside him, then traveled back to the lord, "What business brings you here?"

"Though my nephew is supposed to be dead, you see he is still here do you not?" Kagome nodded slightly and placed a hand on her thigh, which was soon covered by Sesshomaru's. "He was impersonated and deceived by a chameleon youkai who we once used as our top spy. The deception was not taken lightly, and we slew him, but we seek revenge on the death of our pups and Kouga's mate." Sesshomaru's grip on her hand tightened and Kagome shook her head.

"I killed Ayame, but not your pups. She told me before I killed her that she had slain her pups because it was survival of the fittest and neither of them was strong. She then told me that Kouga had disappeared and I was the cause of his disappearance."

"Do you hold an honorable reason for slaying the Princess of the Wolves?" Kougahiro questioned drumming his claws on the table.

"Yes, she was attacking a village under my protection."

"Ah, the village of Edo is it not? Not too far from InuYasha's forest." He said more to himself than her. "Tell me, where you ever in possession of said hanyou?" Kagome almost flinched and contained the anger that bubbled in the pit of her abdomen. She felt the grip of Sesshomaru's hand tighten briefly and shook her head.

"I was never and will never be anyone's possession, but I did work with said hanyou for the collection of the Shikon Jewel."

"So where is the said jewel located now and how many shards are left?" Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru for an answer and he nodded so slightly she barely caught it.

"The Shikon Jewel is someplace safe, and only one shard is left."

"What if I told you I knew where the last Shikon Jewel shard is located? Would you leave your mate and come to my lands as a peace treaty?" Sesshomaru and Kagome growled dangerously at the offer and Kougahiro shrugged.

"I only mate once and I would never leave my mate to be with the likes of your people."

"I am afraid the war is still on then. If you would so kindly walk my general and me out Sesshomaru, I will be on my way back to my castle." Sesshomaru and Kagome rose and escorted the wolves out with Chorei in tow. After the wolves were gone, Kagome felt ready to cry. Sesshomaru gathered her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"This is not your fault. We will fight them in a few moon cycles as their parchment stated. In my aid are the northern lord and the southern lord so their little army will have no chance regardless." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes as she purred contently. Sesshomaru's head bowed to meet her lips and Chorei cleared her throat. Kagome blushed and pulled away from her mate.

"Totosai has Kagome's armor almost finished. He delivered a parchment a few minutes ago calling you back to his cave for more of Kagome's teeth. He said to also bring the swords so he can add adjustments now that you have neko in you." Sesshomaru glared and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why did he not tell us that information when we were there?"

"He answered that also," Chorei replied with a giggle, "Totosai said you left too fast and without a thank you, and he is a lot older than he used to be so he forgot." Sesshomaru snorted and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"We will depart now then. While I am away I need you to redeem Jaken from his vacation. I am sure he missed being in Rin's presence. Make sure he is sent to the hidden palace." Chorei nodded and Sesshomaru motioned for Kagome to follow. The journey to Totosai's Cave was quicker than Kagome had figured but probably because they flew nonstop considering they didn't have any humans or children with them. Totosai was waiting for them at the mouth of his cave.

"Fangs," he reminded with a wave of his humungous pliers. Kagome whined and Sesshomaru nudged her forward. She opened her mouth and Totosai roughly pulled four.

"Four again…" Kagome questioned flatly as the fangs instantly re-grew.

"You want a complete set of armor do you not?" Kagome sighed and ran her tongue over her bottom fangs. "Do not leave as of yet, I have a gift to give you Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru nodded with a questionable raise of his eyebrow and Kagome sighed. He returned with a sword that possessed a powerful aura, but a normal person or demon would have not detected such for the sheath hid the sword's power.

"This is the Tetzunawi. In order for it to work however, you must give me the Tokijin to destroy." Sesshomaru handed the Tokijin to its creator then accepted the sword. Totosai's eyes glowed yellow and the sword and its sheath turned to ash. "If you wait a few more seconds I will return with Mikanari, Kagome's bow." Totosai disappeared into his cave once more and returned with a moonlight-white bow and pearl white quiver.

"The bow does not require arrows. You create the arrows with your holy power." Kagome accepted the bow and quiver then removed the weapons from her side and handed them to Totosai. "I will destroy one miniature Shinto and replace it with another that will only harness the power of your neko. The other will only harness the power of your inu. You weapons will be finished in one week, but you and Sesshomaru need to remain here to protect my cave for my toxic barrier will be down." Kagome's eyes widened and she nodded.

"I'm okay with that, but I didn't notice that your place had any toxicity here."

"That would be because you are a demon/human meaning no harm."

"Nay Sesshomaru, that is how it was before, but now it will harm anyone who cannot control the power to regulate its system. Poor Junichiro was asleep the whole time he was here. He survived because of his mother's miko power coursing through his veins. Speaking of which, I will allow you and Kagome three days to visit the village of Edo. I believe it is time Sesshomaru met his niece and Kagome met the toddlers she saved." Kagome grinned happily and immediately was on her way to Edo. Sesshomaru stayed a moment longer and handed Totosai a heavy bag of his currency before leaving behind the excited hybrid.

**Preview:**

**_"The four great evils are Kouga's family?!" Kagome exclaimed with surprise._**

**Well, that's more like a teaser...buuuut YEAH :D. I'ma start working on that chapter tomorrow. Leave me love.**

_Mouse or SillY_


	15. Unrelinquished Love

**And here is yet another chapter :D. I typed it all up today. Pretty much writing in a trance as I went after I typed the two pages and a sentence that I wrote at school. I havvvveeee 52 reviews, 13041 hits, 37 favs, and 46 alerts. I am sooo happy that you guys enjoy reading my story...you guys dunno how much you motivate me :) -wipes away a tear- Incase a few of you were like...wanting my story to get taken off cuz I dont gots a disclaimer...I dun own InuYasha...but I do own this keychain of a chibi Sesshomaru :D not to mention all the characters I created... and had to think really hard on creating their names... If my story was ever taken off lol, We'd be in some deep shitake cuz...I delete the stuffes off of my comp after I upload them here...so. I'd prolly feel sad...before I wrote another fanfic of some sort.**

**Reviewers For Last Chapter:**

**_inuyasha1818, TruGemini, Demon Neko Shen, lildev0644, & MeganConsoer_**

**WARNING: Eh, its a spoiler, but this chapter contains a few lemons and some vulgar language.( Suprise It Isnt InuYasha.)**

Undefined Power

Chapter 15- Un-Relinquished Love

"Go greet your Aunt Kagome!" Sango ushered the group of children at her feet. The children advanced towards the hybrid demoness and soon tackled her to the ground. Sesshomaru watched as a three year old hanyou played in the midst of them. She possessed the silver inu hair and yellow eyes. They were not amber like his or his brother's, but at least she had demon in her.

"Where is my brother and his mate?" he questioned the demon slayer.

"Oh he, she, and Miroku have gone to Kaede's shrine." Sesshomaru eyed Kagome slightly relieved she was too busy to hear.

"She did not die of age?"

"No we found her murdered in her herb garden. I believe it was her neck artery that was sliced. InuYasha said the place had reeked of Kouga, but we couldn't find a valid reason to why he would murder Kaede."

"How long ago was this?"

"About three weeks after Kagome left. We sent word to your palace, but I don't think the parchment arrived."

"Kikyo survived her daughter's birth?"

"Only at the cost of her womb, and we were afraid she was going to bleed to death at first, but she eventually pulled through. She is not as she used to be. Her health is slipping away and she's become so pale. She's eating enough though, InuYasha ensures that." Sesshomaru's sensed another weak-blooded child approach the group. "You are probably sensing her twin. He was birthed a full thirty-six hours before we had to cut Kikyo open to remove his sister. Even InuYasha hadn't scented him until his head showed. I don't think he has an ounce of demon or holy in him. He just seems like a normal human."

"His blood is weak as if she tried to purify him." Sesshomaru acknowledged the child's features as he pounced in with the rest of his siblings and friends. He possessed the femininity of his mother but held piercing blue eyes and curly black hair. He smelled of only Kikyo, meaning she had purified the scent of his father away before it had the chance to stay. "InuYasha did not scent him because he is not his child." Sesshomaru growled and Sango's eyes widened.

"But how is that possible?"

"It happens often with regular wolf and dog bitches. They continue to produce eggs after one egg has already been fermented." Kagome sensed her mate's anger and stood with toddlers hanging off her body like monkeys from a tree. Junichiro was on her neck, the tiny silver-haired female hanyou was on her head, and the rest were clinging off her arms and legs. Sango shook her head and placed a hand on her bulging stomach.

"I am going to help you guys in the war against Kougahiro."

"The hell you are woman. You're seven months pregnant." InuYasha stated brashly. Miroku nodded in agreement in fear of getting hit or knocked unconscious by her giant boomerang if he said the wrong thing.

"Well in that case neither should you or Miroku. You males have families to help nurture too."

"I have to fight for Kikyo and Kaede." InuYasha said with a clenched fist. It was then that Sango, Kagome, and Sesshomaru noted that Kikyo was missing from the group.

"Was your daughter born early?" Sesshomaru questioned his brother directly.

"Yeah, she was born two months early and sorta struggled but her brother did pretty good."

"Interesting, are there any males of this village with blue eyes besides him?" Sesshomaru questioned nodding towards the toddler.

"No, the only people I know with blue eyes are Kagome and Kouga." Kagome's breath hitched and caught on to what Sesshomaru was pointing out.

"Kikyo lay with Kouga and made him, and then she purified herself so InuYasha wouldn't smell his scent on her, but it didn't harm him, a few months later she and InuYasha mate, and the hanyou is born. You're saying that the male wasn't able to be detected because of how his father's scent was purified from her body before he had the chance to develop." Sesshomaru nodded sharply and watched as InuYasha fell to his knees.

"No, that can't be, if Chieko is my child then so is Eiji."

"Little brother, it is obvious your daughter is a Tashio heir, but your second son, Eiji, as you called him, is not yours."

"I don't believe you!" InuYasha yelled as tears poured from his eyes. He jumped up and punched Sesshomaru's chest and the daiyoukai looked down at him through narrowed eyes. Kagome had already walked away with the kids before the conversation erupted, but she heard every word. She kept them busy from a distance and turned around to see Sesshomaru embrace his brother in a loving, brotherly hug. She smiled on the inside and met the blue eyes of the toddler being talked about. He was a little under the size of Sango's children while his sister was as small as or smaller than Akihito's kits. Sango approached them silently with Miroku at her side as the brother's talked in their inu language.

"Ruriko, Tokutaro, and Shinjiro," Sango told Kagome. Kagome's eyes lit up and she grinned and picked up the three year old Ruriko and tossing her in the air. Kagome looked down at the two boys as she set the giggling violet-eyed girl to her feet. She then met there molten brown eyes and saw that one had black hair while the other possessed a dark brown color. She picked the black haired toddler up first, judging his weight and set him down with a smile.

"Well you have to be Tokutaro. I remember how much larger you were than your brother, who must be Shinjiro." Kagome announced with a grin as she set down the eldest and picked up the second born. They giggled and Kagome set him down so he could go play with the others. "InuYasha's are Junichiro, Chieko I think it was, and not by blood, but by love, Eiji." She sighed and glanced towards Sesshomaru. He was patting the back of a now hiccupping hanyou father.

"InuYasha already told us we were having twins." Sango said with excitement. Kagome laughed and lightly punched the monk on his shoulder.

"Why can't you just have a single?"

"I give too much lovin' to my dearest Sango for that." Miroku answered with a perverted grin. Sango's hand twitched and she blushed furiously.

"What if I told you InuYasha was off by two?" Kagome questioned with a light laugh. Sango's eyes bulged and she shook her head.

"But that isn't possible… I am nowhere near as big enough."

"Drat, you caught me Sango." Kagome said with a grin. Her eyes traveled to the brothers again before she left to the two brothers after excusing herself.

"Why are you fighting for Kaede?" She questioned the puffy eyed hanyou as Sesshomaru gave her hungry look.

"Kouga killed Kaede a few weeks after you left. I scented he had probably questioned her first and then struck her down." InuYasha replied quietly with a tightly clenched fist. "That's probably where Kikyo is now. Kouga 'kidnapped' her as we made an exit from Kaede's shrine."

"You didn't try to chase after her or Kouga?"

"She sat me and told me she would be alright. The fucking whore she is..." Kagome touched his shoulder lightly.

"We will come back by to pick you up in about a week's time brother. Your pups will come with us if you wish. I will give you the choice to offer Sango and Miroku to the hidden castle not too far from their village, but you will have to escort them there." InuYasha nodded and walked off to his children. Sesshomaru looked down at her with hungry eyes. "Woman, do you realize you are going into heat?" Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No, am I ready to be fertilized?" Sesshomaru responded with a slight nod of his head. She could tell he was having difficulty containing his beast as the corners of his eyes began turning pink. "Sesshomaru will you?" Kagome's innocently questioned with a slight blush of her cheeks.

"Woman, if you do not mean it-," Sesshomaru began with a heavy growl as his eyes bled a little darker.

"Why do you always think I don't mean stuff for?" Kagome retorted with an angry growl. Sesshomaru's nostrils flared and he pulled back his lip in a snarl. Kagome took his wrist and licked his demonic marking before sinking her fangs into it and drawing blood. "Let the chase begin love." Kagome smiled coyly before dashing off. Sesshomaru growled and chased after her, transforming into his beast after he was away from the village. He followed his blood and Kagome's scent quickly. His beast was becoming more and more anxious as she tried to keep her distance from him. He launched himself into the air and landed on the back of Kagome's inu. She growled at him as he pressed his body weight against her and nipped at the back of her neck. She struggled a bit before her body limped completely, giving him dominance. He growled softly at her approvingly and nudged her stomach as an order for her to stand.

Once she did so, he mounted her carefully and eagerly pushed himself inside her causing a loud yelp from his bitch. The scent of her purity blood tickled his senses and he ravaged her until they both roared with completion. They reverted to their humanoid forms with him still inside of her and he growled at their both still jagged markings. "We will not stop until I am sure you are with my pup." Kagome moaned as he pulled out slowly before slamming into her again and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he drove into her and spilled fertile seed again. Growling Kagome flipped them over and she started his engine again. Sesshomaru growled at her dominance before flipping them over again and pinning her down. Kagome's mews drove him insane as her eyes completely turned storm grey as her claws began to finish etching the rest of her 'painting' on his back. Kagome roared with another climax and sunk her fangs deeply into her mating mark on his shoulder. Sesshomaru repeated the same as they both panted. Kagome met his lips hungrily and he growled softly at her. "I am glad you did not think we were finished." He told her hoarsely as he flipped her on her back and took her from behind.

The two mates continued this way until it was the evening after next, but even then when they bathed together in a nearby hot spring, they mated numerous times again. Kagome whimpered as he dressed her. "Kami Sessho-kun, I don't think I'll be able to walk." Sesshomaru growled with pleasure as he picked her up and she nestled her head at the crook of his neck. His arms supported her back and legs.

"Do not get me excited again Kagome or you will definitely not walk while we are at Totosai's." Kagome bit his collarbone playfully and she found herself unclothed once more against a tree. After Sesshomaru had once again released his fertile sperm inside her womb, they bathed again and mated several more times until daybreak. "Now we shall go to Totosai's undisturbed right mate?" Sesshomaru questioned as he summoned his cloud underneath his feet. Kagome nodded against his collarbone with a heavy blush in fear of her speaking would cause them to mate again. Sesshomaru smirked proudly and they landed in front of Totosai's cave twenty minutes later. They found him in an inner part of his cave with his eyes glowing yellow as he began to forge Kagome's fangs into her weapons.

"Hello once again Shippo," a familiar orange eyed female greeted him. Shippo gave a fanged grin and waved. He had been checking the palace security and sensed Rin had removed the scent barrier over her body and purified his scent from her. With a growl he realized she was with Yoshinori, the human male who had been the first to capture her love and unsure heart. "I see Miss Rin chose other wise." She spoke distantly watching a pair in the gardens. Shippo swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. On the trip there, Rin must have removed her scent from him as well. "I am sad of her foolishness, but proud that it will not hurt her feelings now that we can be together again." Shippo allowed her into his embrace and she licked under his chin. He petted her green hair with a smile he had only given her and she squeezed him tighter to her chest.

"There has not been a day that has gone by that I missed you or thought about you." They told each other at the same time. They both laughed and their lips met in a passionate kiss. In the gardens below, Rin watched them with a smile. She had understood why Shippo had not wanted to lay with her. No matter how much she had hoped, she couldn't interfere with true love. Yoshinori placed a hand on her thigh and she blushed as she returned her attention to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Now that you are here would you like to be my wife and marry me?" he asked grabbing her left hand with a passionate kiss. Rin blushed deeply and nodded.

"It will have to wait until the war is over." Yoshinori nodded and gave her a brilliant smile.

"I will wait until the earth dies for you." Rin blushed even more and Yoshinori pecked her on her forehead then walked away. Rin smiled at his back and retreated to her room. Once she was alone she slid down the door and created a scent proof barrier around her room as she released a strangled sob. Rin closed her eyes as she let the tears stream down her cheeks as if the pain of losing her first love were going with them. She and Shippo weren't meant to be. He felt for her as he did a sister and there had not been a day that went by that she didn't see the guilt in his eyes after she practically forced him to lay with her when Yoshinori had left for this palace with Kotuku. She cried harder as her mind wandered to the beautiful reverse kitsune. She was a different miko from Kagome as her trainer had often reminded her.

Rin had seen the death of her husband by Sesshomaru's hand. The foolish human was sick in the mind. She knew of his ways of wanting to corrupt little children. Her mind drifted to InuYasha. He was her dream mate when she once traveled at Sesshomaru's hip. She fell in love with his will to protect. Too bad she would die in birthing a stillborn child of her soon-to-be husband. Rin let the tears stream faster down her cheeks and soak into her yukata. Life was most definitely a bitch, but she was willing to sacrifice her love and life for her darling Shippo. Ever since she was fourteen she had knew of whom Shippo would love and even then it broke her into tears almost every night. Her mind traveled to the day she first menstruated and she smiled. Everyone was so willing to protect her, but no one could protect her from this fate. It was her chosen path, even if Shippo had done her bidding and marked her, she wasn't meant to live that long. Yoshinori would have raped her and she would still die birthing his stillborn child.

Her mind traveled to the day Shippo rejected her and expressed his feelings. It was the day that Kagome returned. Shippo was only sleeping with her so she wouldn't be so stressed, and even then things didn't help. She never told him of the miscarriage of their child. She felt there wasn't need to. She didn't deserve to birth a being of such handsome looks especially when he never returned the same type of love. Rin's tears came to a slow halt and she stripped from her tear soaked yukata and changed into another vibrantly colored one.

"Why couldn't life be simpler?" She and Shippo questioned air at the same moment. Shippo was on his way back to Sesshomaru's palace. He ensured he covered his tracks leading to the seemingly deserted palace before he began his run but he was stopped by the tightly clenching feeling of his heart. His fist collided with an innocent tree and sent it flying into the forest. Why couldn't Rin she was destined from something other than death? Why was she choosing to throw away her life to an infectious monster? He growled angrily as hot tears escaped from his eyes. Why was life a bitch without Kagome? He curled into a ball and sobbed heavily as if he was a kit again. If Rin would die as she told him she would then there would be no way to bring her back. Tenseiga had already been used on her and as a human she figured it was unnecessary because she only had forty more years to live. Scalding tears fell from his eyes now and he made an embarrassing sound of a snort. Rin was ashamed she still loved him and he never loved her as he wanted to. He had tried to, and so hard at that, but he couldn't rid himself of his feelings for Kotuku. She was special to him in every way that Rin wished to be.

"If you continue to blame the forest I do not think it will solve your problems." A familiar voice said to him after he rose from the fetal position and struck another tree. Shippo turned enraged, shocked, and hurt eyes to a familiar kitsune honswore and he released a strangled sob.

"It's not fair!" Shippo half-yelled punching the ground instead. The sound of cracking bones echoed the sudden silence the two kitsunes were suddenly filled with. An occasional sniffle from Shippo made the silence feel as if Akihito was just standing there to mock him.

"Life tends to be unfair at the cost of a better life. This is the first time in all my years I have seen a kitsune throw a tantrum such as this. I cannot imagine the turmoil your mind must be going through." Shippo snorted releasing snot from his runny nose.

"Yeah you couldn't begin to imagine." Akihito shook his head at the emotion lacking his voice.

"Probably not, but perhaps you should not blame nature for the person's decision. If they chose a decision not to your liking, I am sure in the future you will see why they did so."

"I don't need the fucking future to see why she's giving her soul to some other man just to die ten months later birthing a child that wont even live!" Akihito's eyes widened and he shook his head. Never before had he seen an enraged kitsune in such a calm state, but talking to the poor guy was obviously helping.

"Perhaps you should then show her that love is still meant for her." Shippo snorted and a few more tears fell before he angrily brushed them off his face.

"I have a war to fight in. If she wants to die she can. It's not like I can stop her anyways. She said you can't stop fate."

"Quite the contrary little kit, take a good look at the woman you call mother and then tell me fate's strings can not be intervened."

"But at the price of what?" Shippo retorted with an angry snarl, "Another death or a life of lies and deception? Huh Akihito? Answer me!" Akihito's silence unnerved the adolescent to no end.

"Fate's reason for things happening the way they do can be changed and it does not always require the price of something bad. Perhaps it is changing the character of the person it was going to harm." Shippo stared at the elder kitsune demon for what seemed to be an eternity. He noticed his hand had healed and the bones were back in their former place and he sniggered.

"It is out of my hands now. I will let her do as she wishes. It isn't like I haven't interfered with her life enough as it is." Shippo stormed off before anymore wisdom could spill from his master's mouth and Akihito shook his head.

"One day you will understand dear Shippo. Only I hope that day will come sooner than you think."

**(And you guys thought I was gonna end it here..I actually almost did LOL :P)**

Many low level demons had tried to approach at the detection that the powerful sword master was crafting powerful weapons but Sesshomaru and Kagome easily ended them. A few semi-powerful demons had ventured near the cave but when they scented the power and strength of the hybrid and her mate, they quickly retreated. At long last the week was over and Totosai handed Kagome the blades. "Here is your inu Shinto, Kininujuntetzu and your neko Shinto, Yasunekorei. Alone they are powerful but together they are unstoppable. As mates, I made it so you two will have attacks together, but you both know you must find them on your own. Kagome, you already know about your bow, the Mikanari, and Sesshomaru, you will only dream of what wonders the Tetzunawi will serve you." Sesshomaru nodded appearing ready to leave before Kagome stopped him.

"Totosai, where is the armor you made for me?" Totosai gave her a foolish grin.

"My apologies Kagome, you know how this old age will get to you." Kagome rolled her eyes and Totosai ventured into his cave and returned a few moments later. In his possession he held a feminine chest piece and spiked shoulders like Sesshomaru except smaller. "I wish you the best of luck in the war." Totosai bid as Sesshomaru took her armor and the two departed from his province. Sesshomaru and Kagome landed on their balcony and Sesshomaru taught Kagome how to wear the armor.

"Gracious this is heavy. Can I take it off now?" Kagome asked as she struggled to walk beside Sesshomaru.

"You are not permitted to try and remove the armor until you have become accustomed to its weight. If you do take it off, I will punish you. The war will be in a little under six weeks. It is best you be able to move as fast as possible with your armor so you will not be slow during battle." Kagome stuck her tongue at him and he covered it with his own.

"My cousin from the Northern lands is expecting me relatively soon and I would hate to disappoint our meeting because I had to put you to sleep." Kagome blushed deeply as the cocky male walked away and she shook her head.

"At least I am finally by myself without any drama I have to worry about." Kagome said with a sigh thirty minutes after she had arrived in the garden and sat under her favorite tree.

"Why hello my dearest daughter Hideka, how have you been?" Kagome groaned as her mother appeared beside her and wanted to smack her forehead in annoyance.

"Hi Azami," Kagome replied in greeting.

"So what do you think of the great evil's family so far? It's a shame such pretty eyes have to go to waste, but eh, who cares when you're saving the world." Azami replied with a finger on her chin. Kagome raised her eyebrow delicately and shrugged.

"I don't recall meeting any evil. Hey wait a second! Are you telling me the four great evils are Kouga and his family?" Kagome exclaimed with surprise in a whisper. Azami smirked and nodded.

"Yes, but you will not battle Kougahiro until after you kill Kouga's father."

"So you're telling me that Kougahiro is stronger than his brother but you said he wasn't much of a challenge?!"

"Eh, at that stage of your life he won't be. Remember that after you defeat Kouga you achieve your taiyoukai status. I think by the time you defeat Kouga's father, you'll be close to daiyoukai and Sesshomaru will be a kaiyoukai, but still as how everyone loves him. Killing Kougahiro will push you into the status of daiyoukai, and then will you birth-," Azami cut herself off with a grin and stood to peck her daughter's forehead.

"Thank you for not ruining my future surprise, but if I have my pup or cub so early, will that mean they are weak?" Kagome asked with terror flashing through her core. Azami smiled, snapped her fingers, and then shook her head.

"No, but that reminds me that the great inu Kami's mate will visit you not too long after you meet Kouga's sister. You supposed to be pregnant for almost a thousand years so you can pretty much guess what happens." Kagome grinned widely and nodded.

"I can't wait."

**Preview:**

"_**Rin you do not have to meet an early death as you seek. You will almost be raped, but your soul mate will save you from what you consider the day you die. You shouldn't be letting this depression eat you away like this. Everyone will have someone who loves them. There are a lot of people who care particularly about you." Rin's mind wandered to her father figure and tears poured from her eyes.**_

**Leave Me Love Pleeeeease :D**

_Mouse or SillY_


	16. One Could Only Hope

**Yup... I'm fairly proud of this chapter. The poem I placed in the middle of it belongs to me, but if you wanna use it...just let me know. I'm fairly proud of the responses I'm getttin...buttttt I need atleast five reviews to keep me happy :) 56 Reviews, as you can see... lol...13813 hits 38 favs & 48 alerts. I changed this chapter up alot from what I had expected to start it out... It was going to begin with OoInuAzami talking to Rin...as you pretty much figured...but I started it this way. I was going to find an Evanescence song to fit into this chapter...but I was too lazy to find some lyrics and add a disclaimer LOL. I hope you enjoy. I'm so happy it's one of my longer chapters.**

**Reviewers for last chapter:**

**_Ever so persistant but never annoying- Demon Neko Shen, inuyasha1818, & izadora15...i do believe Chetari is new however. ohwell... you guys still make me happy._**

_Mouse or SillY_

* * *

Undefined Power 

Chapter 16- One Could Only Hope

Rin sat alone in her room. Yoshinori had been ignoring her for two weeks much to her slight relief, but that only meant it would be today that he would take her whether she wanted to or not. She had once been in love with him, but it faded when she realized he had seduced her into letting him become her first. She had found out from Shippo and word of the servants that because she was innocent and younger at the time, that Yoshinori had a thing for young women.

At first she refused to believe it until she followed him into the city below and watched him convince a child of a mere eight years to follow him at the promise of a doll. She had turned a cold shoulder to him that day, and vowed never to allow him to touch her again when he began to introduce violence into the relationship. Her head bowed in shame and she thought of Lord Sesshomaru. There had been times a many that she wanted to run into his arms and tell him of when the foolish human had began raping her, but she felt she brought it on herself.

Even Shippo had no idea on the subject, so she figured she'd pretend to love him. Blind as her father was, she instantly regretted that decision after she foresaw her death yet it had been too late to prevent it. Rin raised her head slightly when she sensed him vastly approaching and she could tell he was drunk and had recently been with another female. She sighed feeling herself turn green with disgust.

_**Only behind our closed door,**_

"Hello Rin," Yoshinori greeted her from her doorway. He allowed himself in and closed the door behind him as Rin acknowledged his presence with her eyes. "It's been a two years, and I think it's time for us to play that game again." Rin's eyes dulled considerably and she shook her head.

_**Do the tears of my sorrows pour.**_

"No Yoshi, I told you not until after the war remember?" she replied getting up fast from her window seat and preparing to leave. Yoshinori grabbed her wrist and pulled her back roughly.

"Did I say you had a choice in the matter?"

_**It's hard to imagine how you became this way,**_

_**Yet what I don't understand is by your side I still lay.**_

Rin groaned at the brief pain as tears brimmed her eyes. "No but-,"

"You heard what I said, don't talk back to me bitch." Yoshinori slurred striking her face. Rin cried out as she saw colors and began to fall.

_**You took away my innocence and corrupted me,**_

_**And it's hard to believe that I'll still see.**_

Yoshinori yanked her up by her wrist causing it to be pulled from its socket and she muffled a scream.

_**All this time I told myself you would change,**_

_**But it's obvious that you're too far from range.**_

_**As these tears pour down my cheeks,**_

_**It's hard to know these next few months won't be as I seek.**_

He smiled evilly and tossed her onto her bed purposefully ensuring her head hit the headboard and dazed her.

_**There's nothing I could have done to prevent this fate,**_

_**I removed myself from you way too late.**_

_**Please hurry up and make this tortuous death quick,**_

_**The thought of your face is beginning to make me sick.**_

She felt him pull away from her now nude body then heard him begin to undress his self.

_**My thoughts of living have begun to melt,**_

_**There's no other feeling to remedy the pain you've dealt.**_

"No Yoshinori, please reconsider-," Rin said barely above a whisper unaware of her busted lip. Yoshinori scowled, now half-way undressed and backhanded her again causing blood to pour from Rin's nose as she welcomed unconsciousness.

_**If you would please just tell my family I said goodbye,**_

_**That would be the only thing you could ever satisfy.**_

"I do believe what you are doing to Lord Sesshomaru's ward is a crime." A soft spoken but deep voice warned from the now open door.

"We are marrying after the war," Yoshinori stammered drunkenly.

"Even if so, intimacy between humans should not require you to beat or render her unconscious." The male kitsune at the door waved his hand and two buff guards entered to grab the drunken human. If it had not been for Kotuku's warning to keep an eye on the drunken, mentally sick human, they would have had no clue Rin was being hurt had she not dispelled her barrier, she probably would have met a bad fate. "Take him to the prisons and ensure that Lord Sesshomaru gets word of his crimes as I take care of Lady Rin." The guards gave a deep 'hai', hauled the ningen off his feet, and carried him away. The light green, glittering eyes of the kitsune closed briefly in disgust of the human male's arousal before he tied back his long black hair with a ribbon then lifted Rin's head gently and repeated the same. He then picked up her nude body careless of the fact that blood oozed from her nose and onto his starched white haori as her head rested perfectly against his neck as he made his way to her conjoined hot springs.

He stepped in the propped her against the rim of the manmade structure then used his now loosened haori to gently wipe her face. Grimacing, he gently touched her nose, breathing in relief when he felt it was still intact. He wanted to shake her awake to question why she protected that bastard, but decided against it. His sister walked in and handed him a wash cloth and some soaps and he nodded to her in appreciation. "She truly is a beautiful human. It is such a shame that he struck her face." Kotuku said as she mixed the healing soaps, wet the cloth, dipped them in the medicine, and then handed it to her brother.

"I cannot understand why she would put up a barrier to protect him from getting detected. Had he not rendered her unconscious the bastard would have raped her…"

"I believe it is a human emotion to feel what fate remains fate is. She's a miko that can fore see the future, and at the cost of allowing Shippo to remain with me, she chose the easy way out." The black haired kitsune glared at his younger sister and shook his head.

"Humans are ridiculous." Kotuku gasped and she splashed water at him with a growl.

"Katsuhiko, Do not speak of which you do not know. Humans deserve just as much respect as we do!" Katsuhiko snorted rudely.

"Would you give respect to the human who was just sent to the prisons?"

"No but-,"

"Exactly," Katsuhiko interrupted with a smirk at his frustrated sister. He handed her to his sister as he rose from the springs. He glanced down at Rin's battered face with sympathy and shook his head. It would take a few weeks for her face to return to normal, but perhaps year before her once jubilant soul recovered.

"Brother, do you have feelings for this human?" Kotuku questioned as she handed the unconscious Rin to him. Her brother gave her a warning growl.

"You speak nothing but nonsense now Kotuku, know your place and where it ends." Kotuku shrank visibly from him and handed her brother Rin's sleeping attire.

"Forgive me for being curious."

"You are forgiven." Her brother retorted. Kotuku growled, stomped her foot, and threw her hands into the air with anger as she left from the room. As lord of the eastern lands he couldn't allow himself to fall for a human regardless if he did like her. Growling softly, he clothed Rin then tucked her in with a slight smile. Perhaps like Sesshomaru, he could bend the rules. He watched as she slept for a few moments from her doorway before closing her door with an annoyed growl. He was a kitsune, rare like his sister, but a kitsune nonetheless. Unlike his sister however, he was born from a black wolf and his mother, a reverse kitsune.

His mother had died giving birth to his sister, but of course his father had already been dead by that time. Black wolves had been rare and they were all wiped out within the same time, so his mother was forced to find another mate by their clan when she reined rule over the eastern lands. The result was of course his sister, but the lands had been pushed on him at an early age, but not as early as Sesshomaru's lands were given to him.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she once again soothed Shippo's aura. When they had returned to the palace Shippo appeared so distraught and was unconscious for the whole time being, but none of the castle knew why. It had been a week since his aura began to show signs of discomfort and Kagome worried that the poor adolescent was going through more than Sesshomaru considered mate withdrawal. She had a suspicion Rin had something to do with it, but knew full well they hadn't mated. In fact, Rin's scent had been completely purged from his body. Kagome was disrupted from her thoughts when Sesshomaru's anger soared through the roof. Her nicely arched eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she heard a chair hit against the wall. She sensed his aura vastly approaching and she picked up the hefty kitsune and placed him on her expanding inu's Mokomoko-sama. 

"Sesshomaru what is the mat-," she was interrupted by Sesshomaru grabbing her by the waist as her leapt from the largest window in the estate and set her on his youkai cloud. Her head spinning, Kagome ensure Shippo was alright before glancing into the blood red eyes of her mate. "Mate, what's wrong? Where are we going?" Kagome questioned. She growled inwardly when she got no response. "I hope your cousin, the southern lord, and OoGuma don't mind you leaving abruptly." Sesshomaru didn't respond but she sensed his anger vibrate her spine.

"Such does not matter. Close your mouth hybrid. You shall see soon." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him in slight anger but kept her mouth closed. The scenery passed them like a blur but they came to a halt as they landed a few moments later in a garden mocking that in his estate.

"This is the hidden castle you and Shippo spoke of?" Kagome questioned with awe. It was an exact replica of the one they had just left but considerably smaller. She saw Sesshomaru nod his head as he dismissed his youkai cloud. He then growled as a black haired demon bounded out of the palace doors with a green haired kitsune demoness behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you will follow me-,"

"Just show me where he is." Sesshomaru interrupted with a deep growl as he handed Kagome a parchment. Kagome accepted it slowly as he stormed off behind the black haired youkai. He left the poor Kagome wondering what type of demon he was, but he looked nothing like a kitsune that his scent radiated of. Her eyes drifted to the orange eyed kitsune nervously watching Shippo and Kagome suddenly realized she was the reverse kitsune Sesshomaru spoke of.

"Do you mind if," she began with a fidget, "Do you mind if I take him to my room?" Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head with a goofy smile.

"No not at all sorry." Kagome responded with a blush as she raised her Mokomoko to hand the sleeping adolescent to the beyond nervous reverse kitsune. "Where's Lady Rin?"

"She's asleep in her chambers as she has been for the past week." Kagome's eyes widened as her now free Mokomoko returned to her neck. "Before you question, I believe the answer is within the parchment your mate handed you. A male scream of agony reached Kagome's ears and her eyes widened further. Hastily, Kagome opened the parchment and read it quickly as Kotuku walked away with her future mate in her arms.

"Kami," Kagome gasped resisting the urge to tear the letter to pieces. She tucked it into her belt then raced to Rin's room. When Kagome entered, Rin was not sleep however; she lay on her bed staring into space at her window.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama ashamed of me?" the innocent question rang almost silently to Kagome's hearing.

"No Rin, why would he be?"

"I allowed what Yoshinori did to me, and I never told Sesshomaru. He once told me as a child that he would protect me, but he couldn't protect me from myself." Kagome's eyes widened at the soft decibel of Rin's voice then narrowed her eyes at her arm which was lined with healing cuts and she suddenly understood it all.

"Rin you did not meet an early death as foresaw. You were almost raped, but you were saved from what you consider the day you died. You shouldn't be letting this depression eat you away like this. Everyone will have someone who loves them. There are a lot of people who care particularly about you." Rin's mind wandered to her father figure and tears poured from her eyes.

"I-I…there was just no fighting it Kagome!" Kagome shook her head.

"I am somewhat sad that I could not have been there at your time of need for another female presence or a mother. Perhaps then nothing like this would have happened to you. You do not understand how precious to Sesshomaru and me you are. Shippo as well, but do you not see how hard it is to return to how you once were? How long had Shippo been curing your depression from that man with you two's sexual exploits?"

"Since it had started…" Rin murmured with a quiet voice.

"Rin, there is nothing to be ashamed about getting raped. If you're going to blame it on someone, blame it on him. You did absolutely nothing to deserve that fate. No one does anything to deserve that fate. I'm just relieved someone saved you from it before worse could happen. Have you looked in a mirror lately? Did you see what that bastard did to you?" Kagome questioned as her tears joined Rin's steady downpour. Kagome moved from the doorframe and embraced the young adult. The steady shake of Rin's shoulders gave Kagome confidence that Rin was listening to her. Kagome rubbed her back and petted her head. Sesshomaru watched the two from the doorway before picking Rin from Kagome's grasp and cuddling her to his chest. He ignored the visible flinch from a male's touch as he stroked her hair lovingly.

"Rin, you should never be afraid to tell this Sesshomaru anything, no matter how bad it seems. I do not care if you were going to tell me you wanted to be a whore to make money. I will always be here for you." Rin sobbed more into his chest as Kagome whispered comforting words into her ear. Sesshomaru kissed Rin's crown and handed the human girl back to her. "He has been dealt with accordingly and you should never fear him again."

"You mean he's dead?" Rin questioned her father's retreating back with large innocent eyes.

"Yes, you are free Rin…" he replied as he exited. Kagome spotted Rin's earthy-brown eyes redeem an ounce of light they once held and Kagome kissed her crown before setting her back on her bed.

"Promise me you won't inflict further damage to your person." Kagome said tucking Rin into her blankets. Rin looked away for a moment then nodded her head.

"At the time it was the only way I could see how I could escape him, but now I realize how foolish I was." Kagome smiled with pride and left Rin's room as she dozed off.

"Is she okay?" a broken voice questioned. Kagome met Shippo's frightened emerald eyes and she nodded.

"Yeah Shippo, she's fine." Kagome replied placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Shippo you may remain here for the next two weeks, but after that I expect you back at my palace. Kagome however, you need to report back to our palace. It seems you have managed to get out of your armor." Kagome 'eeped' and grinned sheepishly.

* * *

"Stop fretting," Sesshomaru told her in a baritone voice. 

"I'm not fretting, nervous, or scarred for the last time. It's just-," Kagome tried to explain as she paced in her armor.

"This is your first major battle." Sesshomaru stated more than questioned. Kagome's eyes widened and she nodded slightly. It had taken major concentration to hide just her pregnancy scent but now it was fairly easy. She silently wandered why Sesshomaru hadn't questioned why their mating did not work. "Kagome," Sesshomaru called snapping her from her reverie. It was then that the hybrid demoness realized she had zoned out completely.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, it's just-,"

"I hope you will not hesitate to slay someone who threatens to slay you. I will ensure OoGuma stays near you for protection-,"

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called out with an annoyed roll of her eyes, "I'm not afraid to kill. I've done it before it's just-," Sesshomaru interrupted her with a growl of annoyance and Kagome flinched.

"Woman, what are you nervous about?" Kagome's eyes widened even more so and tears instantly brimmed her eyes.

"I know we purposefully mated and what not, and I wanted you to pup me but-," Kagome began as she babbled her incoherent thoughts.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru growled her name in irritation successfully interrupting her, "What are you trying to tell me with this incoherent nonsense thinking?" he asked capturing her small face with his large hand.

"Pups," Kagome murmured after taking a long inhale and exhaling breath after she hiccupped, "Two male pups." She breathed uneasily as she released the concealment spell over them briefly. Kagome heard his breath hitch and the tears poured from her eyes again. "I'm sorry, I should have thought of consequences. With the war coming up and everything, but all I was worried about was-," Sesshomaru ended her useless ramble with a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Keep that concealment spell up until it is safe." Sesshomaru growled as his eyes tinged pink. Kagome nodded dumbly, observing he was fighting with his inner beast, "I will not prevent you from this battle as my beast so quickly suggested, but I will definitely ensure you and **our** pups are well protected." Kagome nodded as he lowered his head to her stomach to inhale before he nodded to her to replace the spell. "If we had more time, we would discuss why you hid such information from me…" Kagome interrupted him with a snort and jubilant laugh.

"You would have eventually found a way to keep me home."

"Aunt Kagome, Aunt Kagome!" A voice shouted from their door. Kagome dismissed the Minkari, an ability she discovered while training with her mate last week and opened their door.

"Yes Chieko and Eiji?"

"Daddy and cousin Shippo are dueling over a breakfast dumpling."

"Chieko and Eiji, are you guys telling on Daddy?" Junichiro questioned running up the stairs.

"What?!" InuYasha's brash voice rang out, "My own kids tattle-tellin on me?! What the fuck?!"

"Oooh," the three children's voices echoed, "Daddy said a bad word!" Kagome cast her mate a glance watching as he shook his head. InuYasha bound up the stairs with the pup sized version of Shippo munching on his delicate ears.

"What bad word did I say?" InuYasha questioned tossing Shippo off his head. Shippo landed on his bottom with a soft thud and he redeemed his adolescence form.

"Daddy said fuck." Junichiro and Eiji repeated with a grin.

"Oooh," their sister echoed, "Daddy, Junichiro, _**and **_Eiji said fuck." Shippo giggled like a madman from the wooden floor. Kagome couldn't help but smirk at the cute way her niece had so, naughtily put it, but shook her head nonetheless.

"Are our pups going to be like that?"

"There is no way in hell." Sesshomaru remarked with his left eye twitching furiously. Kagome kissed his lips softly and the three voices made their presence again.

"Eww, you need get a room Uncle Fluffy and Aunt Kagome!" Kagome blushed heavily but silently laughed at the annoyance spark in Sesshomaru's aura. Her shoulders shook with great force as she retained her laughter.

"Fluffy is not my name. This Sesshomaru will be referred to as uncle or lord."

"But that isn't what Shippo and daddy-," the three were cut off as both Shippo and the father of the three instantly covered their mouths. A vein popped from the western lord's temple and he growled at the two.

"I figured you two were the culprits." His nose twitched as Jaken approached them with silent regard. Obviously returning the toad to his homelands for six years had settled him quite a bit, and he hadn't appeared that his lord taking a mate shocked him, but Sesshomaru had probably figured word had reached Jaken's province the moment it reached anyone else's. "Jaken, take the children with Ah-Un to the hidden castle and make sure nothing goes bad in our absence. Though the eastern lord is there, you may still be needed to govern my rule." Jaken nodded and bowed motioning for the three young children of the hanyou to follow.

"Behave!" InuYasha hollered after them and he heard them giggle.

"We always do Daddy!" he heard his darling Chieko respond.

"My ass…" the hanyou remarked with a slight grumble. A deep chuckle was heard and InuYasha landed soft molten amber pools on his brother. "Today must be the day I die if Sesshomaru is laughing." Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"We need to meet OoGuma, the northern lord, and whatever allies decided to tag along. I fear Kouga is bringing as much pack into this as he can." The adults and semi-adult were suddenly serious and they began their journey to a camp OoGuma had set up a week before. Sesshomaru only brought with him not even a tenth of his arm, a mere twenty thousand, yet he suspected Kouga would bring at least two thirds of his.

"Men are so stupid," he heard Kagome mumble, "all this killing and for what?" He heard OoGuma chuckle and slightly smiled. Apparently they were close enough in range of the camp. The bear general however, needed a different laugh.

"Greetings Lady Kagome," OoGuma greeted her with a bow. Kagome grinned with happiness and launched herself into the air. The surprised bear youkai albeit being in shock, caught the girl as she hugged him like a big teddy bear. Shocked he glanced towards his lord for help and received only a shrug of his shoulders. He patted her back softly and she dropped from the three feet she jumped. The massive bear youkai didn't appear as tall as he was when she first met him, but he was still a towering ten feet or more. Noticing his muscles, Kagome silently wondered how much he weighed.

"Has my cousin arrived as of yet?" Sesshomaru questioned impatiently glancing at the sky.

"As of now my forever-lack-of-patience cousin, I have arrived. Just in time it seems like you were about to begin to move camp to near the battleground." Kagome glanced behind Sesshomaru meeting a vibrantly blonde-haired brown yet also amber eyed inu youkai. "I sent my condolences too late for not informing you of Hira's death over a century ago. I do believe at the time however you cared nothing for the royal life. She did pass her lands to an odd kitsune family."

"I have already met the new eastern lord, Hiromasa. I suspected Hatsuka to attend this with you." The northern lord laughed slightly and rolled her eyes.

"She said she didn't wish to partake in the slaughter of innocents just because men wish to solve their problems the violent way."

"I like the sound of her, when can I meet her?" The northern lord's attention turned to Kagome who was standing beside the large OoGuma. He noticed OoGuma's heated glare in his direction and slightly smirked as he turned to face the youkai. He and the bear never seemed to get along despite a past predicament in which both had to depend on each other for survival.

"Who's the sorceress concubine you got there OoGuma? Hopefully you can let me borrow her sometimes." He heard his cousin behind him growl but before he managed to say anything the woman was in front of him and poking at his chest with angry words.

"I'm tired of you fucking males calling me a concubine. Guess what! I aint one…I hope the Kami's damn you all minus a select few. If you would use your nose, perhaps you would then scent that I am _**Sesshomaru's**_ mate." She finished off her slight speech with warning growls and her arms folded across her breasts. Hiromasa appeared greatly surprised and even more so stunned at her words.

"Quite a spitfire woman you found Sesshomaru. I was not informed of her return." Sesshomaru managed a slight smirk before the all too familiar voice of his cousin from his mother's side materialized in front of her mate.

"Finally, there is another woman to help me keep you males in place." Kagome met the sparkling tan colored eyes of a half golden, half silver inu female demoness and her head tilted to the side. Sesshomaru nodded to her in greeting and grabbed Kagome's arm gently.

"Prepare everyone for travel. We are to report to InuYasha's clearing in two days time. Start the march." Sesshomaru lead as he summoned his youkai under his feet, taking his mate to the skies with him. Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose into Kagome's neck and he released a breath of relief. "Would there be anyway to make their scent available to just me?" He questioned as they floated at an incredibly slow pace. Kagome nodded slightly and focused carefully. Sesshomaru felt her go lax in his hold but the scent of his pups blasted into his senses and she stiffened her body again. "Kami, I love the scent of you with my pup." He breathed against her neck. Kagome nearly melted at the whisper that sent shiver's down her spine.

"Pups," Kagome corrected unconsciously as she relaxed once more against his embrace.

"You dare correct me?" Sesshomaru responded with a mock growl. He felt Kagome nod and he smiled in her hair. He would allow her to rest for now, for they still had two and a half days before the battle began. He was so wrapped up in her pleasing scent that he did not notice his cousins join beside him. It was odd that the pair were mated. Both related to him from his deceased parents and Hatsuka was the only physical reminder of his mother.

"Is mister 'Iceberg-Around-His-Heart' finally found the much needed flame?" Hatsuka's voice rang in his sensitive ears. Sesshomaru lifted his head from his mate's neck and gave an annoyed glance at the pair on Hiromasa's youkai cloud.

"Aww, no need to be annoyed so quickly dearest cousin. You know for a fact it's true. Why is she so tired?" Hiromasa responded with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"She is stubborn and thinks too much ahead of herself, and yet not enough at times." Sesshomaru replied kissing her royal birthmark on the center of her forehead.

"And that means…" Hatsuka baited on with a questionable grin. Sesshomaru glared and narrowed his eyes.

"Such information will be released when this war is over." The annoying couple nodded wisely and they floated along in silence. Sesshomaru had encouraged both of his cousins that they would not need many more soldiers. The major reason being because he did not feel like dealing with the stress of getting over sixty thousand soldiers to move quickly enough to where the battle was to take place. He figured Kouga would do something of the matter and suspected that they had left the week before.

"Hiromasa, you did ensure that at least eight thousand of your men would meet us there correct?" He was answer with a nod and Sesshomaru smirked. This war would bend his way regardless. He and his mate would be happy together and at peace by any other force, but for how long would their peace last? Sesshomaru looked down at the utmost ethereal beauty his mate portrayed will slumbering on his lap. He would gladly fight them all away.

"Glad to see you finally arrived." Kougahiro greeted in the middle of the battlefield with his nephew by his side. Kagome glanced at Kouga then the thousands of men behind them.

"I am sorry to end your life here. Perhaps if you had continued to live in your lands with your presence unbeknownst by us lords, you would have lived a full life." Kougahiro did nothing but smirk and waved his hand. Soon the onslaught of wolves and wolf demons poured into the clearing and the leaders of their raid were lost in the swarm. As promised, Sesshomaru was near Kagome at all times, and when he managed to drift away, OoGuma took his place. Kagome noticed that he too had drifted away and Hatsuka finally landed beside her.

"It seems men do horrible jobs at protecting. We women must stick together, eh?" She questioned and Kagome gave her a brilliant smile as she withdrew her Shinto Wakizashi's. Her arm had grown tired of using long range. A beautiful elephant demoness crushed a leaping wolf from Kagome's path and gave her a wink. Kagome blushed and pushed her aura from her body, causing the wildlife wolves to retreat. The chaos settled briefly before the ookami youkais added into the mix of few remaining wolves. Kagome decapitated a female ookami charging at her and sliced another with her neko Shinto.

"Sister Kagome?" a familiar voice questioned lowering its blade. Kagome whirled around, never letting her guard down.

"Ginta?! You are still alive?" Kagome almost smacked herself from the obvious answer and shook her head.

"What about Hakkaku?

"I don't know his last whereabouts, but he is in this chaos somewhere." Kagome nodded and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you on Kouga's side?" Unfortunately, Ginta nodded and Kagome hesitated as he took stance.

"You just murdered my brother's mate. In reclaiming her honor, I am sorry Sister Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened and she froze as he charged her. She parried his attack and threw him back a couple of feet only for Hakkaku to join in the mix. Kagome growled lowly as tears fell from his eyes.

"Sister Kagome, You killed my mate…How could you?" Kagome's eyes widened and she almost forgot to block. The result was Ginta's knick at her side with his blade, but it caused her blood to spill nonetheless. She heard Sesshomaru howl which further distracted her and Hakkaku's blade entered cleanly into her shoulder. Kagome winced when the blood struck her shoulder blade and dropped her neko Shinto. Sesshomaru was at her side in an instant, his poison whip severing the heads of her past friends from their body. Tears poured from Kagome's eyes and Sesshomaru removed the offending item from her shoulder.

"Did I not tell you to hesitate hesitating?" Kagome bowed her head and revealed her neck to him and Sesshomaru licked her slightly. "If they decided to impale the blade through your stomach you and our pups would have been in danger." He told her as he began licking her shoulder wound. Kagome sniffed and nodded to show she understood. The knick at her side had already returned to normal from her demons blood working to heal her. Kagome looked up past his curtain of silver hair to see Kouga standing behind Sesshomaru with a venomous smile. Her eyes widened and she quickly erected a barrier that sent Kouga flying backwards as he prepared to strike Sesshomaru's spine with his weapon. Sesshomaru growled and muffled a thank you to Kagome.

"Did I not tell _**you**_ to keep your eyes on the battle?" Kagome teased and Sesshomaru growled.

"Had it not been for you as a distraction I would not have."

"Am I really a distraction?" Kagome questioned as fresh tears descended from her eyes. Sesshomaru growled at the choice of words and shook his head.

"No, Kagome now is not the time to get into an argument of which you know full well is untrue. Keep safe I have scented Kougahiro and his head shall be mine." With that Sesshomaru leapt from the protection of his mate's barrier and disappeared into the sea of bodies known as war. Kagome dispelled the barrier and stood as she picked up her forgotten Shinto. She sheathed her close range weapons and summoned the Minkari as she aimed at a group of wolf demons preparing to ambush Hatsuka, whom was already fighting three. Confident in landing her mark, Kagome released the three arrows she created with her ki and smiled in triumph as the turned the unsuspecting demons to ash. She sensed the sudden appearance of Kouga behind her and she turned on her heel to face him.

"Do you really feel this battle is necessary Kouga-kun?" She questioned through gritting teeth as he pushed his weight against her blades with his sword.

"Yes-," he began with just as much teeth clenching as the hybrid demoness before him.

"Really, or do you wish to go closer so that the decibels of battle will not drown out what your so trusted father is telling my mate?" Kouga growled and he pulled back suddenly and slashed at Kagome's leg, leaving a brief wound as her holy powers worked overtime to ensure she was healed.

"This war is another reason to ensure you either die or surrender to be my mate. Kagome, you went from mutt-face to his brother for crying out loud. Who is next your kit?" Kagome growled dangerously at the insult and she quickly impaled her inu Shinto into his leg and cut horizontally, cleanly cutting his leg off from the beginning of the femur and down. Kouga released a painful howl as blood gushed from the severed limb.

"Never make such sick accusations of my person again."

"Kouga deserves whatever fate comes to him by your mate Lord Sesshomaru," Kougahiro announced with a malicious laugh, "It is his fault for insulting her and even more his fault for not realizing that it was I who set him up for his death." Kagome's eyes widened and she heard InuYasha call the Wind Scar. For some reason unbeknownst by her, it was coming her way fast. She looked down at the mentally dead and now physically dying ookami before pecking his cheek respectfully.

"Rest peacefully." She bid leaping into the air and landing on a wind current as the wind scar tore apart any remains of the ookami left. She glanced down at Sesshomaru who noticed that the Wind Scar had also taken route of where his mate had last been and immediately cursed the hanyou for not paying attention to his mate's location.

"Sesshomaru, Kougahiro is getting away!" Shippo yelled catching his attention to the quickly retreating southeastern lord and his pack. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and caught scent of Kagome hanging above him.

"He will be a fight for a later time." His voice calmly told the kitsune who appeared ready for the chase. "He appears to be much stronger than this Sesshomaru thought." Sesshomaru announced sitting down suddenly. Kagome gasped when she finally recognized the scent of Sesshomaru's blood deeply flowing from his stomach. She leapt onto him within the instant earning a wince from her mate.

"Oi wench, I don't think that is the way to be healin somebody."

"Shut up InuYasha, you're lucky I took the subjugation beads from your neck." Kagome replied as she quickly sent healing bursts into his stomach. Sesshomaru had already gained a fever and Kagome feared he would lose consciousness. "Stay with me Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered as tears fell from her cheeks, "Your pups you want so bad need you. Your niece and nephews need you. Rin and Shippo need you but don't forget I as your mate need you." She sent several more strong bursts of her healing energy into his wound before cutting off the supply. She felt her pups eating at the last remaining strength she had left and gently lifted the concealment spell from them as she collapsed onto Sesshomaru from exhaustion.

**

* * *

Oooo.. Cliffy...but more reasons for you guys to review:D**

**Preview:**

**_I dont have a preview but i will tell you that the next chapter will take place ten years later, when Kagome meets Kouga's sister._**

_Mouse or Silly_


	17. Sacred Words of the Unspoken

**Okay so I really hadnt intended on uploading so soon, but I was ready to post this yesterday before I went to my friend's birthday party. I didnt get back till like three in the morning...i was up for a little while longer...typed a few sentences and went to bed. Wake up this mornin at twelve.. and I work on it some more off and on. I was delaying uploading it :) Since I have five reviews however, I think its only fair that I upload it since its finished lol. I'm really contemplating adding filler chapters in because at the rate I'm writing this it'll end in two chapters. Thanks to Demon Neko Shen for helpin me out whenever I forget sometin:).61 reviews 14755 hits 39 favs & 50 alerts.. I preciate it. After this story ends, I've been contemplating a sequel...but I'm not shure...it's all up to you guys.**

**Reviewers for last chapter:**

**Demon Neko Shen, izadora15, lildev0644, inuyasha1818, & TruGemini**

_Mouse or SillY_

* * *

Undefined Power 

Chapter 17- Sacred Words of the Unspoken

A beautiful mating ceremony was held a mere two years later. It was actually a double mating ceremony celebrating the joining of Shippo and Kotuku as well as Rin and Katsuhiko. Kotuku and Shippo wasted no time getting to know each other better as Shippo's chance of impregnating her increased in age. Kotuku had yet to enter heat as well so there was no rush. Katsuhiko on the other hand immediately pupped Rin before the mating ceremony was even planned, and Rin had once more managed to hide that she was slipping into depression again. It was until a drastic change in her weight around three years later did it become obvious. Rin had figured a way to eat for her pup and not for her nutrient. The only thing that kept her alive was the daughter growing inside her.

InuYasha and his kids moved in with Sesshomaru and Kagome, more so for the kids safety to Sesshomaru's outside concern, but to Kagome's she knew for a fact that the brothers had reformed the brotherly bond that never should have been severed. Her mind traveled to the vivid description of the battle with Naraku Sesshomaru had given her a few weeks after the war. She was, obscenely curious as to how the powerful hanyou was destroyed without her. It seemed Kikyo had been a major help to fill in where she could not in the time of her absence.

Kagome thought bout her power status as a taiyoukai. There wasn't really that much of a change to her body. Her facial markings were more obvious and she had even gained a third stripe, in which both she and Sesshomaru knew was her neko markings. Sesshomaru had been quite happy when he had awoken and sensed her strength had increased another notch. He was very proud of his mate's unbound strength to protect the ones she loved.

Her mind traveled to the woman whom she hoped was rotting. Kikyo was nowhere to be found after slaying Kouga and over thirty thousand of their pack. She suspected that the brown ookamis would hesitate before trying to attack again. Their population was threatening to diminish if they did choose to try to pick a bone. Kagome giggled and shook her head. The ten years had been exhausting as her belly stretched to its second trimester. She suspected it would take the battle with Kouga's mother to cause her to enter the third trimester and then the battle with his father to push her into labor.

Kagome glared at the thought of fighting beings of supposed strong nature _**while **_pregnant, and so big as well. The three and a half years of morning and evening sickness had gotten tired after the first month. She would be sure to tell Sesshomaru she wasn't looking forward to being pupped again anytime soon. The morning sickness was unbearable. After that phase of pregnancy had vanished had of course come the one she had been stuck in for the past five years. Quick mood swings and a craving for things she had never even seen, yet Sesshomaru had once had when he was a pup.

Her mind traveled back to Rin and Katsuhiko, after seven years of being with his pup, Rin passed during childbirth. Her last word was the name she intended for her daughter with such peace and happiness in her eyes as she whispered Michiko. Kagome smiled as the meaning of the name entered her mind. Rin had certainly chosen the right name for the beautiful hanyou. That was yet another mystery Sesshomaru had yet to find explanation for. Katsuhiko and Rin had formed a complete mating bond, and yet their child was birthed hanyou possessing almost all her qualities from her father except her beauty. Her beauty was simply and most definitely obviously Rin's trait.

Michiko had even managed to wedge herself into the palace as creating the same air as her mother did with the palace. It was extremely unfortunate for Jaken of course, but he paid steady respect, and nothing but devout loyalty for the girl. Her sienna brown eyes caused anyone to love her within first glance. The next glance of course, Michiko managed to create a beautiful bouquet of flowers that only budded in the moonlight to hand to you before bounding off to play with Ah-Un. Without much debate and with the reminder of his ward, Sesshomaru comforted the girl by allowing her to keep the two headed dragon.

Said dragon had at first thought it was the previous girl, but after a while, the changes in personality were obvious. Michiko would settle at nothing but to ensure everyone was happy. Kagome feared she would once slip into the same state Rin would, but the never ending love from her father would ensure that it would not. Katsuhiko only loved his daughter more after his mate died, he at first wanted to shrink into a corner, but he realized that in doing so, his daughter would only suffer the consequence of him not pleasing his mate so she didn't slip into depression.

No one blamed anyone however, and yet no one saw it coming. The young Rin had always been jubilant and full of life especially after mating with Katsuhiro, so it seemed she was torn from them abruptly when frankly she died at the age of twenty-eight. Incredibly young to Kagome's point of view, but then again she was from the future. Women here were only expected to live to their forties, and if that. The funeral for Rin had been very depressing, yet not one cry was heard from Michiko since her mother died. She had not even cried when she was hungry, just whimpered. In appearance, Rin's friends and families had discovered that it was only on the outside that she appeared hanyou, but on the inside the girl was straight demoness.

It might have been only a coincidence that the young Michiko had never been able to speak a word. Her forever happy attitude in replace for words, and yet it was not strange to them. In fact it was somewhat expected. She was only able to communicate through the canine language. It was considerably easier to do when she was older, and in figuring this out herself, she had managed to stay in a combined form of a kitsune and black wolf. Sesshomaru was at first stunned that the girl could master not one, but two demons, but simply shrugged it off. His mate could also do it and it was obviously not a hard thing to do when there was a full mate bond involved. Without speaking, Katsuhiko deemed his daughter in Sesshomaru's care.

He occasionally visited his daughter, but he did not wish to bring her to his lands. When the girl had reached the tender age of three, she spilled her first tears. Her father was supposed to visit for her birthday, but instead she stumbled upon his dead body. He had also wasted away from depression, dying right in front of his daughter as he arrived with the last symbol of love he could ever give to her. He had managed to forge a locket and inside was the memories only she could view. Sesshomaru had seen such done before with a kitsune whom was passing and thought nothing of it, but Kagome who realized that the girl was now orphaned sensed that her father had seen this coming all too soon. Michiko would only hang around Kagome from then on and occasionally Sesshomaru.

A few months had passed since then and in a week or less, Kagome expected the appearance of Kouga's sister. Sesshomaru was unaware until after the eastern lord's death that he had left his lands and all other provinces he owned in his care. Sesshomaru on the other hand, dutifully gave the lands to his brother. That however caused InuYasha to leave the palace to reside there, and yet he was often inside the western palace to pay visit to his kids. After much convincing, InuYasha persuaded them to move with him, but his now teenage Junichiro and seven year old human aged Chieko and pre-teen Eiji visits came much more often than their father's. All of the Tashio family had gone to Edo to visit the taijia and the monk, only to find they returned to Sango's village because their family had gotten to large. Kagome's eyes had widened when she realized they had convinced a few people to come with them and the village appeared to be still expanding. Sango though was pregnant for the last time by her records. In the ten year lapse, she had birthed the twins Kagome had last seen her with added quadruplets, one single, triplets, and twins again. She was now pregnant with quads again however and the aging faces of the monk still held the sly smile it had about twelve years ago.

Kagome had been so accustomed to demons she had forgotten the tenderness of how being a human once was. She almost regretted going to check on the slayer and monk, and she wouldn't be able to deal with their deaths, which would probably be relatively close to each other considering their strong bond, despite them not being demon. Sesshomaru had told her he was surprised Katsuhiko had lasted as long as he did, but they both figured he breathed for his daughter until the pain consumed him all together. Kagome counted silently on her fingers how many children Miroku and Sango had produced. She wouldn't doubt that out of the twenty kids Sango had managed to birth, there was at least one lecher of her fifteen sons.

Sesshomaru had jokingly stated that he wished for just as many sons and Kagome gave him a grumble of in his dreams. Her mind drifted to her family behind the well. She had felt that the well's power had stopped long ago, but the wind scar that had been in path for her, had instead destroyed the well and it was then that Kagome knew demons would be present in the future. In her lap sat a female version of how her now adult Shippo had once been and Kagome absently stroked her hair as her mind ventured from the past. Kagome suddenly wondered how Shippo and Kotuku faired, the two had disappeared two years ago on what they called an epic journey to discover themselves. Kagome snorted and sighed.

Perhaps they had simply wanted to start fresh in a place unbeknownst by Japan, or rather the creatures that lived here. Kagome had begun to feel the same, but she had a duty to finish here before she would adventure elsewhere. Kagome gently touched Michiko's royal symbol on her forehead. Hers was truly unique. It was half a sun, showing her inheritance to the eastern lands when she became age, and half a paw-print enflamed by kitsune magic. Kagome felt her stomach jump and her eyes lit up slightly. The silly pups in her stomach were awake, and she slightly touched her stomach as the action from the pups had awoken Michiko.

Kagome winced as she felt the familiar tug at her senses. Kikyo was near. Michiko seemed to sense something as well and perched herself on Kagome's shoulder as the two stealthily snuck from palace grounds. "I see you have been fairing well Kagome." Kikyo's serene voice met their sensitive ears. Kagome met the once more dead eyes of her supposed incarnate and snorted.

"You're a traitor Kikyo, but not only that you deserted your kids and your husband! For that I lost any and all respect for you."

"I do not need your respect you insolent bitch, I merely require the services of the offspring produced by Sesshomaru's ward and the previous eastern lord." Michiko watched the frightening miko with disgust and dug her small claws into Kagome's shoulders in excitement. Kagome winced at the very slight pain and laughed heartily.

"You expect me to hand you a child when you tried to purify one of your own?" Kikyo gasped at Kagome's knowledge and she hissed at her stepping forward to slap her face. Kagome, who had been unprepared for such 'attack' simply stood there, her reflexes refusing to obey her inner command. Kikyo's hand was stopped however, but by the blazing sienna eyes of Michiko. Her hand simply froze in place and Michiko eyed her with a defiant stare.

"Keep your hands off of my grandmother." Kikyo stared back and forth from the kitsune to Kagome, not noticing that Kagome had not heard the kitsune/ookami's warning. She ignored this however, believing her mind was simply playing tricks on her.

"I did not try to purify _**him**_ I tried to purify his **father**."

"So why did you not give him to his father when Kouga supposedly kidnapped you." Kikyo blinked very catlike and she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I was kidnapped by Kouga, and taken once more to my second mate, albeit it was by force, and I enjoy the riches with Kougahiro rather than living in that stinking village as I would have remained with InuYasha." Kagome gasped and shook her head.

"You want money and novelties before love?!"

"Of course, I had to find a safe way to ensure my long-livity."

"Enough of this bullshit, so why did you seek me out?" Kagome questioned crossing her arms. Michiko then nudged Kagome's chin at the apparent bag she had over her shoulder, and only then did she notice the babe's scent. Kikyo had also aged, but only at the appearance of five years, she was a miko after all, and miko's lived only twice as long as a normal human did.

"Had I not learned that Lady Rin was dead, I would have been searching for her, but instead I give this to you..." Kikyo spoke softly.

"I thought you could not bear children though." Kagome questioned more than stated. Kikyo gave a wry smile.

"I cannot, this child is not mine, and she is far from a child by my standards. This is Kiyo. I managed to help her escape with the help of a kitsune. She should revert to her normal form once I depart." Kikyo spoke handing the bundle in form of a baby to Kagome. Kagome accepted it carefully and Kikyo appeared ready to leave.

"Is my Junichiro happy?" She questioned with starry eyes.

"Yes mother, I am as happy as I was when I found you left us for the enemy. Why do you not ask for all of us mother? Is it because I am more human with holy energy?" The interrogating, now teenage voice of Kikyo's first child echoed the empty forest Kikyo had lured Kagome to. Kikyo turned her back to Kagome to see Junichiro with Chieko the height of his hip and Eiji at his shoulders. Kikyo pursed her lips to a thin line as she stared into the eyes of the children she deserted. Kagome scented their father not too far behind and shook her head. After ten years of searching, Kikyo had been found, and none other than the cause of delivering Kouga's sister in the form of a baby.

"No. I did not desert you, my children. I merely chose a better place for me to reside-," a vicious snarl interrupted any other lie Kikyo had been trying to mumble.

"Different place to reside my ass you dead bitch. You traded me for a life of so called riches. Tell me, how much coaxing did it take for Kougahiro to bed you? All this time I thought it was the mangy deceased wolf, but it all makes sense now. Kouga was after Kagome, not some clay bitch who doesn't know how to keep her legs closed." Eiji's eyes widened as he looked from his siblings to their father and back to his mother. Out of his siblings, he was the only one to have jet black hair and blue eyes. He had never heard or seen of a silver inu youkai having blue eyes. He realized now that he towered over Chieko, his supposed twin, and the only resemblance they shared was from their mother.

"You were right for once InuYasha ," Kikyo said with a sneer, "Kouga is the father of Eiji and as for Kougahiro… it was better going to him then coming back and living a life of nothingness with you!" Everyone's eyes widened except for Michiko who had dozed off at the supposed newborn's stomach. A very feral growl rang from the increasingly angered hanyou and his children turned away as InuYasha's claws tore through her form. His chest heaved violently as she lay dead beneath his feet, only shreds of who she once was happened to be the scent of her blood. Kagome swallowed back the vomit rising in her throat and retreated to the castle with her nephews and niece not too far behind her. InuYasha stayed behind, years of bent up frustrations, sadness, and anger radiated his aura powerfully from where Sesshomaru was working in his office and he pondered the situation.

He suddenly sensed great excitement in his gardens and glanced out his window to see what the commotion was. Black hair and familiar set of piercing blue eyes met his gaze briefly. His nostrils flared as the scent of what the excitement was reached his nose. She was an ookami, but not only that, she was Kouga's sister.

* * *

The past nine months had most definitely flown by as sparks flew between Kiyo and Sesshomaru only ignited as time went by. Though the threat was only through eyes, Kagome considered it pretty much dangerous. Kagome had pretty much forced InuYasha to be convinced in taking Michiko with him to the eastern lands temporarily. Kiyo had warned them of her mother visiting unsuspected because of her reposition from her brother's mate's palace to their enemy's. Word had most definitely gotten out after their very first meeting and all the restraining Kagome had never thought was possible to give to the infuriated demon lord. 

The three now sat at the border of the southeastern lands awaiting the arrival of Kougahiro, whom was escorting his brother's mate to the border to 'chat' with them. Sesshomaru had most definitely made it clear that OoGuma, Hatsuka, and Hiromasa protect her at all costs. Once again Sesshomaru brought a little of his army, this time only ten thousand. In the last war, only five hundred and seven of his soldiers died. He expected even less to die this time. The body count for the brown ookamis on the other hand was far over half of whatever number they brought. Kiyo's attention turned to the silent, contemplating, and stoic lord.

'Boy will he be pissed when he realizes I have a thing for his brother.' Kagome all-in-all knew of the chemistry between the two. Kiyo was like another version of him, minus InuYasha's abrupt brashness. She had come to the battle on equipped with her mind, for she knew such tricks that her mother could force someone into believing. She touched Sesshomaru's shoulder lightly, knowing it would bring him out of his reverie and earn her growls for touching his precious persona.

"In what right do you earn for touching me ookami?" he questioned as he glared icicles into her soft gaze. Kiyo growled at him and clenched her clawed fists.

"I'm just _informing_ **you**, your soldiers, and your comrades that my mother is a master of deception and you should not believe any damn word that spills from her retarded mouth._** Maybe **_I should have kept such _useful_ and **delicate information** to the ones protecting your **mate**, but I wouldn't want to be the one to watch **your** mate _suffer_ in your _**utterly stupid **__**death**_!" Sesshomaru growled at the sassiness and drag of words in her conversation to him and scowled at her.

"Thank you ookami, you may return to whatever you were doing before insulting my person." Sesshomaru replied knowing it would piss her off. Kiyo gave him a very annoyed growl and stomped over to Kagome.

"I don't see how you put up with that **jerk**!" Kiyo yelled in his direction. Sesshomaru merely scoffed and resisted rolling his eyes at the brash ookami. His brother and the female ookami would be a match made from the very last layer of hell. Kiyo and InuYasha had often argued and it had in turn lead to them fighting, often until the other was a bloody pulp or Michiko was no long able to hold Kagome into a nap. Sesshomaru frowned slightly at the thought of the brown ookami mating into the once pure lines of the Tashio family. It seemed that eventually, the pure race of a demon would not matter and yet only the elder demons would remember.

Sesshomaru was once again drawn from his thought as the elephant demoness, Amari from a very far away island she once described touched his shoulder.

"It is not safe to venture into your thoughts like such when battle is so near. I sense their mother approaching from here, and I can smell she reeks of deceit. Her mate's brother accompanies her with seventeen thousand souls that have should have nothing to partake in this and yet they march proudly. I had figured that you would have noticed their oncoming presences by now, and I am glad I took notice that you had not."

The elephant demoness spoke very softly despite her strength and stature. She was a little over eight feet tall and obviously weighed as much as an elephant should. Her physique was one no demon such as OoGuma wouldn't desire, she had very full curves and was very much so in shape, yet she was a large demoness and they required just as large mates. OoGuma and her had already been mated however when he joined his ranks and it wasn't too much longer after Amari joined him, succeeding to be the top female in his army.

She was more often silent though, and reminded him of Rin's daughter. Sesshomaru had no clue exactly how Kagome had convinced the kit to go with the hanyou, nor did he particularly care at the moment. He had more pressing matters to attend to and if he continued to let his thoughts distract him, it would be fatal. Sesshomaru released a deep growl as Kougahiro made his appearance with a woman appearing in her fifties had she been human at his side. She possessed the golden hair of a golden inu, and the thought of the blood of his blood coursing through that woman set him on fire. Instead of the traditional amber or brown coloring of her eyes though, she possessed obsidian black, as if the treachery of her sins had caught up with her.

Kagome gasped softly in shock at the complete obsidian eyes of Kiyo's mother. How could a being of such damnable evil procreate a child who wanted nothing but a pure life? This sight appalled her, and Kagome was finally deemed speechless before Kiyo spoke to her. "There is a curse on my family given by Midoriko to my father long ago. It stated that out of the four evils, one pure shall rise in the form of an infant, and it will lead to all of your destruction. 'Your' is of course my family." Kiyo said with a nod of her head towards her mother's direction.

Kagome nodded as she began to understand. Kouga's family was just as much in tie with Kagome's resulting fate as Sesshomaru was. The smallest detail had been expected and if she so much as blinked at the wrong moment, it would cause a rift in the time and she would be back at point a. Kagome rolled her eyes at her dramatic way of placing her delicate situation. "I suppose that makes sense to you now, but when you were younger did you know of it?" Kiyo nodded quickly.

"My family has never been up to any good from Kouga and his down right refusal to mate Ayame to my mother and her web of intricate deception, but if it was not for my mother's way of lying, I would not be here today. I don't even know what her true appearance is, or what demon she is, but ever since I could remember, she has kept that form of a golden inu." Kagome felt Sesshomaru look back at her briefly before turning his attention to the battle that was about go underway.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is a pleasure to meet you. Let me introduce you to my mate's mother, Shihong. She has traveled quite a journey to meet you, your mate, and to kill my niece." It was then that Kougahiro's beady ice blue eyes landed on Kagome and he smirked. "It wasn't very wise to bring your pregnant mate to a war." Kagome sensed Sesshomaru visibly stiffen at the idle threat given towards his mate.

"Enough of your useless chattering Kougahiro, we have an unfinished job to do and you talking foolishness will not get this over with."

"Forever the impatient one Lord Sesshomaru, so tell me. How hard did you train after I left that potential fatal wound in your stomach?" Sesshomaru growled and the two charged each other. Wolves and ookami demons once again swarmed into the clearing and forced Kagome's protectors into heavy battle. Kagome grimaced as she relaxed against a tree. Kougahiro had most definitely pushed his soldiers to fight harder and it was already causing fatigue on her body. Kagome had only slain nine so far while her protectors had killed at least fifty each.

"Are you alright Lady Kagome?" a soft-spoken voice questioned her from behind the tree she was leaning against. It was then that Kagome realized she was alone once more and she almost let out a growl of frustration. She wasn't weak anymore and she could handle herself.

"Of course I'm alright. Who wants to know?"

"Just a former lady worried about present former lady."

"That doesn't make sense. How can I be a present former lady when I am governing now?"

"You will not be in rule for long I assure you. Have you not seen the way Sesshomaru acts around my daughter?" The lady questioned from behind the tree. Kagome looked around for Kiyo, noticing she was nowhere to be seen. Kagome then thought about the lady's name. Shihong sounded very Chinese if she had remembered correctly from her history books on China during her time.

"My mate does not like her because of her relation to your son Kouga."

"Oh quite but it is quite the contrary my dear. It humors me to how you love sick fools are." Shihong replied with a smile in her voice. Kagome sensed Kiyo's mother presence disappear and took a shaky breath. Nothing but the stench of deceit came from her scent and Kagome slowly remembered her mother's warning of such. She felt her sons eating off her energy and groaned from exhaustion. "If you are tired, you should rest permanently." Shihong's voice echoed in the air around her. Kagome suddenly heard the sound of metal whizzing through the air and her eyes widened as she abruptly jumped from the tree. The sword impaled exactly where her head had been and it was then that Kagome noticed her back was not the least bit protected. She suddenly felt cool metal touch her neck and Kagome almost cried then in defeat. "Walk with me now Ka-Go-Me… it wouldn't be smart to make any foolish mistakes."

Kagome began walking forward as directed listening very carefully with her ears. It was then she noticed it was her who had fallen behind. The battle had moved forward gradually without her noticing and she sensed everyone of her protector's curse as she came into view. Kagome couldn't help but allow a few tears to escape her eyes, but these tears were tears from her mingrib tiger side. The blood rushed freely from her eyes as she cried silently. Sesshomaru turned his head noticing his mate and the one he called Shihong approaching them with a short dagger to Kagome's neck. He sliced at Kougahiro's arm as he pondered how Kagome always got into delicate situations. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when the howl of agony reached his ears. He had nicely struck Kougahiro's shoulder blade. With a triumphant smirk, Sesshomaru twisted his blade and removed the Tetzunawi from his shoulder.

"Nicely done Lord Sesshomaru…I would not mind gracing your bed after I slay this incompetent mate of yours." Kagome swallowed her spit to prevent a vicious growl from rippling her throat. Sesshomaru watched as the dagger bobbed with Kagome's swallow and released a feral snarl. The clangs of battle between his generals and soldiers never stopped against the wolves and Sesshomaru grinned with pride on the inside. "Oh after centuries of not showing emotion, this honswore of whatever sort managed to bring you to your knees, how pathetic." Shihong pushed Kagome onto the ground without warning and prepared to stab the dagger into the back of her neck when her head was suddenly severed from her body. Kagome gaped in magnificent horror as Kiyo stood victoriously behind her mother's now falling body. Kagome scrambled to her feet and was embraced by Sesshomaru's arms. It was then that Kagome glanced at the severed head still smiling with malice.

"My daughter, how could one had ever imagined that my own daughter would try to kill me. Shame, shame it really is." The head turned to dust and Kagome's attention reverted back to the fallen body of Shihong. Her eyes widened as the head grew back and she picked up the dagger from the ground. Using advantage from everyone's shock, she tossed the dagger at Kiyo, smirking with success as it lodged itself into the right side of her chest. Kiyo gasped as her fingers closed around the dagger and the wolf demoness fell to her knees. Sesshomaru shoved Kagome from his person as he and Kougahiro began to battle again. Kagome called the Minkari as more blood tears fell from her eyes. She aimed at the unsuspecting Shihong as the woman walked towards her fallen child.

"Death's Arrow!" Kagome shouted as the blood tears glowed briefly and a blood red arrow pierced Shihong's heart from behind. Several other arrows followed until each of her major arteries had been punctured with Kagome's arrows. Sesshomaru's nostrils flared at the enticing scent of magic from his mate. He watched as fatigue consumed her scent but the determined hybrid demoness ran to bleeding Kiyo and quickly pulled the arrow from her chest. Blood splashed on her cheek and Kagome kissed Kiyo's forehead softly as her body glowed with the blood tears that still ran down her cheeks. Sesshomaru watched entranced before realizing the wolves and ookami demons were retreating once more. He carefully noted the drastic appearance of his army. Many were wounded and probably only a thousand was loss. The ookami's however had lost at the least seven thousand. Sesshomaru's attention turned to his unscathed generals and nodded at them with pride. His attention returned to his mate and he quickly rushed to her as she prepared to pass out.

"We did it Sesshomaru," she whispered as her eyes lowered halfway. Sesshomaru smiled at her slightly.

"No Kagome, you did it." He told her honestly before placing a loving kiss on her lips. Kagome moaned against his lips and didn't hesitate to fall asleep immediately after the searing kiss had ended.

* * *

**Preview:**

**_"Did you just call me fat?" Kagome questioned that hanyou with mock anger. Said hanyou simply gave her a fanged grin and nodded._**

**_"That's right woman, I called you fat and what are you going to do about it?" Kagome gave him a dangerous growl and her eyes sparkled with a hidden evil._**

**Yup yup. You guys know what to do. Leave me love :D I love you guyses.**


	18. Speak Your Mind

**Dun Dun Dun Dun! Puppyyyy Pooweeerrr! LOL. Another chapter up...the first paragraph written in school, the others lol..as my day at home went by. Woo! I gots like 4k hits on my first chapter alone. that makes me extremely pleased. on 39 favs and 52 alerts tankies everyone. I couldnt...erm better yet wouldnt.. have done this without you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha & Co...I dun even know the name of the guy who does.. But credit goes to him. I just enjoy reading InuYasha fanfiction.**

**Claimer: All the characters I obviously created and gave mostly sucky names to from websites I googled. Hmmm... the plot... That poem in the 16th chapter I think it was.**

**Reviewers for last chapter:**

_**Chibi Strawberry Neko, Kristina, TruGemini, izadora15, Chetari, & lildev0644**_

_Mouse or SillY_

* * *

Undefined Power 

Chapter 18- Speak Your Mind

Kagome was absolutely clueless for when the battle with Kouga's father was to take place, and yet the simple thought of it made her antsy. Sesshomaru and she had little time together because he was so headstrong on training harder. When they were together, they were fighting each other, so words of love and comfort weren't spoken between the two. That had been occurring every week since the battle with Shihong and it had started up as a habit because Kagome was often very frustrated with her mate. He outright went out his way not to speak to her unless it was in the dojo and about battle causing Kagome to become quite envious that OoGuma had been gaining more of Sesshomaru's attention than she.

Michiko stirred on her swollen belly. It had been six months of bittersweet thinking before Kagome realized that they had forever to be together and Sesshomaru held every right to be by himself, but that didn't jump the gun to say she didn't miss his presence. As for her appearance, Kagome's stomach slightly poked out as if she were in her last trimester. Her feet swelled every once in a while, but that was a minor problem that a soak in the hot springs could fix. She scented her brother-in-law out in the gardens by himself and decided to join him.

"Hey InuYasha," She greeted gently as she sat down beside him, "What's goin on?"

"Ssup fatty? Aint nothin goin on here. I'm just sittin here bein bored and it smells like the same for you."

"Yeah, just about," Kagome replied with a sigh before her eyes widened.

"I can't believe you aint catch that." InuYasha snickered quietly and Kagome's nostrils flared.

"Wait, Did you just call me fat?!" Kagome questioned the hanyou with mock anger. Said hanyou gave her a fanged grin then nodded.

"That's right woman. I called you a piggy and what is you gonna to do about it?" Kagome gave him a dangerous growl as her eyes sparkled with a hidden evil.

"I'm going to kick your ass that is what you fool." Kagome answered plucking his nose. InuYasha jumped at the unexpected attack and gave her a light growl.

"Oh yeah you and what army? And what are you birthing anyways a black inu, silver inu, some stupid black and white striped neko breed, holy powered, and elemental typed thing?" Kagome's jaw slacked considerably and Michiko leapt from her lap as she stood abruptly.

"No, the only thing that they'll have is the black inu, silver inu, possible holy power, and maybe an elemental power. Maybe being a really strong maybe because I doubt they would inherit that. As for them not inheriting my neko, it's because the soul wasn't originally mine and the same goes for my elemental abilities. They're not really elemental they're a form of a nature miko's abilities."

"Oh jeeze great, thanks so very much for the information I could care less about." Kagome growled and a cloud formed above InuYasha's head. He paled considerably and placed his hands in the air in a meek form of apology. "Hey," he started then gulped, "You know I was just kiddin right fatty?" Kagome nodded with a smirk as the cloud darkened above his head. Rain poured from the cloud first and then lightening struck the tip of his ear. InuYasha jumped at the very real but light jolt of electricity.

"That my lovely hanyou was just a sample. I hope you know it's bad to stand under trees when it is lightening." Kagome warned him in a sing song voice. A semi-large lightening bolt struck from the cloud and electrocuted the unsuspecting hanyou like a Taser.

"I'm sorry Kagome!" He yelled as he was struck with another lightening bolt. "I didn't mean to offend you. It's not my fault your fat!" With that a lightening bolt from over head struck the hanyou leaving him a smoked dog.

"You smell like a delicious dinner hanyou." Sesshomaru spoke from the nearest garden entrance. His eyes landed on the focused eyes of his mate as she held the most positively evilest smirk on her face.

"Anyone else wants ta call me fat?" She questioned with a charming smile. Sesshomaru's face broke into a small smile and he walked to his mate to envelop her in his arms. Kagome relaxed immediately in his embrace and the haunting cloud above the hanyou disappeared. Sesshomaru placed a soft kiss on her crown then took her arm in his as he led her away. Michiko followed silently behind them this time in her humanoid form.

"I'm sorry I have been avoiding you as of late my lady," Sesshomaru spoke to her softly as they walked to his study, "And I appreciate you taking care of my paperwork for me." Kagome blushed deeply and nodded. "This war has my nerves on very thin ice but the only way to cease them was to train harder so I couldn't disappoint myself in not protecting you if another battle from the brown ookamis is to come underway." Kagome nodded to show her understanding and Sesshomaru flashed Kagome a rare, dazzling smile.

"I understand Sesshomaru, and besides…we have all of eternity together, you deserve to spend a little free time to yourself right?" Sesshomaru shrugged and shook his head.

"I treasure every moment I share with you and I do not like being apart from you for long." Kagome blushed again and she playfully punched his arm.

"Since when did you become Mr. Romantic?"

"Since the scent of my pups started to become stronger everyday." Kagome blushed once more and Sesshomaru stopped their walk to place his head on her stomach. He murmured soft growls and nuzzled her stomach and Kagome couldn't help but smile as she recognized what he was saying to them.

"I'd hate to interrupt this sacred bonding time, but I need to make myself known so I can return to my haven." Kagome jumped at the sound of the most ethereal voice rang in her ears. She suddenly remembered her mother's hint about the great black inu Kami's mate coming to visit her after she met Kiyo. Before the couple's eyes appeared the most beautiful creature both had ever to lay eyes on. Her features were invisible, more than likely to protect the false hopes of what her people had once thought of her appearance, but ultimate beauty most definitely echoed from her aura. "As you may have never guessed, I am Yahiteinu, mate of the great black inu Kami and I must say it is an honor to be in either of your presences." Sesshomaru, never one for words nodded with respect and presented her with his family bow. Kagome grinned happily and bowed as well.

"It is an honor to be in your presence as well Lady Yahiteinu. If I may not be so rude or abrupt, what brings you to our realm?" The woman appeared to glance at Kagome and nodded towards her before speaking.

"Your mate has a wish to give to her people for when the will be returned to the earth as living beings." Kagome gave a sharp nod and looked down at her feet briefly.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would decrease the number of years _**all **_races were with a powerful child."

"It will be done after you defeat the last two evils. I am sure the other demon Kamis shalt not mind about presenting you with a favor once the land we created so long ago is restored to somewhat of a peaceful place again."

"Also," Kagome continued nervously, "I was wondering if you could restore the Mingrib Tiger demons and demonesses." Kagome sensed the ethereal being frown and almost felt disappointed.

"Kagome, that would have been long ago but their Kami chose not to." Kagome nodded in understanding and gave the female kami another wondrous smile.

"My job is done. Good luck with your family." Lady Yahiteinu blessed with a bow as she disappeared. Kagome glanced at her mate and he kissed her forehead.

"I believe it is time for our pups to come out or I will personally see to it myself that they are ripped out of you carefully." Kagome gasped as his fingers grabbed firmly onto her soft, muscular bottom and kissed him blissfully. A slight whine from Michiko brought the pair from their 'moment' as their attention now rested fully on her.

"MinamiNoKanmuri attacks at dawn." A soft, beautiful voice told them. For the second time that day, Kagome's jaw fell slack as she stared into the beautiful eyes of Rin's daughter. Even Sesshomaru's mouth appeared to be slightly ajar.

"Did you just- Michi, did you just…talk?"

"Surely you have not gained the hearing problems Great Uncle Yasha has dearest Grandmother." Kagome blushed profusely as her jaw fell slack once more.

"How long has it been that you could talk?"

"I choose not to talk. I need not explain my reasons to. Others are perfectly able to understand this Michiko with my primitive language." Sesshomaru raised a delicate silver eyebrow at the unexpected, witty tongue his granddaughter had responded to him with. Kagome's fingers easily reached over and tweaked one of Michiko's ears as she giggled at her mate's reaction.

"Be nice Michi, this is old man Fluffy you're speaking to remember." Michiko snorted and as InuYasha rounded a corner, she released a soft bark of hello in his direction.

"Ssup Michiko? Hey Kagome I gotta question for ya."

"Yes?" Kagome responded with a raised eyebrow.

"What breed are you anyways?" Kagome glared at the hanyou and she felt Sesshomaru's grip tighten on her hand.

"I…well… Originally I'm a black inu demoness-,"

"Type goddess thing…"InuYasha interrupted her and Kagome blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, and then I guess I'm a Mingrib tiger demoness as well, and the elemental powers are just another way to express natures power behind emotions, but they will disappear after I birth a daughter." InuYasha made an 'o' with his mouth then gave her that trademark smirk.

"So what's a mingrib tiger huh?" Kagome rolled her eyes at the slow hanyou.

"An extinct breed of tigers with the reverse appearance of what a Siberian tiger looks like." She sensed both InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's curiosity spike and she sighed inwardly.

"Is this some stupid crap you learn from those tests you used to take?" InuYasha questioned brashly.

"Not really…you know how a regular tiger looks right?" Kagome responded resulting in heads nodding. "Well, Siberian tigers are white with black stripes while Mingrib tigers are black with white stripes.(A/N: Wow...for those who read this before I edited..I blame monkies...) I think I remember Uchenna mentioning that the wildlife of their breed is also extinct."

"Who the hell is Uchenna?" InuYasha questioned.

"Uchenna is the guru that trained me for those three years I was gone. He's also the one who gave me his demon soul."

"Well how the hell do you have an inu beast and a neko beast not to mention your holy side all working together in one body?"

"We all strive for the same thing." Kagome replied with an evil smirk and small chuckle. "I think that's more than one question idiot."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed with humor dancing in his eyes. InuYasha glared at them both and walked away. Kagome waited until he was out of range before she narrowed her eyes at her mate's chest.

"Michiko said that MinamiNoKanmuri attacks at dawn. MinamiNoKanmuri means Southern Crown, so that could only mean that Kouga's father is going to attack us…here tomorrow!" Kagome exclaimed in a whisper as her nerves went haywire.

"Relax mate, we are more than ready to handle him and whomever else he may bring."

"We could barely handle Kougahiro and Shihong…What makes you think we can handle him and whomever else he may bring?" Kagome hissed with narrowed eyes. Sesshomaru's chest rumbled deeply in a growl and he lowered his head to her neck. Kagome growled for him to back away, a sign that she was refusing his dominance over her at the moment. He snarled and his fangs grazed her tender neck in warning.

"What precious information do you hold in your head to doubt my ability to protect you and my sons?" Kagome's eyes widened considerably and she let out a soft gasp.

"I never told you about my dream?"

"I would appreciate if you would do so now woman, for you are trying my patience." Sesshomaru's lengthened fangs grazed her tender flesh again and Kagome quickly recited her first meeting with her mother.

* * *

Flashback 

_Kagome shook herself awake, and opened her eyes, only to meet darkness. She waited for her eyes to become adjusted. When they didn't, she frowned and tried to stand, but failed miserably. "What's going on?" she questioned aloud, wincing when her voice echoed three times as loud. "Okay, I coulda sworn I thought that, but it came out as my voice…" She trailed off wincing as her thoughts echoed once more. _

"_Wait," she spoke, "If I can't hear my thoughts in my head, and I still have my demonic hearing inside my head, then I must be shrunken inside my mind or something like that…weird." The darkness before shattered and she found herself in front of the Goshinkibu. Kagome stood quickly, hating the dead silence that echoed the clearing. Her eyes acknowledged the well, then the sky, and frowned when absolutely no sounds could be heard except the slight breeze that tickled her face. Her eyes landed on the well once more and ran to it, almost teetering over when she peered over the edge and saw it was filled with water. "What the Hades?" she said softly as she touched the water's brim. Kagome backed away from the well and turned around, finding that the clearing closed as if the village of Edo was not there._

_She ran down the slight hill and was thrown back by a barrier instead of trees. "Okay…Really, what the hell? I know I'm not dreaming…" Kagome scratched her head dumbfounded and sighed as she stood again. Her eyes landed on the Goshinkibu, and winced when she tried to expand her aura as pained racked her ribs. "Oh wow, containment I see, either that or I used the majority of my energy earlier." She ran to the large tree and jumped onto the nearest branch, screaming when she met a pair of eyes on the branch across from her. Losing her balance, Kagome fell, groaning when she met the ground with a pained 'oof'. The person landed beside her and Kagome opened one eye, meeting beautiful molten silver with stripes of cerulean eyes. Kagome lost her breath as she noticed the red full moon symbol on the middle of her forehead._

"_Hello Kagome." She spoke with an ethereal voice. Kagome's head tilted to the side, as she saw pointed ears, a pug nose, and slightly fuller lips like her own. The woman's face was sharp, and Kagome admitted she was beyond the description of beautiful._

"_Hi," Kagome replied weakly as she breathed at last, "How do you know my name?" The woman's face held no expression as she backed away from the girl so she could stand. Kagome instead sat up and backed away a little._

"_A mother would hope she knew her daughter's middle name." The woman replied smartly. Kagome's head cocked to the side even more, confusion consuming her face._

"_Kagome isn't my middle name though and my mother is five hundred years away." Kagome replied with a slight frown._

"_You already know that woman is not your mother, and Kagome is your middle name, dearest KoInu-Hideka." The woman responded. Kagome paused as she translated the meanings in her head._

"_Child inu of excellence or superior?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow, "I am no one's superior and no one is mines, for everyone is equal." The woman raised her eyebrow slightly._

"_It was your father's idea for Hideka, I had chosen Ishi." The woman responded with a slight smile._

"_My father?" Kagome echoed, "Are you trying to say you are my mother?" Kagome questioned scratching her head lightly. The woman sighed and stroked Kagome's multi-colored hair._

"_It would appear so dearest Hideka." The woman responded touching her own ebony locks. Kagome stared at the woman with slight confusion before cocking her head to the side again. "I swear you have the most behavior of an inu I have seen." The woman said with a light chuckle. Kagome's head tilted the other way in confusion, causing the woman to laugh harder._

"_What do you mean?" Kagome questioned with furrowed eyebrows._

"_Back to a more serious note," the woman evaded, "My name is OoInuAzami and I brought you here to introduce myself, as rising evil, your heritage, and to take advantage of your holy overdose. I can explain some other things as well. I'm sorry it took so long for me to approach you but I wanted to see how you advanced without my help. Even though you excelled a lot faster than I expected, you didn't complete what I did expect." OoInuAzami said with tender annoyance._

"_What are you talking about?" Kagome answered in question._

"_You are seriously lacking in your demonic power, though the prince of the western lands helped move you up a bit, you still need to work on them. That's another reason why you passed out. You had a holy overdose." OoInuAzami informed with a slight growl. Kagome observed the woman's actions silently then frowned._

"_So you want me to train in my demonic strength from now on?" She asked with a questioning eyebrow. OoInuAzami's eyes lit up excitedly and she gave a coy smile._

"_Yes, you have advanced far beyond compare to your aunt in holy energy and now all you need is demonic training and you'll be set." The woman explained with a large smile._

"_Who's my aunt, and what will I be set for?" Kagome returned instantly._

"_Why Midoriko of course and before you ask, she accidentally purified her demonic side on day while trying to exceed in her holy power. She had a holy exertion and an overdose at the same time and while in that state, her holy power went haywire and she became a miko, so the elder black inu Kami's took away her immortality and sent her to the mortal realm to battle a plaguing evil on earth, and that is why the heaven's needs you to train as much as you can in every way you are able. When you achieve your highest level of power before taiyoukai, the great evil's son will come. He is but an amateur compared to his father. After you slay his son, you will achieve the status of taiyoukai. Ten summers will pass before his sister will appear, but remember this, she does not mean harm. Nine moon cycles will fly by before their mother will come and when that happens, you must ignore her power to deceive. She is a very formidable foe and ten times stronger than her son, but one hundred times weaker than her mate." OoInuAzami told her with a stern, instructing tone._

"_Why me?" Kagome asked with a small voice and a defying raise of her left eyebrow. The black inu goddess caught this and held back a smirk._

"_It has been you since conception dearest Hideka. Your mate Sesshomaru will be a great help to you, but after you return to his side, you will have to set him straight." The inu said with a slight smirk. Kagome nodded as her eyebrows furrowed when she drifted into deep thought._

"_So if there are elder Kami's of the black inu's, then you didn't create them?" the curious girl interviewed with a pummeled expression._

"_Heavens no, that myth is what Midoriko started when she was banished to the mortal realm. What it means is that I am the re-creator of our kind, for I was pregnant with you a few years before she was banished." OoInuAzami explained with a loving smile._

"_My Kami," Kagome exclaimed raising both her eyebrows in shock, "How long were you pregnant with me?"_

"_Over or just about a century and a half," The black inu goddess replied simply, "but that's nothing compared to Sesshomaru's mother. I think she has the record of three hundred years." OoInuAzami chuckled and when she saw Kagome's mouth ajar, she grinned from ear to ear. "There's another thing about demons, especially inu's. We're pregnant longer, especially if the child is strong." Kagome nodded and closed her jaws._

"_Well, I guess that makes sense, but how can one stand being pregnant that long?" Kagome questioned. The black inu goddess gave a coy smile and touched Kagome's forehead._

"_There is a way to speed up the process to one year per century, but you have to have the permission of the great inu Kami's mate. If she changes it for you, then she will more than likely change it for the whole black inu race to speed up the black inu clan's reproduction after you destroy the four great evils and they are recreated." She stated and Kagome nodded slightly._

"_I thought there were only three," Kagome replied suspiciously with a thoughtful expression._

"_Oh drat," OoInuAzami said with slight disappointment, "I ruined the surprise, but oh well. There will be the brother of the greatest evil. He isn't much to worry about though." Kagome rolled her eyes and brushed back the bangs from her face._

"_Look!" A familiar male voice exclaimed, "The symbol on her forehead is changing."_

"_Well looks like your awakening," OoInuAzami said as the image of the Goshinkibu clearing began to fade, "Bummer, I was going to tell you about why your father and I had to take drastic measures, but that is for another time I suppose." Kagome watched as the scene returned to the void blackness._

"_Wait!" Kagome yelled after the goddess as she waved goodbye._

"_Until we meet again dearest Hideka," The black inu goddess bid._

End Flashback.

* * *

"Just because he is more powerful than his son and wife does not mean that he will not be undefeatable I assure you." Sesshomaru replied heatedly. Kagome whimpered and bared her neck to her demon lord. Sesshomaru eagerly sunk his fangs into the mating mark on the left junction of her neck. Kagome immediately collapsed into his arms in succumbed to sleep from exhaustion. Michiko watched the pair from the ground with half interest as she followed her master to his bedroom so he could put his mate in bed. She of course knew better than to enter their chambers without permission and waited patiently outside. Sesshomaru returned moments later and smiled at Michiko, picking her up as she transformed to her small humanoid form and perched on his shoulder. 

"Come Michiko, we must assemble the army quickly with short notice. We have a few hours before nightfall and I plan to make the best of it." Michiko nodded against his hair as her lord set about protecting his palace. It didn't help the matter that there were InuYasha's children scurrying and playing about the palace, but Michiko as well. He was fairly certain that if anything, only Junichiro should be exposed to battle. Eiji, Chieko, and his spoiled granddaughter Michiko were far too young. Sesshomaru was fairly certain it was way too late to gather them and run them to the hidden castle without exposure so the safest place was for them to stay here.

"Chorei," Sesshomaru called as he reached her. He met her curious lady bug eyes and gave her a slight nod. "Gather the young ones and take them underneath the palace at once. Dawn approaches all too quickly and I wish nothing but for them to be safe." Chorei nodded quickly and accepted the tiny kitsune from Sesshomaru's large hands. He was just about to say something when Chorei smiled all too knowingly.

"I know Sesshomaru-sama. If any harm comes to them it will be my head after you revive me with the Tensaiga." Sesshomaru gave her an accepted smile and stoically walked away to find his half-brother. By the time he located the hanyou it was an hour left before the sun rose.

"We're surrounded brother…The whole fuckin castle is surrounded by wolves. How many of your men you got on the inside and in the city?"

"There are around fifty thousand in the barracks and roughly twenty-seven thousand in the citadels surrounding here."

"Fuck Sesshomaru," InuYasha cursed loudly, "Where the hell is the rest of your army? We're surrounded by at least triple that amount." Sesshomaru growled at his brother and nodded dumbly.

"I am well aware of that little brother. Most of my men are in the north for the annual ranking competitions."

"Jolly grand time for them to be fuckin missing," InuYasha swore cracking his knuckles as the first wolf leapt from the stone wall surrounding Sesshomaru's castle.

"It looks like the battle has started little brother. Handle these lesser beings while I go rouse the castle and my mate." InuYasha nodded sharply and Kiyo soon joined his side.

"What's up bitch?"

"Your mom," InuYasha responded with his trademark smirk.

"Yeah she was, and now she's dead. Bitches reap what they sew." InuYasha chuckled and the pair immediately began their onslaught on the wolves now rapidly jumping into the gardens.

Sesshomaru reached his mate first only to find her awakening to enter her inu Shinto cleanly into the throat of a wolf demoness who desired death. Their eyes met and Kagome was immediately by his side as the pair ran to the barracks. "Was that a nice wake up call or what?" Kagome joked with a yawn. Sesshomaru shook his head and pushed her out of the way as an arrow flew past their heads. The wolf demon screamed in agony after a stream of fire burned him to ashes.

"Is it wise to be doing such strenuous activity while so big mate?" Sesshomaru questioned as the soldiers came pouring from their barracks. Kagome and Sesshomaru leapt out of the hallway window into the gardens, joining InuYasha and Kiyo in heavy battle.

"You know it is Hun," Kagome responded as rain poured heavily from the skies. InuYasha shook his head as multiple bouts of lightening struck and electrocuted wolf demons everywhere. Kagome turned her attention to the skies, noticing some two headed bird demons flying overhead. She swallowed her spit with slight excitement as her hands glowed green. "Acid Rain!" The screeches and wallows of the burning and dieing creatures became the welcoming sound to the four fighters.

"Hey Kagome, why aren't we being burned by that acid stuff?" InuYasha questioned as the gardens became a dump for bodies.

"Invisible barriers protect the ones who are on our side." A sudden ice bolt struck Kagome's barrier, throwing her into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru eyes landed on a human mage channeling another ice bolt outside their barrier. With a growl, he leapt from the barrier and struck the stupid male down. Kagome placed a hand on her stomach with a wince as she felt an aura more powerful than her father and mother's combined.

"I have a feelin this aint gonna be so easy." Kiyo spoke with a shaky breath. Kagome observed as Sesshomaru's generals enclosed around the circle of semi royalty.

"I think that Kougahiro of the southeastern lands finally has nothing to do with the appearance of his brother." Amari spoke quietly with hardened resolve. Beside her OoGuma nodded slightly and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Greetings again Lady Hideka." A familiar accented voice rang out and Kagome nearly squealed with excitement.

"Uchenna, what brings you to this abrupt entrance?"

"Why you see Lady Hideka, this bastard escaped from the pit of hell without any type of warning and it is my duty as a guru to bring him back no matter the cost." Kagome nodded at the African guru then her eyes widened as she recalled him telling her he was to die in battle. She spoke no words and simply shook her head as he resolve tightened.

"Not this battle Hideka, but the next. I am merely here to watch the fireworks." Uchenna Yahya replied with a smile.

"Who the fuck is Hideka?" InuYasha questioned with a rediculous snort.

"My black inu beast you fucktard!" InuYasha ducked behind Kiyo with a frightened expression. Kiyo and Kagome laughed heavily and shook their heads.

"That's very mature of you InuYasha."

"I am MinamiNoKanmuri! Prepare to meet your deaths!" The large based voice of Kiyo's father echoed Sesshomaru's ears thunderously and he cringed inwardly. The voice had left the feeling that his sensitive ears were bleeding. Sesshomaru watched from the middle of his gardens as countless soldiers rushed towards the powerful being only to have their lives ended with a simple flick of the wrist. Sesshomaru saw Kagome notch the Minkari with an arrow that matched the color of her eyes. He saw immediately that she would need their help in the attack.

"InuYasha use the Wind Scar, I will use my blade," Sesshomaru spoke quickly as his blade lit up with the colors of the western lands, "The rest of you, focus your youkai on Kagome." InuYasha took his rightful place on Sesshomaru's right side and the Tetsusaiga glowed yellow.

"Wind Scar!"

"Ring of Blood!"

"Purity Arrow!"

The three attacks surged forward with unknown speed, each going its individual path until they combined to form none other than Lady Yahiteinu. The light she created was blinding and they heard the most heart-stopping male scream of agony before MinamiNoKanmuri's aura disappeared as if it were never there.

"Do not forget the simplest mistake will kill even the most powerful men." Lady Yahiteinu spoke with a smile in her voice as she disappeared.

* * *

**Okay so that's a major hint to how Kougahiro is gunna die lol. Major thanks to my new reviewer Chibi Strawberry Neko whom so obviously pointed out the confusion for Kagome's race. I hope I kinda answered it inside the story. I really appreciate it though. I've decided that there's going to be two more chapters left in this story and possibly a brief rundown on what ideas I hold for the sequel. Yeah there is absolutely NO romantic holdings between Sesshy-poo and Kiyo. That'd be just dumb of me. I thought about doing that for a second, but Sesshomaru only mates someone once, and he has his Kagsie-bear. lol. Sorry if that confused anyone, but that's how i describe it when people are really close to obliterating someone's head...i.e: Me and my sister... Well.. hope you enjoyed. Love you all.**

**Preview(Sorry I forgot it for those who read it previously.):**

**_"I'm sorry father! I tried to protect her but she would have none of it!"_**

**_"Yeah Daddy, she said that after you live for over three thousand years as a butterfly it's time to fly upwards a little more!"_**

**Leave me love :D**

_Mouse or SillY :)_


	19. Vision of the Future

**Meh, I am sooooo procastinating that last chapter lol. This chapter was SUPPOSED to be the last and the next one a slight...epilogue I guess. But my story decided to have other plans. Bah...Oh yeah.. I'm not writing a sequel.. I really wanna...but I cant...if I did it wouldnt fit the criteria about InuYasha no matter how I try to string it, but I am going to write another story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter.. At the bottom is a preview of the summary for the story I'm going to work on next. It's a Sess/Kag fic of course :D. I gots like 1000 hits on my 6th chapter...:D.. 16591 in all :D**

****

**Reviewers for last chapter: **

**_SugarOo, Demon Neko Shen, Chibi Strawberry Neko, inuyasha1818, izadora15, lil-ying-fa, & lildev0644_**

_Mouse or SillY_

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Undefined Power

Chapter 19- Vision of the Future

Sesshomaru threw a large banquet as soon as the battle was over. The smell of foods cooking had now consumed the palace when InuYasha had a feeling that something was wrong. "Ey Fluffy, where are the pups?" Kagome's eyes widened and fear racked her scent.

"I don't detect their presences anywhere in the palace!"

"There is no reason to fear, but follow me." Sesshomaru replied as he quickly lead them to the servant's quarters and down several flights of stairs.

"How come I never knew about this place?"

"It was built after father died incase there were ever children in the palace when and if it was attacked considering servants and other lords have their offspring with them all the time." All three demons stopped as the sweetest scent of blood flooded their nostrils.

"Someone invaded a barrier here." Kagome spoke softly. Sesshomaru nodded with a slight growl.

"The scent is a butterfly demon's blood. I suspect Chorei is injured." The three rounded into a smaller room and indeed the Chorei's bleeding body lie in a pool of green blood. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw tightly and looked around for the pups. InuYasha looked down at the unfamiliar demoness' body and shook his head. His eyes diverted to a silver flash that fell from the ceiling and planted itself firmly on his chest.

"Daddy!" his sweet little girl yelled as she hugged him tightly. A content purr suddenly echoed the small room as Michiko also fell from the ceiling. Sesshomaru glanced up noticing little cocoons that the pups were 'hatching' from. He smirked brilliantly at the once clever butterfly demon. Junichiro and Eiji fell next and instead landed on their feet.

"What happened here?" InuYasha questioned nuzzling his whining daughter.

"This big bad wolf/bird demon like materialized outta nowhere and Lady Chorei kicked his ass!" Chieko answered with a large grin but it melted to a sad smile.

"Then this guy who said this really long name appeared in its slain corpse but by then Miss Chorei had already thrown this really comfortable silk stuff onto us and it sent us into the air!" Eiji said next.

"The guy didn't even sense us from the ceiling and he simply asked who Lady Chorei worked for then killed her." Junichiro said after his brother.

"It is sad that she died, but she let herself die obviously. I do not sense fear or hesitance." Sesshomaru spoke with an observing glance.

"I'm sorry Uncle! I offered to fight with her when she told us about a strong aura radiating from the corpse, but she would have none of it!"

"Pups, its okay," InuYasha spoke calmly.

"Daddy," Chieko spoke softly, "Lady Chorei sad that after you live for over three thousand years as a sought after beautiful butterfly demoness that it is time to fly upwards a little more."

"May the Kami's be with her…"Kagome whispered softly. Kagome felt another soft ripple of pain as they began to climb the stairs once more. She knew them from helping Sango deliver and a few health books she had in school that they were known as Braxton Hicks contractions. Though they weren't serious, they could point to an early delivery.

"Are you alright up back there fat stuff?" InuYasha questioned as Kagome began to climb slower. Kagome growled warningly at him then nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kagome said in between taking deep breaths, "These stairs just aint so easy to climb up then they are to run down." As soon as Kagome had finished her sentence, Sesshomaru had backtracked from the front and picked up his mate before resuming the lead once more. Kagome sighed after the weights from her sons were taken off of her feet briefly.

"You should tell this Sesshomaru when their weight becomes unbearable."

"But it isn't unbearable." Kagome responded with a groan as her back popped loudly, "Just a tad strenuous and slightly uncomfortable." Sesshomaru responded to her with a slight growl as they entered the dining room. He sat Kagome to his right and InuYasha sat to his left followed by his kids. Michiko sat on Kagome's right. Without word, servants entered from all areas and set the table with steaming fish and fluffy rice. Kagome scented a number of different vegetables and grinned as a steaming plate of raw liver was placed in front of her. Sesshomaru nodded his head and the feast began.

Kagome gently nibbled into the tender raw meat before Sesshomaru growled at her. "Eat the meat woman so you can indulge in the other foods you have your eyes on." Kagome made a face at him before quickly devouring the pieces of liver. A plate was then placed in front of her piled with a few pieces of fish, chopped carrots, and lettuce. Once Kagome was full, she sat back in her chair and licked her fingers clean. Sesshomaru watched her with an inaudible groan. It had been a while since he had last bedded her and watching what his mate was unconsciously doing sent his beast into lust.

Kagome glanced at her mate while sucking the broth off her thumb. The arousal in his scent shot through the roof as her tongue slid from her mouth and very slowly licked sauce from her upper lip. With a glance towards his generals and brother, Kagome acknowledged that they too sensed his dire need and a furious blush spread like wildflowers across her face. She blinked slowly and Sesshomaru had gathered her in his arms and they were halfway to their chambers.

"Where are Fluffy and Auntie going?" Chieko questioned as her delicate silver eyebrows came together. "Why did Uncle Sess smell excited?"

"Umm Kagome had to help him with some papers." Kiyo explained gently with a devious smile.

"But that doesn't explain why he was really excited!" Chieko argued defiantly. Kiyo blushed slightly and nearly smacked her forehead at the child's lack of knowing scents. She was fairly certain that the pup couldn't distinguish excitement from arousal.

"They went to go visit the stork lady like Rin and Katsuhiko had done." InuYasha implied gruffly.

"But they came back with Michiko and Kagome doesn't smell like lady Rin had when she and Katsuhiko had gone to go get Michiko." Chieko protested with confusion lacing her scent. InuYasha's ears twitched and he shrugged.

"Why don't you and Michiko go play in the gardens until dark?" Chieko squealed and bounded off with a silent Michiko in tow.

"Way to distract a young mind Lord InuYasha." OoGuma praised with a hearty laugh. InuYasha blushed ever-so-lightly and scowled.

"She asks too many damned questions." He responded scratching his head with an index finger.

"That is the curiosity of a pup." Amari replied with a gentle smile.

Kagome sighed in bliss as she curled into Sesshomaru's warmth and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Kagome sat up abruptly and glanced around. She was in a modern bedroom. Looking down at the sheets that covered her body, Kagome fingered the fine material as she recognized the color as one of Sesshomaru's land's colors. With a tilt of her head, Kagome quietly slid off the massive king sized bed. Her hands went to her stomach which held her darling treasures. She was dressed in bright blue maternity pajamas and it was then that it donned on Kagome that she was in the present. Kagome quickly padded out of the room and expanded her aura slightly for scents. She followed a particularly large one to what smelled like a library from the scent of paper. It was then that Kagome realized her demonic attributes were lacking as well._

_Cursing under her breath, Kagome opened the modern styled oak door to see a silver haired male typing away at a computer. Upon first glance, Kagome struggled to recognize him, but after a few moments of staring, Kagome realized it was Sesshomaru, but lacking his demonic markings. His eyes were a very light brown and Kagome's breathing hitched. The modern Sesshomaru glanced up behind black square glasses and gave her a charming fang lacking smile. Kagome smiled shakily back and approached him uncertainly. "What's going on?" she questioned with a small voice._

_"Well," Sesshomaru began giving her another dazzling smile, "What will go on is you will be late for an ultra sound if you don't go get showered and dressed. Dr. Hojo is supposed to check on the triplets today." Kagome paled and touched her stomach again out of certainty._

_"I thought I was having twins." Sesshomaru gave her the famous eyebrow lift and shook his head._

_"I think you're confusing your previous birth, baby. I already took Koichi and Koji to daycare. Now go get ready!" Sesshomaru bid shooing the confused Kagome off with a kiss on her forehead. Kagome did as told despite being terribly confused and soon Sesshomaru was driving her to a hospital in a sky blue mustang. Upon arrival, Sesshomaru checked them in and they sat in silence in the waiting room. Kagome's focus was solely on how in the hell she was in the future so suddenly. It had seemed like only yesterday Sesshomaru and she had mated while she was pregnant with twins. Now he was talking the nonsense of being pregnant with triplets. Shaking her head Kagome recognized the last name Tashio called and felt Sesshomaru helping her up._

_Before the confused miko noticed, she was laying down with a cold gel on her belly and Sesshomaru holding her hand expectedly. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Tashio, it looks like you are having two boys and a girl." The nurse said as she printed the ultrasound pictures. Kagome stared at the monitor with hope and amazement as she counted three strong heartbeats. "Congratulations," the nurse congratulated with a smile, "Dr. Hojo will be in momentarily to ensure you are advancing normally." The nurse left and Kagome couldn't help but smile happily as she and the modern Sesshomaru analyzed the ultrasound pictures. The door opened and a tall male walked in reading a chart._

_"Well Mrs. Tashio the readings that the nurse gave me look pretty good." The male doctor looked up and his eyes glowed with recognition as he looked between Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Oh Kagome, long time no see. I didn't know you had married Sesshomaru Tashio." Kagome smiled gently and paled again considerably. She suddenly sensed something very dark coming from Hojo._

_"Hello Hojo, it's nice to see you again too. Yeah, Sesshomaru and I married not too long after I graduated from Tokyo University."_

_"That's good to hear," he said uninterestedly, "It's nice to see both you and your babies so healthy after the numerous times you were sick in high school. You know, you were kind of the reason I strove to be a doctor." Hojo told her laughing nervously._

_"Really, wow…glad I could be an inspiration." Kagome responded with a fake smile. Sesshomaru clenched her hand tightly and gave it a kiss._

_"Are these triplets your first children?" Hojo questioned curiously. Kagome smiled and shook her head but it was Sesshomaru who responded._

_"No, Kagome and I have male twins that are going to be enlisted in preschool within two years." Kagome drifted into thought as the males conversed. If it had really been five hundred or less years since she could remember, then shouldn't the twins be much older? Or perhaps it was just a slight envision of what her future could be._

_"Yes, thank you Dr. Hojo, but Kagome and I must be going, we have a lot of planning to do." Hojo nodded and dismissed the couple. Once they were gone, he retreated to his office, signed out, threw off the starched white doctor uniform, and grabbed his coat. He jumped into a black neon car and quickly followed behind the blue mustang with the license plate that read TASHIO. He stopped following them as they turned into a large driveway with a gate. He grinned evilly as he burned the address into memory. Three weeks from now he would strike._

_Kagome spent 'three weeks' shopping and re-accustoming herself to the modern era. Sesshomaru was supposed to be coming home today from a business trip and Kagome was tidying a few things up in the house when the doorbell rung. Humming giddily to herself, Kagome wobbled to the door and opened it with a large smile. "Hey Sess-," Kagome started but slightly lost her pep as she stared into the dark brown eyes of Hojo. "Sorry Hojo, I was expecting-,"_

_"Sorry to disappoint you Kagome, I know you were expecting your _**husband**_." Hojo spat vehemently. Kagome shrank back slightly and her mouth fell slightly ajar. It was then that she blinked and suddenly a cool metal was shoved into her open mouth. Kagome would have screamed but she felt it was impossible with the gun sitting on her tongue and suddenly tasted blood from the roof of her mouth. "All those times in high school is about to come back to you know Miss _**Tashio**_. Do you know how wildly I was in love with you then?"_

_Hojo questioned backing her up and slamming the door shut. Tears poured from her sea blue eyes and Kagome shook her head. "Nah, you knew bitch or you wouldn't be crying. Did I say then?" Hojo questioned with an evil laugh, "I meant then and now. You don't know how badly rejection hurts, and then when you up and disappeared for several years, that were the most painful of all, and then I find out from Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri that you were pregnant, but I refused to believe it. Now I see why you disappeared for several years. You were ashamed to come to me to tell me you had slipped up, maybe even raped by that Tashio bastard and conceived his children. Maybe you were too ashamed to leave him so you stayed because you wanted your children to have a father."_

_Kagome shook her head wildly and Hojo cocked the trigger. "Don't lie to me bitch. The Kagome I knew was in love with me just as much as I am with her. The bitch you are now has got to go. The Kagome you were was just too afraid to tell me of her love even though I dropped as many hints as I could to let her know I cared, but you wanna know what the answer was?" Hojo screamed angrily. Kagome was crying so very hard now that Hojo had taken the gun from her mouth and pushed her onto the couch behind her._

_"You fuckin rejected me every damn time Kagome." Hojo said all too calmly. "Even when you had said yes, you never showed." Kagome was speechless, her eyes widened to the impossible as frightened tears streamed down her cheeks in an ocean. "So where is your beloved Tashio?" When Kagome didn't answer, Hojo released an inhuman snarl and shot the vase behind her head. Kagome released a very frightened scream and ducked as she covered her ears. "Answer me bitch!"_

_"He's away!" Kagome screamed in fright. Hojo smirked and pointed the gun at her again._

_"Where away?" Kagome's lips trembled as she stared into the cold-blooded eyes of her supposed love._

_"I don't know exactly where but some business trip." Hojo smiled again and set the gun on the glass table._

_"That gives me the time to do exactly as I wish to you." Kagome's eyes widened and she screamed as she leapt from the couch. She didn't go far however because of her large stomach and Hojo had already cut her off. Kagome backed away from him slowly, very frightened tears streaming from her cheeks. "Oh so you're afraid now? No worries, I'll be gentle." Hojo said with an assured evil smile before pistol whipping her._

_Kagome awoke to the feeling of her left eye swollen. Not only that, but she was also nude. Glancing up at the ceiling she noticed that she was still in the modern era and released a cry of frustration when every part of her body refused to answer her. The sound of a doorbell reached her ears and Kagome jumped up, her body fueled by adrenaline. Looking at the clock, she realized it was near six in the afternoon and scowled as she suddenly remembered Hojo. Slowly, she padded downstairs only to be met by a pistol in her face once more. "Answer the door bitch, it's your husband." Hojo whispered with a smirk. He pointed his gun to the door after looking at her nude body. Kagome bawled her fist and punched him squarely across his nose._

_"What did you do to me?" She questioned as burgundy blood gushed from his fractured nose. Hojo cocked the gun at her and Kagome's eyes widened._

_"Nothing that I won't do again if you don't answer that fuckin door." Kagome backed away from him slowly and she opened the door and met the worried face of Sesshomaru._

_"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried as he leapt into his warmth. "You need to get out of her, Hojo'll-," A bullet raced pass Kagome's ear and her eyes widened._

_"Is he the reason why you're naked and have a black eye?" Sesshomaru questioned almost silently. Kagome nodded and was pushed and pulled out of the way by both Sesshomaru and Hojo. Hojo placed the gun on Sesshomaru's forehead and placed his finger on the trigger._

_"Hojo don't!" Kagome screamed hoarsely as she ran forward a bit too late. Hojo pushed her back once more and released the trigger. Blood splattered everywhere as Kagome screamed herself silent. Hojo then turned around and forced her to the ground again, this time placing the gun on her stomach._

_"Say goodbye Kagome," Hojo spoke slowly. Kagome watched in horror as he placed his finger on the trigger and released it._

* * *

Kagome bolted upright with a scream of pain and fear. Sesshomaru was immediately at her side with concern laced in every line of his face. Kagome inhaled deeply, smiling happily to herself when she realized she was in the feudal era. That dream had been all too real. "Kagome, did you have a bad dream?" Sesshomaru questioned as she began to cry. Kagome nodded slightly and Sesshomaru wrapped her into his embrace quickly.

"I will protect you no matter the cost." Sesshomaru assured genuinely. "Tell this Sesshomaru your fear so I can put it to rest." Kagome looked up into his powerful amber pools before shaking her head no.

"I can't do it. I don't even want to remember it." Kagome said softly. Sesshomaru nodded with understanding and kissed her tears away.

"I once had a dream that I lost you." He said after nuzzling his nose into her hair and breathing deeply. Kagome smiled slightly and looked up as the scents of her family and friends wafted through the door. Sesshomaru frowned slightly as Kagome's attention diverted from the nightmare completely. He was awoken by her scent of confusion, only to realize she was dreaming. Her confusion was then replaced by extreme happiness followed again by confusion not too long after. The slightest trace of fear had laced her scent after that but it wafted away completely not too long after. It had been three hours before her scent had taken a change for the worse. First it was calm then piles and piles of fear, shock, anger, disbelief, and finally a depressed grief.

It was then that she had begun weeping while still asleep and then the most absolute terror had consumed her entire being before she had awoke with a scream. "Sesshomaru, does an inu ever have a single child?" she questioned him, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Only when mated with a human, but even then there is a chance that it will be twins or triplets."

"How come you are a sibling?"

"I am not. I was born with several others, all stillborn." Kagome made an 'o' with her head. "I had a sister from my mother, but I believe she died before I was born. When two silver inu's mate, the chance of having more than four pups is greatly increased. I suppose you are lucky to only have two." Kagome blushed deeply and her mind reverted to her dream once more.

"What have you been thinking for their names?"

"I would like my first born to be named Koichi. I was thinking of Koji for my second son." Kagome's eyes widened and she felt her nerves go haywire as her hands shook with slight fear.

"What if I had triplets after the twins? What would you name them then?"

"Gender?"

"Two boys and a girl." Kagome replied

"I suppose Satoshi for the first male out of the group, Shiro for the other, and Sayuri or Sora for my daughter." Kagome nodded as she imprinted the names to memory. "I sense you are still tired. Return to your slumber and I will stay by your side to rouse you should you return to that nightmare." Kagome nodded against his chest as he laid her back down.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called with a slightly drifting voice.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I you Kagome." Sesshomaru responded as he tucked her hair behind her ear while she drifted to sleep. "Rest well love." Sesshomaru bid as he laid beside her.

* * *

**Preview for Next Chapter, A Grace of a Lady/ Destiny Fulfilled:**

**_Kagome sighed darmatically as she pinned her hair into a bun, but left two curly bangs to frame her face. Kagome glanced into the clear source of reflection and wrinkled her nose at the slight light blue eyeshadow that covered her eyelids._**

**_"If going to the ball is really going to be that hard for you, mate, you can always stay in our chambers." Kagome growled at him with annoyance and she shook her head._**

**_"I'm fine Sesshomaru, I just don't like make up and the pups won't stop kicking me."_**

**_"It's just a sign that they are ready to come out. Forgive me that I did not tell you of the Yule Ball until a week before it."_**

**_"You didn't even tell me. It was Amari!" Kagome responded with an evil glare as she turned towards him. Sesshomaru enveloped her into a loving hug despite her bulging belly and smiled at her._**

**_"The dress fits you and the pups nicely mate."_**

**_"Don't try to change the subject mister!" Kagome responded nibbling on his ear teasingly._**

**

* * *

**

**now for my new story's preview..**

**_A Sinner's Love:_**

**_Kagome is a woman recently arriving in the new world. Her husband, Naraku, sends her ahead before him as he finishes up business in England. Once there, Kagome struggles to find a place on her own as a woman for her and her husband upon arrival. She quickly falls in love with a Puritan pastor, Sesshomaru. Alternate Universe. Sess/Kag_**

**

* * *

Double the reason to review :D Lol, I'll be working on the next chapter soon.**

**Review!!!! I know ya wanna! Love you guyses...**

_Mouse or SillY_


	20. Destiny Fulfilled: The Grace of a Lady

**And this is the final chapter of Undefined Power. I left the opening a bit open like I did incase I had an idea for a sequel. I love everyone of you guys that stayed with me till the end :). I have my second story up and I'll be working on that immediately. Though while I was typing this chapter up, I was distracted continuously, I posted it tonight:D. I have close to18k hits on this story, and it makes me so proud to know people liked my writing. I personally think I suck... LOL.. but I guess I have a little confidence in my work now. If anyone ever needs an editor, I'm good at that :D... just never with my own work fer some reason. Though this story will be marked as closed, I am planning on writing a slight epilogue about the future. As you can see, Kagome's daughter will be very important when she is born, so I am not completely abandoning the idea of a sequel. Not to mention Kagome's daughter will have five...count them...five older brothers to be very possessive over her...added mr. big scary Sesshomaru.**

**Reviewers for last chapter: lildevil0644, MeganConsoer, Demon Neko Shen, inuyasha1818, Sugar0o(I cant tell if its a Zero or an O but... you know your name :), & Chibi Strawberry Neko.**

_Mouse or SillY_

* * *

**_Despite the unwelcoming site of death, love will always replinish what is lost.- Andrinita Stanley_**

* * *

Undefined Power

Chapter 20- The Grace of a Lady/ Destiny Fulfilled:

Kagome sighed dramatically as she pinned her hair into a bun, but left two curly bangs to frame her face. Kagome glanced into the clear source of reflection and wrinkled her nose at the slight light blue eye shadow that covered her eyelids.

"If going to the ball is really going to be that hard for you, mate, you can always stay in our chambers." Kagome growled at him with annoyance and she shook her head.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru, I just don't like make up and the pups won't stop kicking me."

"It's just a sign that they are ready to come out. Forgive me that I did not tell you of the Yule Ball until a week before it."

"You didn't even tell me. It was Amari!" Kagome responded with an evil glare as she turned towards him. Sesshomaru enveloped her into a loving hug despite her bulging belly and smiled at her.

"The dress fits you and the pups nicely mate."

"Don't try to change the subject mister!" Kagome responded nibbling on his ear teasingly.

"Woman, you will not make it downstairs if you continue." Sesshomaru warned after she felt her tongue slowly outline his ear. He forced back a shutter and sensed her smiling.

"Maybe that's what I want." Kagome replied huskily as she lowered her lips to her mating mark on his shoulder. She bit it roughly, causing the unsuspecting Sesshomaru to yelp slightly. Kagome grinned accomplishedly and placed a hand on her belly as the pups performed a barrage of kicks onto her bladder.

"See, your actions upset my pups." Kagome growled at him and he escorted her to the inside 'outhouse'. Kagome heard the orchestra of demons beginning to perform and she smiled excitedly as their guests were called from the dining room into the ballroom. She heard InuYasha's name called and was suddenly rushed with excitement as she expected their name to be next.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome of the Western Lands!" Jaken's screechy voice exclaimed with pride and Sesshomaru hooked her arm into his elbow as they both elegantly walked down the spiraling staircase. Kagome held her head high as the lower lords and some other high classed beings bowed as they walked by. Kagome spotted Kougahiro in the crowd and suppressed a crowd.

"I sensed him long ago mate, it will be severely dishonorable for either side try to attack, but you will be by my side at all times incase he tries something beneath what scum he already is." Kagome nodded and they took a seat next to InuYasha in front of everyone.

"A reminder to those who have not participated in a Yule Celebration before: Even if you are at war with another, remain friendly and enjoy the celebration. Who knows, you just might patch up things. Another reminder, any of those who break this rule or act on any sort of violence will be placed in jail or killed on the spot depending on the severity of your disruption. Our four great lords will now lead us all in the first dance with their mates or intendeds." Kagome recognized the voice as InuYasha's ward, which happened to be a frog demon just like Jaken, and perhaps just as annoying. She believed his name to be Kkrogg or something of the sort. His voice wasn't as annoying as Jaken's, but the toad demon was annoying to place it bluntly. Kagome watched the surprise in Sesshomaru's eyes as InuYasha took Kiyo's hand as the lords and ladies walked onto the cleared ballroom space. Sesshomaru began the lead, swiftly taking Kagome into a romantic ballroom etiquette dance and causing her to forget her thoughts so she could focus on waltzing.

The band changed songs and Kagome was twirled into InuYasha's arms and Sesshomaru took Kiyo's. "Since when were you and my brother planning on mating?" He questioned stoically twirling her into a circle and then resuming their dance. Kiyo blushed furiously and glanced at InuYasha whom was also being drilled by Kagome and held the same blush. "Since before the battle with my mother, and we would have already mated if I wasn't sure on the blood stability of our children. InuYasha isn't even sure about his own. He just knows that they're alright." Kiyo said in a chuckle.

"I am glad you are thinking of those precautions before you mate. InuYasha's present children have mostly diluted blood. Chieko is the only one that seems to be hanyou like my idiot brother. I would think that Kikyo had purified Junichiro the same as she did Eiji, but it appears they are aging as humans would." Kiyo nodded and glanced at Kagome who was growing a tad annoyed at the hanyou whom was probably throwing insults about her belly.

"I had been thinking the same, but I still do not se how Kikyo managed to regain her soul from hell by just collecting a lot of women souls."

"She more than likely had help." Sesshomaru replied glancing at his mate when her irritation grew. "I need to retrieve her before she regrets castrating your intended." The two broke apart and Sesshomaru escorted Kagome to ballroom's balcony.

"What did the hanyou say this time Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned as the two stared into the starry sky.

"He said he wanted to know how I could dance while being so fat." Kagome replied with a pout then placed a hand under her collarbone where the jewel lay dormant. She felt it pulse and pull at her breath and Sesshomaru sent her a questioning glance as she stared back into the ballroom.

"The last jewel shard is here somewhere. Whoever holds it in their possession knows how to draw on its powers to awaken the others." Sesshomaru placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and brought her closer to him so he could place an affectionate kiss on her cheek.

"Fear not mate, this Sesshomaru will ensure your protection no matter what." Kagome smiled and hid a pained expression as she felt a slight contraction ripple in her abdomen. "Why did the pups move like such?" Sesshomaru questioned as a frown marred his handsome face. Kagome took a silent, deep breath and shrugged.

"I think they were just changing position." She replied masking the scent of pain as her stomach contracted again. Sesshomaru felt her tense up and was in front of her in a heartbeat with worried eyes looking her up and down.

"Do you need to sit down? Are you sure you're okay?" He interviewed placing his ear on her belly. Kagome nodded slightly as she felt his ear move to under her belly button.

"The first one is here." He replied pointing a claw underneath her bellybutton. "I may not be a mid-wife, but when they are lower, are they not closer to being birthed?" Kagome nodded simply and he moved his finger a few inches above the previous spot. "The other pup is here." Kagome nodded simply again and he placed a kiss on her belly despite the fabric covering it. "You need to sit down."

"Sesshomaru I'm fine-," Kagome began but was interrupted by another contraction and by Sesshomaru.

"Do not argue with this Sesshomaru about his pups." Kagome glared at his back as he escorted her to her seat once more.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru I need to speak with you a moment," OoGuma offered greeting Kagome with a nod, "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your mate briefly do you La- Kagome?" OoGuma questioned. Kagome shook her head with a big smile.

"Take him away if you want, it doesn't bother me." Sesshomaru glared at her as he sensed Hiromasa behind OoGuma.

"Promise me you'll stay seated and refrain from stressing yourself out." Sesshomaru demanded more than ask, but Kagome could see the plea in his eyes.

"I'll stay here, but if I get bored, I'm venturing off." Kagome replied placing a kiss on his forehead. Sesshomaru departed with his cousin and Hiromasa and Kagome sat by herself for a few moments. She spotted Uchenna propped against the wall near the balcony and instantly was on her way towards him.

"Yahya, what are you doing here?" Kagome questioned placing a hand on her stomach as a soft contraction rippled.

"Making sure you don't give birth while dancing." Uchenna joked and Kagome glared at him.

"Really Yahya, did my mother send you?"

"Nay Hideka, but I would like to speak with you about your mother and father." Kagome felt her ears perk and he smiled and continued.

"OoInuAzami and Tamaruyoshi did indeed create you, but they are not your birth parents." Uchenna did not let Kagome's shocked gasp disrupt him and he continued.

"I meant to tell you this a lot sooner, but I failed to mention it. I cannot exactly reveal who they chose to birth you, but you are their child. If you would have correctly done the math for your supposed birth, and the pregnancy timing your mother gave you, along with the supposed sixty years you spent here, you would notice that it did not add up correctly. You are a little over three hundred and fifty years old with the pregnancy term while Sesshomaru is near a thousand, and that is not adding the years he spent in the womb." Uchenna paused and glanced as he sensed Kougahiro moving throughout the crowd.

"After the birth of your daughter, you will not remember anything of your supposed childhood. She will be your somewhat reincarnation and hold all your memories of your past life before Kagome. Hideka is what you were known as before you were purified, Azami ordered all records of you destroyed however. This will play out well in the modern era when everyone is reincarnated once more. I know it seems a bit odd that I come to you with this now, but it is a necessity in order to avoid the death that you foresaw in your dream."

"How did you know about that?" Kagome questioned very softly.

"I see everything my soul sees Hideka. What you saw is a slight altered vision of the future. It is kind of hard to explain because what I can tell you is limited, but I assure you if you listen to me, your children will live."

"What about Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned softly.

"There is no way to avoid his death Kagome, and the only reason you survive is because of your daughter. When you get to that point in your life you must never, ever think of giving up. He won't die as you saw, but… he will die of blood stability."

"What?! How? He's a full demon and daiyoukai at that?" Uchenna smirked and shook his head.

"Surely Sesshomaru told you that his mother was a goddess from the moon, and his father a powerful white inu."

"But, if anything, I should be the one to die of something as stupid as blood stability. InuYasha and his kids too."

"Ah, now you are beginning to understand."

"No, I'm not."

"InuYasha will die the same day as his precious daughter. Blood stability. His sons are going to die of old age, and sadly, Kikyo did them a favor by purifying the demon out of them." Kagome shook her head furiously and refused to let her tears spill.

"I don't understand, what makes me-,"

"Your blood is blended so well, and the same goes for Michiko. The right elements and DNA are combined. Chieko will fall sick and die a few months after your pups reach one hundred."

"What about Shippo and Kotuku?"

"They are fine, both kitsunes and their blood will mix perfectly. Kiyo will die giving birth to InuYasha's last child, and that child will die months after and of course at the fate of blood stability." Kagome felt her head enter a whirlwind and it felt as if her world were crumbling beneath her eyes.

"What of my children?"

"They will live for as long as you do, but I assure you Armageddon will come before they will be able to reproduce." Kagome shook her head as she allowed a few tears to fall, but they were normal.

"I can't believe this Uchenna! I won't! This just isn't possible." Uchenna glanced at her slightly with a worried expression.

"A life with just happy memories will only cause more pain and naivety." Kagome shook her head. All the people she was closest too would be ripped from her in the matter of years.

"How long will I have with Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru will die eight years after pupping you the second time."

"Is there anything I can do to save him, or any of them?" Kagome whispered as a powerful contraction racked her frame.

"There is, but you will only cause that altered vision to come true and I do not know the fate of the world after that."

"Azami told me I was the one to save man and demon kind, not destroy it!"

"If there were another path, I would reveal it to you. One must take a step before he can see." Kagome cocked her head to the side and Uchenna placed a kiss on her forehead as he placed her against the wall instead of him.

"In the beginning, I was very jealous of Sesshomaru. You reminded me of my mate, but I have to let that go. You were never mines to enjoy, and my mate was and will always be the only one for me. It is her soul you possess, but it has a little of my essence in it." Kagome sensed Kougahiro approaching her and she realized that only she could see Uchenna. He was already dead, or perhaps a figment of her imagination. She never would know as Kougahiro's blade came crashing down on his shoulder and with another move, he was beheaded. Kagome screamed silently as blood she could only see splashed onto her clothes.

Kougahiro had in fact just slain OoGuma whom had noticed Kagome's distraught scent. Kagome watched as Amari appeared from her left and was too slain down. Hiromasa held Kougahiro next and tears continued to pour from Kagome's eyes as Hiromasa finally accepted his death. The shriek of Hatsuka would forever ring in Kagome's mind as she too quickly accepted death not too long after her mate's. Kagome stepped forward as her body racked with contractions. She felt liquid suddenly stream down her legs and notched the Minkari with an arrow.

"Goodbye Kougahiro," Kagome bid as she released the taught string and the arrow flung forward with blinding purple light. Sesshomaru was at her side in a heartbeat but Kagome quickly removed herself from his grasp as she removed the jewel shard embedded in Kougahiro's sword. She removed the jewel from under her collarbone and completed it finally. It had taken almost twenty years, but the Shikon Jewel was once more complete. Kagome covered her eyes as Yahiteinu appeared in a blinding white light.

"You are one important being Lady Kagome and I hope you realize that. Midoriko is not the originator of this jewel, but she held it for me in secrecy on the mortal realm. It only exposed it self when she was involved in battle with a past evil. I will grant you one wish. I do not have to say selfless because I know that you will sacrifice any and everything for innocents." Kagome closed her eyes as many thought poured into her mind. She glanced back at Sesshomaru and then the people in the ballroom and noticed they were frozen.

"I…I don't…I don't know what to wish for. I thought I had everything, but it turns out that everything I live for will be torn away from me within a very quick span of time." Yahiteinu watched as Kagome's tears fell once more and Kagome sniffled. "I only wish that…" Kagome paused and she shook her head. "I can't wish for anything Lady Yahiteinu." Kagome spoke softly, "Sesshomaru and my future with him, his pups, and InuYasha's family is all I wish for. Without him in me or my pups' lives, I fear that I will not be able to make it." Yahiteinu smiled coyly and nodded.

"Your wish is granted." The searing white light blazed throughout the entire palace and Kagome covered her eyes again. She watched between her fingers as the jewel slowly shrank into nothingness, or perhaps it was returning to the Kami's realm, and life itself unfroze.

* * *

Kagome paled as the scent of birthing fluid reached Sesshomaru's nostrils and he instantly had her in a birthing chamber with several youkai mid-wives. Sesshomaru paced the hall quickly, worried because it was drowned in silence. He suspected Kagome had thrown up a sound proof barrier so he couldn't hear her pain and go charging in. Sesshomaru glanced out the window, acknowledging that it was the New Year and massaged his brow line. He suddenly scented two scents: a spicy wet grass and cherry oak. His face lit in excitement as his youkai acknowledged that the barrier was down and he could hear suckling noises from where he stood. The mid-wives exited and Sesshomaru bum-rushed past them and was at Kagome's side. His eyes widened as he noticed that both his sons carried the heir mark to his lands, and his eyes danced with confusion.

"Only the first born carries the mark of my lands."

"They were born at the same time." Kagome explained with a strained voice.

"How is that possible?"

"They were holding hands when they were delivered." Kagome said softly. Sesshomaru was at her side as he observed the wide-eyed pups. He noticed that the one on Kagome's right held his eyes and hair, but his mother's face and the pup on the left held Kagome's eyes and his hair, but looked like him. Sesshomaru then touched the tiny claws on his sons' tiny fingertips and smiled when a firm grip was the response for both.

"The one on your right is Koichi, and the one on your left is Koji." Kagome smiled up at him and he gave her a passionate kiss.

"I had already decided that, but I wanted to see what you came up with." Kagome motioned Koji towards his father and Sesshomaru accepted the pup carefully. In all his days he had never imagined himself holding something so fragile and that belonged to him. His face broke into a fatherly smile as he joined Kagome and he placed his right arm over her shoulders as the two fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**And I know you guys probably hate me for that ending...buuutttttt.. :) I still love you guys. Leave a review :)**

**I Love You All!!!**

**Forever Writing Sesshomaru & Kagome,**

**FluffyandKagome****_or_**_ Mouse or SillY_


	21. Epilogue

**Fear me I have returned. Am i going to continue... possibly. lol I know you guys absolutely positutely hted the ending buuuuuuuuut...you'll hate me more for this if the sequel continues. :)**

* * *

**Reviewers: **

beyond the darkness, Sessho-kun'sgirl466, VampirePrincessDemon, Lady Sesshoumaru of the West, birning ice, inuyasha1818

lindajrjt, Demon Neko Shen, Mae, Chibi Strawberry Neko, izadora15, lildevil0644, & Sugar0o

Thank you all sooo much...hope i answered yer questions_**

* * *

**_

_**Happy belated Holidays.**_

_Mouse or SillY _

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue **

_**Undefined Power**_

Why did bad things always have to happen to me? Things were beginning to seem very difficult for me to adjust, and my father deciding to move from Tokyo to the United States out of nowhere made my life a spiraling gwap of juice. He wouldn't allow me to stay with my uncle and cousin. In fact, my cousin was to be going to the same school as I was, which made life a little easier, but not until the summer was over, which was an oxymoron to the summer. I glanced over at my brothers who were eating barbarically at the plane food. My older brothers, well all of my brothers are older than me, but my eldest brothers are twins, born only two human years before me and my twin brothers were, but a year before they were born, our middle brother was conceived.

My father caught my attention next, the sound of his frustrated growl had echoed the plane before he got up and dropped the youngest of my uncle's children on her lap. I was indeed the baby girl of my father. The most spoiled of his six children, and of course I got away with everything, which happened to be another plus of being Daddy's little girl. "When the plane lands I need all of you, my lovely pups, to stay together. Koichi, Koji, and I will gather the luggage while Satoshi and Shiro help Sayuri and Sora with InuYasha's annoying brats, and then search out Jaken with the limo." My father said glancing at the usual silent sister of mines.

I had forgotten to mention her. She's my twin, but she hardly ever speaks, but father loves her just as much as me. I'm the only person she talks to, but then again no one has a telepathic connection with her except for me. I suppose if Satoshi and Shiro were females then she would talk to them too, but everything Daddy ever gave me, I shared with her. She reached her arms out to take our cousin and I handed him to her. "Daddy, I thought Auntie Michiko was going to be here as well." He glanced at me briefly before saving his work and closing his laptop.

"She'll meet us at our new home, it seems she got caught up handling the secretary work at my office." I nodded and stood to grab Sora and my bags out the overhead compartment when the impossible happened.

"Father, what is the reason we had to leave Tokyo?" The room silenced completely and my brothers all stopped eating to stare at the person whom had spoken. They had all first glanced at me, because the voice was similar to mine, but realized the the person whom had spoken, had called our father 'Father' instead of 'Daddy'. He gave Sora a double take before answering.

"I lived in Japan for well over three milleniums, and I am interested in a change of scenery."

"But that does not explain-,"

"Do not question my motives." He interrupted her. I felt the plane jar as we more than likely hit a spot of turbulence and fell backwards as the bags I had been tugging at fell with me. My eye's widened as the bag containing my Koji's old bowling ball fell as well, but instead of landing on my stomach, fell on my head, and darkness took over my vision.

* * *

Dream Sequence 

_A heavily pregnant woman was pacing in what seemed to be an ancient garden. It appeared she was awaiting the arrival of someone and I stopped admiring the scenery to move closer as I sensed her distress. I inhaled deeply, smelling clean, crisp air you wouldn't smell in the twenty-first century. This place made me feel deeply relaxed and I released my demonic aura, despite the warning my father had given once I could control it. I was never to release for it would be like moths to a flame as demons came from all over to try and take it's power. The woman's head snapped up quickly and her eyes landed on me despite my hiding spot behind a beautiful sakura blossom tree._

_"It seems you have arrived a lot sooner than I expected, but I am glad to see you are well." My head tilted to the side in confusion and she smiled gently before walking to me then sitting down._

_"I have dreamed about this day for many moons, and I am glad it has finally came."_

_"What are you speaking of?"_

_"Do you know who I am Sayuri?" She questioned me with very uniquely colored eyes as she placed a hand on her kicking stomach. Her stomach was huge, it was as if she was pregnant with sextuplets. _

_" No, but I have seen tapestries of you in my father's room. How is it that you know my name and where am I?"_

_The woman gave me a beautiful smile, one that reminded me of the most beautiful of the tapestries my father possessed. She moved her heavy multi-colored hair to her right shoulder as Sora often did when she was thinking and petted it gently. It was then I noticed the black scarf around her neck move slightly and she removed it from her neck, admiring it with beauty. "Until now, your father has probably never said a word about me, and that does not come as a surprise to me. I'd be surprised if my darling Koji and Koichi remembered me, let alone Kichiro. I am not shocked at the least that you, Satoshi, and Shiro cannot remember me. Sora on the other hand, knows me too well, and that is why it is you here instead of her._

_"What do you mean Sora knows you too well, and why are you speaking of my brothers and sister as if we are-"_

_"My children? It is because you are darling daughter of mine."_

_"Nonsense, our mother-"_

_"What do you know of your mother that Koji and Koichi have told you?" The woman asked me with flashing eyes, and I thought I had angered her but nothing of the sort had sparked in her aura, in fact, amusement had. "Has my Michiko ever spoken to you about your mother?" She made me feel dumbfounded and I stuttered to find my thoughts and memories, my face turning red with flabbergast._

_"Yes, Koji says the only thing he remembers about her is her uniquely colored eyes and the way her hair was always over her right shoulder." I responded with a knowing smirk. I glanced at her slightly to see her smirking devilishly instead and became confused. _

_"You cannot be my mother." I stated in question._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you spoke of Michiko as if-"_

_"As if she were my child?" She finished for me. Well, this lady knows how to finish my thoughts, that is for sure. I nodded helplessly and she smiled at me, causing me to feel more comfortable as I slumped down beside her. "Michiko may not be my daughter by blood, but I did raise her. She was once like Sora, but without the telepathy because she chose not to talk. Sora on the other hand, is my soul. She is not supposed to talk, but to you, my daughter." It was then I became completely confused and decided that this demon woman was insane. "Was she not always there when you needed the comfort a mother would give you?" I opened my mouth to respond but couldn't find the words._

_"How is it the Sora is your soul?"_

_"She was meant to be stillborn at the cost of a wish I made to protect my family and the people closest to me-"_

_"But..." I interrupted_

_"But I gave her my soul so she could experience life because I already had."_

_"Then why does father never speak of you?"_

_"He blames himself for my death because of the back to back pregnancies I had, but that was not the cause of my death." She replied in a smile._

_"So...Kichiro was not supposed to be?" I questioned tapping my chin in thought._

_"No, he was not. He is a rarity, and unknowingly to him, his father's favorite."_

_"That explains it, but what about us? I thought it took ten years for-"_

_"Another effect of my wish. Pregnancies do not last as long, but the children are as powerful as they are supposed to be. They grow rapidly until adolescent years, ironically marked at fifteen of human years, and that is how old you are now, are you not?" I nodded and she smiled. "You are inside me now. It makes me happy to see how beautiful you are." I blushed and bowed my head, my silver hair falling in a curtain of my face._

_"So why are you contacting me?" _

_"You must make a decision."_

_"It is sacrificial like yours was isn't it?" I frowned when she nodded._

_"You have the ability to allow me to return, but at the cost of-"_

_"Sora." I finished for her with a frown. She mirrored my facial expression and nodded._

_"It is not my wish to take away my child housing my soul, but it is the wish of Lady Yahiteinu..."_

_"What is going to happen?"_

_"Well, it doesn't matter if I come back or not, but an evil will arise that is familiar with Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and the reincarnations of the fallen who had once fought him."_

_"The world will change won't it?"_

_"Yes. I cannot go into detail, but the world will change at the benefit of demons so this great evil can be finally laid to rest."_

_"You cannot expect me to make this decision now do you?" I asked after a moment of comfortable silence. She laughed melodically and shook her head._

_"Heavens no, I am just a messenger. Lady Yahiteinu herself will visit you when the time is right." She placed a hand on her belly and groaned. "I am sorry I could not spend more time with you, but it is time for these boys and you to escape." I glanced at her with sad crystal blue eyes and she cupped my cheek. Her aura had made me feel so at peace, more than I had in years._

_"I am sorry for not believing you at first." She chuckled and kissed my forehead which held a royal symbol similar to the one on her forehead._

_"I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news. When you awaken, you will find yourself in your room. Michiko will be there and your father, but they will know nothing of what you just experienced, and will only be curious as to why your aura was released." I watched her wince with pain and made a move to get up but she smiled and shook her head._

_"Where is Sesshomaru now?"_

_"On his way. For you and your siblings birth, I will have to revert to my dog form. Tell Sora to send Michiko my love." I felt my aura withdrawing in and the vision of the gardens began to fade gradually._

End

* * *

"Sayuri." My father breathed with relief. I stared into his amber eyes briefly before looking into Michiko's. She smiled at me gently and removed a cloth from my forehead. 

"Told you she was fine. That bowling ball weighed a ton."

"Thank you for your services Michiko." She laughed and shook her head then ruffled my hair.

"What can I say she's like my little sister."

"Yes well, I have a few things I need to attend to at the office. InuYasha seems to be having difficulty transferring his files to the new office here." I watched as my father and Michiko left and Sora and entered.

"Do you understand now?" I nodded and glanced out the window.

"My life is definitely a gwap of juice."

* * *

**Welp...there ya go...the long awaited...epilogue.**

**Review pleeeeeease :D**

**Love you all**


End file.
